


Джонни Уокер связь закончил

by wardrobe_and_pumpkins



Series: Космошняга [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Het, M/M, Slash, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 58,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardrobe_and_pumpkins/pseuds/wardrobe_and_pumpkins
Summary: О да, это снова Кимми — все такой же наглый, обаятельный и пытающийся вспомнить, кто он такой. Однако возвращаться память не спешит, что, впрочем, не мешает Кимми налаживать жизнь в новом для себя мире, заводить полезные знакомства и не забывать подальше ныкаться от спецслужб. У Рэихи жизнь менее насыщенна, но это ненадолго: бациллой жажды приключений он уже заразился. Только поможет ли она, когда между ними встанет во всей красе прошлое Кимми?





	1. Имена

Закатное солнце окрасило красно-оранжевым светом небо и верхушки холмов вдалеке. На востоке клубились облака. Было прохладно и едва уловимо пахло дождем. Кимми зябко поежился и сунул руки в карманы куртки. Впереди, у подножия поросшего кустарниками и тощими елями холма, стоял большой дом, из трубы которого поднимался сизый дымок. К дому, через раскинувшееся перед ним безжизненное поле с серой пыльной землей, вела широкая вытоптанная дорожка, с обеих сторон которой росли какие-то желтые грибы, явно несъедобные — из местной флоры.  
Кимми обернулся на катер, затем покосился на стоящий рядом челнок, принадлежащий какому-то кораблю класса «Бегемот» и присвистнул. «Ниаша» была не намного больше, чем этот планетарный челнок. Каков же тогда сам материнский корабль? Не хотел бы Кимми встретится с этим гигантом на просторах космоса, имея на вооружении лишь две плазменные пушки, одна из которых постоянно барахлит и целую вечность грузит команды, а у второй сбита система автонаведения.  
Чуть поодаль возвышался здоровенный ангар, который, наверное, был способен уместить в себе как раз таки того самого «Бегемота», как и сама площадка, на которой стояли корабли. Размерами она была сопоставима с космопортами развитых планет. Впрочем, вокруг на многие мили простиралось безжизненное поле, так что «парковка» — вполне приличное решение использования территории.  
Наконец двигатель был заглушен, из катера показалась бодрая Саша, закинула за спину красный рюкзак и спустилась по короткому трапу вниз. Она остановилась рядом с Кимми и тоже огляделась кругом.  
— Последний раз я была здесь три года назад, — сказала Саша.  
— Что ты делала в этой дыре?  
Саша беспечно махнула рукой.  
— Долгая история, — она обернулась назад и нетерпеливо крикнула: — Ну где ты там застрял, Эйш? Неске сказала, что блины стынут еще когда мы на орбите были. Шевелись!  
— Хочешь, чтобы я поторопился, тогда иди и помоги мне, — послышался приглушенный голос акарсианца.  
Внутри что-то со звоном полетело на пол — видимо, крышка люка в грузовом — а затем из темного дверного проема катера стремительно вылетел здоровенный пластиковый мешок и хлопнулся на землю у ног Кимми и Саши, поднимая в воздух столп пыли.  
— Может, завтра утром займетесь этим вместе с Джеро?  
— Если эта хрень еще хоть час пролежит в катере, он провоняет окончательно. Я не собираюсь дышать этой гадостью всю обратную дорогу. — Наружу полетел еще один мешок. — Подгони фургон. Быстрее разгрузим, быстрее пойдем есть эти несчастные блины.  
— Да ты же первый будешь требовать добавки и нахваливать бабушку Эльзу.  
— Потому что если ее не нахваливать, она засветит тебе по башке арматурой. — Полетел третий мешок.  
Кимми мрачно взирал на их перебранку. Ему не хотелось даже шевелиться, не то, что ввязываться в нее. Перелет был утомительным, и Кимми совсем не спал в последние дни из-за участившихся головных болей. Энтузиазма не прибавлял даже маячивший в перспективе ужин.  
Он зевнул и уставился на горизонт, где за холмами садилось алое солнце. Скудный пейзаж оживляли редкие пятна зелени, видимо, процесс терраформирования здесь шел неважно. Атмосфера, впрочем, была вполне приемлемой.  
Саша тем временем успела дойти до ангара и вскоре вернулась уже за рулем старенького синего пикапа. Такие Кимми видел только на Земле в те редкие разы, когда спускался с «Арго». Удивительно было видеть такую машину спустя почти полтора столетия. Магнитная подушка у пикапа была заменена гусеницами, и, судя по серийным номерам на капоте, модель была настолько старой, что у нее не было даже автопилота.  
— Отлично. То, что надо, — Эйшем закинул все мешки в кузов и сам забрался следом. Кимми, чуть помедлив, последовал его примеру. — Поехали, — Эйшем похлопал по крыше кабины, и Саша повела машину к дому.  
Удобрения, которые были внутри, источали отвратительный удушающий запах сквозь якобы герметичную упаковку, и даже свежий ветер, дующий с холмов, не спасал от него. Они сперли их с торгового судна, шедшего с Дестраны на Акарсу. Там был забит ими целый грузовой отсек, вонь стояла такая, что глаза слезились. Даже дерьмо по сравнению с этим источало просто райский аромат. Кимми представить не мог, какой самоубийца мог использовать это. Впрочем, если задуматься — отличный способ убийства: запереть кого-нибудь с парой таких мешков в комнате. Никто не догадается, спишут на несчастный случай. После недолгих размышлений, он решил взять способ на заметку.  
Вскоре машина остановилась перед низеньким заборчиком, выкрашенным бело-зеленой краской, и Саша, выпрыгнув из кабины, с наслаждением вдохнула свежий воздух и тут же закашлялась, почуяв запах их груза.  
Дом вблизи оказался гораздо больше, чем показалось изначально, как и сад, в котором в сгущающихся сумерках можно было разглядеть ряды ровных грядок с пробивающимися на них ростками, невысокие деревца и аккуратные кусты с белыми то ли ягодами, то ли цветками — с того места, где стоял Кимми, было не разобрать.  
Возле крыльца на перевернутой вверх дном бочке, наполовину вкопанной в землю, сидел какой-то парень с сигаретой в руке и воткнутой перед ним лопатой. На нем были потрепанные штаны, явно предназначенные для работы, растянутый красный свитер и перепачканные в засохшей грязи резиновые сапоги. Он лениво наблюдал за прибывшими, изредка затягиваясь и выдыхая белый дым.  
Не успел Кимми еще как-то развить мысль насчет этого парня, как из дома вышли две женщины. Одна была пожилой, с седыми волосами, убранными в косу, перекинутую через плечо и чуть полноватая. У Кимми никогда не было бабушки — во всяком случае, он не помнил никого, кто бы мог за нее сойти — но был уверен, что будь она у него, то именно так бы и выглядела: домашнее цветастое платье с фартуком, строгий подозрительный взгляд, упрямо сомкнутые тонкие губы. Ее взгляд по очереди прошелся по всем прибывшим, и Кимми готов был поклясться, на секунду лицо старухи приобрело презрительно-пренебрежительное выражение.  
Вторая женщина была другой: немолодой, худощавой, с черными длинными волосами, вместо бабских тряпок — штаны и майка, отлично подчеркивающие, не смотря на возраст, все еще привлекательную фигуру. У женщины была светлая кожа, и на ничем не прикрытых предплечьях вились линии татуировок. Она встретила гостей открытой озорной улыбкой, легко сбежала по ступеням крыльца и с ходу обняла Сашу.  
— Как я рада тебя видеть, — радостно сказала Неске, стискивая Сашу в объятиях. — Могла бы приехать и раньше!  
— Не поверишь, каждый раз как я собиралась, что-нибудь обязательно случалось, и было уже не до поездок. Честное слово, я тебе такое расскажу, ты умрешь!  
Эйшем кашлянул, привлекая внимание.  
— Дамы, может, вы отвлечетесь на минуту? В кузове лежит оружие массового поражения. Его необходимо куда-нибудь переложить.  
Неске недоверчиво сощурилась и, заглянув в кузов пикапа, тут же отпрянула, закрывая нос рукой.  
— Че за хрень?  
— Переработанное дерево Пат. Как заказывали.  
— Серьезно? — Неске удивленно покосилась на Сашу, и та уверенно кивнула. — Круто. Думала, не достанете.  
— Обижаешь, — фыркнул Эйшем.  
— Кто вас, неудачников, знает, — пожала плечами Неске, и взгляд ее упал на Кимми. Она с интересом оглядела его с ног до головы. — А ты кто? У вас пополнение в команде?  
— Вроде того. Кстати, где Джеро? Надеюсь, он никуда не смылся?  
— Папа еще не возвращался с поля. Если не сегодня, то завтра точно придет.  
Бабка тем временем тоже подошла к ним и как ни в чем ни бывало уставилась на груз, а затем распорола один из мешков кухонным ножом, который, видимо, все это время был при ней. В кузов посыпалась рассыпчатая субстанция цвета ржавчины, и резкая вонь ударила в ноздри. Все, кроме бабки, завопили и отпрянули, закрывая носы.  
— Мама!  
Старуха взяла щепотку вещества и потерла между пальцев.  
— Свежий, — одобрительно кивнула она и посмотрела на Эйшема. — Тащите мешки в сарай за домом.  
— Светлая Анва, нахрена было его вскрывать, Эльза? Вонь на неделю еще пристанет…  
— Переживешь. Мужик ты или баба?  
— Очень мило, я так скучал по твоим сексистским выражениям.  
— Заткнись и тащи все в сарай.  
Старуха развернулась и направилась к дому, за ней, сочувственно пожав плечами, двинулись Саша и Неске. Уже у крыльца Эльза согнала с бочки все еще сидящего там и наблюдавшего за происходящим парня. Он отскочил в строну, но делать ничего не торопился.  
— Чего лыбишься, Йоли, иди и помоги им.  
— У меня перекур, ба, — заявил парень, опершись на лопату в паре шагов от старухи, и помахал перед ней самокруткой.  
Бабка только покачала головой и ушла в дом.  
— Какая чудесная старушка, — хмыкнул Кимми, провожая женщин взглядом. — Какого хрена мы сюда притащились?  
Эйшем мрачно воззрился на него.  
— Тебе нужны документы? Джеро единственный, кто потребует за них не пачку бабла, которой у нас нет, — он сунул в руки Кимми один из мешков, — а такую вот хрень.  
— Почему, кстати?  
— Потому что бабла у нас хоть жопой ешь. — Кимми обернулся и увидел Йоли, который успел приблизиться к ним.  
— Но работать на себя вам влом, — сказал Эйшем.  
— Зачем, когда это может сделать кто-то другой?  
— Поможешь или так и будешь трепаться?  
Парень состроил кислую мину и, ничуть не переживая за запах, исходивший от удобрения, взял один из мешков и перекинул его себе за спину, попутно докуривая самокрутку. Пока они таскали мешки через весь сад за дом, а потом еще и через огород к сараю, стаявшему на другом конце участка, Кимми выяснил, что Йоли один из сыновей Неске и он работает тут уже неделю, потому что все остальные слишком далеко и слишком заняты.  
Они оказались знакомы с Эйшемом, хотя видно было, что акарсианец говорит с ним без энтузиазма. Он вообще всю дорогу был какой-то напряженный. Саша дразнила его тем, что он побаивается Неске с ее семейством, Эйшем же возмущенно парировал, что у него более развита интуиция, и она его предупреждает не связываться с ними лишний раз. Кимми не знал, что думать. Пока что он не увидел ничего, что заставило бы его опасаться, хотя это как раз таки был тревожный звоночек.  
После того, как все удобрение наконец-то было перетащено в сарай, они прошли в дом, где их ждал просто-таки королевский ужин. Во всяком случае, впервые после стряпни Авари на «Сафитаре», Кимми ел настоящую, не синтетическую еду и потому ему казалось, что ею не стыдно угощать даже королеву-жрицу. Эльза из ворчливой бабки превратилась в заботливую хозяйку и щедро подкладывала дополнительные порции всем, кто зазевался и не успел сказать, что ему достаточно. Кимми впрочем, говорить так не собирался, и Эльза, кажется, увидела в нем мечту любой бабушки и переключила практически все свое внимание на него.  
За столом было шумно. Саша рассказывала Неске об их последнем приключении, умолчав, правда, о происхождении Кимми. Эйшем вставлял забавные подробности о своих вылазках за информацией, о том, что по возвращении каждый раз приходилось вытаскивать команду из какой-нибудь переделки. Потом Эльза подала на стол медовуху и все перебрались в гостиную.  
Кимми, слушая в пол-уха их болтовню, разглядывал дом. Снаружи он показался ему слишком большим и нелепым, отделанным разными досками, со следами времени, не пощадившим его, и бывших снесенных пристроек и перестраиваемых веранды и крыльца. Но внутри дом производил другое впечатление. Сейчас он был практически пуст, но присутствие его многочисленных жильцов ощущалось в деталях, таких как вязаный полосатый плед, небрежно накинутый на просевший от многократного использования диван. Или в отметинах на дверных косяках, соответствующих росту когда-то еще маленьких сыновей Неске. Или в потрепанных, старых детских книжках, стопками возвышающимися возле кресел перед головизором или на шкафах. На одной такой стопке возле кресла стояла керамическая пепельница с чуть корявой надписью «Любимому дедуле на день рождения».  
Это странное, пропитанное стариной место было чьим-то домом. Время здесь словно застыло, и Кимми не мог даже примерно сказать, в каком столетии. Было странно и непривычно. А еще горько, оттого, что у Кимми никогда такого места не было. И вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Все, кто мог быть для него домом и семьей остались в далеком прошлом, и он никогда больше их не увидит. Да что там, он даже не помнит их.  
Кимми прихватил с собой медовуху и вышел на крыльцо. На улице уже сгустились сумерки, и можно было разглядеть многочисленные звезды, высыпавшие на небо. Их было просто немыслимое количество. В больших городах такого никогда не увидишь, а на Двенахе, насколько Кимми успел узнать, ни одного города не было. Так, небольшое поселение на полторы тысячи человек. Основной контингент — фермеры и их родные, работающие на социальных объектах, вроде школ и больниц.  
Было прохладно, но недостаточно, чтобы замерзнуть, и очень тихо. Только ветер периодически колыхал деревья в саду.  
Сзади хлопнула дверь, на пару мгновений наполняя тишину голосами и смехом, и на крыльцо вышел Йоли.  
— Не вынес этого бабского царства? — усмехнулся он. — Я тебя понимаю. Когда братьев нет, здесь полный пиздец.  
Кимми понятливо кивнул и залпом допил остатки медовухи. Она была чертовски вкусной, как и любой не синтетический напиток и, кажется, успела неплохо ударить в голову.  
— Много у тебя братьев? — спросил Кимми.  
— Хватает. А у тебя? Есть кто-нибудь?  
— Неа.  
— Хреново.  
Йоли уселся на крыльце и вынул из кармана две самокрутки.  
— Будешь? — он протянул одну Кимми. Тот пожал плечом и, кивнув, позволил Йоли зажечь сигарету.  
Затянувшись, с непривычки Кимми закашлялся, вызывая очередной смешок Йоли.  
— Что за дерьмо здесь накручено?  
— Понятия не имею. Спер у деда. Он выращивает какую-то траву у себя в гараже, сам крутит и толкает потом в поселке.  
Некоторое время они молчали, и Кимми исподтишка разглядывал Йоли, который успел перед ужином переодеться и теперь выглядел вполне обычно. Он был похож на мать. Такие же черные волосы, глаза синие, как у Неске, такой же высокий и худой. Глядя на него, Кимми даже представить не мог, как выглядел его отец. Вокруг шеи Йоли вился рисунок цветастой татуировки, уходил под футболку и выглядывал снова из-под рукавов.  
Йоли вдруг обернулся и посмотрел на Кимми снизу вверх, словно почувствовал на себе его взгляд. Кимми от неожиданности вздрогнул, но глаз не отвел. Ему было интересно узнать, в какой рисунок под футболкой складываются линии.  
— Дед сказал, тебе все документы придется с нуля создавать. Что у тебя никакой регистрации ни в одной из систем людей, и тем более инопланетян.  
Кимми напрягся. Он понимал, что нельзя болтать о своем происхождении, но что говорить вместо этого так и не придумал.  
— И что?  
— Кто ты такой?  
Кимми сделал пару затяжек, чтобы оттянуть ответ. Во рту оседал горьковато-мягкий дым со странным привкусом, который он никак не мог распознать.  
— Эйш говорил, что вы, ребята, вопросов не задаете, — ответил он наконец.  
— Ты какой-то лабораторный образец? Типа сбежал из навороченной лабы, чтобы жить по-человечески, все дела. Или преступник, от которого не успели избавиться до конца?  
Кимми неопределенно промычал что-то в ответ, выбирая какой из вариантов лучше.  
— Так че, ты мутант какой-нибудь?  
— А если и так, то что?  
Йоли взглянул на Кимми и, поднявшись с крыльца, приблизился к нему.  
— Всегда мечтал потрахаться с мутантом, — сказал он.  
В принципе предложение было привлекательным, учитывая, что после Рэихи у Кимми так никого и не было, а организм будто взбесился, хотя прошло не так уж много времени. Чертов доктор. Кимми удавалось не думать о нем довольно продолжительное время, и вот он опять в его голове.  
— Думаю, сегодня твой день, — ответил Кимми, чувствуя, как внизу живота скапливается напряжение.  
Губы Йоли расплылись в победной улыбке. На пробу они оказались сухими, с привкусом этой несчастной самокрутки из неизвестной травы, и настойчивыми — не такими, как у Рэя. Кимми все никак не мог абстрагироваться и не сравнивать. Но ко всему, что делал Йоли, невольно проводилась аналогия с доком.  
Йоли оторвался от него, забрал сигарету и, затушив ее о перила, взял Кимми за руку и повел вдоль веранды за угол, где была пристроена лестница, ведущая на чердак. На самом верху, за дверью, явно переделанной из окна, под самой крышей находилась комната, и стоило им оказаться внутри, как Йоли, не теряя времени, толкнул Кимми на кровать и забрался сверху, оседлав его бедра.  
Одежда полетела на пол, когда поцелуи из настойчивых превратились в нетерпеливые и жадные. Резкие, небрежные движения рук Йоли по голой коже распаляли, заставляя хотеть большего каждую гребаную секунду. Кимми удивился, как быстро успел возбудиться, хотя прежде это давалось с большим трудом. В какой-то момент на «Ниаше» он даже решил, что после этого дурацкого столетнего анабиоза у него никогда уже не встанет. Но потом Рэихи сотворил чудо своими сносящими крышу пиратскими выходками, и Кимми на время забыл о своей маленькой проблеме.  
Мысль о Рэихи вызвала раздражение. Кимми прикусил кожу на шее Йоли, заставляя того возмущенно застонать. Он оторвался от него, видно, расценивая укус как приказ переходить непосредственно к делу, рука его пробралась под белье, освобождая член Кимми. Йоли провел по всей длине, словно примеряясь, ухмыльнулся удовлетворенно, а затем медленно опустился на него. Кимми резко выдохнул, на секунду теряясь в ощущениях. В этот раз все ощущалось гораздо острее, хотя он и не хотел себе в этом признаваться.  
Почти не дав себе привыкнуть, Йоли начал двигаться, заставляя Кимим сдавленно застонать от пробившей его приятной дрожи. Она волной пробежала по всему телу и скопилась в паху. Перед глазами поплыли разноцветные пятна, и Кимми не знал, то ли это от недавней самокрутки на пару с медовухой, то ли из-за непривычной нагрузки — повышение артериального давления, как сказал бы док. Чертов Рэихи. Наверняка его уже расстреляли вместе с его драгоценной семейкой. Или что там на их занудной планете делают со всеми, кто не нужен…  
Он вдруг вспомнил, как у акарсианца сбивалось дыхание, когда Кимми, прижимая его к холодному ящику в грузовом, целовал его «звездные дорожки», как Рэй смотрел на него, и желтые глаза горели таким же желанием, как и, вероятно, у самого Кимми.  
Мысль об этом вызвала очередную волну острого наслаждения и, почувствовав, что близок к разрядке, Кимми опрокинул Йоли на спину, начиная вбивать его в матрас, заставляя парня несколько раз вскрикнуть от нечаянно причиненной боли. Кровать скрипела в такт каждому движению, и Кимми вспомнил, как в интернате за тонкими стенками им часто приходилось слышать подобный скрип. Будучи пятилетним малявкой, Кимми думал, что там за стенкой Эдди просто прыгает на кровати, и удивлялся, зачем бы этому здоровому лбу это делать посреди ночи. А потом она рассказала ему, как все было на самом деле. Кимми споткнулся на этой мысли, пытаясь понять, кто это «она».  
Йоли вцепился в его плечи, издавая сдавленный стон, и выгнулся на кровати. Кимми почувствовал, как Йоли сжимает его и, сделав еще пару движений, кончил следом, утянутый в водоворот ощущений.  
Когда перед глазами перестали плясать глючные фейерверки, Кимми скатился с Йоли и устроился рядом. Тот повернул в его сторону голову.  
— Нихуя ты не мутант.  
— Ну извини, что воспользовался твоей доверчивостью.  
Йоли хрипло рассмеялся и расслабленно потянулся, закидывая руки за голову. Кимми только сейчас смог обратить внимание на татуировку. Это был абстрактный рисунок то ли птицы, то ли ящерицы — она опоясывала шею и спускалась крыльями-лапами на плечи, накрывая их, на груди устроилась ее голова… Пройдясь взглядом по странным линиям, как по «дорожкам» дока, Кимми встретился взглядом с Йоли.  
— Ты странный, — сказал он. — Только я не въезжаю, в чем эта странность заключается.  
Кимми неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Наверное, в том, что мне почти полторы сотни лет.  
— Хера ты обкурился, — усмехнулся Йоли, и Кимми улыбнулся в ответ.  
Да, если он не захочет, черта с два ему поверят.  
— Мой мутантский организм не приспособлен к вашей местной траве, вот и плющит.  
— То есть, короче, ты столетний мутант без предрасположенности к нашим косякам. Как же ты оказался здесь?  
— Прилетел на летающей тарелке.  
— И на тебя наверняка охотятся спецслужбы Нереи.  
— Точняк. И не только Нереи.  
— Нахрена же ты прилетел сюда в своей тарелке? Летел бы дальше.  
— Сломалась моя тарелка. Так что я навсегда здесь застрял.  
Йоли задумчиво промычал что-то.  
— Ну, здесь не так уж и плохо.  
Кимми еще не решил для себя так ли это на самом деле. С одной стороны, действительно, новый мир был лучше, чем можно было бы представить. Но слишком непривычным, слишком чужим. Требовалось больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть к нему, особенно в одиночку. Нужно было многому научиться, чтобы вписаться. Кимми обладал знаниями, которые за сто лет все еще оставались актуальными, но к которым прибавилось много новой информации, и ее следовало изучить. Например, люди все-таки нашли Ошибку Беранже и научились строить прыжковые двигатели. Статистика показывала, что они наиболее безопасны в отличие от генератора червоточин, которыми пользовались акарсианцы. Хотя на самом деле оба способа использовали одну энергию, только по-разному.  
Йоли сел и потянулся за валяющимися на полу штанами.  
— Как насчет еще одного косячка? Вдруг тебя еще на что-нибудь торкнет?  
Кимми безразлично пожал плечами. Йоли порылся в карманах, где нашел только одну самокрутку.  
— Разделим по-братски, — сказал он, щелкая зажигалкой.  
— По-братски уже поздно.  
— Не придирайся к словам, — Йоли затянулся и выдохнул ему в лицо пряный дым.  
В мозгу мелькнула мысль, и Кимми, ухватившись за ассоциации, через секунду вытащил ее наружу.  
— Вьюнок.  
Йоли нахмурился, затянулся еще раз и передал самокрутку Кимми.  
— Что? — не понял он.  
— Трава, из которой твой дед делает это курево, цветет?  
— Вроде да. А что?  
— Какого цвета у него цветки?  
— Сиреневые. Иногда белые, но от них ваще крышак едет жестко.  
Кимми победно хмыкнул.  
— У нас в общаге были такие цветы. Однажды мы накурились перед экзаменом, который принимал ректор. И сдали его. — Кимми рассмеялся, вспоминая лицо ничего не подозревающего преподавателя и свои собственные мысли в тот момент. Он думал, что это все одна большая галлюцинация. — Она потом так орала…  
— Кто? Ректор?  
— Нет… — тут Кимми снова запнулся, пытаясь вспомнить «ее».  
— А кто?  
— Не знаю.  
— В твоей летающей тарелке тебе еще и память отшибло?  
Кимми медленно кивнул, все еще пытаясь разобраться в воспоминаниях, выудить из них хоть что-нибудь конкретное. Но, похоже, все было тщетно, как и во все предыдущие попытки. Йоли забрал у него косяк и, отложив его на стол в изголовье кровати, устроился рядом, подпирая голову рукой.  
— Вспомнишь, когда придет время.  
Кимми досадливо поморщился. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как его разморозили. Рэихи говорил, что память может возвращаться постепенно в течение довольно длительного времени. Но чем больше времени проходило, тем меньше оставалось надежды. Обрывки воспоминаний это все, что было сейчас у Кимми. И вернуть их полностью было важно как еще ничто и никогда.  
Жаль, что не осталось больше никого, кто мог бы рассказать ему все и избавить от этой поглощающей неизвестности.

Кими проснулся резко от громкого рева турбин и перекрываемых ими криков Эльзы снаружи. Он поморщился и перевернулся на другой бок, натыкаясь взглядом на часы, лежащие под столом. Красные цифры показывали четверть восьмого утра. Жуткая рань по меркам Кимми, проснись он в это время по часам «Ниаши», но здесь это время считалась уже рабочим утром.  
Поднявшись с кровати, Кимми протопал к окну, чтобы взглянуть на то, что его разбудило. Вид открывался на огород, где над грядками в полутора метрах от земли завис флайер какой-то древней модели, разрисованный цветами флага колонии-станции «Зеф». Должно быть, его списали еще лет пятьдесят назад.  
В дверном проеме стоял сухопарый старик в тельняшке и джинсовом комбинезоне и скидывал из салона какие-то небольшие узкие ящики. Эльза принимала их, стоя под флайером и, прикрыв лицо рукавом кофты от поднимаемой им пыли. Когда ящики закончились, старик спрыгнул вниз — видимо, это и был Джеро — и флайер, поднявшись выше, улетел куда-то в сторону ангара, пролетев прямо над крышей дома.  
Кимми сонно зевнул и отошел от окна. Он принялся собирать разбросанные по комнате вещи, когда из кармана штанов на пол шлепнулась микросхема. Кимми некоторое время смотрел на нее, раздумывая, за каким чертом все еще таскает ее с собой. Однажды проснувшись, он вдруг осознал, что знает, как эта штука работает. Просто вспомнил и все. Вспомнил, как собирал ее, как придумывал программу, писал код…  
По-хорошему эту штуку нужно бы продать, но что-то останавливало его. Что-то внутри. Что-то, чего Кимми пока не мог понять. И уничтожить тоже рука не поднималась. Это был оригинал, единственный в своем роде. Причина гибели десятков тысяч людей.  
Кимми поднял микросхему и, недолго думая, положил ее на потолочную балку, которая была над головой. Здесь ее точно никто искать не будет. Этого просто некому будет сделать. Никому в здравом уме не придет в голову, что от такой вещи вообще можно избавиться по собственной воле да еще и таким образом.  
Кимми собрался было уже одеться и спуститься вниз, как вдруг наткнулся взглядом на существо. От неожиданности Кимми вскрикнул и отступил на шаг назад, но потом быстро сообразил, что существо — обычный тануанец. Немного присмотревшись, стало понятно, что не совсем обычный, но, тем не менее, все же тануанец.  
— Твою мать, я так заикой стану, — проворчал он, принимаясь натягивать на себя одежду.  
Тануанец, вернее тануанка, внимательно следила за его действиями. У нее была белая чуть посеребренная шкурка без пятен, как у Тиа, и большие красные глаза. Она была одета в розовую майку и желтые шорты и сидела прямо на пороге, перегораживая выход. Кимми почесал затылок и хотел обойти ее, но тануанка вдруг зашипела, и ее почему-то очень короткий хвост угрожающе ударил по полу позади нее.  
— Ну зашибись. Нехер на меня шипеть.  
Округлые уши тануанки зашевелились.  
— Откуда ты вообще здесь взялась? Тиа говорил, вы не летаете.  
Тануанка снова зашипела, ощерилась и, развернувшись, сиганула с лестницы вниз. Кимми выскочил следом, перевесившись через перила, но тануанки внизу не оказалось, как он предполагал. Вместо нее снизу на него смотрел Йоли, стоя посреди наполовину вспаханного участка. Он был во вчерашней рабочей одежде, рядом с ним была воткнута все та же лопата. Парень махнул ему рукой.  
— Не парься, она немного ебнутая, — сказал он и указал в сторону раскидистой яблони, где среди веток можно было разглядеть притаившуюся белую фигуру.  
Солнце еще не успело подняться высоко, поэтому на улице было по-утреннему прохладно, особенно в тени. Пахло росой и дымом, еще немного пылью и удобрением из дерева Пат. Видно, его уже применили по назначению.  
Кимми спустился вниз и тут же нос к носу столкнулся с Эльзой. Та улыбнулась ему, и это немного удивило. Кимми думал, что зона добродушия бабули находится максимум в радиусе трех метров от кухни. Но, заходя в дом, Кимми слышал за спиной, как она начинает распекать Йоли за безделье, и понял, что ее добродушие, вероятно, зависит от конкретного человека.  
На кухне были только Саша и Неске — болтали о чем-то в полголоса, попивая чай с пирогом. Но, заметив Кимми, уставились на него. Саша со скептической улыбкой, Неске — с интересом.  
— Даже спрашивать не буду, о чем у вас тут речь, — Кимми в защитном жесте поднял руки и, стянув со стола пирог, выскочил обратно на улицу, где опять столкнулся с Эльзой.  
Сначала она, неодобрительно покачав головой, возмутилась, что он не позавтракал по-человечески, а затем всучила ему лопату и отправила помогать Йоли. Кимми, конечно, подозревал, что рано или поздно этим все кончится и его припахают к чему-нибудь, но в тайне наивно надеялся на чудо.  
В работе прошла почти вся первая половина дня. Кимми, отвыкший от физических нагрузок за время анабиоза, то и дело прерывался, чтобы дождаться пока нормализуется давление и пройдет темнота перед глазами. Хренов Рэихи мог бы и долечить его, прежде чем сваливать.  
Кимми вспомнил, что в последний раз работал лопатой еще на колонии-станции, когда на втором курсе почти всю академию посреди ночи обрядили в костюмы химзащиты и отправили в ботанический сад устранять последствия утечки какого-то вещества. Тогда пришлось снять два слоя грунта и выбросить к чертям в открытый космос, пока отрава не распространилась через систему водоснабжения. На все было отведено двенадцать часов, и две тысячи курсантов впахивали как в последний раз. После того, как проблема была устранена, ректор милостиво отменил занятия на следующий день в качестве небольшого поощрения.  
— Откуда у вас здесь тануанец? — спросил Кимми, когда в обед они вместе с Йоли сидели на крыльце, уплетая овощное рагу.  
— Санни? Ее братья приволокли, — пожал плечами Йоли. — Они где-то сперли ее года два назад. Вообще-то ее зовут Саана. Но у нас имя не прижилось.  
— Она разговаривает?  
— Да, бывает, че-нибудь скажет, но в основном шипит. Вот когда Дэнни приезжает, тогда они треплются часами… правда, на тануанском, так что мы нихрена не понимаем. Дед пытался учить язык этих мартышек, но потом забил, сказал, что это «гребаный тупой набор писков, бессмысленных и идиотских», и что сам он похож на идиота, когда пытается их воспроизводить.  
Кимми задумчиво хмыкнул. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Тиа разговаривал на своем родном языке. Он всегда говорил с ними на испанском или ансарском, с Симраном и Разешем, бывало, общался на сицах, изредка с Юджином — на русском или английском.  
— Почему у нее хвост такой короткий?  
— Короткий? Эта елда, по-твоему, короткая?  
— Ты видел хвост Тиа? Он раза в три длиннее.  
— Не помню, чтоб я видел самого Тиа. Мы с командой Разеша редко пересекаемся. Они работают на «Медведице», наши все торчат возле «Изумрудной». — Йоли стрельнул взглядом в Кимми и прищурился. — Ты тоже будешь летать с ними?  
— У тебя есть предложение получше?  
Йоли самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Наши предложения всегда лучше.  
Со стороны входа в сад послышались голоса и вскоре из-за раскидистых яблонь появились Эйшем и Джеро. Акарсианец выглядел до жути довольным, словно выиграл в лотерею.  
Они остановились перед крыльцом, и старик кинул на колени Кимми пластиковый сверток.  
—Держи свои документы, — сказал он, посмеиваясь, и прошел в дом.  
Кимми тут же полез внутрь пакета. Там оказалось несколько карточек с указанием имени, даты рождения, гражданства и штрих-код со всеми остальными биометрическими данными. Кимми пробежался взглядом по именам и едва не подавился. Джонни Уокер — имя, на которое он сам просил сделать удостоверение, но другие…  
— Веттенранта Бри? — Кимми поднял недоумевающий взгляд на ухмыляющегося Эйшема. — Серьезно? Джек Идзумикава? Тони Таннштеттер… — Кимми пролистал остальные имена, взглянул на последнюю карту и теперь уже в полном возмущении уставился на Эшема. — Артур… Кинг?!  
Тот лишь развел руками. Из дома послышались крики, и на крыльцо снова вывалился Джеро с банкой пива.  
— Замолчи, старая! — крикнул он, прежде чем закрыть дверь. — Мы тут без тебя разберемся!  
Старик покачал головой, открывая банку, и посмотрел на Кимми.  
— Ну как тебе?  
— Вы охренели? С такими именами я ни на одну человеческую колонию не смогу спокойно сунуться.  
— Расслабься, сынок, — расхохотался дед. — Имена битые. У них есть регистрация.  
Йоли забрал у него документы и просмотрел их.  
— Норм все, че ты паришься? Имена никто не сможет запомнить, спросят, а они: «был тут один, как звать не помню…».  
Дед согласно закивал вместе с Эйшемом.  
— Выучи имена и информацию на картах. Все даты и гражданства разные. Надеюсь, ты знаешь достаточно языков, чтобы сойти за гражданина Акарсы или Меран 14.  
Кимми поднял уничижающий взгляд на Эйшема.  
— Ладно старикан, но ты-то откуда знаешь про Артура Кинга?  
— В юности я жил рядом с британским кварталом, и дружил с местной ребятней. Я таскал им свои книжки, они мне — свои.  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
Все, кроме Кимми, дружно рассмеялись. Потом на крыльцо вышла Эльза и разогнала всех работать. Досталось даже Эйшему, и они все до вечера исполняли ее приказы. А после ужина пришло время возвращаться на катер и лететь на «Ниашу», ждущую их на «Медведице».  
Саша долго прощалась с Неске, они все никак не могли наговориться, а Эльза, пользуясь случаем, передала Кимми и Эйшему пакеты с едой. И если Эйш снисходительно брал их из вежливости, то Кимми с энтузиазмом — стоило только представить, что в ближайшее время ему не светит поесть нормальной еды. Сто лет назад синтетическая еда была не так широко распространена, и это было самое тяжелое в изменениях, которые приходилось преодолевать.  
Наконец, Саша с Неске перестали трепаться и распрощались. Саша поднялась на борт, и Эйшем наконец смог взлететь. Кажется, ему очень хотелось оказаться подальше отсюда. Кимми же наоборот почему-то не хотел улетать.  
На Двенахе было непривычно спокойно. Здесь не было никакой суеты и напряжения. Это место было домом. Его сделали таким Неске с Эльзой и Джеро для своих детей и внуков, и что бы ни случилось, здесь их всегда примут. И, наверное, впервые за все время Кимми пожалел, что никогда не стремился создать такое место для себя и своих близких, которые, как он надеялся, у него все же когда-то были.


	2. Квентин

**3089 год, колония "Арго"**

Военная Академия — старое здание, едва ли не первое, построенное на космической колонии-станции «Арго» — возвышалось в конце Аллеи Аргонавтов, вызывая у приезжих благоговейный трепет. Оно было сооружено в стиле архитектуры конца 21 века и казалось архаичным гигантом, пережитком старины, материализовавшимся здесь через пространственно-временную воронку. Прочие строения же угнетали своей утилитарностью и отсутствием вкуса: все, как один, они были унылого серого цвета, без каких-либо архитектурных излишеств. Максимум, что могло разнообразить их, это яркие неоновые вывески, указывающие на наличие в том или ином здании кафе, кинотеатра, магазина и прочих общественных заведений.  
Когда Кимберли шла по многоуровневым улицам, ей казалось, что она находится в лабиринте, и только Академия, будто маяк, не давала окончательно поддаться панике, которая была частым спутником людей, недавно перебравшихся с планеты на новенькую станцию.  
Кимберли остановилась посередине пешеходного моста, под которым не спеша тек плотный поток каров, и уставилась на звездное небо, раскинувшееся над головой. Развернутые панорамы космоса медленно сменяли друг друга, позволяя вдоволь насмотреться на каждую. Они проецировались мощными голоустановками прямо на «колпаке», накрывавшем «Арго», и в зависимости от времени суток могли быть абсолютно разными. По утрам, например, жители колонии-станции наблюдали прекрасные восходы Земли, по вечерам — закаты. Днем на станцию «набегали» белоснежные кучевые облака, сменявшиеся к вечеру свинцовыми тучами с проблесками молний, после которых ближе к рассвету на все еще мрачном небе показывалась радуга.  
Все это было придумано, чтобы улучшить адаптацию людей к жизни на колонии-станции. Многие были не готовы видеть над головой вместо неба серый металлический колпак и осознавать, что за ним простирается одна лишь пустота, пусть и такая завораживающая. Переселение давалось не легко, но как показывали предыдущие опыты, это было вполне осуществимо.  
Очередная панорама мерцающей туманности сменилась на изображение какой-то звездной системы, когда Кимберли кто-то толкнул в плечо. Она скосила взгляд и заметила рядом с собой Джонни. Со скучающим видом он оперся локтем о перила моста и щелкнул девушку по носу пальцами. Та возмущенно отмахнулась от его руки в ответ и фыркнула. С детства он ее так достает и все никак не повзрослеет.  
— Ну и нафига я сюда пришел?  
Кимберли встала к нему в пол-оборота, так же облокотившись на перила, и оглядела друга критическим взглядом. Джонни выглядел, как оборванец, по ее мнению. Хотя так как он сейчас одевалась треть нынешней молодежи, Кимберли считала это не солидным, тем более для курсанта Военной Академии.  
— Ты задолжал мне поход в кино, — сообщила Кимберли.  
— Ой, да брось, Кимб! — тут же возмущенно застонал Джонни.  
— И не подумаю.  
Она принялась рассматривать ногти на руке, затем кинула взгляд вниз на уныло ползущие кары, снова посмотрела на Джонни. Он стоял и корчил недовольные физиономии, думая показать, видимо, что стоит выше всех этих разговоров и уж тем более, походов в кино. Но Кимберли уже изрядно надоело терпеть это его поведение. Джонни очень изменился, с тех пор как они поступили в Академию. Не последнюю роль в этом сыграла компания, в которую он попал примерно после первого семестра.  
Сначала все шло хорошо. Они осваивались в новом для себя студенческом мире, и то, что они проходили через это вместе, немало воодушевляло. Кимберли не знала, как бы она справилась в одиночку в самом начале, когда на них сыпалась масса новой, сложной информации, и на каждый предмет приходилось по несколько практических заданий, невыполнение которых в срок грозило серьезными неприятностями, особенно для первокурсников. Много позже, когда она уже привыкла к новому ритму жизни и поднабралась опыта, стало гораздо проще. И все же Джонни ей очень не хватало.  
Уже в конце первого курса он практически перестал появляться в общаге, где они на пару снимали комнатушку. Хотя бывало заваливался туда со всей своей не очень адекватной компанией, и на ушах тогда стоял весь корпус. Кимберли ненавидела каждого из этих придурков — друзей Джонни, и яростно желала им провалиться пропадом, — что для окружающих выглядело просто милой улыбкой каждый раз, когда встречалась с кем-то из них в Академии.  
Чаще, конечно, Джонни пропадал неизвестно где и заявлялся, если не с друзьями, так в одиночку, но с внушительным фингалом под глазом и пьяный в дымину. И Кимберли полночи сидела с ним, пытаясь привести в порядок перед занятиями. К чести Джонни, их он никогда не пропускал. Учеба нравилась ему, он мечтал быть офицером и делал для этого все и даже больше. В этом он нисколько не изменился, изменилось только его отношение к окружающим. Джонни стал озлобленным, агрессивным, высокомерным.  
Казалось бы, переходный возраст давно прошел, а Джонни вел себя еще хуже, чем тогда. Ему явно не хватало какого-то сильного авторитета, который бы заставил его прекратить вести себя, как полный болван. Кимберли он перестал слушать, кажется, еще в начальной школе, так что она даже не рассчитывала повлиять на него, но надежда, как говорится, умирает последней.  
— Слушай, если это и есть то, зачем ты меня позвала, я лучше пойду обратно, — пробурчал Джонни.  
— Куда, позволь узнать?  
Джонни раздраженно закатил глаза и нервно побарабанил ладонью по перилам.  
— Какое тебе дело?  
— Я волнуюсь за тебя. Ты пропадаешь черте где, звонки игнорируешь…  
— Да, потому что когда я их не игнорирую, то оказываюсь вот здесь! — он указал раскрытой ладонью на мост, где они стояли. Несколько спешивших прохожих хмуро покосились на них.  
— Я выбрала нейтральную территорию, — сказала Кимберли, — потому что когда я зову тебя куда-нибудь, в том числе и домой, у тебя появляется куча отмаз!  
— Слушай, я же плачу свою часть аренды, чего тебе еще надо?  
— Тебя надо! Ты только посмотри на себя! — Она кончиками пальцев, словно боясь замараться, дернула полы его кожаной куртки в сторону. — Где ты это нашел? На помойке?  
— Эй! Это фирменная вещь!  
— Бомж в ночлежке напротив одевается приличней тебя! Рубашка вся мятая, когда ты менял ее в последний раз? — Она подошла ближе, придирчиво осматривая его. — Боже, это что такое? Машинное масло? А это точно пятно от какого-то соуса из фаст-фуда, где ты жрешь всякое дерьмо. Погоди, — Кимберли отодвинула полы куртки еще больше, присматриваясь, — это та рубашка, которую я тебя подарила? — Парень мгновенно оттолкнул ее руки, запахивая куртку.  
— Нет.  
— Джонни! — Она ударила его кулаком в грудь.  
— Что "Джонни"? Ты ведешь себя, как озабоченная мамаша! Бесишь неимоверно! Найди себе уже кого-нибудь и отвали от меня.  
Он сунул руки в карманы и стремительно нырнул в поток прохожих, тут же теряясь в разномастной толпе. Кимберли проводила его взглядом, и устало вздохнула.  
Не то чтобы она сама не понимала, что слишком наседала на него, пытаясь вернуть в свою жизнь. Просто все произошло так неожиданно. Сколько она себя помнила, они всегда были вместе. В интернате, среди таких же брошенных озлобленных детей, стояли друг за друга горой, защищали. В школе вместе сбегали с уроков, вместе отрабатывали наказание и списывали домашку друг у друга. А потом всего полгода в Академии и все круто изменилось.  
Было очень обидно, что Джонни так просто предпочел ей другую компанию.  
— Окей, мудак ты несчастный, я от тебя отвалю, — проворчала она себе под нос, направляясь в противоположную сторону. — Посмотрим, кому будет от этого хреновей. 

На нижних улицах колонии-станции уже минут тридцать как зажглись огни, сигнализируя о наступлении вечера. Сквозь многочисленные пешеходные мосты, пересекающиеся над головой в разных направлениях, можно было увидеть, как светло-синий «небосвод» стремительно темнеет. Через десять минут на нижних ярусах начнет работу патрульная служба.  
Джонни отлепился от стены и прошел вглубь переулка, где несколько фонарей были отключены. Оттуда все еще раздавались глухие удары и жалобный невнятный скулеж. Трое высоких крепко сбитых парней по очереди осыпали ударами прижатого к стене человека. Заметив Джонни, один из них кинул ему какой-то предмет. Джонни поймал на лету и повертел оказавшийся в руках бумажник. Затем открыл его и пересчитал наличность.  
— Не густо, — недовольно пробормотал он, вынимая обе карты.  
— Я все верну, клянусь! — проскулил человек; его перестали держать, и он сполз по стене на пол, пытаясь оказаться как можно дальше.  
— Куда ж ты денешься, — фыркнул Джонни и швырнул в него пустой бумажник. Затем махнул рукой остальным. — Валим отсюда.  
Все четверо покинули переулок и через минуту поднялись на верхние улицы. Здесь было больше людей и можно было легко затеряться в толпе. Один из парней отделился от группы на ближайшем переходе, второй поднялся наверх на следующем, а Джонни и четвертый парень продолжили не спеша прогуливаться по небольшой улочке.  
Справа за прозрачной стеной можно было наблюдать несколько пешеходных мостов, по которым плотным потоком двигались люди в оба направления, и несколько лифтовых шахт, выполнявших ту же функцию, что и мосты, только в вертикальной плоскости. Правда, не только для людей — некоторые из них перевозили на верхние улицы несколько каров, владельцы которых могли оплатить себе разрешение, чтобы свободно передвигаться там.  
— Ты чего такой кислый? — Джеймс хлопнул Джонни по плечу, тот отмахнулся. — С девчонкой своей поссорился опять?  
— Она не моя девчонка, — привычно закатил глаза Джонни.  
— Но ты все равно с ней поссорился? — рассмеялся Джеймс. — Забей! Не в первый раз. Купишь ей тортик.  
— И она мне его по роже размажет, — мрачно хмыкнул Джонни, представляя как наяву действия Кимберли.  
— Она не посмеет! — в притворном ужасе округлил глаза Джеймс. — Рука не поднимется.  
— Это на меня-то?  
— На тортик, идиот! Тебе-то она в любом случае врежет.  
Джонни толкнул его в плечо. Как всегда от этого придурка никакой помощи. Только издеваться и может. Они свернули к одному из лифтов и поднялись еще на несколько уровней.  
Здесь улицы были гораздо шире и светлей. С обеих сторон сверкали, зазывая, витрины магазинов и кафешек, мелькала на стенах яркая реклама, а главное, отсюда открывался вид на Военную Академию. Она стояла дальше, на другом конце станции, немного теряясь в ярком свете многоуровневых улиц.  
Джеймс и Джонни дошли до конца проспекта и свернули за угол, попадая на менее людные переходы. Здесь общественные заведения сменились на строгие офисы, отмеченные только табличками с номером или названием. Даже рекламы здесь не было. Только валялись листовки, занесенные сквозняком, гулявшим по станции. Напротив почти каждого офиса висело два или три кара на гравитационной подушке.  
— Гиллард здесь, — Джеймс кивнул на черную машину чуть удлиненной формы.  
Они зашли в здание и поднялись на второй этаж. Возле единственной двери в конце лестницы стоял мрачного вида охранник. Увидев обоих парней, он привычно кивнул на их вялые приветствия и нажал кнопку на своем наручном комме. Дверь отъехала в сторону, и Джонни поморщился от хлынувшего из помещения гама чужих рассерженных голосов.  
— Опять это сраное совещание! — простонал Джеймс и упал на диван в приемной.  
Джонни присоединился к нему и уставился на дверь кабинета. Еще ни разу не было, чтобы они пришли к Гилларду, и тот не был бы занят: либо очередное совещание, либо интервью, либо его вообще не было на месте. Это было не удивительно. Квентин Гиллард был наместником их колонии-станции, и каждый день, каждый час, каждую минуту ему приходилось заниматься всей этой правительственной херней. При всем при этом он не имел практически никаких полномочий. Все мало-мальски важные мероприятия, законы, инциденты выносились на Совет Колоний ежедневно и решались умом всех пяти наместников и президента, который основал свою резиденцию на колонии-станции «Зеф».  
Сегодня, видимо, совещание опять переросло в перепалку. Такое случалось довольно часто. Наместники находились на расстоянии в сотни тысяч километров друг от друга, общаясь посредством трансляций, поэтому могли позволить себе переходить на личности, ведь никто не вдарит по яйцам за оскорбление. Для этого придется оторвать задницу и прилететь к обидчику на станцию.  
Прошло еще около получаса, прежде чем за дверью стихла ругань, и в приемную вышел всклоченный мужчина в мятой рубашке не первой свежести. Наверняка опять торчал всю ночь здесь, подумал Джонни.  
Гиллард хмуро глянул на него и Джеймса, подошел к столику, где стояла бутылка виски, плеснул себе немного в стакан и залпом осушил его.  
— Ну что там у вас? — буркнул он, оборачиваясь к парням. — Выкладывайте.  
— Да, в общем-то, все окей, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Прошлись по нижнему району, потрясли кое-кого. Все как всегда.  
— Проблемы были?  
— Неа.  
— Тогда валите отсюда. Чего приперлись?  
Джеймс в недоумении развел руками и покосился на Джонни.  
— Так вы же сами…  
— Заткнись. Вон отсюда.  
Джеймс раздраженно фыркнул и поднялся, направляясь на выход. Джонни немного помедлил, дожидаясь, когда Гиллард посмотрит на него. В глазах мужчины что-то мелькнуло, и он указал на Джонни:  
— Ты — ко мне в кабинет.  
Джеймс удивленно покосился на товарища, но ничего не сказал, лишь проводил Джонни взглядом. Тот скрылся в кабинете следом за Гиллардом и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Кабинет был раза в три крупнее приемной. Здесь умещался рабочий стол со встроенной аппаратурой. На стене напротив него висел огромный экран для трансляций, как местных, так и за пределы колонии. Из панорамного окна открывался вид на всю колонию-станцию. С другой стороны стоял диван, на котором наместник ночевал время от времени, и пара кресел для редких посетителей. Джонни по привычке занял одно из них, молча уставившись на Гилларда. Он сел за свой стол и протянул Джонни планшет.  
— Пришел ответ на твой запрос, — сказал Гиллард, внимательно следя за реакцией Джонни.  
Тот неуверенно пробежался взглядом по строчкам. По мере прочтения его взгляд мрачнел, а на скулах заиграли желваки. Ему стоило огромных усилий не шарахнуть этим планшетом о стену. Он сдержался и положил его на стол, отодвинув от себя.  
— Мне жаль, сынок, — терпеливо вздохнул Гиллард.  
— Вы обещали, — процедил Джонни.  
— Я не всесилен. Против политики компании я идти не могу.  
— Какая нахрен политика?! Вы обещали, что я получу назначение на «Авалон»!  
— Я знаю, что обещал.  
Джонни сжал кулаки, сдерживая себя. Он не мог взбеситься в кабинете наместника. Он уже это проходил, и ничем хорошим это не закончилось.  
— Мой запрос не одобрили на Совете колоний. Они посчитали, что третьим участником должна быть женщина.  
— Что?! Бред! — Джонни раздраженно пнул стол, заслужив предостерегающий взгляд Гилларда. — Тогда отзовите назначение Гриффитса! Я полечу вместо него.  
— Я не могу этого сделать, — покачал головой Гиллард.  
— Почему? У этого идиота IQ ниже его среднего балла. Я должен лететь!  
— Он уже закреплен в списках и начал предполетную подготовку. Его можно будет заменить, только в том случае, если его тело не будет подлежать опознанию, кроме как по зубам. — Гиллард, заметив загоревшийся взгляд Джонни, поспешил продолжить: — Чего, конечно же, не случится!  
Предупреждение, кажется, до Джонни не дошло, поэтому Гиллард подошел к нему и, схватив за грудки, как следует встряхнул, глядя прямо в глаза.  
— Ты меня понял? — Джонни неохотно кивнул, и мужчина чуть ослабил хватку. — Ты еще скажешь мне спасибо, что не оказался там. Уж поверь.  
Джонни недоуменно нахмурился и рывком отцепил от себя руки Гилларда.  
— Проваливай, — мужчина кивнул на дверь, и Джонни не замедлил последовать его указанию.

************ 

Зима в Шиа-Тэйле медленно отступала. Снег, шапками лежавший на крышах и кронах деревьев, таял, капая на прохожих, или и вовсе под собственной тяжестью соскальзывал на тротуар целыми комками. Там он и таял под воздействием подземных труб и стекал в коллектор на очистку, наполняя улицы журчанием ручьев. Аши с каждым днем пригревала сильнее, поэтому жители все чаще предпочитали туннелям просторные тротуары поверхности.  
Рэихи тоже в тот день отправился встречать сестру в аэропорт наземным транспортом. Небольшой двухместный флайер был старым и не слишком маневренным, поэтому он время от времени хмурился, входя в какой-нибудь особенно крутой поворот. Другой техники на поверхности было немного: дороги здесь предназначались в основном для пешеходов, а потому проезжая часть проектировалась двухполосной. Мало кому приходило в голову предпочесть узкую дорогу просторным туннелям под землей.  
На очередном светофоре Рэихи затормозил, уныло глядя, как стайка детей перебегает дорогу. Человеческая девочка с торчащими из-под шапки русыми косичками и закутанная в шарф по самый нос скатала на бегу снежок и запустила в свою подругу-анвашаи. Та возмущенно вскрикнула и бросилась к соседнему сугробу за снарядом. Рэихи почувствовал, как на него накатило внезапное раздражение и отчаянное желание посигналить, но потом землянка звонко рассмеялась и со всех ног припустила к парку, взрывая сапожками снег. Девочка-анвашаи бросилась за ней, прицеливаясь на ходу. Стрелка светофора, наконец, сменилась, и Рэихи двинулся дальше.  
Он добрался до аэропорта, когда до рейса Шави оставалось несколько минут. Рэихи не сомневался, что Эзарис притащит для нее личный флайер и кучу охраны в придачу, но уповал на сестринское благоразумие: ни к чему им толпа народу вокруг в такой момент. Припарковав флайер на стоянке, Рэихи вошел в павильон как раз когда статус нужного рейса на табло сменился с «в полете» на «заходит на посадку».  
Опасения Рэихи оказались напрасными: Шави появилась из коридора одна с небольшой сумкой. Рэихи не видел сестру уже больше сезона, но так и не смог выдавить ни слова приветствия. Вместо этого он молча обнял ее и уже по дороге к парковке спросил:  
— А ты разве не останешься?  
Шави грустно покачала головой.  
— Не могу. Завтра же заседание Хайресис, — вздохнула она, но продолжила уже немного бодрее. — Вообще-то, я думала, что это ты можешь составить мне компанию в Нэй-Наре. У тебя который день отпуска, второй?  
— Первый, — поправил Рэихи задумчиво. — А что мне делать в Нэй-Наре?  
— Отдохнешь немного, — осторожно отозвалась Шави. — Авари по тебе соскучился, да и мне приятно будет видеть тебя почаще.  
На подходе к флайеру Рэихи открыл обе двери дистанционным пультом и, когда они уже сидели внутри, пожал плечами.  
— Ладно, почему бы и нет?  
До клиники ехали молча. Рэихи то и дело поглядывал на Шави, подмечая, насколько усталой она выглядит. Когда два с половиной сезона назад он вернулся из своего путешествия, под глазами сестры еще не было тех мелких морщинок и теней, что залегли там сейчас. Но все это было вполне объяснимо.  
После прошлогодних событий, когда Кеи-Хис был, наконец, арестован и казнен, Шави пришлось реформировать Хайресис так, что определенная сфера ответственности была полностью снята с Домов Большого и Малого кругов. Опираясь на статистику, что показывал ей отец и, помня о его просьбе сохранить централизованную власть, Шави пришлось принять нелегкое решение. Первым делом они с Эзарисом отсеяли предателей, сократив численность входящих в Хайресис Домов почти на треть и лишив их статуса Дома. Эзарис всерьез опасался новых покушений, но как оказалось, к их удивлению, это был самый легкий этап из всех: каждый бывший Дом, поддержавший Кеи-Хиса, был рад уже тому, что их миновала его участь, и мстить не торопился. Со вторым этапом тоже сложностей не возникло — основательно уменьшившийся Малый круг отнесся к объединению с Большим с пониманием. Теперь Хайресис был фактически однопалатным парламентом.  
Самым сложным оказался третий этап. До реформирования Дома обоих кругов вольны были сами распоряжаться внутренними доходами, перераспределением средств и кадров, предоставляя председателю лишь посезонную отчетность по выполненным требованиям. Но Шави решила, что этого недостаточно для эффективного контроля и стала запрашивать отчетность каждую октаву. Более того, «обезглавив» Дом, ответственный за акарсианскую армию, Шави вынуждена была возглавить ее самостоятельно. Почувствовав даже малую толику той ответственности, что свалилась на нее теперь, любому стало бы понятно, как предыдущий председатель мог так поздно заметить зреющий прямо под носом заговор. По вопросам безопасности Шави полностью полагалась на Эзариса, а тот, приняв к сведению все допущенные ошибки, старался изо всех сил, и сейчас, наверное, тот изрядно изнервничался, отпустив Шави в Шиа-Тэйл одну. Впрочем, Рэихи знал, что хитрый Эзи найдет способ проследить, что с новоявленной правительницей Акарсы все в порядке, и почти не сомневался, что за рулем следующего за ними флайера вовсе не семейная пара, а два специальных агента.  
Клиника в Шиа-Тэйле была третьей в списке лучших клиник Акарсы, и Рэихи пришлось ждать перевода в нее целых три года после окончания медицинского университета. Когда он уже отчаялся настолько, что подал заявку на «Сафитар», его вакансию наконец рассмотрели. Рэихи успел проработать здесь всего год, который заняла предполетная подготовка — пришлось немного расширить квалификацию. Светло-голубое здание клиники, как и большинство домов южных провинций, было не высотным, всего на двадцать этажей, пять из которых занимало отделение для людей.  
Оставив флайер на подземной стоянке, Рэихи провел сестру в свой кабинет, где они сменили верхнюю одежду на больничные халаты посетителей, а затем поднялись в палату к матери. Шави еле слышно прерывисто вздохнула, увидев ее, побледневшую и неподвижную. Рэихи даже смотреть на нее подолгу не мог. Целых полгода они пытались вытащить ее, возили на бесконечные операции и процедуры, но затем измученный Рэихи попросил главного врача клиники собрать консилиум, и после серии тестов они подтвердили, что мозг мертв. Еще пару октав Рэихи выждал на случай, если судьба решит передумать насчет матери, но этого, разумеется, не случилось. Не то чтобы он действительно надеялся на чудо, но чувствовал, что так будет правильно. В те дни, когда нужно было принимать решение, он часто звонил бабушке на Дестрану. Советов она не давала, но ее мелодичный голос успокаивал и напоминал Рэихи то время, когда она рассказывала им старые легенды и сказки о пути Анвы. И вот теперь, когда у Шави появился свободный день, они решились. Нейши наотрез отказался возвращаться на Акарсу на церемонию кремации и только прятал глаза во время их разговора по видеофону, поэтому Рэихи оставил племянника в покое. Мальчик и без того натерпелся.  
Сегодня мать курировал один из коллег Рэихи. Приветственно кивнув гостям, доктор вкратце описал им состояние матери, раздал формы на заполнение и тактично оставил наедине.  
Шави присела в изголовье кровати, ласково гладя маму по выцветшим волосам.  
— Я не так себе представляла ее смерть, — тихо сказала она. — Хотя я, наверное, заслуживаю хорошей оплеухи за то, что вообще думала об их смерти. Я полагала, что она тихо уйдет в глубокой старости, вероятно, вслед за отцом, а может, чуть раньше. Но я никогда бы не подумала, что придется самой отпускать ее. В конце концов, чем убийство отца отличается от того, что сейчас сделаем мы?  
Рэихи присел с другой стороны, отложив планшет с заполненной формой на столик.  
— Ты и сама знаешь, что никто не вечен. Думаю, и отец предпочел бы такую смерть, чем то, что с ним произошло. Я бы и сам охотнее позволил близкому отпустить себя, чем молча ждать смерти запертым в собственном теле.  
Шави слабо улыбнулась.  
— И кому бы ты это позволил? — она не упускала случая вытянуть из брата что-нибудь о его личной жизни. — Анзель?  
Рэихи вдруг вспомнил себя в темной холодной каюте контрабандистского корабля. В ушах прозвучали тихие нетвердые шаги, после чего рядом вспыхнуло, подобно факелу, тепло болезненно горячего тела. Рэихи мысленно раскрыл руки для объятий, но наяву он просто снова взялся за планшет.  
— Пора.

В отличие от солнечного Шиа-Тэйла, в Нэй-Наре по-прежнему было сумрачно и холодно. Непрекращающийся ветер гулял между небоскребами, свистел в ветряках, с бешеной скоростью вращая светлые лопасти выше по склону горы. Долину внизу скрывали низкие плотные тучи. Рэихи с отвращением глядел через широкое окно сестринской квартиры на этот унылый пейзаж полдня, но потом не выдержал, закрыл жалюзи и вывел на них голографическую анимацию ясного голубого неба.  
Они с Шави направились в аэропорт прямиком из крематория клиники, Рэихи даже не стал заезжать за вещами домой. В Нэй-Наре они оказались только вечером, и если Шави сразу легла спать, то он долго не мог сомкнуть глаз. В итоге он проснулся ближе к обеду и весь день маялся, не зная, чем заняться. Не то чтобы в столице было настолько скучно. Рэихи и сам не хотел ничего делать — ему было тошно от мыслей, что лезли в голову еще со вчерашнего дня.  
Мысли все время возвращались к моменту, когда их с Шави пальцы вдавили в панель полупрозрачную кнопку отключения аппарата искусственной вентиляции легких. Точь-в-точь, подумал Рэихи, как он и Сола отключали от аппарата бледного болезненного Кимми. Тогда они буквально вернули его к жизни, пробудив от векового сна; вчера они забрали жизнь матери, почти год пролежавшей в коме после покушения на отца. Жившие на Акарсе люди до сих пор возмущались эвтаназией, но они по сути своей были не слишком сдержанными, поэтому Рэихи это не удивляло. Узнай люди о выжившем с «Авалона», как бы они приняли это?..  
Рэихи отключил анимацию и, подойдя к окну, поднял жалюзи. Он немного постоял, глядя вниз, на пустынные улицы и тяжело вздохнул. Сидеть в четырех стенах уже не было сил. Он надел куртку и, заперев дверь, направился к лифту.  
Еще вчера вечером ужасно захотелось повидать кого-нибудь с «Сафитара», но Анзель снова была в полете, Сола и Джарин, их корабельный биохимик, получили повышения и разъехались в разные стороны света. Поэтому Рэихи отправился к Авари. Во время предполетной подготовки он по секрету поделился с Рэихи тем, что думает обо всей этой экспедиции: Авари заменял коллегу и лучшего друга, у которого заболел сын, и отнесся к шансу проявить себя в исследовании космоса весьма скептически. Рэихи не сомневался, что теперь тот выслушает и его.  
Спустившись на лифте к остановке общественного транспорта, Рэихи дождался поезда и зашел в вагон. Рабочий день давно кончился, поэтому в вагоне оказалась лишь парочка целующихся школьниц в серебристой форме — возвращались, видимо, с каких-то вечерних курсов. Увидев Рэихи, девчонки густо покраснели и смущенно отвернулись, но целоваться перестали. Он усмехнулся и демонстративно повернулся к ним спиной, вспомнив поцелуи Кимми. Тот был невероятно напористым в этом деле, Рэихи как сейчас ощутил на своих деснах его настойчивый язык, но сразу же поспешил несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, отгоняя воспоминание. Через четыре остановки на платформу выпорхнули школьницы, стараясь не смотреть на Рэихи, и тот остался в вагоне один. В темном стекле дрожало от хода поезда его отражение, и Рэихи вяло улыбнулся самому себе.  
Выйдя на нужной остановке, Рэихи поднялся на цокольный этаж и, ориентируясь по вывескам, направился к лифтам. Авари жил поразительно скромно для владельца преуспевающего столичного ресторана. Его квартира казалась просторной и светлой, хотя и состояла из пары комнат, одна из которых совмещалась с кухней, рядом с обеденным столом на кухне расположилась барная стойка. Оформление квартирки тоже очень напоминало Рэихи сам ресторан: стены были обиты панелями темного дерева и бежевого цвета тканью. Под потолком горела антикварная люстра, а окна закрывали тяжелые портьеры. Рэихи не раз задавался вопросом, почему Авари не сменит устаревшие шторы на современные жалюзи и не сдаст в переработку то ужасное издевательство над природой в виде деревянных панелей. Авари с ехидством объяснял это своим наполовину земным происхождением: любопытной натурой и стремлением ко всему необычному.  
Самого Авари Рэихи предсказуемо обнаружил на кухне возле плиты, где что-то парилось и жарилось, треща на масле. В воздухе витал приятный аромат несинтетической еды. Громко работал визор с музыкальным каналом, и Авари по привычке выплясывал в ритме музыки. Он заметил Рэихи и улыбнулся.  
— Я уже решил, что не придешь, — сказал он, приглашая Рэихи присесть. — Думал, останешься с сестрой.  
— У нее очередная сессия заседаний в Хайресис, так что я весь день предоставлен самому себе. — Рэихи улыбнулся. — Как бизнес?  
Тот раздраженно фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
— Не спрашивай. Три года на «Сафитаре» совершенно выбили меня из колеи! Ты только глянь, — Авари протянул Рэихи планшет, лежавший возле плиты на столешнице. На экране красовалась разгромная статья и фото нагло ухмыляющейся тетки, вероятно, кулинарного критика. — У нас отобрали звезду!  
— Ох, — только и выдал Рэихи, озабоченно пробегая глазами статью. — Уверен, вы скоро отыграетесь. Тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь?  
— Да, пусть Шави объявит на эту стерву Большую охоту. Ей, видите ли, не понравился мой фирменный бульон. И на этого кретина Шонера, который так запустил ресторан. Я уволил его, как только зашел внутрь! Копоть и жир на приборах, ты представляешь? При мне такого не было! — Он помешал ложкой в кастрюле, покосился на Рэя и уже спокойнее продолжил: — Ты-то как? На вас столько всего навалилось…  
Рэихи пожал плечами. Он и сам не понимал, как им удалось выплыть из того дерьма, которое гостеприимно встретило его дома.  
— Так себе, — негромко отозвался он. — Вчера освободили маму, у нее уже совсем не было шансов. Похоронили очень тихо, были только мы, ее младший брат и две подруги.  
— Да, я видел короткую сводку в новостях, — Авари сочувственно похлопал Рэихи по плечу. — Что планируешь дальше? Вернешься в клинику? Или рванешь в новую экспедицию?  
— Насчет экспедиции не знаю, но оставаться дома, пожалуй, резона особого нет. Может, съезжу на Нерею, я там ни разу не был, — сказал Рэихи после долгого размышления. — Малышка дозреет и без меня, я все равно не неонатолог. А Шави и сама прекрасно справляется.  
— Малышка? — с улыбкой переспросил Авари. — Так это все-таки девочка?  
Рэихи кивнул.  
— Пару дней назад сделали сканирование. Пол только сформировался, но это совершенно точно будет девчонка.  
— А с ней… все в порядке? — как можно деликатнее поинтересовался Авари, кинув быстрый взгляд на друга. — После того, что случилось с Ферин.  
Рэихи тяжело вздохнул. С дочерью Ниши и Ферин врачам пришлось повозиться. Взрывом, который убил его брата, серьезно зацепило и флайер, и он, собрав кормой большую часть скальных выступов по пути вниз, рухнул у подножия горы. Когда до него добрались медики, в живых оставались только телохранитель и Ферин. Как оказалось, телохранитель успел втолкнуть ее спасательную капсулу, но из-за неполадок та не отстыковалась от флайера. В конечном счете, спасти Ферин им так и не удалось, через два дня она умерла в реанимации.  
Но выигранного времени хватило, чтобы спасти ее будущую дочь. Эмбрион извлекли практически сразу после того, как Ферин доставили в ближайшую клинику, чтобы не было лишней нагрузки на организм. Инкубаторами обычно пользовались однополые пары, хотя и гетеросексуальные женщины ими не пренебрегали, если того требовали медицинские показания. Так что с тех пор «посмертная дочь» постепенно развивалась там. Рэихи задумался, припоминая лекции по внутриутробному развитию плода.  
— Сложно сказать. Все случилось, когда у нее шло формирование зачатков спинного и головного мозга, так что, скорее всего, некоторых проблем с нервной системой избежать не получится. С другой стороны, сейчас это вполне здоровый, хоть и пока что не родившийся ребенок. На всякий случай, доктор Сариш решил подержать ее там на пару октав больше, чем длится обычная беременность.  
— А кто будет ее опекуном?  
В их случае это был самый болезненный вопрос: Шави не могла себе позволить двухгодичный отпуск из-за работы, а Рэихи туда просто-напросто не собирался, потому что не хотел обзаводиться детьми. Но и отдать девочку на удочерение было бы просто бессердечно.  
— Понятия не имею, — протянул он, наконец. — Надо будет озадачить этим Шави с Эзарисом, может, они найдут девчонке няню.  
На несколько минут в комнате воцарилась тишина, прервать которую хотелось обоим, но было решительно нечего сказать. Затем Авари все же не выдержал.  
— Так. Я полагаю, нужно выпить, иначе мы совсем закиснем. — Он открыл камеру для хранения напитков и достал оттуда бутылку с жидкостью насыщенного янтарного цвета.  
— А что это? — прищурился Рэихи.  
— Скотч с Земли, — сказал Авари и, заметив непонимание в глазах друга, пояснил: — Алкогольный напиток из злаковых. Его теперь делают в основном на Нерее да паре-тройке отдаленных колоний, у которых даже названий нет, только номера. А этот с Земли, у него выдержка сорок с лишним лет.  
Авари самодовольно хмыкнул, поставил перед Рэихи два пузатых бокала с кубиками льда и разлил по ним виски.  
— У нас такой не продают.  
— Тогда откуда он у тебя? — поинтересовался Рэихи, опасливо разглядывая напиток.  
К инопланетному алкоголю анвашаи относились с опаской. Никогда ведь не знаешь, как повлияет очередной напиток: уже немало было случаев, когда то, от чего анвашаи падал замертво, земляне могли хлестать литрами.  
Авари сделал глоток, и Рэихи сдался, последовав его примеру. На вкус виски оказался довольно приятным: мягким и ароматным. С привкусом чего-то, что Рэихи никогда прежде не пробовал. Он посмотрел на задумавшегося друга.  
— Так где ты его достал? — повторил Рэихи.  
— Взял у сына мачехи. — Рэихи скептически поднял бровь, и Авари ворчливо отмахнулся. — Что? Мне положена моральная компенсация за то, что мне приходится от него терпеть.  
Рэихи никогда не задумывался, почему Авари называет своего сводного брата «сын мачехи». Рэихи не знал даже, как зовут этого самого сына, потому что Авари не посчитал нужным представить его хотя бы заочно. Тем не менее, свою сводную сестру — Киру — Авари очень любил и часто рассказывал о ней во время экспедиции.  
Рэихи вяло размышлял об этом, о том, какие отношения в семье Авари, о том, почему его отец раз за разом женится на землянках. Что есть в них, чего нет в анвашаях? И что привлекло самого Рэихи?  
Весь вечер они с Авари говорили обо всем подряд, стараясь отвлечься, пили и уплетали только что снятое с плиты блюдо из овощей и мяса. Через час бутылка оказалась на четверть пуста. Золотая этикетка с черным кантом по краю и такими же буквами выглядела очень просто и эффектно, сверкая в свете ламп над барной стойкой. И мысли в голове Рэихи постепенно начали крутиться вокруг нее. Что-то было не так. Что-то его отвлекало от спокойного времяпрепровождения в компании друга.  
Когда Авари в очередной раз потянулся к бутылке, чтобы наполнить бокалы, в мозгу Рэихи что-то щелкнуло, и все встало на свои места.  
— «Джонни Уокер», — не то спросил, не то констатировал он.  
— Ну да, — отозвался Авари, кинув взгляд на бутылку, — одна из первых марок.  
Рэихи горько усмехнулся и вдруг громко хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Неисправимый хитрый ублюдок.  
— Кто?  
Рэихи устало потер руками лицо и поднял бокал.  
— Кимми. Умудрился надуть меня даже спустя столько времени.  
Не то чтобы Рэихи не ожидал чего-то подобного, но по крайней мере он надеялся, что немного заслужил доверие Кимми, чтобы знать хотя бы его имя. Конечно, он делал скидку на то, что Кимми мог сам так и не вспомнить его, и потому предпочел отшутиться. Тем не менее, Рэихи почувствовал легкий укол обиды.  
Они выпили и еще какое-то время молчали. Потом Авари снова наполнил бокалы и негромко спросил:  
— Что у вас с ним произошло? Ты, кажется, впервые о нем заговорил с тех пор, как вернулся.  
Пару секунд Рэихи странно смотрел на друга, но потом мысленно махнул рукой на предосторожности, и выложил Авари почти все, что случилось с ними после высадки на Цахран. Умолчал он только об именах контрабандистов и названии корабля — как бы ни началось их знакомство, они все-таки помогли ему вернуться домой. Впрочем, случившееся в трюме «Ниаши» он тоже деликатно обошел стороной. Вид у Авари был не сказать, что совсем потрясенный, однако Рэихи заметил, что удивил и озадачил его. Когда Рэихи наконец замолчал, делая очередной глоток виски, Авари все же отреагировал:  
— Охренеть. Тебе очень повезло, что ты выбрался из этой переделки живым. — Он задумчиво поболтал виски в своем стакане: кубики льда глухо ударялись друг о друга. — А что же… Кимми, получается, решил остаться с ними? С контрабандистами? Я думал, он не всерьез говорил, что не хочет лететь на Акарсу. То есть, какой у него выбор? У него никого нет. Идти некуда.  
— Им особенно тоже, мотаются по космосу от системы к системе. Так что, я полагаю, они нашли друг друга.  
— И он сказал, что его имя Джонни Уокер? — усмехнулся Авари. — Хотя это довольно распространенное имя… скорее всего, это просто совпадение.  
— Да брось! — Рэихи скептически поглядел на него поверх бокала. — Он совершенно точно солгал.  
— А ты пробовал пробить его в архивах? Может, что-нибудь всплывет?  
— Пробовал. Даже просил Эзариса раздобыть что-нибудь по его каналам, — Рэихи замолчал, глядя, как воздушный поток кондиционера колышет тяжелые занавески. — В списках последних двух рейсов «Кроноса» нет ни одного Джона, только Джеймс Эшби, который летел с Кимми в одном шаттле и позже погиб на «Авалоне». Остальные рейсы проверять бесполезно — Кимми тогда был слишком мал. Хотя, — Рэихи почесал шею, припоминая, — прямо перед вылетом того самого «Кроноса» в колонии «Арго» шло масштабное расследование убийства. Среди дюжины свидетелей был один Джон, хоть и не Уокер. Не думаю, что это был Кимми, все-таки, насколько я могу судить, это действительно распространенное имя, но других кандидатов, подходящих по возрасту, мы не нашли.  
— Да-а, — протянул Авари, — этот парень — настоящая загадка. Но, Рэй, в любом случае это не твоя проблема, хоть ты и оказался не в том месте не в то время, ты все же вырвался и вернулся к нормальной жизни. Не понимаю, почему все это до сих пор тебя так тревожит.  
— Я и сам не знаю. Наверное, слишком силен был шок.  
Рэихи поднял на него вымученный взгляд и допил четвертый бокал своего наваждения.

Вечером транспорт ходил немного реже. Сверившись с расписанием поездов на станции, Рэихи решил, что пешком до дома добраться будет быстрее, поэтому поднялся из туннелей на прохладные полупустые улицы поверхности. Он не был в Нэй-Наре с тех самых пор, как вернулся из своего вынужденного приключения, и провел здесь целый сезон, помогая сестре разбираться с последствиями провалившегося переворота Кеи-Хиса и наводя порядок в опустевшем доме отца для продажи, а затем сбежал обратно в любимый Шиа-Тэйл. Рэихи не знал, почему — то ли потому, что столица душила холодным ветром и рядами монументальных небоскребов, прорезающих шпилями облака, то ли потому, что хотел снова оказаться ближе к людям и окунуться в работу, чтобы отвлечься и забыть.  
Ни того, ни другого не получилось, отчасти из-за больной матери и осиротевшей до своего рождения малышки, отчасти — из-за того, что сам не хотел забывать. Время от времени Рэихи думал о своем обещании — или это было предложение? — найти Кимми и гадал, принял ли он это всерьез. Видимо, нет, решил он. Рэихи не раз с досадой думал, что с тем же успехом мог бы остаться на «Ниаше» — дома он особой пользы от себя уже не чувствовал.  
Пройдя почти половину пути, Рэихи в задумчивости остановился, размышляя, в какую сторону свернуть. В конце концов, он направился домой через Красный квартал, который бодрствовал, невзирая на время суток и сезоны. Большая часть здешних входных дверей вела сразу на улицу, в отличие от типично акарсианских спусков в подземные туннели. Рядом с дверьми колыхались на ветру искусственные миртовые кустарники. Чуть дальше по улице разнесся громкий заразительный смех, с верхних этажей кто-то напевал энергичную песню.  
Рэихи на мгновение прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь мелодичным испанским языком, потоком эмоций, которые люди вкладывали в такую повседневную вещь, как слова, запахами специй из приоткрытых дверей кафе. В ушах звучали обрывки фраз, и сознание услужливо перенесло Рэихи в то время, когда он сам учил испанский в школе и никак не мог сообразить, почему не читается буква h, зачем в предложении два вопросительных знака и не компенсируют ли ими испанцы эту странную фантомную букву.  
Он продвигался дальше по улице, уворачиваясь от прохожих. Как и в прошлый раз, по приезду в столицу ужасно захотелось вернуться домой, в Шиа-Тэйл. Красный квартал, где жили земляне-испанцы, был всего-навсего временным лекарством, да и оно помогало слабо — окунувшись в чужую культуру, Рэихи еще сильнее хотел оказаться в ней. Голоса землян в ушах слились в голос Кимми, такой же экспрессивный и звучный, и он упрямо помотал головой, прогоняя его из своих мыслей.  
Чувствуя себя все гаже с каждой минутой, Рэихи прошел весь квартал, свернул на соседнюю улицу к дому Шави, когда вдруг нос к носу столкнулся с двумя анвашаями. Те отпрянули от неожиданности, Рэихи принялся извиняться, и мгновение спустя так же застыл на месте.  
— Эйшем? — изумленно выпалил он.  
Тот в свою очередь в насмешке поднял брови, хотя во взгляде промелькнул испуг.  
— Вот так встреча! Рад тебя видеть, парень, несмотря на то, что это чертов сюрприз.  
Он совсем по-человечески пожал Рэихи руку и указал на свою спутницу, отступившую от них на шаг.  
— Это Аманси, моя дочь. Аманси, это Рэихи Гранзис, который, разумеется, не хотел ничего плохого, но наверняка навел на меня спецслужбы своей сестры.  
Рэихи до этого момента и думать забыл о собственном положении и ощутил страшную неловкость.  
— Прости, я действительно не хотел, — виновато улыбнулся он и озадаченно добавил: — А почему тобой должны интересоваться спецслужбы?  
Эйшем и Аманси скептически переглянулись. Рэихи, мимоходом разглядывавший девушку, присмотрелся к ней получше. Она выглядела немного старше его самого, такая же высокая, как Эйшем, но с чуть более темной кожей, на которой отчетливее проступали «звездные дорожки», и длинными волосами нежно-бежевого цвета, заплетенными в причудливые завитки по последней столичной моде. Она держалась очень прямо, хотя в ее движениях неуловимо угадывалась легкая скованность. Рэихи долго смотрел на нее, пытаясь выудить из подсознания какую-то мысль, а затем вспомнил.  
— Аманси Алийер? — он поочередно оглядел Эйшема и его дочь. — Так ваша фамилия — Алийер?  
Оба кивнули. Теперь Рэихи понял, какое отношение к Эйшему имеют спецслужбы, но решил не развивать тему. Вместо этого он обратился к его дочери:  
— Очень рад с вами познакомиться, сайтрэ, — сказал Рэихи, — в медуниверситете я писал доклад по вашему случаю. Подумать только! Пациентка той самой уникальной четырехдневной операции…  
— Не самый приятный повод для комплиментов, — тихо сказала Аманси с грустной улыбкой.  
— Простите, — тут же отозвался Рэихи, — но вы должны знать, что вдохновили многих моих однокурсников и пациентов.  
— Спасибо, — чуть шире улыбнулась она.  
— Даже не думай к ней подкатывать, — фыркнул Эйшем.  
Рэихи и Аманси возмущенно уставились на него. Рэихи, все еще осознавая свою оплошность, вздохнул.  
— Как там остальная команда? — спросил он, сунув руки в карманы.  
— Неплохо, — пожал плечами Эйшем, но Рэихи видел, что тот прекрасно понял, кого именно он имел в виду под «командой». — Саша почти закончила с вакциной, остались только последние тесты, поэтому я и позволил себе ненадолго отлучиться.  
— Юджин поправился? — Рэихи вдруг вспомнил о его страшном ожоге, над которым хлопотал все время, пока находился на борту «Ниаши».  
— Как новенький, — ухмыльнулся Эйшем. — Подарочек, который ты нам оставил, кстати, тоже прекрасно себя чувствует. Он и правда хороший инженер, как оказалось, Ти уже ревнует к нему «Ниашу».  
Рэихи усмехнулся, но почти сразу помрачнел.  
— Долго он злился?  
— Да он и сейчас злится, насколько я могу судить, — хмыкнул Эйшем.  
— Этот засранец так и не попытался поставить себя на мое место, — снова вздохнул Рэихи.  
— Не бери в голову. У тебя своя жизнь, вот и живи ею — лечи народ и помогай сестре.  
— Примите наши соболезнования насчет матери, — сказала вдруг Аманси, которая до этого внимательно оглядывала окрестности, тактично не вмешиваясь в разговор.  
— Спасибо, — поколебавшись, отозвался Рэихи. Ему показалось, что он знает, кто был таинственным информатором Эйшема о событиях на Акарсе.  
— Нам пора, — Аманси выразительно посмотрела на отца.  
— Что ж, Рэй, мне, правда, приятно было увидеться с тобой. Рад, что ты цел. Я передам ребятам привет, — Эйшем, широко улыбаясь, похлопал Рэихи по плечу, и они с дочерью поспешно скрылись в ближайшем небоскребе со спуском на станцию.  
Рэихи проводил их взглядом и медленно направился к дому, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой на него наваливается незримый груз вины и чего-то еще. Сложно было определить это последнее чувство, но оно смутно походило на желание послать все в задницу.  
Много позже, когда Шави уже крепко спала в соседней комнате, Рэихи хорошенько обдумал свое положение и понял, что с него хватит. Он подсел за стационарный комм Шави, предусмотрительно приглушив звук, и вызвал по видеофону Эзариса. Тот долго не отвечал, Рэихи ощутимо кольнула совесть — все-таки ночь на дворе. В конце концов, экран мигнул, и на нем появилось изображение взволнованного Эзи.  
— Что случи… А, это ты. Добрый вечер, Рэихи, — с облегчением вздохнул он.  
— Привет, Эзи, — улыбнулся тот. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Эзарис зевнул, но взмахнул рукой, словно предлагая высказать наконец свою мысль.  
— Твои подчиненные ведь не только Шави охраняют, верно? Я тебя достаточно хорошо знаю, чтобы понять, что ты и за мной мог установить слежку, — Рэихи понаблюдал за реакцией Эзи и продолжил. — К чему я это все веду: ты знаешь, где сейчас тот анвашаи, которого я встретил на углу Красного и восемьдесят третьего кварталов?  
— Ну, допустим, — Эзарис непонимающе уставился на него.  
— Так где он?  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Забыл кое-что передать ему, — соврал Рэихи.  
Но Эзарис уже поднялся с кресла. Несколько минут Рэихи гадал, что происходит по ту сторону комма, а затем Эзи появился снова, держа в руке миниатюрный планшет. Он сонно пролистывал данные.  
— … Нет, слежку не снимать. И не арестовывать пока. Просто доложите мне его местоположение, — сказал он в гарнитуру и снова посмотрел на Рэихи. Взгляд у него стал немного бодрее. — Сестра спит?  
— Свалилась как только зашла. Даже ужинать не стала.  
Эзарис неодобрительно покачал головой, но Рэихи так и не понял, что именно тот не одобрял. В ту же минуту ожил его планшет.  
— Объект находится в Орбитальных гаванях. Зарегистрировался на грузовое транзитное судно «Мэйастрэ» под именем Кайвис Фенош.  
Эзарис поднял взгляд на Рэихи.  
— Слышал?  
— Спасибо огромное, Эзи! — Рэихи уже собирался отключить комм, как Эзарис остановил его резким жестом.  
— Рэй, перед тем, как снова сделать какую-нибудь глупость и сорваться неизвестно куда, хотя бы Шави предупреди, ладно? — тоном строгого старшего брата попросил он. Рэихи послушно кивнул, и Эзарис отключился.  
После того, как Рэихи нашел в сети расписание ближайших грузовых рейсов и убедился, что в запасе еще два часа, он связался с капитаном «Мэйастрэ», забронировал себе место на нее и шаттл до Орбитальных гаваней, написал сестре записку, прихватил комм-наладонник — он купил его в Нэй-Наре сразу после возвращения взамен сломанному Кимми — и направился делать глупости.

***

 

В коридоре было прохладно и на удивление пусто. Создавалось впечатление, что здесь давно уже никто не ходил. Кимми выглянул из-за угла и заметил датчик движения у ближайшей двери. Огонек на панели пару раз моргнул и потух. Кимми вздохнул и убрал ионный бластер в набедренную кобуру.  
— Все чисто? — спросил Симран, пихнув его в плечо.  
— Кристально, — буркнул Кимми.  
Симран вывернул из-за угла и шустро направился вдоль стен к дверям склада. Кимми медленно брел за ним следом, наблюдая, как цахранец легко и быстро передвигается, словно вода течет. Правда, в данный момент это было абсолютно излишне. В этом богом забытом месте даже охраны толковой не было: один спившийся сторож и пара ботов чуть ли не времен колонизации.  
Симран тем временем, продолжая настороженно озираться по сторонам, вскрыл замок на дверях и проник внутрь склада. Пока Кимми уныло брел следом, он успел вручную включить подачу энергии к грузовым воротам, и через несколько секунд они услышали, как «Принцесса Ниаша» пристыковалась к шлюзу. Еще некоторое время понадобилось, чтобы стабилизировать давление в обоих помещениях, после чего на борт перешли Разеш и Тиа.  
— Так, за дело, — сказал капитан. — Восемь из этих ящиков должны оказаться у нас на борту. И еще не забудьте, что Саша просила привезти ей какой-то сканер. Если найдете его, поставьте маркер. Перетащим его самым последним.  
Разеш зажег прожекторы, и Кимми присвистнул, оценив масштабы работы. Они находились на складе, принадлежавшем Тринадцатой колонии Меран-14. Весь блок размером с приличный крейсер стоял на обломке когда-то бывшим луной мертвой планеты и продолжавшим крутиться по ее орбите. Сюда привозили все неудачные научные и военные разработки, которое по какой-то причине не смогли уничтожить. По сути это была огромная кладовка с секретами меранцев. Странно, что при этом она совсем не охранялась. Сторож и боты даже не обсуждались, когда Разеш собрал всех прикинуть план работ. Он не стал даже брать с собой Ромула и Юджина, оставив их присматривать за Сашей, потому что работенка была до смеха простой.  
Им заказали доставить к «Изумрудной» восемь белых ящиков с красными обозначениями «MS-F» и даже предоставили датчик, который укажет примерное местонахождение их на складе. За это им предложили заплатить восемьсот сотен — по сотне за ящик. Разеш некоторое время раздумывал, стоит ли мараться, но потом Саша вспомнила, что это удачный момент, чтобы прихватить со склада кое-что и для себя.  
И вот они здесь. Таскают тяжеленные ящики из одного конца склада к «Ниаше». Надо было Кимми остаться с Сашей на станции — тяжести таскать это как раз для Ромула. Потом Кимми вспомнил, что сам рвался сюда, потому что помирал со скуки, и самый первый вызвался поучаствовать.  
Когда три ящика были перенесены на корабль, Тиа догадался использовать гравикаталки из медотсека, и дело пошло быстрей. Правда, Сашин заказ они так и не нашли за это время.  
— Если зайдем в систему для поиска, нас засекут, — сказал Тиа. — Сигнал тревоги передадут на Тринашку. Военные будут здесь через тридцать минут максимум. Мы не успеем уйти достаточно далеко.  
— Саша переживет, если у нее не будет этой штуки, — сказал Симран и получил насмешливый взгляд Кимми.  
— Она-то переживет, а вот мы — вряд ли.  
— Я — как выражаетесь вы, люди — с ней не трахаюсь, чтобы быть чем-то ей обязан. Я увожу «Ниашу» со склада, — Сим кивнул в сторону отсека, через который они сюда прошли: — Заберите челнок.  
— Я вижу, друг мой, ты очень плохо разбираешься в женщинах, — усмехнулся Кимми ему вслед. Разеш мрачно глянул на него и тоже указал на шлюз.  
— Забери челнок. Нам здесь нельзя больше задерживаться.  
Они втроем вернулись на корабль, Кимми закрыл за ними ворота и направился к челноку. Его оставили у одного из запасных шлюзов этажом выше, через который они изначально сюда и пробрались. Пока они с Симраном продвигались к складу, насчитали около четырех датчиков движения, которые Тиа друг за другом успешно отключал дистанционно. На обратном пути Кимми заметил, что один из последних датчиков зажегся снова.  
Сторож проспался? Сомнительно. А система здесь тупая, пока не запустишь проверку, сама не почешется даже. Кимми думал, связаться ли с Тиа или попытаться самому разобраться, когда услышал позади звук, будто что-то волокут по полу, и обернулся, хватаясь за ионный бластер. В тот же миг его ударили чем-то тяжелым и железным. Кимми завопил, хватаясь за нос, куда пришелся удар, и шлепнулся на пол.  
— Что за…? — возмутился он и уперся взглядом в болтающиеся у самого пола провода и кабели, будто их вырвали из какого-то механизма и не приладили к новому. Он поднял взгляд: перед ним в метре от пола висел бот, угрожающе замахнувшись продолговатым обрезком для удара. В следующую секунду он метко опустился Кимми на макушку.  
— Аауч!  
— Сдавайся, — проговорил синтетическим голосом бот. — Сдавайся!  
Кимми отполз от него подальше и поднялся на ноги. Бот плавно последовал за ним, издавая едва слышное гудение. Кимми изумленно таращился на него, потирая голову и нос. Бот был около полуметра в диаметре и имел форму шара с приплюснутым основанием, откуда болтались провода. Теперь было понятно, что они вовсе не выдраны, и играют роль датчиков, системы распознавания, ключей, оружия и еще бог знает чего. Чуть выше «экватора», сферу опоясывала черная панель, внутри которой бегал синий «зрачок». Он позволял боту видеть все происходящее вокруг него.  
— Сдавайся! — повторил бот.  
— Или что? — не удержался Кимми. Уж больно ему этот колобок напоминал медузу. — Ударишь меня обрезком еще раз?  
Бот скосил «зрачок» на свое оружие, затем снова — на Кимми.  
— Это не обрезок, — ответил он. — Это часть системы подачи кислорода на вашем катере сопровождения.  
— Ну да, конечно… — ухмылка Кимми мгновенно угасла, когда он пригляделся. — Охренел? Я два месяца убил, чтобы на этом корыте было хотя бы не страшно летать!  
Он вынул из-за пояса шокер и пальнул пару раз прямо в центр сферы. Провода под ботом заискрились, он грохнулся на пол, откатился на несколько метров и привалился к стене возле информационной панели.  
— Боже, эти штуки списали еще до моего рождения, — Кимми почесал затылок. — Как он только дожил до этого дня?  
Он взял в охапку все еще немного искрящие провода и подтянул поближе. Один из них Кимми подключил к панели возле дверей склада, и система признала его как пользователя SMN-YT-1300. Он вывел на наладоннике номер модели устройства, которую просила привезти Саша, и ввел его в базе данных. Спустя пару секунд на экране появилась карта склада с подсвеченным местом нахождения искомого ящика. Это было совсем недалеко от входа, поэтому у Кимми ушло не больше двух минут, чтобы забрать его и вернуться. Затем он с помощью бота снова отключил датчики движения, стабилизировал атмосферу на челноке, надел маску с достаточным запасом кислорода и, наконец, отстыковался.  
На панели управления горели три непринятых вызова с «Ниаши».  
— Где ты застрял? — раздраженно рявкнул Разеш, когда Кимми, наконец, оказался на борту.  
— Возникли кое-какие проблемы, — ответил он, снимая маску,. — Но я успел найти Сашин заказ, он в челноке.  
— Что случилось? — спросил обеспокоенный Тиа.  
Кимми перегнулся через высокую ступеньку шлюза в челнок, ухватил бота за провода и втянул на борт «Ниаши». «Голова» бота при этом гулко шлепнулась на пол, провода снова заискрили.  
— Повстречал тут одного местного.  
— И решил притащить сюда?!  
Кимми развел руками.  
— Он сломал систему подачи кислорода в челноке! Я ее больше чинить не собираюсь, он сломал, он и будет чинить.  
— Ты идиот? — возмутился Разеш. — На нем же маячок! Нас отследят до самой станции!  
— Расслабься, маяк у этой модели не предусмотрен, поэтому его вешают отдельно не особо заморачиваясь. А на этом я его вообще не нашел. Поверь мне, этой развалюхи еще сто лет не хватятся.  
— И зачем он нам-то нужен?  
Кимми задумчиво упер руки в бока.  
— Пока не знаю. Может, разберу его на запчасти, может продам какому-нибудь коллекционеру… Посмотрим.  
Кимми ухватил поудобней бота и поволок в сторону инженерного отсека, размышляя над способами эксплуатации.  
Тиа с Разешем переглянулись.  
— Чем бы дитя ни тешилось… — пробормотал тануанец, качая головой. 

Симран кинул на стол последнюю карту и победно улыбнулся, глядя на сконфуженную физиономию Кимми.  
— Проиграл, — злорадно выговорил он на испанском и сгреб себе выигрыш, который состоял из двух серебряных слитков, которые Кимми в свою очередь честно заработал грабежом и контрабандой.  
— Ты жульничал, — вяло возмутился Кимми, наблюдая, как цахранец складывает выигрыш на своей половине стола.  
Глаза Симрана опасно сузились.  
— Нет интереса в нечестной игре, — сказал он.  
— Зато есть выигрыш, — хмыкнул Кимми, складывая руки на груди. Не нужно было соглашаться на еще одну партию. И так почти без средств, еще и проигрывать какой-то лягушке? Нет уж, пора завязывать с азартными играми. Ему хватало и еженедельных провальных партий с Сашей. А ведь до нее он считал себя хорошим игроком.  
На лестнице послышался едва уловимый скрежет и через секунду в кают-компанию вплыл начищенный и блестящий в свете ламп бот. Синий зрачок просканировал присутствующих и приблизился к столу.  
— Салют, дружина! — воскликнул бот дружелюбно. Теперь его голос звучал вполне обычно, создавая впечатление общения с живым человеком.  
Симран раздраженно закатил глаза, Кимми самодовольно оскалился:  
— И тебе не болеть, Саймон.  
— Убери эту штуку отсюда, — проворчал Симран.  
— А в чем дело?  
— Он меня бесит, — Симран пихнул бота ногой, и тот, отлетев в сторону, шмякнулся о стену. — Ненавижу железяки.  
— Тебе стоит помедитировать, — посоветовал Кимми, — а то ты очень нервный. Я могу понять, что ты баб не любишь, но милые, прекрасные роботы… Что они сделали тебе?  
— В них нет жизни, — Симран собрал свой выигрыш и ушел на мостик, по пути столкнувшись с Разешем.  
Капитан спустился с лестницы и принялся шариться на кухонных полках в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного. Отправляясь на их маленькое задание, они как-то не рассчитали, что занимается провизией в основном Саша, и не позаботились о запасах.  
— Чего морда кислая?  
— Скукота, — пожаловался Кимми. — За нами случайно нет погони?  
— К счастью, нет, — Разеш наконец нашел в одном из ящиков старую упаковку стандартного рациона, которым уже даже заключенных в Тувех не кормили, и налил себе кофе. — Как дела в машинном? К непредвиденным ситуациям готовы?  
— Готовы мы только к одному, кэп — к неприятностям.  
С тех пор как Кимми стал заниматься кораблем, практически ничего не изменилось. Внутри нужно было столько всего переделать и наладить, что Кимми оставалось только удивляться, почему эта посудина до сих пор летает. Половина деталей износилась, другая половина не подходила в принципе. Тиа каким-то чудом умудрился приладить их там, где им было не место. Возможно, тануанец и был в чем-то гений, раз умудрился сделать невозможное, но терпеть это дальше Кимми просто не хватало нервов.  
Иногда посреди корабельной ночи он подрывался и шел в машинное только чтобы унять свою паранойю и убедиться, что все пока еще работает. И, возможно, они успеют добраться до какой-нибудь станции, прежде чем развалятся на куски в открытом космосе.  
— Я показывал тебе список того, что необходимо сделать, — продолжил Кимми. — Ты что мне ответил? Денег нет.  
— Знаешь, мы все это время как-то летали, и ничего не ломалось.  
— Да вам просто охрененно везло. Саймон, скажи ему.  
Бот развернулся к Разешу, на его черном «глазе» появились строчки цифр.  
— Что за хрень?  
— Я подключил его к системам «Ниаши». Он теперь фактически ее интерфейс. Частично, правда.  
— Это, — Разеш ткнул пальцем в бота, — не будет лицом моего корабля.  
— Капитан, я провел диагностику всех систем «Принцессы Ниаши», — подал Саймон свой жизнерадостный почти не синтетический голос. — По самым благоприятным данным судно пробудет на ходу еще четыре цахранских месяца. По истечению этого срока произойдет отказ важных систем в следующей последовательности. Сначала откажет навигационная система, затем произойдет отказ систем кондиционирования, далее — отказ крепежных механизмов в канализационных блоках. После этого откажет гиперпривод и, наконец, произойдет отказ двигателей.  
— Мы будем по уши в дерьме, — заключил Кимми. — Буквально.  
Разеш таращился на строчки все еще бегущие по информационной панели бота. Половину из них Кимми сам насочинял только чтобы спровоцировать уже Разеша на капитальный ремонт. В конце концов, все, что сказал Саймон, случится, правда, не через четыре месяца, а чуть попозже. Но кто знает, куда их всех занесет к тому времени? Лучше все сделать, пока затишье.  
— Ну, что скажешь?  
Разеш мрачно покосился на Кимми, затем снова на бота.  
— Пусть выведет примерный расчет стоимости ремонта.  
Саймон мгновенно среагировал, на экране вновь замелькали цифры. Через секунду получилось шестизначное число.  
— Две с половиной тысячи сотен?! — воскликнул Разеш и разъяренно вцепился в бота, словно если он приглядится, число вдруг станет меньше. — Посчитай только замену привода и систем жизнеобеспечения.  
Кимми приблизился к ним, оттесняя Разеша в сторону. Под шестизначной первой суммой красовалась вторая: тысяча с лишним сотен.  
— Это весь наш гонорар за эту работу и еще четверть.  
— А если бы менял все постепенно, сумма не казалась бы такой огромной, — назидательно вздохнул Кимми. — Но ведь ты же не слушаешь.  
Разеш яростно уставился на него, и Кимми едва успел пригнуться, спасаясь от подзатыльника. 

Когда капитан немного остыл, а Кимми перестал его подкалывать, они решили, что сплавят все расходы на Эйшема, когда тот вернется. Кому как ни ему знать, где найти хорошие детали для корабля по сходной цене. Разеш отправился спать к себе в каюту, если конечно, он мог заснуть, когда в голове крутилась такая статья расходов. А Кимми забрал Саймона и тоже ушел к себе.  
С тех пор как Рэихи ушел, Кимми так и остался жить в той каюте, где их держали как пленников вместе. Правда, с тех пор он все же расширил немного эту конуру, заменил варварскую спальную полку полноценной кроватью, обновил интерьер. Теперь сюда не стыдно было и девок водить, как сказал бы старый добрый сеньор Бланко. Кимми очень удивился и обрадовался, что сумел вспомнить этого человека, который умер еще до того как он поступил в Академию. Сеньор Бланко преподавал психологию в их школе-интернате, и был единственным достойным человеком среди прочих учителей, что, кстати, не останавливало Кимми от прогулов его уроков.  
Но это было далеко не единственное, что Кимми вспомнил.  
Он отодвинул столешницу в сторону, взял с кровати коробку с мелкими разнообразными деталями и снова уселся за стол.  
— Что ты делаешь? — поинтересовался Саймон.  
— Сам не видишь?  
— Вижу, просто проявляю дружеское участие, — Саймон протянул один из своих кабелей к наладоннику Кимми. — Ты собираешь простейший микропроцессор в количестве пяти штук и пишешь для него алгоритм. Но в твою программу закралась серьезная ошибка.  
— Это не ошибка, Саймон. Так задумано.  
— О, тогда все ясно. Ошибка — часть программы.  
— Часть гениальной программы!  
— Если цель твоей жизни опозориться с этим алгоритмом, то, несомненно, ты гениален.  
— Заткнись.  
В коридоре послышался топот скачущего в припрыжку Тиа. Обычно, он не носился как угорелый, поэтому Кимми заинтересовался, что его так ускорило. Понадеялся лишь, что не очередная поломка в машинном. Кимми сгреб все со стола в коробку с деталями и убрал ее в ячейку под кроватью. Саймон заинтересовано сканировал его действия синим глазом.  
— Ты этого не видел, — сказал ему Кимми, прилаживая панель на полу. — Будь здесь.  
Он выглянул в коридор, затем, недолго думая, поднялся на мостик. Через обзорный экран вдалеке было видно «Изумрудную» и множество всполохов, то и дело загоравшихся вокруг нее.  
— Там идет сражение?.. — спросил Кимми.  
— Похоже на то… — Симран взглянул на навигационную панель, где стремительно приближаясь, мелькали две точки красного цвета. — Сожри меня, Цар! Разеш, к нам летят два нерейских перехватчика!  
— Давайте-ка свалим подальше отсюда, — пробормотал Кимми.  
— Мы не уйдем от них, — возразил Симран. — Топливо на исходе, да и скорости не хватит. Максимум прыжок, но что дальше?  
— Прыгай.  
— Нужно развернуться.  
— Прыгай так.  
— Ты спятил! Ни за что!  
— Заткнитесь оба, — рявкнул Разеш. — Они вышли на связь.  
Он включил динамики, из которых донесся хрипловатый чуть скучающий голос:  
— Приветствую экипаж корабля «Принцесса Ниаша». Мое имя майор Хьюго Перес.  
— Прыгай, — прошипел Кимми, яростно выпучив глаза на Симрана. Тот отпрянул от него, покосившись как на сумасшедшего.  
— Я уполномочен предложить вам довольно выгодную сделку. На борту вашего корабля находится человек, который является гражданином Нереи и находится под наблюдением нерейских вооруженных сил до окончания расследования. Мы предлагаем вам передать его нам за вознаграждение в размере пяти тысяч нерейских фунтов. Если вы откажетесь, мы вынуждены будем расстрелять корабль вместе с экипажем. На ответ у вас есть пять минут.  
Связь прервалась, и все присутствующие уставились на Кимми.  
— Всего пять тысяч? — нервно усмехнулся он.  
— Как раз хватит на то, чтобы сделать ремонт на корабле, — пожал плечами Симран и переглянулся с Разешем.  
— Очень смешно. — Ухмылка сползла с лица Кимми как только он заметил, что команда раздумывает всерьез.  
Так, спокойно, бывало и хуже. Наверное. В конце концов, на что он рассчитывал, оставаясь с контрабандистами?


	3. Гачи

**3089 год, колония "Арго"**

 

Дверь закрылась за Джонни. Он прислонился к ней спиной и со всей дури пнул ногой. Тупой день.   
— Твою мать! — послышался разъяренный вопль из комнаты. — Дебил!   
Джонни закатил глаза и прошел внутрь. В самом углу за столом, заваленным всяким хламом, сидел Лиам в защитных очках и паяльником в руке, склонившись почти вплотную к небольшому кусочку металла, зафиксированному в механических держателях. Он кинул исподлобья угрожающий взгляд на Джонни и продолжил работать паяльником, тихо матерясь.  
— Еще раз так меня дернешь, я не поленюсь встать и вдарить тебе как следует.   
Из соседней комнаты послышался стук, словно что-то уронили на пол, а затем топот босых ног.  
— Ну зашибись! — воскликнул Лиам, с укоризной глядя на Джонни — Ты мелкого разбудил!  
Дверь со скрипом открылась, и в комнату опасливо заглянул трехлетний малыш.   
— А ну марш обратно спать, Гачи. Бегом! — Лиам указал мальцу обратно на дверь, а когда тот не отреагировал, продолжая виснуть на дверной ручке, снова посмотрел на Джонни. — Иди и уложи его обратно. А то опять всю ночь носиться будет.   
Джонни решил для разнообразия не спорить. Он подхватил пацана на руки и ушел вместе с ним в соседнюю комнатушку, больше смахивающую на кладовку. Наверное, это она и была, но Лиам решил сделать из нее для своего брата детскую. Половину места здесь занимала кровать в форме космического катера, который будто бы побывал в сотне космических сражений и чудом уцелел. На другой половине прямо возле двери валялись игрушки, стопкой в углу возвышались детские книжки, на стене висел старенький головизор. Друзья Лиама и Джонни, когда наведывались к ним, часто приносили для Гачи анимацию или игры, и тогда мелкий мог не выходить из своего убежища часами.   
— Твой братан сегодня мудак немного больше, чем обычно, — посетовал Джонни, садясь на кровать. Ее хватало, только чтобы он мог вытянуть ноги, тогда как мелкий мог спать в ней еще лет пять.  
— Мудак, — повторил Гачи, возясь с одеялом.  
— Да, да, — усмехнулся Джонни, — именно.   
— Расскажи про пиратов, — потребовал Гачи.   
— Не, пусть Лиам тебе рассказывает про них.  
Мальчишка состроил жалобную физиономию и принялся возиться под боком у Джонни, потом сел и захныкал. Затем увидел игрушечный парализатор и занялся им. Джонни смотрел на него и думал, что нифига он больше не заснет. А потом всю ночь будет хныкать, просить пожрать и баловаться.   
— Так, я рассказываю тебе одну сказку, а ты ложишься спать, — безапелляционно заявил Джонни, силой укладывая Гачи обратно в кроватку и накрывая его по самый нос одеялом. — Идет?   
Малец согласно кивнул.  
— Про пиратов?  
—Нет. Заткнись и слушай, короче. — Джонни дождался, пока Гачи окончательно затихнет. — Жил был неудачник, — начал он немного погодя. — Жил он себе и радовался. Потому что не считал себя неудачником, разумеется. Однажды он решил, что сможет полететь в волшебную страну, где куча ништяков. — Джонни посмотрел на заинтересованного пацаненка. — Ты знаешь, что такое ништяки? — Гачи покачал головой, и Джонни задумчиво почесал затылок, окидывая комнату взглядом. — Короче в твоем случае, это когда дохера игрушек. Представил? — мелкий заулыбался и кивнул. — Ну вот, решил наш неудачник отправиться в волшебную страну. Чего он только для этого не делал: рвал жопу на учебе, как ненормальный, работал за троих, чтобы взятками обойти кучу бюрократической херни. И что в итоге?   
— Он попал в волшебную страну! — обрадовался пацан.  
Джонни скептически хмыкнул.  
— А вот и нифига. Никуда он не попал. Не взяли его. Сказали: иди-ка ты в жопу, ты ее отлично разработал, пока лизал наши. Короче, мораль сей сказки такова: не будь неудачником. И спи уже.   
Гачи печально вздохнул, но послушно перевернулся на бок к стене. Пожалуй, единственным плюсом этого ребенка было то, что с ним можно было договориться. Он сделал бы все, что ему скажешь, но на определенных условиях. Джонни поразмыслил еще немного и решил, что это все-таки мало похоже на «плюс».   
Он еще немного посидел, убедился, что мелкий не начнет опять хныкать или возиться, и вышел из комнаты, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Лиама в комнате не было. Паяльник и прочие инструменты были убраны, остался только кусочек металла, над которым он работал. Джонни склонился к нему, рассматривая. Через пару месяцев с этой микросхемой ему предстоит защищать свою дипломную работу. Он работал над этой программой чуть ли не с первого курса. Во всяком случае, именно тогда ему пришла в голову эта мысль. И вот, почти законченный результат лежал прямо перед ним. Правда, испытать его он мог пока только в теории, но Джонни не сомневался, что эта хрень сработает. Да еще и прогремит на все колонии-станции, так что его с руками оторвут, чтобы заполучить к себе. И Джонни примет их предложения и свалит отсюда подальше. А Гиллард пусть сидит и дальше в этой дыре.   
Он почувствовал, как гнев снова возвращается. Вот ведь собака! Обещал, клялся, а в итоге — «не могу пойти против политики компании». Ублюдок.   
В прихожей тихо щелкнула допотопным замком дверь. Лиам, стараясь не шуметь, прошел в комнату и выложил на стол пакет с покупками. Джонни ухватил себе банку пива и упал на диван. Пусть они и жили в каком-то клоповнике, и платили за это гроши, но зато никогда не отказывали себе в продуктах. Курсантская зарплата позволяла, да и подработка всегда была.   
Джонни снова вспомнил о Кимберли, и о том, как они разругались. Девчонка его бесила своим постоянным беспокойством о его времяпрепровождении. Она терпеть не могла его дружков, и некоторых из них даже вполне заслуженно. Но Джонни с ними было весело, они были хорошими товарищами. И это многое говорило о нем, в частности ему самому. Часто он размышлял о своей жизни в последние годы и ненавидел себя за все то, что сделал для Гилларда, за все то, что он заставил его сделать и за то, что в итоге все это дерьмо не имело никакого смысла, потому что «Авалон» Джонни не светил. Гиллард просто использовал его для своих темных делишек, как впрочем, и остальных. Но они-то получили, что хотели. Их тупые запросы были ничем по сравнению с «Авалоном». Станция оказалась Гилларду не по зубам. Или он с самого начала не собирался помогать Джонни, просто увидел в нем подходящего лоха, который поведется. И ведь повелся…   
— Мелкий уснул? — спросил Лиам, когда закончил раскладывать продукты по полкам, и присоединился к Джонни с банкой пива.  
— Конечно. Куда он денется.   
— Опять рассказывал ему матерные анекдоты?   
— Нет, рассказал ему сказку о тяжелой жизни в этой выгребной яме.   
— Со счастливым концом, надеюсь?  
— Это вряд ли. — Джонни заметил угрожающий взгляд Лиама и поспешил продолжить: — Зато она была весьма поучительной.   
— Что-то сомневаюсь. 

Следующие дни пошли своим чередом. За исключением того, что Джонни теперь полностью игнорировал все вызовы Гилларда. Этот старый хрен названивал по пять раз за день и даже присылал своих шестерок с сообщениями. Шестерки получали по зубам, а сообщения так же старательно игнорировались. Под конец недели интенсивность их уменьшилась, а потом и вовсе сошла на нет, но шестерок теперь заменил Джеймс. Он забегал под вечер к ним с Лиамом и между делом интересовался, когда Джонни собирается вынуть голову из задницы и вернуться к работе. В один из таких вечеров Лиаму пришлось разнимать обоих своих друзей, а потом успокаивать ревущего перепуганного Гачи. После этого визиты Джеймса тоже прекратились, и Джонни уже расслабился, когда однажды у самых дверей Академии не наткнулся на кар Гилларда. Охранник красноречиво положил руку на кобуру с шокером и открыл перед Джонни дверцу.   
— На пятый уровень, и поживее, — Джонни сунул охраннику в нагрудный карман пару фунтов и сел в машину.  
Гиллард смерил его мрачным взглядом, и Джонни ощутил острое желание залепить ему меж глаз чем-нибудь увесистым. Затем он кинул взгляд на охранника, все еще стоявшего снаружи у двери, и желание потихоньку пропало. Этот шкаф хоть и выглядел тупым качком, все же дело свое знал, иначе не работал бы у Гилларда.   
— Ты ведешь себя по-идиотски, — сказал, наконец, наместник.   
Джонни отстраненно пожал плечами, не желая вступать в дискуссию.   
— Ты все еще работаешь на меня, если помнишь.   
— Пошел ты, Квентин, — огрызнулся Джонни. — Я все для тебя делал, и что в итоге получил? Хрен, а не «Авалон».   
— А если я скажу, что ты получил нечто большее, чем эта несчастная станция?   
— О, черт, я не стану тебя больше слушать. И всю ту херню, что ты там придумал опять, можешь оставить при себе.   
Джонни собрался выйти из машины, но обнаружил, что двери заблокированы. Он взглянул на Гилларда.  
— Нет, ты выслушаешь меня, — спокойно сказал он и, так и не дождавшись от Джонни ответа, кроме ненавидящего взгляда, продолжил: — «Авалон» — это пережиток. Станция доживает последние свои годы.  
Джонни насмешливо фыркнул.   
— Ты готов сказать что угодно, да? «Авалону» всего сто лет и еще как минимум столько же она проработает.   
— Нет, если убедить спонсоров, что станция свое изжила.  
Взгляд Джонни помрачнел. Он с детских лет мечтал оказаться на этой станции, чтобы работать там, жить, строить карьеру. Это все, к чему он стремился всю жизнь, вокруг чего эта жизнь вертелась. А Гиллард собирается уничтожить эту его мечту?  
— На нее тратится слишком много средств, — продолжил Гиллард. — На обслуживание, на персонал. Ты знаешь, сколько стоит построить один «Кронос», чтобы он доставил всего трех человек? Это отвратительно огромная сумма, которую можно было бы потратить на строительство нового прыжкового двигателя! Над ним уже идет работа, но все продвигается слишком медленно — не хватает финансирования. Все деньги уходят на «Авалон». — Гиллард раздраженно дернул плечами и подался немного вперед. — Я предлагаю тебе место в Центре космических разработок, ты сможешь сам работать над чертежами двигателей, возможно, именно ты исправишь Ошибку Беранже. Как тебе? Всего десять-пятнадцать лет и новый корабль сделает успешный прыжок, я в этом уверен. Ты хочешь все это пропустить? Торчать на бесперспективной станции, убив семь лет на полет до нее? Ты же умный парень, Джонни. Ты понимаешь, что я говорю не пустые слова.   
Теперь взгляд Гилларда лучился азартом и искренней верой в собственную идею. Только Джонни все равно не мог принять это на веру. Как-то три года назад он уже поверил наместнику и теперь вот остался ни с чем. Кто поручится, что и в этот раз ничего не сорвется? Исправить Ошибку Беранже это конечно круто, но слишком велик риск ее повторить. Потенциальный прыжковый двигатель — тонкая конструкция, основанная на нестабильных материях и прочей физике, не представлялась реальной, особенно после трагедии с «Одиссеей». Хотя акарсианцы использовали нечто подобное для своих перелетов через червоточины. Легче было купить у них эту технологию и не греть голову, но люди не были бы людьми, если бы не уперлись сделать прыжковый двигатель.  
— И как ты собираешься это провернуть? — поинтересовался Джонни, когда убедился, что словесный поток наместника иссяк, и он ждет его реакции.   
— Это не сложно будет сделать. Часть спонсоров и так уже недобро смотрит на «Авалон». Их вливания в станцию с каждым годом оборачиваются все меньшей прибылью, цифры говорят им то, что говорю тебе сейчас я — «Авалону» недолго осталось. — Тут в его взгляде мелькнуло угасшее было раздражение. — Проблема лишь в том, как убедить всех этих тупых баранов.   
— Другие наместники не так убеждены в последних днях станции? — фыркнул Джонни, наблюдая за реакцией Гилларда. Тот начинал откровенно беситься.   
— Они идиоты! Пока со станции приходят регулярные отчеты о дееспособности оборудования и новых успешных открытиях, о которых широкой общественности почему-то не говорят — видимо, потому что их нахрен нет! — они будут продолжать вкладывать туда деньги.   
— Ну вы же сами сказали, нужно убедить лишь спонсоров.  
— Они шагу ступить не могут, не оглянувшись на президента, — рявкнул Гиллард, — а та в свою очередь лижет задницу Брайс, как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле.   
Мужчина скорчил презрительную гримасу. Элен Брайс была наместником колонии «Зеф» и злейшим врагом Гилларда. В первую очередь потому, что президент у нее практически с руки ела. Так считал не только Гиллард, об этом ходили шуточки повсюду, однако только Гилларда это серьезно бесило. Брайс принимала в штыки все его предложения в какой бы то ни было сфере во время их собраний, и Гилларду приходилось прилагать массу усилий, чтобы оспорить ее контраргументы и убедить остальных. Не всегда у него получалось, чаще Элен Брайс придумывала что-то, что ставило крест на предложении Гилларда, и тогда ему лучше было не попадаться на глаза. Джонни считал, что им с Элен просто нужно как следует потрахаться. Не исключено, что друг с другом.   
— Значит, ты не знаешь, как повернуть русло авалонской денежной реки в прыжковые двигатели, — подытожил Джонни.   
Гиллард смерил его странным взглядом и покосился на охранника, все еще стоявшего у дверей авто.  
— Знаю, правда на это уйдет некоторое время. Семь лет, если быть точным.   
Джонни ощутимо напрягся.   
— Что ты собираешься сделать?   
— Небольшую диверсию, — мужчина улыбнулся. — Неспроста же в первом составе «Кроноса» должен был быть ты, Эшби и Гриффитс. Вы моя маленькая диверсионная группа, правда, ты в итоге соскочил. Но два из трех тоже неплохо.   
Джонни раздраженно сжал руки в кулаки, на его скулах заиграли желваки. Вот ведь мудак! Он с самого начала это планировал. Знал, что Джонни мечтает работать на «Авалоне», но все равно хотел вывести станцию из игры. Если бы не решение Совета колоний, не пропустившее кандидатуру Джонни в проект, он так бы ничего не узнал. Грязную работу сделали бы Джеймс и Люк.   
Он все же не смог сдержаться и одним точным ударом засветил Гилларду по роже. На этом его запал прошел, Джонни взял себя в руки, наблюдая как ошалевший наместник, завалившись на сидение, трет пострадавшую челюсть. Охранник снаружи, кажется, даже не заметил, что произошло в салоне.   
Через минуту Гиллард выпрямился, наконец, и уставился на Джонни.  
— Доволен?  
Джонни повертел рукой в воздухе, как бы говоря, что не совсем. И Гиллард устало вздохнул, снова потирая челюсть.   
— Подумай о моих словах как следует, Джонни. Назначения на «Авалон» тебе все равно уже не получить. Что тебе терять?   
— Я уже подумал, Квентин. И я соглашусь, но с одним условием.   
Гиллард заинтересовано поднял брови.  
— Что за условие?  
— Я буду работать только в Центре космических разработок. Никаких полуночных шатаний по нижним ярусам. Я больше не буду вышибать деньги из твоих должников и следить за твоими притонами. Найди себе для этого какого-нибудь тупоголового громилу, типа Гриффитса.   
Гиллард недовольно поморщился.  
— Ты меня убиваешь, Джонни. Разве я недостаточно плачу тебе?  
— Не в этом дело. Меня достало быть твоим мальчиком на побегушках. Раз уж ты лишил меня «Авалона» и собираешься заменить его сраным Центром разработок, это вполне справедливое условие.   
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Гиллард, — будешь работать только в Центре. Но ты должен понимать, что я жду от тебя полной выкладки.   
— Разве когда-то было иначе? — спросил Джонни, и Гиллард кивнул, соглашаясь — в лени Джонни нельзя было упрекнуть.   
Наместник сделал знак охраннику снаружи, и тот открыл дверь. Джонни вышел из авто и, дождавшись, пока Гиллард отъедет, облегченно прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Он снял себя с поводка. Три года безупречной работы на этого мудака достаточный срок, чтобы заслужить свободу действий и спокойную работу, хоть и не там, где Джонни всегда мечтал.

**********

Полет прошел тихо. Экипаж «Мэйастрэ» не беспокоил пассажиров, а те не беспокоили экипаж. Народу на корабле было немного, только Рэихи, Эйшем да шесть человек экипажа. При взлете капитан, отставной сержант по имени Андрей Мазилеску, под многозначительное хмыканье Эйшема признался, что акарсианцы — лучшие пассажиры, и с удовольствием устроил им экскурсию по кораблю. «Мэйастрэ» оказалась не такой большой, как представлял себе Рэихи, и перевозила в основном продовольственные продукты оптовыми партиями с Акарсы на Меран 14.   
За время экскурсии Рэихи узнал, что там у капитана есть трое сыновей, и что одна из его невесток владеет магазином, где, собственно, привезенный товар и продается. Эйшем отлично умел изображать искренний интерес, а вот Рэихи, привыкший к тому, что из анвашаев подробности их личной жизни нужно клещами вытягивать, хотелось вытрясти из ушей лишнюю информацию. Когда капитан, наконец, вернулся к своим обязанностям и оставил их в покое, Рэихи подсел за стол напротив Эйшема в выделенной им небольшой каюте.  
— Уже десять лет работаю с людьми, а к их болтливости так и не привыкну, — вздохнул он.   
— Со временем сам таким же станешь, — сказал Эйшем, зевнул и после продолжительной паузы спросил, странно глядя на Рэихи: — Скажи лучше, чего тебе дома не сиделось?  
Но Рэихи и сам не знал. Дома было все для спокойной жизни — насколько это было возможно после убийства половины их семьи — и удобной работы, были родные и друзья.  
— Не знаю, — пожал он плечами. — Я, вроде как, пообещал Кимми.  
— Ты ничего ему не должен. Сам же видишь, какие от него неприятности. И потом, у тебя есть работа.  
— Я в отпуске. А ты говоришь, как моя подруга, — криво улыбнулся Рэихи, помолчал и нервно потер руками лицо. — Не могу сказать, почему, но мне кажется, что я должен вернуться.  
Эйшем полураздраженно-полунасмешливо фыркнул.  
— Да знаю я, почему, не зря же я тогда Саше пятьдесят фунтов отстегнул.   
— Что? — недоуменно переспросил Рэихи.  
— Не имеет значения.  
— Слушай, я знаю, что лишний в вашей команде, но я постараюсь не доставлять неудобств.  
Эйшем добродушно отмахнулся.  
— Нет, ты на самом деле здорово выручил нас тогда с цахранками. Разеш это помнит и, будь уверен, не станет тебе отказывать.   
— Это радует. — Рэихи задумчиво поскреб подбородок, и решил перевести тему. — Это ведь дочь передает тебе информацию об Акарсе? Мне жаль, что ты так редко видишься с ней из-за того обвинения.  
Эйшем осторожно кивнул, но потом с тяжелым вздохом подпер голову обеими руками. Рэихи решил промолчать о том, что за ним и дочерью давно установлена слежка. Если Эзарис еще не арестовал его, значит, в этом нет необходимости.  
— Спасибо, что не спрашиваешь, правда ли я это сделал. Ромул вот ляпнул при первом знакомстве.   
— Ох, только не говори, что ты полез драться.  
— Ну… я его тогда тоже почти не знал. Полез, конечно.   
Поняв, что и эта тема разговора оказалась сомнительной, Рэихи решил не представлять себе последствия драки с Ромулом. Вместо этого он негромко спросил:  
— Ты когда-нибудь встречался с людьми? В смысле отношений.  
Плечи Эйшема дрогнули — он усмехнулся, но головы не поднял.  
— Ага. Была у меня одно время подруга-человек. Тогда они едва расселились по двум своим планетам, но я помню, что она с Ковчега. Очень красивая, рыжеволосая, у нас такого цвета волос не встретишь. А глаза, как она сама говорила, ореховые, хотя видит Анва, я понятия не имел, что такое орех, и плевать было на самом-то деле. Мой рабочий комбинезон на ней сидел лучше, чем на мне. Гоняла меня с кухни, говорила, что не мужское дело — готовить, можешь себе представить?..   
Рэихи улыбнулся уголком рта — некоторые земляне до сих пор были возмутительно консервативными.  
— Я тогда окопался на одной из мелких периферийных станций, — продолжал Эйшем, — работал курьером по фальшивым документам, а она была диспетчером в доках. Мы прожили вместе полтора года.  
— Как ее звали? — поинтересовался Рэихи.  
— Ярослава. Она была в первой волне умерших от NCC, — Эйшем, наконец, выпрямился и взглянул на замершего Рэихи. — Идиотка. Тогда вирус еще не мутировал, не передавался воздушно-капельным путем, его можно было избегать, просто долго не контактируя с другими людьми, и ждать, пока не изобретут хоть какую-то пародию вакцины. Но Славе на месте не сиделось, она сходила налево. Странно, что других своих подружек-людей я помню смутно — только череда имен в голове, но ни одного образа, к которому их можно привязать — а Славу помню, как будто это вчера было, а не тридцать лет назад.  
Рэихи показалось, что он оцепенел и долго не мог выговорить ни слова. Эйшем не производил впечатления побитого жизнью циника, как, впрочем, и бывшего романтика, который подыскивает поэтичные сравнения для цвета глаз и волос возлюбленной. Он вел себя раскрепощенно, шутил, улыбался и даже грубил, должно быть, с нежной усмешкой, убеждающей в том, что это не всерьез. Он не пытался казаться таким, он такой и есть, понял Рэихи. Уставший от череды неудач, но не желающий упиваться горем, Эйшем просто позволил себе быть собой. Когда их с Кимми взяли в плен на «Ниашу», он раздражал Рэихи, казалось, наигранной веселостью. Теперь Рэихи мысленно пожалел его: нужно быть очень измотанным масками, чтобы разом сорвать их все и отказаться надевать впредь.  
Эйшем, приняв его молчание за ожидание, подытожил:  
— С людьми не плохо и не хорошо, Рэихи. С ними по-другому. Они раньше начинают жить, раньше учатся ошибаться и раньше умирают. Думаю, именно этот их быстрый темп жизни — самое трудное, с чем приходится мириться.   
— Еще эгоизм. Не забудь про эгоизм, — угрюмо подсказал Рэихи.  
Эйшем усмехнулся, глаза у него заинтересованно заблестели.  
— А ты уже тоже успел обжечься о человека, да? — спросил он.  
Рэихи кивнул.  
— Когда я вышел на стажировку в клинику, то был редкостным болваном, болтливым и надоедливым. Я сам больше был похож на землян. Потом встретил Бернарда, он работал в отделении для анвашаев. Мне тогда это показалось… возбуждающим: анвашаи, лечащий людей, и человек, лечащий анвашаев. Он старше меня всего на пять лет, но тогда мне это казалось большой разницей. Когда мы стали жить вместе, мой восторг поубавился. Я менялся и рос. Берни — нет, он был уже сформировавшейся личностью и не хотел никуда двигаться. И тут я пришел в ужас: как это — провести всю жизнь с тем, кто всегда одинаков, кто не хочет даже задуматься о том, насколько однообразен? Не думаю, что эта мелкая проблема сравнится с твоей, но мне тогда это казалось пугающим. В конце концов, мы поняли, что не устраиваем друг друга. Причин было слишком много, чтобы выделить одну хотя бы для того, чтобы она стала предлогом к разрыву. И мы просто разъехались.  
— Сынок, ты обжегся не об человека, а об рутину, — сказал Эйшем. — Хотя я, признаться, ожидал истории про ушлую роковую женщину, очаровавшую юного наследника должности председателя Малого круга и обобравшую его до нитки.   
Рэихи покачал головой, наблюдая за Эйшемом. Тот принялся искать что-то в своем рюкзаке и через минуту выудил бутылку лакесского вина.  
— Не думаю, что я был в списке наследников. Насколько я знаю, отец выбирал из Ниши и Шави.  
— Не думаешь? А как же завещание?  
— Я… — Рэихи запнулся на полуслове, чувствуя нестерпимую горечь и стыд. — Я его не читал. Поначалу, когда я вернулся, было слишком много дел, а потом уже стало слишком поздно. Оно бы все равно ничего не изменило. Да и вообще, — он нервно сцепил руки в замок, — я врач, а не политик.  
Тем временем Эйшем разлил пахучее лиловое вино по бокалам.  
— Хватит с тебя на сегодня, и неловких разговоров в том числе. Пей и иди спать. — Рэихи послушался. — И совет на будущее: пока ты в поисках человека, который не будет «всегда одинаков», подумай, устроят ли тебя вечные перемены. Потому что теперь ты можешь оказаться на месте твоего Бернарда.  
Спустя три дня «Мэйастрэ» пришвартовалась в доке станции «Юнити-4», чтобы подзарядить двигатели и набрать новых пассажиров. Капитан долго прощался, подсчитывая прибыль, хотя и сам успел потратиться, угощая акарсианцев их же национальными блюдами. Затем Рэихи и Эйшем сошли на станцию и отправились к посадочным терминалам, чтобы найти «Ниашу». Станция была далеко не новой, но, в отличие от «Медведицы», выглядела вполне прилично. Широкие, обитые гладким бежевым пластиком коридоры вели в просторный зал.   
— Ты с собой хотя бы тейзер взял? — поинтересовался Эйшем.  
— Зачем? — Рэихи поймал на себе скептический взгляд и сконфузился. — Я думал, это спокойное место.   
— Место — возможно, но мы с тобой далеко не «спокойные» гости. Да и окружающие тоже не так просты. — Эйшем небрежно махнул рукой в сторону группы людей с внушительными сумками. — Как думаешь, зачем они здесь?  
Рэихи оценивающе глянул на громко переговаривающихся по-испански женщин и смеющихся мужчин, а затем на их поклажу.  
— Контрабандисты, маскирующиеся под туристов? — предположил он.  
— Просто туристы. А вот эти, — Эйшем указал на высокую женщину с дочерью-подростком, — контрабандисты. Возят, скорее всего, легкие наркотики.  
— Что? — Рэихи хмуро и недоверчиво покосился на него. — С чего ты это взял?  
— Даю подсказку: смотри на руки.   
Они как раз поравнялись с предполагаемыми контрабандистами. Рэихи осторожно, стараясь не вызывать подозрений, оглядел девочку и женщину. Последняя как раз достала из кармана комм, и ему стали видны ее ногти. Когда они с Эйшемом отошли на безопасное расстояние, он еле слышно присвистнул.  
— Проклятье, а ты прав! У нее недостаток цинка из-за «Красной соли». Да и подросток рядом с ней явно фальшивый, — Рэихи вспомнил, как происходит человеческое взросление. — Девушке не меньше двадцати. Разумно с их стороны разыгрывать из себя мать и дочь.  
— Никогда не знаешь, на кого наткнешься, — кивнул Эйшем.  
Один из посадочных терминалов, наконец, освободился, и оба поспешили к нему. Эйшем быстро ввел параметры нужного судна и запросил поиск. Рэихи понял, что сильно ошибался. Если оболочка и обшивка на станции выглядели новыми, то «железо» явно принадлежало предыдущему поколению. Когда допотопная система все же выдала им результат, Эйшем раздраженно зашипел, перепроверил поиск и запустил снова.  
Спустя пару минут результат снова оказался нулевым. Рэихи молча ждал. Эйшем побарабанил пальцами по боковой стенке терминала и, в надежде на чудо, запустил еще один поиск. Кораблей класса «Стриж» на станции не оказалось вовсе.  
— Черт, они должны были встретить меня здесь, — проворчал Эйшем. — Видимо, их что-то спугнуло. Разеш предупреждал, что такое может случиться.  
— И что будем делать? — осторожно спросил Рэихи.  
— Саша осталась на «Изумрудной». Попробуем добраться сначала до нее, она должна знать, где остальная команда.  
Он сменил параметры запроса и снова запустил поиск. Терминал долго скрипел своими цифровыми шестеренками, пока, наконец, не выплюнул на экран целый список. Эйшем придирчиво пролистал его, лицо становилось все более недовольным, но в самом конце он нашел, что искал.  
— Привет, девочка, давно не виделись, — усмехнулся он, — как обычно выставляешь чертову кучу требований, но хотя бы цена приличная.   
— Ты о ком? — подозрительно спросил Рэихи, поправляя сумку.  
— Идем, познакомлю.  
Они снова миновали широкий светлый коридор, спустились на лифте на несколько этажей вниз, к грузовым докам, и долго плутали по разветвленным коридорам. Когда они вышли к нужному шлюзу, Рэихи успел порядочно устать. Они пересекли длинное, практически опоясывающее станцию, помещение, оказавшись у еще одного терминала перед закрытым шлюзом. Эйшем набрал вызов и широко улыбнулся, когда на видеопанели возникла молодая женщина в сером рабочем комбинезоне. Ее длинные черные волосы были собраны в тугой пучок на затылке, а лицо и фигура смотрелись бы очаровательно, будь в ней немного энтузиазма. Она вытирала запачканные в машинном масле руки о полотенце.  
— Привет, Эйшем, — опередила она его.  
— Здравствуй, Мила, — он указал себе за плечо. — Это мой друг Рэихи. Подбросишь до «Изумрудной»?  
Она задумалась на мгновение, но затем махнула рукой.  
— Заходите, обсудим. Ильмари, откроешь им?  
В ответ на ее просьбу, шлюз начал медленно и тяжело отъезжать в сторону. Хозяйка корабля встретила их у внутренней створки и кивнула в сторону лестницы наверх. Девушка успела расплести волосы, и теперь их угольно-черный поток бил ее по спине при каждом шаге на ступеньку.  
— Идите за мной.   
Они поднялись в кают-компанию, круглое просторное помещение с единственным столом и диванчиком. Из мебели здесь также обитали три привинченных к полу стула и одинокая кушетка с оставленным на ней планшетом. Мила подняла его и включила.  
— Рад тебя видеть, — сказал Эйшем.  
— Садитесь, — Мила дождалась, пока они найдут себе места, и устроилась напротив. — Если вы сюда пришли, значит, с ценой знакомы — тысяча фунтов с каждого. Торговаться не буду.   
Рэихи и Эйшем кивнули, хоть и с некоторой заминкой — переводили исси в фунты.  
— Отлично. Теперь правила поведения на борту: по кораблю не разгуливать, исключения — завтрак, обед и ужин можете принимать здесь, в кают-компании. Если не согласны все четыре дня пути питаться овсянкой и синтезированным белком, приносите собственную еду. Воду не транжирить, музыку громко не включать, к корабельной сети не подключаться, не мастурбировать, мусор не оставлять. И не свистеть. Ненавижу, когда свистят.   
Не удержавшись, Рэихи ухмыльнулся. Мила вопросительно посмотрела на него.  
— Если у тебя есть претензии, можешь поискать другой корабль.  
— Нет, сайтрэ, — шире улыбнулся он.  
Мила снова поглядела на Эйшема.  
— По рукам?  
— Ты же знаешь, что да, — любезно отозвался он, доставая кредитку.   
Рэихи последовал его примеру. Мила планшетом считала с них оговоренную сумму на собственный счет и, наконец, улыбнулась. Ее улыбка поразила Рэихи, настолько девушка преобразилась. Карие глаза засветились дружелюбием.  
— Великолепно, — Мила хлопнула в ладоши. — Добро пожаловать на «Ильмари». 

Как и требовала хозяйка корабля, Рэихи и Эйшем провели весь полет в одной каюте, выбираясь в кают-компанию лишь на завтрак и обед. Поначалу Рэихи казалось, что это из вежливости, но на все его попытки завязать светскую беседу, Мила отвечала очень коротко и скупо. Позже Эйшем объяснил, что она не очень любит принимать на борт пассажиров. Отсюда все условия, отсеивающие чересчур активных и надоедливых. Он сообразил, осторожничать Милу заставлял корабль, на котором она путешествовала. Это было единственное, по его собственным словам, судно в обитаемой галактике, оснащенное искусственным интеллектом, которое еще на ходу. Так Рэихи понял, кого она просила открыть им шлюз.  
Ужинать оба предпочитали в каюте. Кроме двухэтажной кровати, там нашлась низенькая тумбочка, стол, стул, турник над дверью и пара зарядных розеток без сетевого кабеля. Все достаточно потрепанное, но в приемлемом состоянии. Их временное жилище располагалось на той же палубе, что и кают-компания, поэтому увидеть мостик было невозможно, хотя Рэихи было крайне любопытно, как устроено управление подобного корабля.  
«Ильмари» не громыхал и не урчал двигателями, как Рэихи ожидал, он вообще был довольно тих в рейсе. За последним совместным завтраком Мила поинтересовалась у Эйшема, почему того не забрала «Принцесса Ниаша». Но он и сам был этим озадачен.  
Когда корабль вынырнул из очередного прыжка и замер, заглушая гиперпривод, случилось непредвиденное: Мила вызвала обоих в кают-компанию, забыв о своих же правилах. Она сидела на диванчике и, завидев Эйшема и Рэихи, подозвала обоих сесть рядом.  
— Это трансляция вида с обзорного экрана, — пояснила она, пока на экране стационарного комма на сближение к станции шло несколько кораблей очень характерной формы. — Похоже, здесь нерейские спецслужбы. У меня с ними не слишком теплые отношения. Все еще хотите сойти на станции? Лично я не горю желанием.  
— Здесь вообще часто бывают корабли спецслужб? — спросил Рэихи.   
— Вообще не бывают, — нахмурился Эйшем. — Нерея плевать хотела на этот сектор, они прекрасно знают, что здесь все кишит пиратами. И не полезут в этот гадюшник просто так. А тут вдруг… нет, они здесь явно ради крупной рыбки.  
Рэихи показалось на мгновение, что это он притягивает неприятности, но высказывать эту мысль не стал. Те временем, нервно побарабанив пальцами по столешнице, Эйшем попросил:  
— Мила, окажи услугу, соедини меня с «Ниашей», если она здесь.  
Девушка мгновение колебалась, потом, что-то решив для себя, поднялась на мостик. Еще через минуту картинка на экране сменилась на переговорную на борту «Ниаши». Рэихи сразу узнал эту комнату с мрачными обшарпанными стенами и тусклым освещением. В ней было достаточно места, чтобы собрать всю команду, чтобы обсудить очередной план грабежа, и при этом следить за происходящем на корабле.   
Разеш как обычно сидел во главе удлиненного стола, за его спиной стоял Юджин и больше никого. Рэй подавил внутри себя разочарование, он ожидал, как минимум застать, как Разеш сгоняет со своего места обнаглевшего Кимми. Это было бы вполне в стиле их обоих.  
— Эйшем, ты как раз вовремя, — без приветствий начал Разеш. — Мы снимаемся с места в самое ближайшее время. Поторопись.   
— Что опять произошло?   
Разеш вкратце рассказал о стычке с нерейскими перехватчиками, о том, как они выдали Кимми в обмен на деньги, и теперь им нужно залечь на дно, пока Саша не закончит с вакциной. Рэихи их поступок привел в бешенство.   
— Вы с ума сошли? — воскликнул он, оттеснив Эйшема из кадра. — Нерейцы убьют его и разберут на атомы!  
— А ты что здесь делаешь? — опешил Разеш. — Эйшем, какого черта ты притащил его с собой?  
Но тот только с досадой потер глаза, и увеличил масштаб обзора, чтобы в кадр попадали они оба.  
— Он сам увязался. Но в одном я с ним согласен: ты явно думал жопой.  
Несколько мгновений они с Разешем буравили друг друга тяжелыми взглядами. Рэихи чувствовал, что они проверяют на прочность некую невидимую границу в своих отношениях. Казалось, он слышит даже немой вопрос Эйшема — «Меня ты тоже выдашь?». Возмущение внутри вскипело с новой силой.  
— У нас не было выбора, — рявкнул вдруг Разеш, — нерейские перехватчики куда маневренней кораблей той же Ашаль. Нам с ними попросту не справиться!  
На что он рассчитывал, оставляя Кимми с контрабандистами? На что рассчитывал сам Кимми? Как бы ни хотелось верить в честность этих… личностей, они все же оставались преступниками и прежде всего искали выгоду для себя. Но оказалось, что больше выходки, Рэихи взбесили их оправдания.  
— Охотно верю. Вознаграждение уже успели поделить или мы вас отвлекли?   
— Нам не больше твоего нравится эта ситуация, Рэй, — примирительно отозвался Юджин.  
— Так и чувствую искреннее раскаяние. Как вы можете работать друг с другом? — Рэихи мельком взглянул на Эйшема и понял, что правильно прочел его мысли. — Тиа вы тоже сдадите, если хангабийское судно вдруг потребует выдать его? Симрана вы не отдали цахранкам, подозреваю, только потому, что мне повезло удачно вмешаться, да? Вы даже не можете постоять друг за друга!   
— Позволь дать тебе совет, сынок, — сказал Разеш, — не забывай, с кем ты разговариваешь. Я не подписывался быть нянькой пацану. Никто не подписывался. Всем было известно, что за ним рано или поздно явятся. И нерейцы, пожалуй, не самый худший вариант. И, разумеется, ты не можешь судить нас за то, что мы еще и нажились на этом. В нашем мире хватаешь любую удачную возможность.  
Рэихи глубоко вздохнул. Для начала нужно успокоиться. Оставляя Кимми на «Ниаше», он полагался на честь и честность экипажа — он помог им избавиться от Ашаль и взамен надеялся получить хорошее отношение, как к себе, так и к Кимми. Итак, с честью обнаружились некоторые проблемы, но они, по крайней мере, все еще честны. Рэихи посмотрел Разешу в глаза.  
— Тогда позвольте спросить, когда вы оставляете кого-то на своем корабле, то разве не несете за него ответственность как капитан? Разве хороший капитан бросил бы товарища — пусть и новичка — в беде? Учитывая вакцину, он и так дал вам больше, чем вы ему. Зря я вмешивался в прошлый раз, вы этого не заслужили. И я вам не сынок, — добавил Рэихи мрачно, подумав, что отец никогда не поступил бы, как Разеш. Он вздохнул, словно резко оторвал пластырь. — Наслаждайтесь наградой.  
Рэихи покосился на расстроенного Эйшема и, яростно сжимая руки в кулаки так, что ногти глубоко впились в ладони, вышел оттуда. Мила, мимо которой он прошел в коридоре, проводила его удивленным взглядом. Остановился он только в каюте, которую им выделили, и сел на нижнюю койку.   
Должно быть, у Кимми была пугающая и тяжелая жизнь в прошлом, если он посчитал, что пираты и бандиты ему ближе, чем…  
Чем — что, собственно? Что он мог предложить? Рэихи нервно взъерошил волосы. Да, у него есть работа, есть дом и изрядно поредевшая, но все же семья. Но это явно не та жизнь, к какой привык Кимми. И потом, они по-прежнему не ближе друг другу, чем врач и пациент, несмотря на быстрый секс в трюме «Ниаши». Кимми знал о нем, только то, что он сын покойного председателя Малого круга и чересчур настойчивый доктор. Рэихи о Кимми не знал ничего, кроме возраста и группы крови. Так стоило ли срываться с места ради ничего? Что нужно самому Кимми?  
Хотя, подумал Рэихи, почему бы и не попробовать? Их определенно влекло друг к другу, и если он успел хоть немного понять природу поведения Кимми, даже злость и обида не помешали бы ему испытывать эту тягу и дальше. Вот только перед тем, как развивать какие бы то ни было отношения, следовало сначала найти Кимми.   
Если его забрали на Нерею, у Рэихи нет шансов вытащить его. Уж тамошние спецслужбы позаботились о том, чтобы в их владения не проникали посторонние. Тем более — анвашаи. Рэихи в отчаянии откинулся на кровать, и едва не подпрыгнул, когда увидел в дверях Эйшема.  
— Надеюсь, ты еще не передумал? — улыбнулся он. — Идем.

Несмотря на свои планы вернуться к команде и продолжить путешествие с ними, Эйшем все же решил помочь Рэихи. Правда, в чем помочь, еще стоило определиться. Самоубийственной казалась сама мысль о том, чтобы проникнуть на нерейскую базу, но ни у одного, ни у второго не было других вариантов. Вернее были, но они грозили еще большим безумством.  
Эйшем кое-как уговорил Милу еще немного побыть их транспортом. Он выпросил у нее время на то, чтобы добраться до «Ниаши» и захватить необходимые вещи, а когда вернулся, пришлось уговаривать Милу на еще одного попутчика. Весьма необычного. Но как выяснилось, именно к нему-то у девушки почти не возникло претензий — им оказался старенький робот с единственным синим глазом и антигравитационным полем. Эйшем сказал, что это Кимми притащил его на корабль. И где только откопал это старье?..  
Сам же Рэйхи чувствовал себя абсолютно измотанным, хотя, казалось, никаких причин для этого не было. Как он вообще мог подумать, что их новая встреча с Кимми будет простой? Ни у него, ни у Кимми ничего просто так не делается. Наверняка, если дело у них дойдет хотя бы до ужина, нужный ресторан взорвется из-за теракта, а город или станцию, где они назначат свидание, захватят хангабийцы. Определенно, так все и будет.  
Он добрался до их с Эйшемом каюты и завалился на кровать. Им предстоял двухдневный путь до места, где они смогут найти ресурсы для их затеи, которая, к ужасу Рэихи, все еще носила довольно расплывчатый характер. Им предстоит найти и вытащить Кимми практически из самого сердца нерейской державы. Дома, умирая от скуки и мечтая о смене обстановки, Рэихи не это имел в виду.   
Из раздумий его вывела открывшаяся дверь и бот, который вплыл в каюту.   
— Приветствую дружественную форму жизни, — прозвучал синтетический голос. — Меня зовут Саймон.   
Рэихи с любопытством склонил голову набок.   
— Здравствуй, Саймон, — постаравшись скрыть замешательство, отозвался он. — Где Кимми тебя взял?  
— Украл из меранского хранилища. И я был бы этим крайне возмущен, не будь мои прежние протоколы безопасности переписаны.  
— Это в его стиле. А я Рэихи. И давно он тебя украл, Саймон?  
— Восемьдесят два часа и тридцать шесть минут назад.  
Рэихи мысленно перевел время на человеческие корабельные циклы. Получалось, что бота Кимми стащил незадолго до столкновения с нерейскими перехватчиками. Возможно, он откроет больше, чем рассказал Разеш. Рэихи на мгновение покосился на дверь каюты — Эйшем ушел в душ и мог вернуться с минуты на минуту.   
— Саймон, — осторожно поинтересовался он, — что произошло, перед тем, как Кимми покинул корабль? Они не ссорились?  
— У меня нет полномочий передавать информацию об экипаже посторонним. — Синий зрачок просканировал Рэихи, словно убеждаясь, что его нет в составе экипажа «Принцессы Ниаши».   
Рэихи постарался скрыть разочарование.  
— Я действительно не член экипажа Разеша. Но я друг Кимми. Возможно, единственный, кто хочет его благополучия, — миролюбиво сказал он. — Команда «Ниаши», насколько я понял, выдала Кимми нерейцам по первому требованию, поэтому у тебя нет причин доверять им. Я хочу его найти. Ты мне поможешь?  
— Друг? Насколько я знаю, ты бросил его на «Ниаше» и отправился спасать мир. Надеюсь, тебе удалось, иначе все было бессмысленно.   
— Что? — вырвалось у Рэихи. — Откуда тебе знать, куда я улетел? К тому же, я сказал ему, что вернусь. Этого Кимми тебе, очевидно, не говорил, чтобы свалить выдуманную вину на меня. Если уж говорить об обвинениях — почему же ты не помешал экипажу отдать Кимми нерейцам?  
— Не переводи стрелки, братишка. У меня были и есть более важные указания, поступившие непосредственно от Кимми.   
— И ты, конечно, не уполномочен сообщать мне, какие, — нахмурился Рэихи. — Но по какой бы причине я не оставил его, сейчас я вернулся и хочу вытащить его с Нереи. Поможешь?  
— Вот еще, — бот издал звук, похожий на фырканье.   
— Бросишь хозяина в плену? — мрачно усмехнулся Рэихи. — Что ж, обойдусь без тебя, железяка.  
— Можно подумать у тебя есть выбор. — Саймон опустился на пол, приземлился на тумбочке у кровати и в последний раз мигнул синим глазом, перед тем как отключиться: — Всего наилучшего!  
Пару секунд Рэихи боролся с внезапным желанием хорошенько пнуть наглого бота, но вместо этого только глубоко вздохнул. Слова бота вернули Рэихи к тому, с чего все началось: будет ли Кимми рад его видеть? Путешествие намечалось не из простых. Но отступить теперь было некуда, да и бессмысленно. Рэихи долго глядел в серую стену, пытаясь до мелочей припомнить последний разговор с Кимми. Он разозлил и явно обидел его своим решением, но никакой вины за собой не чувствовал. Да и почему должен был? Впрочем, упрекать Кимми за его решение остаться он тоже не собирался. Другого выхода у них обоих не было, во всяком случае, тогда они его не видели или не хотели видеть.  
Рэихи перевел взгляд на робота. Тот хранил упорное молчание и мнимую неподвижность.   
— Эй, бот, — негромко позвал он, — а откуда, собственно, ты знаешь, кто я такой?  
Саймон не ответил, и Рэихи довольно улыбнулся. Если за те восемьдесят два часа, что эта железяка пробыла на «Ниаше», Кимми успел рассказать ей, пусть даже вскользь, об их предыдущем полете, значит, все не так уж и безнадежно. Перед тем, как делать выводы, будет ли Кимми рад его видеть, стоило, наверное, спросить его самого.

На сей раз перед пунктом назначения Мила пришла в каюту своих пассажиров сама. У нее был все тот же равнодушный вид, но по ее напряженной фигуре Рэихи понял, что она умело сдерживает недовольство. Эйшем в эти два дня притих и разрабатывал план, только время от времени привлекая к этому делу Рэихи. Она застала их как раз вовремя такого мозгового штурма, мельком оглядела разложенные перед ними планшеты и лениво прислонилась к косяку.  
— Мы вышли на орбиту Двенашки. Садиться я не буду, спуститесь сами в спасательной шлюпке. — Она немного помолчала, затем спросила: — Можно узнать, что вы задумали?  
Рэихи переглянулся с Эйшемом, и тот неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— В прошлом году меня и моего пациента прямиком из экспедиции занесло на «Ниашу». Из-за обстановки дома мне пришлось оставить его у них. А остальное вы, сайтрэ, и сами, наверное, слышали.   
— Давай без формальностей, — сухо попросила Мила.   
Она присела на краешек стола, и скучные серые брюки красиво обтянули ее длинные ноги.  
— Если нерейцы утащили этого вашего парня в свое логово, то плохо дело, — продолжила Мила. — Вряд ли они убьют его, раз уж он такая важная птица, что за него даже предложили выкуп. Обычно агенты народной безопасности так не церемонятся, они просто хватают и бегут.  
Ее слова немного успокоили Рэихи. О работе человеческих спецслужб он знал мало, и даже последние события, сблизившие его с Эзарисом, не пролили больше света. Но ее первые слова заставляли ждать подвох, словно Мила собиралась сообщить ему хорошую и плохую новость. Подвох не заставил себя ждать:  
— Но скоро, я думаю, он пожалеет, что его не убили: у них много способов склонять к сотрудничеству. Вы знаете, что он натворил?   
— Не вовремя проснулся, — задумчиво отозвался Эйшем.  
Рэихи умолк. Действительно, не стоит посвящать во все это Милу, ведь в любой момент проблемы из-за них могут возникнуть и у нее. Впрочем, она и сама это поняла. Изящным движением соскользнув со стола, она ободряюще улыбнулась:  
— Ну, как бы вы ни поступили, удачи. Жду, — она глянула на часы, — через полчаса на нижней палубе.  
Оставшись наедине, Рэихи и Эйшем снова задумчиво переглянулись и молча принялись собирать вещи. Их приблизительный план состоял в том, что Рэихи вместе с Саймоном проникнут на станцию, где базируется штаб народной безопасности Нереи. Эйшем принес с «Ниаши» грим и кое-какую сканирующую технику. Корабль и поддельные документы они намерены были заказать у знакомых Эйшема — неких братьев Руссо. В этот раз Рэихи взял с собой побольше денег. Он мысленно признавал, что их план был попросту дерьмовым.  
Когда они спустились к шлюпкам, Мила уже ждала возле одной из них. Она выглядела напряженной и озабоченной, и Рэихи решил хоть немного разрядить обстановку:  
— У тебя отличный корабль.  
Она натянуто улыбнулась.  
— Спасибо, — отозвался вдруг тот. — Пока, Саймон.  
Бот неожиданно дружелюбно махнул в пустоту одним из своих проводов-щупалец.  
— И тебе не хворать.  
— Увидимся, — Эйшем пожал Миле руку, и они, решив попрощаться на этой оптимистичной ноте, забрались в спасательную шлюпку.   
В ней было тесновато, то и дело щекотали провода Саймона, которые Рэихи и Эйшем раздраженно отпихивали от себя, поэтому полет пошел в молчании. Все, что можно было, они обсудили еще на «Ильмари». За полмили до земли у шлюпки включилось аварийное торможение и выдвинулись закрылки, она снизила скорость и начала мягко планировать вниз, пока не опустилась на пыльную серую поверхность планеты. Рэихи и Эйшем собрали небольшое имущество, включая Саймона, и выбрались наружу. Воздух на Двенадцатой колонии был удивительно свежим, пахнул недавним дождем и чем-то неуловимым, сладким и цветочным.   
Рэихи неуверенно огляделся и толкнул Эйшема в бок. По проселочной дороге вдалеке к ним приближался какой-то транспорт. Эйшем мрачно кивнул.  
— А теперь, деточка, дай папе все уладить. И ради Анвы, не вздумай представляться настоящим именем.

***

 

С той минуты как Кимми ступил на борт нерейского перехватчика, его не покидало чувство предопределенности. Это просто не могло не случиться. Рано или поздно его бы нашли. И как он мог жить до этого момента, не подготовившись к нему? Он был слишком беспечен.   
Кимми практически ничего не знал о нерейцах, кроме того, что это потомки людей четырех колоний, включая «Арго», следовательно, Кимми тоже номинально нереец. Это осознание не принесло облегчения. Он слишком хорошо помнил свою колонию, действия властей и, вообще, как все обычно происходит с такими подозрительными типами, как он. Хотя следовало отметить, что были в сложившейся ситуации и плюсы. Вероятно, ему расскажут немного о том, что произошло на «Авалоне» по их версии. Возможно даже, ему скажут, кто он такой.   
Эта вероятность немного укрепилась, когда Кимми сопроводили не в камеру на корабле, как он ожидал, а в обычную каюту. Правда, все же заперли. За те дни, что он находился на перехватчике, направляясь к Нерее, с ним никто не разговаривал и не проявлял интерес. Те, кто приносил ему еду, никак не реагировали на его слова, а говорил Кимми много, пытаясь как-то компенсировать отсутствие общения. Первое время он развлекался с помощью терминала, который был установлен в каюте. Там было несколько фильмов, но Кимми они не заинтересовали. А читать книги и статьи, которые были предложены в архиве, не хватало усидчивости. Голова была забита другими, более насущными мыслями. В итоге большую часть пути Кимми валялся, пялясь в потолок, и размышляя над тем, что ему делать и как вести себя.  
В день, когда они должны были прибыть к нерейской станции, ему принесли военную форму и попросили переодеться. Форма была без каких-либо знаков отличий и нашивок: просто штаны и рубашка сине-лиловой камуфляжной расцветки и темно-серые армейские сапоги на шнуровке. Форма села как влитая, и Кимми, глядя на себя, вспомнил, что в Академии у него была та же форма: темно-синяя с золотыми петлицами. У него промелькнула досадная мысль, что он никогда больше ее не наденет, не станет офицером, не сделает ничего из того, о чем мечтал. Не будет рядовым членом общества. Только не после того, как попался нерейцам. Уж они-то от него не отстанут. Он вспомнил о Рэихи и о том, что док предлагал ему жизнь на Акарсе. Возможно, там ему удалось бы стать обычным. Но теперь дока нет рядом, и Кимми даже не знает, где искать его.   
Наконец, его вывели из каюты, чтобы перевести на станцию. Когда Кимми увидел ее через обзорный экран на посадочной палубе, все мысли вылетели из головы. Это была его колония. Это была колония-станция «Арго». На какое-то время он замер, глядя на нее, не в силах оторваться. Промелькнула странная мысль, что он вернулся домой.   
Кимми бы ни с чем не спутал эту станцию. Громада, служившая домом стольким людям, спустя много лет продолжала выполнять свою миссию. Правда, сейчас огни горели не на всех ярусах, лишь на четвертой части от всей станции, если не меньше. Подумать только, а ведь в те дни Кимми и представить не мог, что вид его колонии будет вызывать в нем столько чувств и волнения. Раньше «Арго» практически ничего не значила для него, это было просто место, где он жил. А сейчас… видимо, это место станет для него тюрьмой.   
Стыковочный шлюз открывался мучительно медленно. Или Кимми так казалось. Он весь издергался, пока его переводили на станцию по широкому и светлому воздушному рукаву.   
На той стороне его встречала целая делегация из охраны, военных и людей в бледно-лиловых халатах.   
Вперед шагнул высокий широкоплечий мужчина в темно-синей, почти черной форме с золотыми нашивками.   
— Добро пожаловать на станцию-спутник Нереи, — сказал он и кивнул в знак приветствия. — Меня зовут полковник Кайл Сэмсон. Это по моему распоряжению вас доставили сюда. Нам пришлось изрядно побегать за вами, и я рад, что в конечном итоге, мы все-таки встретились.   
— Еще скажите, что устроили вечеринку в мою честь, и я точно упаду в обморок от счастья, — сказал Кимми, стараясь не выдать бешеного волнения и сохранить привычную язвительность. Он немного огляделся по сторонам. В доке не было никого, кроме встречающей его толпы. — К чему это напускное добродушие?   
— Почему бы и нет? Я действительно рад приветствовать вас здесь и сейчас. Это очень важный день для нас всех. Я надеюсь, мы извлечем много полезного и интересного из общения друг с другом.   
— Ну все, чувствую себя королевой-жрицей, — Кимми сложил руки на груди. — Мне так не хочется разочаровывать вас, полковник, но, боюсь, это неизбежно.  
— Посмотрим, — улыбнулся мужчина и пригласил следовать за ним.   
Как ни странно двое из охраны, что вели Кимми с корабля, остались возле шлюза. Кимми шел рядом с полковником Сэмсоном, следом за ними тащилась вся остальная толпа. Кимми заметил, что в основном остались только люди в халатах, другие — в такой же форме, что и полковник, отстали по дороге.   
— Как я могу к вам обращаться? — поинтересовался Сэмсон, пока они шагали по широкому коридору, с одной стороны которого открывался панорамный вид на космос и часть станции. Кимми, заглядевшись, не сразу отреагировал на вопрос.   
— Зовите меня Кимми.   
— Хорошо, — кивнул мужчина, «свита» позади них зашушукалась, запищали планшеты. Кимми мрачно покосился на них. — Очевидно, это псевдоним.   
— А что вы надеялись услышать? — усмехнулся Кимми.   
— Я назвал вам свое настоящее имя.   
— Поверьте, я бы тоже назвал, но не помню его, хоть убейте.   
Кимми снова обернулся на людей, следовавших за ними. Они заставляли чувствовать его подопытным кроликом. Их взгляды, направленные прямо в спину, нервировали. Удивительно, что еще не подняли тему про вакцину от этого их вируса. Кимми думал, что на него накинутся, стоит ему только ступить на станцию.  
Наконец, коридор закончился, тяжелая дверь перед ними отошла в сторону, пропуская в светлое помещение, в котором не было ничего, кроме удлиненного стола и стульев вокруг него.   
— Полагаю, мы остановимся здесь и немного побеседуем за ужином. Как вы на это смотрите, Кимми?   
Кимми состроил кислую мину, окинул взглядом помещение и, остановившись на столпившихся у двери людей, тыкнул в них пальцем.  
— Только без них, шеф, — сказал Кимми.   
— Да, разумеется, — полковник сделал жест рукой, и народ потихоньку вытек обратно в коридор. Когда почти все они освободили помещение, полковник позвал одного из них: — Доктор Домингес, составьте нам компанию, пожалуйста.   
Из толпы лиловых халатов вынырнула невысокая молодая женщина, чьи волосы носили бордовый оттенок и шикарными кудрями струились по спине и плечам. Она смущенно улыбнулась и протянула Кимми руку, прижимая другой к груди красный планшет.   
— Кэрри Домингес, — сказала она, и Кимми пожал руку в ответ, очарованный ее улыбкой, — клинический психолог. Я очень рада с вами познакомиться, Кимми.   
— Психолог? — Кимми покосился на полковника, тот развел руками.   
— Все лучше, чем молчаливая парочка из охраны, не правда ли?  
Они присели за стол возле панорамного экрана с видом на станцию, и буквально через минуту им подали чай с печеньями. Огненно-рыжая девушка из обслуживающего персонала поставила прямо перед ним тарелку с печеньем и улыбнулась. Кимми пялился ей вслед, пытаясь сообразить, кого она ему напомнила. Затем взял и задумчиво повертел в руках сахарную печеньку.  
— Их делают на Нерее, — участливо сказала доктор Домингес, глядя на Кимми, и тоже взяла печенье. — Тесто очень ароматное и мягкое, потому что его смешивают с маслом чигги.   
— Круто, — пробормотал Кимми с набитым ртом и отхлебнул чай.   
Некоторое время все молчали, выдерживая паузу перед разговором. Кимми ел и пялился в окно, пытаясь вспомнить и определить, в какой части станции они находятся. Кажется, где-то в районе бывшего сорок четвертого квартала, возле здания суда. Оно должно быть чуть глубже, на внутренних ярусах станции. Наверняка они почти не используются сейчас. Персонала здесь гораздо меньше, чем тогда, им не нужно удаляться так далеко от периферии.   
— Что ж, Кимми, — сказал полковник, разбивая напряженную тишину, — может быть, расскажете, откуда вы родом?   
— Отсюда, — пожал плечом Кимми, понимая, что отвертеться сейчас не получится. Они знают, кто он такой, и строить из себя идиота не выйдет.   
Полковник сделал жест рукой, предлагая продолжить.  
— С колонии-станции «Арго», — пояснил Кимми.  
— Исходя из наших данных, вас нашел на дрейфующем «Авалоне» исследовательский корабль акарсианцев чуть менее года назад. Вы в составе экипажа прибыли на Цахран, где след ваш на время теряется и после появляется уже на Луне, где вы летите в составе команды другого судна.  
— Да вы все знаете, шеф, чего вам от меня надо?  
— Меня не интересует, что вы делали после того, как вас нашли акарсианцы.   
Кимми гаденько улыбнулся.  
— А до этого момента я, увы, нихрена не помню.   
— Неужели? Вы не помните, как оказались в капсуле на шаттле «Кронос» вместо одного из участников проекта?  
— Неа.   
— И причин тоже?   
— Разумеется.   
— Возможно, кое-что освежит вашу память, — полковник Сэмсон посмотрел на доктора, и та неуверенно улыбнулась.   
— Мне кажется это не лучшей идеей, сеньор.  
— Запись, доктор.  
Женщина вздохнула и что-то набрала на своем планшете.  
— Эта запись была в бортовом компьютере последнего шаттла «Кронос». Адресована она не нам, а главе «Авалона» и его заместителям, содержит в себе признание и обвинения. Желаете послушать или, возможно, вы вспомнили, что же произошло до анабиоза?  
Кимми ощутимо напрягся, настороженно косясь на полковника. К собственной досаде, он даже приблизительно не представлял, о чем идет речь. Так и не дождавшись никакой реакции от Кимми, полковник велел доктору включить запись.   
Сначала Кимми услышал шум двигателя, затем какой-то посторонний равномерный сигнал. Голова на мгновение закружилась от ощущения дежавю. Мысли беспокойно зароились, но привести их в порядок Кимми не успел, ощущение пропало, а на записи немного дрожащий голос поприветствовал своих адресатов:  
— Короче, здрасьте. Надеюсь, вы прослушаете это сообщение до того, как вам придет жопа. Итак, сразу к делу. В капсуле лейтенанта Вест закреплен вирус, который поразит запасную систему жизнеобеспечения, как только вы подключите ее к внутренним системам станции, чтобы разморозить трех ледышек. Советую вам сделать все вручную. Да-да, вы не ослышались. Очень на вас надеюсь. Если все-таки капсула будет подключена до того, как вы прослушаете это сообщение, у вас будет минуты три, чтобы вырубить запасные генераторы. Стоит ли говорить, что включать их после этого нельзя, пока полностью не обновите всю систему. Так, дальше.   
Во всем этом дерьме виноват Квентин Гиллард — наместник станции "Арго", хотя очень надеюсь, что через семь лет он будет разорен или зарезан своими шлюхами или что-нибудь похуже, до чего мой воспаленный мозг пока не в состоянии додуматься. Это его идея — уничтожить «Авалон», использовав эту программу. Также вы, наверное, сильно удивлены, что с нами ехал один безбилетник. Это шестерка Гилларда, и я убил его, чтобы он не убил меня и Кимб. Кстати, я за нее. — На этом моменте голос смолк, поглощенный усилившимся ревом двигателей, затем послышался шепот, словно говорящий на кого-то шикнул: — Все, все, только заткнись, ладно? Кхм. На чем я остановился? Так, да, я убил Лиама. И еще кое-кого. Ее зовут Мередит Блант, она дочка акарсианского посла на «Зеф». Я сделал это, чтобы попасть на драный «Авалон», у меня просто не было другого выбора! Девчонка бы спалила нас всех. Я не мог этого допустить…. Ты довольна, милая Мери? Ах да, у меня тут нехилые такие глюки. Так что если я после разморозки стану овощем без мозгов, убедительная просьба быть ко мне терпеливым. Вот, в общем-то, и все, что я хотел сказать. Надеюсь, увидимся. Джонни Уокер связь закончил.   
Запись оборвалась, погрузив комнату в оглушающую тишину. Кимми потребовалось применить немало усилий, чтобы сохранить самообладание. Кровь стучала в висках, ему казалось, что он вот-вот все вспомнит, но что-то все еще мешало. Может быть, страх? После этой записи практически стали реальностью его догадки о нем самом: все-таки убийца.   
— Вы в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовалась доктор Домингес, коснувшись плеча Кимми.  
Тот вздрогнул и отстранился от нее. Он посмотрел на полковника, который с интересом наблюдал за его реакцией. Сэмсон явно был доволен произведенным эффектом.  
— Собственно, вот и ответ на ваши вопросы, — пробормотал Кимим, — чего вы еще от меня хотите?   
— Мне нужна самая малость: информация. Вы расскажете мне все, что знаете и помните. Я, в свою очередь, пообещаю, что эта запись никак не повлияет на вашу потенциальную новую жизнь.  
— Потенциальную? — мрачно хмыкнул Кимми.   
— Если вы будете сотрудничать, я не вижу причин препятствовать вам вести тот образ жизни, который вы сочтете нужным. Естественно в рамках нашего закона.   
— А как же признание?   
— Дело в том, что фактически мы не знаем, кто такой Джонни Уокер. Этого человека не существует. Все люди с данным именем, которые проживали на станции в то время, не имеют никакого отношения к проекту "Авалон" и никак не могли оказаться в капсуле, поэтому мы не можем предъявить обвинения. К тому же столько лет прошло, дело Мередит Блант было закрыто. Девушка умерла от передозировки. К чему нам ворошить историю?   
Доктор Домингес натянуто улыбнулась, когда Кимми с подозрением посмотрел на нее. Это все хрень, подумал он. Если они захотят, то повесят на него все, что им захочется. Поэтому ключевым в предложении полковника было сотрудничество. Будешь плясать под нашу дудку, и мы тебя не тронем. Нет — стоять тебе у стенки. Но самое смешное, что Кимми мало что мог предложить полковнику.   
— Значит, я не арестован? — закинул удочку Кимми.   
— Нет, вы просто находитесь под наблюдением...  
— Ха! Думаешь, я не знаю, что это значит? — Кимми макнул печеньку в чай и смачно захрустел. — Я жил на «Арго». Ваше так называемое наблюдение значит, что я не могу никуда пойти, не спросив моих охранников и не получив от них добро.   
— Это необходимая мера в данный момент, — добродушно улыбнулся полковник, хотя глаза его оставались безразличными.   
Он выглядел довольно молодо для своего звания. Но в том, как он держался, чувствовалось, что свое дело полковник знает, и отсутствие опыта не помешает ему исполнить свой долг. Хотелось бы Кимми иметь дело с кем-нибудь более бесхребетным. Но это было бы слишком просто.   
— Так вы согласны сотрудничать, Кимми?  
— Очень смешно. Можно подумать, вы оставили мне выбор.   
— На меня давят мои обязанности, — развел руками мужчина.   
— Учтите, я предупреждал вас, у меня нелады с памятью. Так что без претензий потом.   
— Ничего, мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

Сначала Кимми показалось, что все может сложиться вполне удачно. В первые пару дней его не особо доставали расспросами, больше времени он проводил с доктором Домингес, которая если и интересовалась воспоминаниями Кимми, то не давила, если видела, что Кимми не хочет рассказывать. По большей части она рассказывала ему о себе или Нерее. От нее он многое узнал о новой планете землян, об их нынешних отношениях с соседями и о ситуации в цивилизованной Галактике в целом. Кэрри оказалась хорошим рассказчиком. На "Ниаше" мало кто изъявлял желания потрепаться даже на общие темы, кроме разве что Тиа. В основном все сидели по своим углам.   
На третий день его пребывания на нерейской станции, его привели в медицинский кабинет, где Кимми сразу не понравился тошнотворный запах препаратов, застывший в воздухе. И тут-то Кимми понял, что был слишком наивен, полагаясь на собственную удачу. Доктор Домингес предложила ему присесть в большое кожаное кресло по центру комнаты, пока сама что-то искала в выдвижных ящиках.   
Кимми недоверчиво покосился на кресло, затем на охрану за прозрачными дверьми. Эти мордовороты таскались за ним постоянно, а в его комнате на станции было установлено как минимум две камеры наблюдения.   
Доктор распечатала новенький шприц и вставила в него ампулу с бесцветной жидкостью.  
— Надеюсь, вы не боитесь уколов, — улыбнулась она.  
Кимми шарахнулся от нее в сторону, так чтоб между ними оказалось кресло.  
— Не то чтобы боюсь, но предпочитаю обходиться без них. Что это за дрянь?  
— Всего лишь стимулятор для памяти, — обеспокоенно заверила его женщина. — Он поможет ускорить процесс восстановления ваших воспоминаний.   
— Не-не-не, мне уже давали подобную хрень акарсианцы! Не помогло.  
— Мы используем другой препарат, — сказал Кэрри, — он намного сильнее.   
— Давайте обойдемся без этого, доктор. В конце концов, вы не можете ничего делать без разрешения самого пациента.   
Доктор Домингес терпеливо вздохнула.  
— Полковнику Сэмсону нужен результат, — сказала она. — И вы не пациент. Я бы не хотела прибегать к помощи сержанта Беллига и Альвареса, — она посмотрела на охрану за дверьми.   
Вот тебе и сотрудничество, подумал Кимми. Сидишь, не рыпаешься, слушаешь ее болтовню, а она в это время психологический портрет составляет и приходит к выводу о необходимости медицинского вмешательства. Стерва.   
— Какой результат нужен вашему полковнику? Он сказал, ему нужна информация, но никаких вопросов от него я так и не услышал. Что именно ему нужно знать?  
Кимми заметил на соседнем столе лазерный скальпель и схватил его, стоило женщине сделать шаг в его сторону. Она опасливо отступила, обернувшись на охрану.   
— Приблизишься ко мне — пырну тебя или себя, я еще не определился.   
— Хорошо, я вызову полковника. Положите скальпель, пожалуйста.   
— Я подумаю над вашим предложением, — фыркнул Кимми, плюхаясь на стул возле одного из медицинских столов.   
Кэрри отправила Сэмсону сообщение и встала в противоположном конце комнаты: поближе к выходу, подальше от Кимми. Он сверлил ее мрачным взглядом и прикидывал, как ему более эффективно воспользоваться своим оружием. Себя калечить совсем не хотелось, а нападение на доктора или полковника могло закончиться неудачно для него. Оставалось только блефовать. Хотя вряд ли полковник был из тех, кто поведется на это.  
За дверьми охрана вытянулась по струнке, пропуская внутрь Сэмсона. Сегодня на нем была полевая форма, такая же, как и на Кимми, за исключением знаков отличия. Золотые нашивки старшего офицера были видны издалека.  
— Вы хотели меня видеть? — спросил полковник, глядя на Кимми.   
— Да, напомните мне в какой части нашего соглашения говорилось о том, что меня будут колоть какой-то дрянью?   
Сэмсон сложил руки за спину и задумчиво нахмурился.  
— Кажется, в той, где вы соглашаетесь сотрудничать, — сказал он.   
— Может, для начала просто спросите меня? Я уверен, мы можем обойтись без препаратов.   
— Хорошо, — кивнул Сэмсон, — что вы можете рассказать о вирусе, упоминавшемся записи?   
Кимми догадывался, что именно это их и заинтересует, но все равно, когда прозвучал вопрос, ощутил, как от страха ноги сделались ватными. Он постарался не выдать своих эмоций.   
— Это программа для взлома, — сказал он. — Проникает в основную систему объекта через дополнительные коды безопасности запасной системы, незаметно отключает ее и переходит к основной. Таким образом, когда главная отключается, переключиться ей уже не на что.   
— Вам известно, кто был автором программы?   
— Зачем вам знать это? Сто лет прошло, кто бы это ни был, он уже мертв.  
— А вот нам известно, — сказал Сэмсон, и Кимми запнулся на полуслове, готовясь вновь возражать. — Вам интересно?  
— А вы как думаете? — проворчал Кимми.  
— Автора звали Джонатан Л. Гиллард.   
Кимми изумленно замер, таращась на полковника. Это имя всколыхнуло в нем множество различных образов, которые, к его удивлению, складывались очень последовательно и ясно.  
— Это имя вам знакомо?   
— Не особо, — соврал Кимми.   
— Ни к чему отпираться, — усмехнулся Сэмсон, — у нас есть полное досье, включая фото-архив, и копия вашей дипломной работы с детальным описанием программы. И если вы согласитесь воспроизвести тот вирус, мы вас с радостью ознакомим с этими документами.  
Кимми нервно дернул плечами и почесал затылок.   
— Если у Вас есть «детальные описания» к чему Вам моя помощь?  
Полковник поморщился и вздохнул.  
— К сожалению, у нас есть лишь фрагменты кода. Кое-кто из ваших друзей позаботился о том, чтобы основной алгоритм никогда не был повторен.  
— Неужели спустя столько лет он выглядит круче, чем те, что пишут сейчас современные хакеры и ваши специалисты?   
Кимми спорил, а в мыслях уже взламывал сервера станции в поисках информации о себе.   
— Ненамного. Но принцип его действия уникален. Я бы хотел видеть в нашем арсенале этот экземпляр. В конце концов, его можно будет усовершенствовать в итоге. Что скажете?  
— И что дальше? Если я напишу алгоритм?  
— Если вы это сделаете, перед вами откроется неплохая перспектива работать на мой отдел.   
— А перспективы свалить подальше отсюда у меня не появится?   
— Боюсь, что нет. Но вам стоит подумать, работать на меня не так уж плохо, — он посмотрел на доктора Домингес, и она неуверенно улыбнувшись в ответ, кивнула. — Вы сможете профессионально развиваться и работать на благо нашего государства.  
— И вы не будете колоть мне всякую стимулирующую дрянь? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Кимми.  
— Если только вы сами не захотите.   
— Не захочу. Еще одно условие, — Кимми указал на доктора Домингес, — уберите подальше от меня эту стерву.

Полковник Сэмсон распорядился выдать Кимми пропуск, показал ему рабочее место и даже терпеливо выслушал все замечания и историческую справку о том, что сто лет назад это место было моргом, и вообще, работа здесь натуральное издевательство. Затем его на какое-то время оставили в покое, разрешив немного осмотреться. Кимми не преминул воспользоваться такой возможностью. Было на колонии только одно место, которое он хотел посетить с тех пор, как снова оказался здесь.   
Уговорить двух дуболомов, которые таскались за ним, труда особого не составило. Во многом благодаря тому, что у сержанта Беллига профильным предметом в Академии была история, и сейчас он работал над диссертацией, темой которой была история станции «Арго». Так что он был весьма рад побеседовать с коренным жителем. А второго — младшего сержанта Альвареса — никто, собственно, не спросил, так что он просто плелся за Кимми и сержантом Беллигом вглубь станции, туда, где должна была находиться Военная Академия.   
Но уже выйдя из периферийных помещений и оказавшись на одном из пешеходных мостов внутри самой колонии, Кимми разочарованно сник: освещения в глубине станции не было совсем. Стояла кромешная тьма.   
— Честно говоря, я думал, вы в курсе, — сконфуженно признался сержант Беллиг, пытаясь осветить путь фонариком. — Мне казалось, вы просто по памяти найдете дорогу к Академии.   
— Ты говоришь это человеку, который собственного имени не может вспомнить.   
— Да, извините.   
— Может, я бы и вспомнил дорогу, не будь здесь так темно.  
Их голоса и шаги эхом разносились по помещению.   
— Я читал, что однажды на колонии взорвался генератор подачи электроэнергии, и станция на семь часов осталась без света.  
— Да, было дело, — сказал Кимми. — Но свет не вырубился полностью. Горели лампы запаски. Было не так светло, как обычно, но хотя бы можно было не беспокоиться, что навернешься с лестницы и сломаешь себе шею.   
— Вот оно что. Когда станция встала на орбите Нереи, было решено направить всю энергию генераторов на поддержание используемых объектов.   
— Как по мне, это не рациональное использование объектов, — проворчал Кимми. — Как минимум можно было замутить здесь музей или аттракционы какие-нибудь.   
Беллиг криво улыбнулся.  
— Это военная станция, и сюда просто так не пустят гражданских. Но мысль интересная. Я сам никогда не бывал здесь, старую академию видел только в архивах. Даже представить сложно, что там, где мы сейчас идем, сто лет назад еще прогуливались наши деды.  
— Скорее толкались в жуткой давке, — мрачно усмехнулся Кимми. — В час пик сюда вообще можно было не соваться. А сколько людей навернулось с этих мостов! Статистика по тем временам была страшная.   
— Неужели? Разве не принимали меры безопасности? Ведь элементарно натянуть сети, и смертельного исхода можно избежать.   
— Смеешься? Чтобы Гиллард сделал что-то для колонии? Это ведь столько бабла из бюджета на то, что совсем не принесет ему дохода. Этот мудак всегда думал только о себе.   
— Вы хорошо знали его?  
— Слишком хорошо. Случайно не знаешь, как он сдох?   
— Кажется, скончался после продолжительной болезни, уже в тюрьме.   
— В тюрьме? — Кимми почувствовал, как настроение его заметно улучшается. — Ты сделал мой день, чувак.   
Беллиг добродушно хохотнул и внезапно рухнул навзничь. Фонарик выпал из его рук, покатился и привалился к перилам моста. Альварес испуганно и удивленно уставился на товарища, затем на опешившего Кимми и схватился за оружие. В следующую секунду он лежал рядом с Беллигом.   
— Что за херня?.. — Кимми подхватил фонарь и кинулся в обратную сторону, по направлению к периферийным помещениям. Не успел он пробежать и полпути, как в спину ударил холодный заряд и сбил с ног. Кимми повалился на ребристый металлический пол, проехался по нему, содрав кожу на ладонях и локтях. Позади он услышал чьи-то торопливые тяжелые шаги, обернулся и направил фонарь в сторону преследователя. Шаги стали медленней и вскоре в луч света вошла женщина в черной экипировке без каких-либо нашивок. Лицо ее, искаженное тенями, выглядело жутко. Через секунду Кимми узнал в ней рыжую девушку из персонала, которая принесла им печенье и чай в день его прибытия.  
— Чего разлегся? — спросила она. — Нам пора сваливать, если ты, конечно, не хочешь провести остаток жизни, вылизывая зад Сэмсону.  
— Обслуживающему персоналу нынче мало платят, и ты решила податься в наемники?  
— Заткнись и поднимайся, — она приблизилась, и Кимми заметил у нее в руках нейробластер.   
Видимо, это им его приложило, когда он пытался удрать. Вторая мощность как раз для того и предназначена. Если переключить режим на тройку, то это будет уже не так безопасно, и совершенно точно расплавит какую-нибудь часть тела. Такое оружие Кимми видел всего однажды на Двенашке. Оно комбинировало в себе тейзер и плазменную пушку, и стоило бешеные деньги. Братья Йоли как раз перевозили партию такого оружия и дали поиграть.   
— Шевелись.  
Девушка схватила его за плечо и поволокла в сторону выхода.   
— Кто ты такая?  
— Меня зовут Элен.  
— Очень приятно. Может, расскажешь, откуда ты взялась и куда тащишь меня?   
— Как только мы выберемся со станции.  
Яркий свет ударил в глаза, когда они ввалились в один из коридоров. Элен сбавила шаг, вытолкнув Кимми прямо перед собой. Он чувствовал дуло бластера, упирающееся в спину. Это заставляло судорожно соображать в попытках придумать экстренный план действий. Ведь его явно пытаются похитить. Интересно, кто заказчик? Кимми не так долго жил в этом новом мире, чтобы у него накопилось много врагов.   
Они прошли длинный коридор, не встретив никого по пути, когда Элен опять втолкнула Кимми в темные пешеходные переходы бывшей колонии. Снова их окутала темнота, рассекаемая лишь одиноким лучом фонаря. Из мрака периодически появлялись здания чуть вдалеке, блестели на свету хромированные панели, бывшие рекламные и информационные щиты. Кимми даже показалось, что он знает, по какой улице они двигаются. Но потом луч света перемещался дальше, и Кимми снова терял направление.   
Они долго спускались вниз, пока не оказались в грузовых доках. Кимми бывал здесь всего пару раз, когда Гиллард велел ему забрать какой-то груз. Оба раза Кимми даже вникать не хотел, что именно за груз. Просто принял его и распорядился доставить, куда сказано. И оба раза он плутал среди многочисленных ящиков, контейнеров и прочего хлама, который оставляли здесь для досмотра, и из-за которого не было видно даже самих ворот. Но сейчас все помещение было абсолютно пустым.   
Внезапно над головой раздался затяжной вой тревоги. Элен раздраженно рыкнула и пихнула Кимми в спину, заставив того прибавить шаг. К тому времени, как она притащила его к третьим шлюзовым воротам, им пришлось практически бежать. Сигнал тревоги разрывался, казалось, над самым ухом, пытаясь дезориентировать.  
Элен подхватила терминал, который валялся у ворот, быстро набрала команду, и шлюз с громким скрипом отошел в сторону.  
— Живо внутрь!   
Кимми в три прыжка преодолел воздушный рукав, соединяющий корабль Элен со станцией. Он оказался совсем небольшим, рассчитанным на быстрое передвижение, нежели на комфорт или шумную компанию. Максимум три человека, отметил про себя Кимми, когда за следующей дверью увидел мостик. Элен быстро отстыковалась и принялась выводить корабль подальше от станции. Кимми, осторожно выглядывая из-за ее спины, видел, как она вводит координаты, торопливо просчитывая маршрут. Оружие она отложила на панель управления, чтобы освободить обе руки, но стоило Кимми потянуться за ним, как его рука была мгновенно перехвачена, а его физиономия впечатана в пол.  
—Я сломаю тебе нахрен руку, — прорычала Элен, упираясь коленом ему в спину, — если ты еще раз попытаешься стянуть мою пушку.   
Кимми удалось только промычать что-то, напоминающее согласие, и Элен отпустила его, возвращаясь к панели управления. В этот момент главный экран развернулся и на нем появилось лицо полковника Сэмсона, очень разозленное лицо…  
— Я думал, ты умнее, — сказал Сэмсон, и прежде, чем Кимми успел оправдаться, Элен прервала трансляцию.  
— Охренеть! — возмутился Кимми. — Сам меня просрал, а я теперь еще и крайний!  
Корабль сотрясло от удара снаружи. Все системы вырубились, погружая корабль на мгновение в темноту, затем включились снова. Элен выругалась и принялась вводить координаты заново. Через обзорный экран было видно корабли преследователей, которые стремительно двигались на них. Нерейские перехватчики были крупнее, маневреннее и их было не меньше десятка.   
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы твой план удался, тебе лучше пошевеливаться.  
Корабль тряхнуло снова, с потолка посыпались искры. Элен отбросило в сторону, и Кимми решил, что тянуть больше нельзя, иначе следующим ударом их разнесут. Он кинулся к панели управления и нажал кнопку старта. Гул двигателя сотряс корабль, и космос впереди превратился в недавний сноп искр.


	4. Кимберли

**3090 год, колония "Арго"**

Джонни стоял на улице перед зданием общаги, держа в руках коробку с мармеладными пирожными, и думал, что легче сразу размазать эти пирожные по своей физиономии, чем дожидаться, пока это сделает Кимберли. Было уже поздно, но в окнах их квартиры еще горел свет. Наверняка строчит курсач, подумал Джонни и со вздохом зашел внутрь. В общей гостиной, находившейся сразу после холла, было многолюдно и шумно. Сейчас шла последняя неделя перед выпускными экзаменами, так что народ предавался самым изощренным способам безделья, какие только можно было придумать, не выходя из помещения.   
Парочка знакомых и однокурсников приветственно махнули Джонни рукой, как только заметили, и пригласили присоединиться к ним, но парень вынужден был отказать. Он многозначительно указал на коробку с пирожными и в ответ услышал сочувственные смешки. Они знали, к кому он направлялся, потому что это случалось далеко не в первый раз.  
У дверей Джонни немного потоптался, прикидывая степень раздражения Кимберли. По идее, она уже давно должна была перестать на него злиться и снова начать названивать и доставать. Но прошло уже два месяца после той их ссоры, а комм по-прежнему молчал. Видимо, на этот раз Кимберли решила помурыжить его подольше.  
Джонни нажал кнопку звонка и подставил под камеру видеофона коробку с фигурными разноцветными пирожными. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, затем он услышал, как с той стороны едва слышно пискнула консоль видеофона и включилась громкая связь.  
— Проваливай.   
Джонни убрал коробку, хмуро уставившись в камеру.   
— Ты охренела? — возмутился он. — Я тут живу, между прочим.   
— Да? Что-то я не наблюдала тебя тут последние полгода. Вали туда, откуда приперся.   
Джонни состроил гримасу и вынул из кармана куртки ключи. На секунду мелькнула мысль, что Кимберли могла из вредности перенастроить замок, но когда он приложил магнитную пластину к прорези замка и услышал щелчок, эта мысль тут же отпала. Джонни прошел внутрь, когда дверь беззвучно отъехала в сторону, и тут же наткнулся взглядом на Кимберли. Она стояла, закутавшись в теплый халат и, скрестив руки на груди, сверлила Джонни мрачным взглядом.   
— Что, Лиам попер тебя из квартиры? — недобро усмехнулась Кимберли, и не глядя на Джонни, уселась на диван, где на пододвинутой к нему тумбочке стоял переносной терминал с открытыми многочисленными файлами.  
— Как можно меня выставить? Я — подарок.   
— Обертка ничего так, а внутри дерьмо собачье.   
Джонни понял, что Кимберли, очевидно, еще не остыла. Неужели в последний раз он так сильно ее вывел? Да ладно, бывало гораздо хуже. Он окинул девушку оценивающим взглядом. Наверное, тогда была так называемая «последняя капля».   
Кимберли, кутаясь в халат, забралась на диван с ногами и продолжала пролистывать файлы, периодически что-то печатая. Джонни вдруг ощутил, что в комнате на порядок холоднее, чем должно быть.   
— А че здесь такой дубак? — спросил он и, оставив коробку с пирожными на диване, прошел на кухню, отделенную от основной комнаты только длинной узкой столешницей, на которой стояли так любимые Кимберли живые цветы в разноцветных горшках. Джонни тоже их любил, особенно в высушенном виде — они давали очень любопытный эффект. На противоположной стене бледным светом горела встроенная консоль климат-контроля. Джонни потыкал сенсорные клавиши, пытаясь настроить температуру повыше, но консоль пронзительно запищала и загорелась красным светом, оповещая об ошибке.  
— Я уже вызвала техников, — раздраженно проворчала из комнаты Кимберли.  
— Зачем тебе техники, когда есть незаменимый я?  
Джонни отвинтил панель консоли найденной в одном из выдвижных ящиков отверткой, и подключился к системе климат-контроля через свой комм. Их еще на первом курсе учили обращаться с системами жизнеобеспечения как кораблей, так и станционных объектов. На колонии-станции свой генератор, обеспечивающий все необходимые коммунальные услуги, имела каждая улица, так что если где-то были неполадки, вся колония от них не страдала, как, например, на колонии-станции «Ковчег», где всеми коммунальными системами управлял один огромный генератор. За ним, конечно, легче было следить и вовремя ликвидировать неполадки, но так же чревато было и неприятностями — если бы накрылся сектор, отвечающий, скажем, за водопровод, ни один ковчеговец не смог бы воспользоваться им, пока не устранят поломку. А на «Арго» в таких ситуациях можно было сходить помыться к друзьям, жившим на другой улице.   
Минут через тридцать Джонни закончил возиться с проводами и настройками, и кондиционер, встроенный в потолок, послушно выдал стабильную струю теплого воздуха. Парень удовлетворенно вздохнул и вернулся в комнату, где Кимберли с довольным видом уже уплетала пирожные, вытянув ноги на диване. Джонни уселся рядом.  
— Ну что, я все еще в немилости? — спросил он, скептически глядя на подругу, которая с набитым ртом пыталась корчить серьезную мину.   
Кимберли что-то неопределенно промычала в ответ, но на Джонни не взглянула, продолжая читать свои файлы. Джонни понаблюдал некоторое время, как она пытается липкими пальцами что-то напечатать, затем как в полголоса матерится и вытирает экран рукавами халата. Он поднялся и, вынув из кармана куртки карту памяти, вставил ее в визор на стене.   
— Это, между прочим, полная неотредактированная версия «Последнего восхода на Сатурне», — сказал Джонни и многозначительно указал на визор, когда тот начал проецировать картинку, и Кимберли подняла удивленный взгляд на экран.   
— Не гони, — недоверчиво фыркнула она. — Этот фильм был стерт из архивов во время сбоя три года назад.   
Джонни сложил ладони «домиком», побарабанив пальцами о пальцы, и одарил Кимберли коварной улыбочкой.   
— Да, верно. Но один мой друг с «Голландца» еще до обрушения хакнул сервера и скачал хреналлион терабайт кинематографических выкидышей за последние сто пятьдесят лет. «Последний восход на Сатурне» был среди них.  
Глаза Кимберли округлились, хотя по ним было видно, что она все еще не решила, верить Джонни или нет. Этот фильм был снят ее бабушкой — великим режиссером и сценаристом своего времени. Джонни никогда не понимал, что такого было в этом фильме. Ему казалось, что это очередной развлекательный высер для массового потребителя — впрочем, он все фильмы считал таковыми и совсем не был ценителем. Но Кимберли «Последний восход на Сатурне» был очень дорог. Наверное, потому что он был единственной важной ценностью, что оставила после себя ее бабушка. Знаменитая Виктория Вест погибла во время вооруженного столкновения на Земле, когда вместе со своей съемочной группой снимала документальный фильм в районе боевых действий. Она была единственным родным человеком для Кимберли, и после ее гибели девочка попала в интернат. Сам Джонни считал такой поворот весьма удачным, ведь в противном случае они с Кимберли никогда бы не встретились.   
Он скинул куртку, отмечая, что в комнате стало уже довольно тепло, снова завалился на диван, подперев голову рукой, и с напускным интересом уставился на экран визора.   
В сюжете фильма не было ничего оригинального. Это была история трех людей: капитана экспедиционного корпуса, борющегося со своими психическими отклонениями, затравленного всеми ученого-маргинала и ветерана войны, обвиненного в преступлениях, которые он якобы не совершал. Их пути пересеклись волею случая, заставив объединиться во имя единой цели — спасения человечества.   
Кимберли всегда начинала рыдать уже на середине фильма, и этот раз не стал исключением. Джонни скептически наблюдал за ней, а когда она замечала его взгляд, то получал кулаком в плечо. Кимберли была мелкой по телосложению, на голову ниже Джонни, но била так, что синяки потом неделями не сходили. Под конец фильма, Джонни сидел на другом конце их старенького дивана, который перекочевал в общагу из интерната, и потирал плечо, изредка кидая опасливые взгляды в сторону девушки.   
— Ты бесчувственный кретин, — некрасиво шмыгнула носом Кимберли, косясь на Джонни, когда фильм закончился, и визор автоматически потух.   
— Я его сто раз смотрел, Кимб, — попытался оправдаться Джонни, но Кимберли лишь пренебрежительно покачала головой. — И в сто первый мое мнение осталось прежним.  
Они немного помолчали, слушая, как едва слышно гудит кондиционер, затем Кимберли снова взялась за пирожные. Однако Джонни почувствовал, что она сменила гнев на милость, и хоть и не окончательно, но начало было положено.   
— У тебя все нормально? — спросил он, наконец.   
Кимберли скептически зыркнула на него, что, в общем-то, было ожидаемо.  
— Ну что? Да, мне интересно, я же «волнуюсь за тебя», — передразнил он тон Кимберли.  
— У меня все прекрасно.  
Джонни потянулся к коробке с пирожными, чтобы утащить одно, но получил по рукам.  
— С аппетитом у тебя точно все прекрасно, — фыркнул он. — Смотри не налегай так, а то не влезешь в свой выпускной наряд.  
— Пошел ты.  
— Я-то пойду, — хохотнул Джонни, — а тебе придется перешивать платье, особенно на заднице.   
Кимберли опасно сверкнула глазами, и в Джонни полетела коробка из-под пирожных.   
— Расслабься, у меня есть знакомый модельер. Правда, он шьет мужские костюмы, но думаю, с твоим платьем как-нибудь справится.  
— Заткнись или я засуну эти пирожные тебе в задницу.   
— Да ладно, неужели ты все еще злишься?  
Кимберли неопределенно хмыкнула.  
— Потому что после того, как я притащил тебе фильм твоей бабушки, это невозможно! Ты будешь просто последней стервой, если сейчас же не простишь меня.   
— Стерва и мудак — отличная парочка. Меня устраивает.  
— Ну Киииимб…  
— Слушай, ты сам просил меня отвалить, чего теперь ноешь?  
— Я же не серьезно! Да и не в первый раз ведь такое, че ты сразу в позу встаешь.   
— Потому что ты у меня в печенках уже. Ты, твои дебилы-друзья и гребаный Гиллард. Все вы! Ты забил на меня ради них, вот и проваливай к ним.   
— Я работаю вместе с ними.   
— Ты шестерка наместника! Ты убираешь за ним дерьмо.   
Джонни раздраженно закатил глаза. Будто он сам этого не знает.   
— Уже нет. Я буду работать в Центре разработок. Только там. Сорок шесть рабочих часов и два выходных в неделю и еще один плавающий в течение месяца. Отпуск, все дела.   
Кимберли недоверчиво покосилась на Джонни, но чем дольше она смотрела и убеждалась, что он не шутит, взгляд ее становился все более встревоженным.   
— Ты будешь работать здесь? Ты остаешься?  
Джонни угрюмо вздохнул и, поднявшись, сделал пару шагов по комнате. Он сам еще толком не привык к этой мысли, но теперь она не казалась такой уж неприятной как вначале. Перспектива остаться в колонии, конечно, душу не грела, но зато у него будет стабильный легальный заработок, интересная работа с кучей возможностей. Все то же самое, разумеется, было бы и на «Авалоне», только в сто раз круче, но раз уж Гиллард загорелся желанием убрать станцию, он это сделает. И лучше бы Джонни в этот момент быть где-нибудь подальше оттуда.   
— Да, Гиллард предложил мне работу в Центре.  
Теперь уже Кимберли подскочила с дивана и нервно заметалась по комнате. В какой-то момент она взмахнула рукой и задела один из горшков с цветами на полке. Тот полетел вниз и разлетелся на осколки, земля рассыпалась, цветок неестественно согнулся. Лиловые лепестки, подхваченные струей воздуха из кондиционера, закружились по помещению.   
Кимберли уставилась на Джонни. Во взгляде ее закипала ненависть.  
— То есть, — тихо сказала она, — ты все это время делал для него всю грязную работу, покрывал его, смотрел за его гнилыми притонами, а он отправил тебя в этот вшивый Центр научных разработок?!   
— Ну…  
— Ты же с самого детства мечтал полететь на «Авалон»! Ты что забыл? Как ты мог променять его на Центр?   
— Послушай, все не так просто.   
— Неужели? Объясни мне. — Кимберли гневно сложила руки на груди, но заговорить Джонни так и не дала. — Я думала, оно того стоит. Это же Гиллард, долбанный наместник, который может купить все, что угодно. Ты знаешь, ведь он так и делает. Он купил тебя «Авалоном», но не смог купить на нем место тебе? Да он тебя просто наебал. Я поражаюсь твоему идиотизму, Джонни! Я думала, ты уж просечешь, если что-то пойдет не так, что ты заметишь, поймешь… Я молчала, думала у тебя все под контролем.   
— Кимберли…  
— Я покрывала тебя! Твоих ублюдочных друзей, по которым плачет расстрельная стенка! Господи, Джонни, как это все вышло? Как ты это допустил?..  
Она устало опустилась на диван и закрыла лицо ладонями.  
— Поверить не могу.   
— Ты преувеличиваешь.  
Кимберли горько рассмеялась.  
— Преувеличиваю? Правда? — она резко поднялась и, приблизившись вплотную к Джонни, прошипела ему в лицо: — Скажи это Мередит Блант.  
Джонни помрачнел. Кимберли презрительно уставилась него.  
— Что, правда глаза колет?   
— Заткнись, Кимб. Ты знаешь, что у меня не было выбора.   
— О, разумеется! Иначе не видать тебе было «Авалона», — Кимберли пожала плечами, — но ведь тебе теперь и так не видать его. Все было зря.  
Джонни раздраженно сжал кулаки, пытаясь сдержать себя. Ему удавалось не вспоминать об этом уже почти полгода. Отчасти поэтому он и начал избегать Кимберли. Она никогда не упрекала его, не обвиняла по-настоящему. Кимберли знала его лучше кого бы то ни было, знала, на что он способен, и знала, что однажды нечто подобное с ним случится. И оттого было еще сложнее смотреть ей в глаза. А сейчас и вовсе невыносимо.  
— Но вообще, знаешь, это все закономерно. Ты продался, решил пойти легким путем, и вот результат. Ты остался ни с чем.   
— Чего ты бесишься?! Сбылась твоя мечта — я остаюсь в колонии, и ты сможешь трахать мне мозг всю оставшуюся жизнь!   
Кимберли насмешливо фыркнула.   
— Да, ты остаешься здесь, — она развернулась к терминалу и, стукнув пару раз по клавишам, вывела на экран документ. Джонни еще издалека увидел логотип «Авалона» внизу страницы. — А меня пригласили принять участие в проекте.   
Джонни в недоумении уставился на приглашение, которое хотел получить, сколько себя помнил. Он чувствовал, как внутри начинает полыхать страшным черным пламенем зависть и обида. Это он должен быть на ее месте. Это он должен лететь туда.   
— Расслабься, — сказала Кимберли, — я откажусь от участия. Меня не прельщает семь лет проторчать в анабиозе.   
Джонни перевел взгляд на подругу и, кажется, покраснел. Чувство стыда за свои мысли одержало верх над завистью.   
— Не отказывайся, — глухо сказал он. — Семь лет стоят того, чтобы в итоге оказаться там.   
— Это твоя мечта, Джонни.   
— Ты исполнишь ее за меня. Чтобы все, что я сделал, не было зря.   
— Я не оставлю тебя здесь. Ты же пропадешь… ты же… — она растеряно уставилась на Джонни. — Никуда я не полечу!   
— Ты должна, — настаивал Джонни. В его голове начал медленно созревать план.  
Гиллард собрался уничтожить «Авалон» изнутри, собрался устроить саботаж, дезинформировать Совет колоний и забрать спонсоров себе. Что бы он там ни говорил, «Авалон» не доживал свои последние дни, он только начал развиваться, только начал приносить прибыль. Все те оправдания были, чтобы утихомирить Джонни, чтобы не потерять его и заставить продолжать работать на Гилларда. И если Джонни не сможет оказаться на «Авалоне», не сможет помешать им, это сделает Кимберли. Она справится, лучшего кандидата и представить нельзя.   
И, возможно, однажды Джонни сможет осуществить свою мечту благодаря ей.

******* 

Через пару минут к Эйшему и Рэихи, громыхая, подъехал гусеничный пикап. Из-за пыли, которая осела на него сверху и грязи, налипшей на нижнюю часть, сложно было представить, какого эта машина была цвета изначально. Рэихи склонялся к черному. Из кабины высунулся молодой человек, вернее, почти человек — слабовыраженные звездные дорожки говорили сами за себя — и солнечно улыбнувшись им, пожал руку Эйшему, не выходя из машины.  
— Кто твой друг? — спросил он, разглядывая Рэихи.  
— Его зовут Рэй.   
— А я Винг, — снова улыбнулся парень, — рад знакомству, Рэй.   
Рэихи ограничился кивком, следуя указаниям Эйшема и не вступая в разговор. Саймон молчаливо висел за его плечом, сканируя машину своим синим зрачком.  
— Как добрались? — спросил Винг, глядя на спасательную шлюпку, оставшуюся за их спинами.   
— Чудесно, — дежурно отозвался Эйшем и проследил его взгляд.  
Метрах в пятистах на покрытом серой пылью безжизненном поле лежала, завалившись на бок, шлюпка с «Ильмари». Облако пыли все еще висело над ней, гоняемое ветром.  
— Тогда, думаю, вы не откажетесь еще немного прокатиться, — Винг кивнул на кузов пикапа, и Рэй с Эйшемом и Саймоном забрались внутрь.   
Корпус машины плавно развернулся вокруг свой оси на сто восемьдесят градусов над гусеничным основанием, и пикап двинулся в обратном направлении. Первые минут двадцать пейзаж не особо радовал разнообразием: серое поле простиралось кругом насколько хватало глаз, иногда оно перемежалось с холмами, поросшими редкой растительностью, далеко на горизонте высились острые пики гор. Но потом вид изменился. Серое поле резко сменилось сочной зеленью. Высокие стройные стебли каких-то растений рвались вверх, раскинув узкие длинные листья, среди них то и дело мелькали желтые продолговатые плоды. По другую сторону дороги вместо пыли простиралось поле золотистой травы, ветер прокатывался по нему, создавая волны, и превращая золото в шелк. В этом поле будто упала одна из метко пущенных Анвиных стрел.  
— Так, говорить буду я, — сказал Эйшем, когда впереди показались строения. Рэихи отвлекся от созерцания окрестностей и посмотрел на него.  
— Не держи меня за идиота.  
— Не недооценивай этих ребят. Они только кажутся такими добродушными, но стоит тебе зазеваться, и ты получишь нож в спину.   
— Я уже выучил этот урок, — скептически отозвался Рэихи.  
Эйшем предпочел проигнорировать его слова и продолжил.  
— Мы возьмем у них транспорт, электронику и документы. Будет предлагать что-то еще — не соглашайся. Чем меньше мы возьмем у них, тем меньше они попросят взамен.  
— Думаешь, той суммы, которая у меня, не хватит на все?   
— Забыл предупредить тебя, — вздохнул Эйшем, — деньги эти парни не берут. Так что подумай еще раз как следует, оно тебе надо? Отказаться пока не поздно.   
Пикап въехал с проселочной дороги на бетонированный полигон, на другом конце которого виднелся здоровенный ангар. Такие Рэй видел в Орбитальных Гаванях, в них загоняли корабли на стоянки. Прошло еще некоторое время, прежде чем они преодолели расстояние и остановились возле входа в ангар. Дверной проем казался крохотным по сравнению со всей конструкцией.   
Рэихи спрыгнул на землю вслед за Эйшемом и огляделся. Далеко в стороне от ангара виднелось еще какое-то здание, но за поднявшейся пылью его было сейчас сложно разглядеть. Погода, кажется, портилась. Солнце то и дело заслоняли облака, которые шли со стороны гор.   
— Идемте внутрь, — сказал Винг и приглашающее махнул рукой.  
Дверь ангара скрипнула, когда он толкнул ее, эхо прокатилось по помещению и затихло в глубине. Внутри было холодно и практически ничего не видно. Единственный прожектор висел метрах в двадцати по правой стороне, освещая ряд захламленных металлических стеллажей, и лестницу, ведущую к пристройке на втором этаже.  
Подойдя ближе, Рэихи и Эйшем увидели за стеллажами несколько столов. На одном были разложены схемы и чертежи на больших измятых листах — такие Рэй если и видел, то только в музеях. На другом столе стопкой лежали планшеты и коммуникаторы разных модификаций, экран новенького терминала, и куча мелких запчастей и деталей. Среди этого барахла стоял горшок с одиноко торчащим из него зеленым ростком. Под лестницей находился старенький диван, на котором беспечно валялась парочка ионных зарядов, комм с голографическим интерфейсом и банка из-под пива.  
Винг сгреб со стола чертежи и запихал их на один из стеллажей, освобождая стол. С другой полки он снял пластиковый пакет и вытряхнул из него содержимое перед Эйшемом и Рэихи.  
— Документы, как просили, — сказал он, — и коммы. Покупали на Дестране. На каждом стоят блокаторы последних разработок. Кое-какие модификации мой брат Дэнни сам вносил, вас по ним в жизни не отследят.   
На одном из экранов встроенных в стол, Винг вывел схемы нерейской станции.  
— Это достали в архивах Земли: первоначальные чертежи станции «Арго» с пометками архитектора. Сейчас кое-что там отличается, поэтому изучите карту вместе с нашими исправлениями тоже. Год назад Айк побывал там с официальным визитом и между делом, ну вы сами понимаете. Погрешностей быть не должно.   
Взяв со стола один из планшетов, Рэихи придирчиво оглядел его. Это была старая модель, он таких уже лет десять не видел. Кое-где по экрану тянулись едва заметные полосы царапин, яркость тоже оставляла желать лучшего. Он еще немного покрутил планшет перед собой, положил обратно и иронично глянул на Эйшема. Тот проверял документы, перебирая тонкие карточки и сверяясь с данными.  
— …Эти не годятся, с таким местом рождения нужно говорить на хасе… — бормотал Эйшем, и вдруг спросил. — Как мама?  
Рэихи вспомнил о своей и помрачнел.  
— Улетела на Дестрану к сестре, — сказал Винг задумчиво, — вместе с бабушкой.  
— Наслаждаетесь минутами спокойствия, значит.   
— Ты себе не представляешь как. — Винг забрал у Эйшема документы и вручил другой пакет: — Возьмите эти. Они поновее, но кто-то из вас двоих в прошлом был женщиной. Сами решите, кто, — улыбнулся Винг.   
— Что с транспортом? — спросил Эйшем, с усмешкой сунув FtM-документы Рэихи.  
Винг махнул им рукой, приглашая следовать за ним.   
— Это «Жук» — двухместный, скоростной и почти бесшумный, — сказал Винг, когда они вышли из-за стеллажей.  
Впереди возвышался, прячась в полумраке ангара, корабль. По размерам он не превышал планетарный челнок среднего пассажирского корабля. Краска на округлом корпусе облупилась и выцвела, отчего серийный номер и название невозможно было прочесть. На боках виднелись подпалины и следы механических повреждений.  
— Выглядит он не очень, зато под обшивкой все в идеальном состоянии. Летает божественно. Слезами обливаюсь, хочу такой же, но мне он попросту ни к чему. Я планирую продать его в ближайшем будущем, так что если в ходе вашей операции он пострадает, придется вам возместить ущерб.   
— Не похож он что-то на божественный, — Эйшем обошел корабль по кругу, оценивающе разглядывая.   
Рэихи надоело хранить молчание и он тоже решил напомнить о себе:  
— Насколько он сложный в управлении?  
Винг внимательно посмотрел на него.   
— Сейчас покажу. Отвечу, так сказать, на оба вопроса сразу.  
Он открыл шлюз и прошел внутрь. Эйшем и Рэихи последовали за ним. «Жук» и, правда, выглядел очень прилично для корабля, явно побывавшего в переделках, но при этом оказался невероятно тесным. Оборудование и интерьер были новыми и приглашающее поблескивали в ярком свете светодиодных ламп. На мостике перед выдвижными приборными панелями расположились два кресла с широкими ремнями безопасности, в единственной каюте было две таких же выдвижных койки, которые сейчас скрывались в стенных панелях. Даже «Ниаша» по сравнению с этим корабликом смахивала на номер-люкс. Очень грязный и захламленный люкс.  
Дождавшись одобрительного кивка Эйшема, Винг перешел ко второму вопросу:  
— Вообще-то, управление здесь интуитивное. Если ты хоть раз водил флайер, то и с «Жуком» справишься.  
— Обнадеживает, — пробормотал Рэихи, припоминая, что на водительские права он сдал только с четвертого раза.  
Рэихи ощутил слабую вибрацию, когда Винг запустил двигатель. Он сел в кресло второго пилота рядом с ним, и Винг потянул рычаг управления на себя. Корабль плавно оторвался от пола и медленно описал круг вокруг своей оси. Затем поднялся под потолок и снова спустился вниз.  
— Автопилот тоже есть, — сказал Винг, — но в атмосфере он пока не работает, только в космосе. Так что если будете спускаться на планету, придется рулить вручную. Как видите, это несложно. Есть маскировка и отражатели, но лучше их не использовать вместе, а то начнут барахлить. Видите ли, я не планировал его как-то использовать до продажи, поэтому думал, будет время устранить все эти мелкие косяки.   
— Ладно-ладно, мы поняли, что тебе нужна эта посудина, постараемся не угробить, — усмехнулся Эйшем, когда они втроем снова оказались в ангаре. — А кто владелец?  
— Об этом не беспокойтесь, корабль чист, нигде не зарегистрирован.  
Рэихи стоял, прислонившись к столу, и слушал, как Винг и Эйшем настраивали планшеты на коды доступа станции «Арго».   
Интересная вещь — помощь. Эйшем вызвался помочь ему бесплатно, и Рэихи до сих пор не до конца понимал этот неожиданный порыв. Его позиция куда уязвимей, чем Руссо, а путей для отхода сейчас, когда «Ниаша» за миллионы миль отсюда, нет. Хотя, подумал Рэихи, может, он прекрасно понял, что за ним следят Тергвана, и пытался показать, что не бросит непутевого братца Шави на произвол судьбы. С Руссо было сложнее. Помощь такого рода для них просто бизнес. Рэихи мысленно ужаснулся и потер ладонью глаза: они так и не договорились, чем придется расплачиваться. Таким типам ничего не стоит потребовать у него и внутреннюю правительственную информацию Акарсы.   
— Ладно, вы тут работайте, — сказал Винг, и голос его подействовал отрезвляюще, — а я схожу, принесу что-нибудь перекусить.  
Он вышел на улицу, и Рэихи устало опустился на стул напротив Эйшема. Некоторое время тот смотрел, как Рэихи перебирает планшеты, читает на них коды и запоминает карты, а затем мягко спросил:  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Я в ужасе от того, что сам лезу в это дерьмо, а не втянут кем-то еще.  
— Все будет нормально. В сущности, весь наш план таков: спокойно прийти, спокойно забрать Кимми и драпать.   
Рэихи скептически посмотрел на него, и Эйшем усмехнулся.  
— Я знаю, сейчас это выглядит самоубийством. Именно поэтому я на станцию не пойду. Буду на подстраховке. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что поймай нерейцы тебя — ты отделаешься допросом, штрафами и санкциями и лишь выведешь из себя сестру. Со мной сложнее, я и так уже преступник.   
— Эйшем… — Во у Рэихи рту внезапно пересохло. — Я засыплюсь там один.   
— Уверен, при желании ты даже захватишь ту станцию, — отмахнулся тот.  
— Это не смешно!  
Эйшем забрал из его нервно дрожащих рук планшеты и аккуратно разложил на столе.   
— Тогда сиди и готовься.   
К тому времени, как вернулся Винг, Рэихи успел заучить личные данные с фальшивого удостоверения и расположение основных палуб. Ситуацию это не прояснило, но придало немного уверенности.  
Винг поставил перед ними пару пластиковых стаканов с кофе и коробку пиццы.  
— Налетай, — сказал он и урвал один треугольник себе, сыр лениво потянулся следом, так что пришлось подцепить его пальцами. — Пока Эльзы нет — можно. А то пришлось бы сейчас жрать тыквенную кашу или вроде того. Не то чтобы бабуля готовит ужасную кашу, просто иногда хочется чего-нибудь такого, а она же за версту учует и надает подзатыльников.  
— Она может, — хохотнул Эйшем. — Строит вас, как пятилеток.  
— Ну, скажем прямо, кое-кому из нас это полезно. — Винг отхлебнул кофе и повернулся к Рэихи. — А ты, Рэй, чем занимаешься?  
Тот с самого утра обдумывал возможное прикрытие, поэтому с готовностью ответил, правда, без особой надежды, что Винг это проглотит:  
— Я лаборант, работаю в институте.   
— Что же тебя заставило пойти на такую опасную вылазку?  
На это ответить уже было нечего. Да и что тут отвечать? Эйшем издевательски ухмыльнулся, но тоже промолчал.  
— Давайте лучше оплату обсудим, — смутившись, сказал Рэихи. — Эйшем сказал, что вы денег не берете. Что тогда?  
Винг задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу.  
— А что у тебя есть? — спросил он, проглотив последний кусок пиццы.  
— Безупречный вкус и харизматичная улыбка, — вздохнул Рэихи. — Не знаю. Ни разу не попадал в ситуации, где оплата — какая-то лотерея.  
Винг неопределенно хмыкнул и покосился на Эйшема, который невозмутимо ковырялся в новеньком комме, затем перевел взгляд за спину Рэихи, где пристроился Саймон. Бот встал на подзарядку, перейдя в спящий режим, практически с того самого момента, как они прибыли сюда.  
— А что это за бот с вами? Он твой?  
— Нет, — ответил Саймон. — Я не его собственность, поэтому доктор не может мной распоряжаться.  
— А чья ты собственность?  
— В данный момент мой владелец…  
—Эй! — окликнул Эйшем, но безуспешно.  
— …Кимми.  
Винг нахмурился и снова уставился на Эйшема.   
—Кимми? — спросил он. — Тот самый из вашей команды?   
— Да, — неохотно кивнул Эйшем.  
— А вы ребят часом не… Вы что, его собрались вытаскивать от нерейцев?   
Саймон снова потушил свой зрачок и замолк. Эйшем и Рэихи одновременно бросили на бота уничтожающие взгляды и мрачно переглянулись.   
— Да, — сказал Эйшем. — Парня загребли почем зря.  
— Как это произошло?   
— Разеш его сдал, — решил не отмалчиваться Рэихи.  
Винг почесал подбородок, покосился сначала на Эйшема, затем на Рэихи, снова на Эйшема и утянул еще один кусок пиццы.   
— Без обид, ребята, но это не было так уж неожиданно. Парень какой-то мутный, а Разеш не упустит возможности нажиться. А ведь мы предлагали ему летать с нами…  
Дверь ангара с силой отворилась и стукнулась о стену, впуская в помещение теплый сухой ветер. На улице все еще светило солнце, и у Рэихи мелькнула мысль, что это место вполне могло показаться ему довольно милым, если бы не обстоятельства. К троице тем временем приближался еще один парень. На Винга он был совсем непохож, это был человек одного с Рэихи роста, черноволосый и немного смазливый. Он подлетел к Вингу, хватая того за плечи.  
—Братиша, одолжи мне Жучару, позарез надо, я верну его живым, обещаю! Ну или бабки дам… — тут он заметил Рэя. — Это покупатели? Это Эйшем! Здорова, чувак, ты че как?   
Тот умудрился выдавить из себя вполне вежливую полуулыбку, но ничего не ответил.  
— Зачем он тебе, Йоли? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Винг, пропуская весь словесный поток и выуживая самое основное. — Я уже пообещал корабль Эйшему и его другу для дела.   
Парень на этот раз смерил обоих более внимательным взглядом и отпустил Винга.  
— Уже продаешь?  
— Скорее заключаю договор аренды, — пожал плечами Винг. — У тебя что-то случилось?  
— Не у меня. — Йоли подозрительно взглянул на Эйшема. — Ты очень кстати здесь оказался. Я хотел узнать, какого хера наш с тобой общий знакомый делает у нерейцев?  
Винг понятливо ухмыльнулся и ответил за Эйшема:  
— Разеш его сдал.  
— Пидорас, — емко заметил Йоли.  
— Тебе что-то известно о Кимми? — спросил Эйшем.  
— Вроде того. Фер перехватил и скинул мне одну интересную запись военных с нерейской базы. Один их пленник пару часов назад сбежал. Неудачно. Корабль, на котором он сваливал, расхуярился где-то в атмосфере Трешки. Я хотел слетать туда, посмотреть, может че осталось.  
Рэихи закусил губу и выразительно глянул на Эйшема. Шанс на самом деле открывался крошечный — и потому что заключенных на станции наверняка был не один десяток, и потому что выжить после крушения — большая удача. Но кому еще настолько не сиделось бы на месте?   
— Ты же не думаешь, что это на самом деле мог быть Кимми? — негромко спросил Эйшем, обращаясь ко всем сразу.  
— А кто еще? — пожал плечами Рэихи. Он перевел взгляд на Йоли. — А можно послушать запись?  
— Для тебя, красавчик, можно все. — Йоли снял наручный комм и, положив на стол, принялся искать нужный файл. — Тоже летаешь на «Ниаше»? Это корыто не резиновое, куда вам столько народу?  
Рэихи покачал головой.  
— Если бы я летал на «Ниаше», Разеш бы сейчас вправлял себе на место нос.  
Йоли тем временем вывел на небольшой экран комма окошко и включил проигрывание. На самом деле оказалось, что это была часть аудиозаписи, вырванная из переговоров военных, которые вели преследование. Из их слов было понятно, что они никак не ожидали попытки побега так скоро, ведь «объект» прибыл всего три дня назад. Это совпадало со сроками, в которые там должен был оказаться Кимми. Смущало, что побег действительно слишком уж поспешен. Не мог же он один сбежать? Или мог?   
— А вот здесь самое интересное, — сказал Йоли, на записи послышались помехи, несколько приказов открыть огонь и затем испуганный возглас какого-то слабонервного офицера, его коллега прокомментировал происходящее для начальства: корабль, на котором удирал пленник, потерял управление, попав в атмосферу Третьей колонии, и рухнул на ее поверхность.  
— Короче, — Йоли забрал свой комм и застегнул его на запястье, — я собираюсь наведаться на Треху и узнать, что там происходит. Кто со мной?  
— Я, — поколебавшись, сказал Рэихи.  
Винг и Йоли переглянулись и уставились на Эйшема. Тот пожал плечами.  
— А я, пожалуй, пас. Думаю, тебя одного хватит.  
Что ж, справедливо, мысленно вздохнул Рэихи. Ты кашу заварил, тебе за ней и лететь. А у Эйшема наверняка куча дел на «Ниаше».   
— Отлично! Выдвигаемся немедленно, а то все интересное пропустим.  
Рэихи неуверенно посмотрел вслед Йоли, который направился к кораблю.   
— На пару слов. — Эйшем поманил Рэихи в сторону, и когда тот поравнялся с ним, тихо сказал: — Прежде чем ты возмутишься, что я кидаю тебя одного...  
— Нет, я понимаю, — быстро отозвался Рэихи. — Он — моя проблема, а не ваша. Только Разешу от меня все же тресни, будь добр.  
Эйшем вздохнул и попытался сформулировать мысль заново.  
— Насчет твоего провожатого. Этот парень, конечно, не даст тебе сдохнуть, но и доверять ему особо не стоит. Что бы они оба ни говорили, от Разеша они недалеко ушли. Передавай привет Кимми.  
Рэихи с благодарной улыбкой кивнул и вернулся к столу. Он прихватил с собой фальшивые документы и комм, который Винг им выдал, рассовал все это по карманам и направился к кораблю. Саймон мгновенно ожил и проследовал за ним, сканируя синим зрачком Йоли.  
— Это еще что за железяка? — спросил тот удивленно, заметив Саймона.  
— Я тоже задаю себе этот вопрос, — отозвался Рэихи.  
— Пусть останется здесь, — предложил Винг. Саймон развернулся к нему, просканировал. Затем развернулся к Рэихи.  
— Я не против, — пожал плечами тот. Чем меньше их будет, тем больше можно рассчитывать на успех.  
Саймон повисел еще немного возле корабля, затем, не сказав ни слова, вернулся и завис возле Эйшема. Рэихи махнул Эйшему рукой на прощание и сел в свободное кресло, пристегиваясь.  
— Ну что ж, удачи, Рэй, — сказал Винг, через открытый шлюз, — позже сочтемся.   
Рэихи кивнул, снова вспоминая, что никак не расплатился с Вингом за помощь.  
— Тебя, значит, зовут Рэй? — покосился на него Йоли.  
Он свободно расположился в кресле пилота, барабанил пальцами по штурвалу какую-то мелодию и нахально улыбался.  
— Да. Приятно познакомиться, Йоли.  
Тот быстро забегал пальцами над приборной панелью, рассчитывая маршрут и вводя координаты. Шлюз корабля бесшумно закрылся и на экране загорелся индикатор «Пристегните ремни». Йоли предпочел его проигнорировать. Он нажал пару клавиш на своем комме, и Рэихи услышал тяжелый скрежет. «Жук» плавно развернулся навстречу поднимающимся воротам ангара.  
— Так значит, брат с тебя еще ничего не взял, да? — спросил Йоли, когда они выскользнули наружу и взмыли вверх, вырываясь из атмосферы Двенадцатой колонии. — Как думаешь, что он может затребовать?   
Рэихи удивленно глянул на него.  
— Тебе виднее, он же твой брат. Кстати, а что вы обычно берете в качестве оплаты?  
— Это зависит от того, кто и что от нас хочет. Как правило, услуга за услугу, Рэй. Между прочим, могу сделать так, что это милое приключение обойдется тебе практически бесплатно.   
— В смысле?  
— В том самом, — Йоли обворожительно улыбнулся. — Просто я прикинул, до Трешки лететь минимум тринадцать часов. Мы могли бы провести время с пользой.   
Предложение застало Рэихи врасплох, но он постарался сделать вид, что это не так.   
— При других обстоятельствах — с удовольствием, — мягко сказал он. — Да и потом, уж очень это будет смахивать на проституцию.   
— Да не вопрос, можем просто так потрахаться, — Йоли поиграл бровями, глядя на Рэихи, — я не настаиваю, но ты все равно подумай.   
— Я учту, — усмехнулся Рэихи.  
Он напряженно смотрел, как немного разочарованный Йоли возится с панелью управления, настраивая режим работы прыжковых двигателей и автоматические расчеты для грядущего прыжка. Он старался не думать о том, что ожидает их на Третьей колонии. Обломки без тел, пожалуй, могли бы быть еще неплохим вариантом по сравнению с уничтоженным нерейцами подчистую кораблем и экипажем. Оставался еще один вариант, который Рэихи отнес к неприятным.  
— Что мы будем делать, если сбежавший — не Кимми? — прямо спросил он.  
Йоли задумчиво нахмурился.  
— На Трешке есть здоровенный действующий вулкан, можем туда слетать.  
Пару мгновений Рэихи изумленно таращился на него, а затем рассмеялся. Даже странно, что он ожидал чего-то другого.  
— Не думаю, что у меня будет время на осмотр достопримечательностей. Если Кимми еще у нерейцев, подбросишь меня до «Арго»?  
Йоли смерил его странным взглядом.  
— Расслабься, Рэй, нам не придется тащиться до их сраной станции. Это точняк Кимми.   
Он потыкал пару клавиш на приборной панели и обзорный экран потемнел, на нем появилась картинка.   
— Посмотрим фильмец? Давно хотел, только времени не было.   
Воспользовавшись темнотой, Рэихи устало потер переносицу. Нынешняя ситуация, конечно, не шла в сравнение с прошлогодним пленом на «Ниаше», захватом корабля цахранок и побегом от дядюшки. Но и увлекательный уик-энд определенно Рэихи не грозил: он собирался искать человека, который наверняка думать о нем забыл, на планете, где никогда не был, с парнем, которого впервые видит, и понятия не имел, чем придется расплатиться за его помощь. Ему определенно было сейчас не до секса или кино. Впрочем, если уж выбирать...  
— Почему бы и нет? — Рэихи постарался расслабиться и сесть поудобнее. — Включай.

***

 

Кимми видел перед собой девушку. Она смотрела на него, пренебрежительно качая головой и слабо улыбаясь. Во взгляде ее не было неприязни, скорее усталость и немного разочарования. Она как будто говорила: «Куда ты вляпался на этот раз?». Кимми и сам хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос. Корабль, на котором они пытались сбежать, выбрал ближайшие координаты для выхода из прыжка самостоятельно, и они оказались посреди астероидного кольца вокруг какой-то планеты. Для корабля ситуация оказалась фатальной, и они потеряли управление при входе в атмосферу. Повезло, что аварийная система сработала практически идеально. Они почти плавно воткнулись носом в какое-то болото. Кимми разбил при падении физиономию и, кажется, сломал пару ребер. Элен досталось сильнее, потому что девушка успела отключиться, и ее швыряло по кораблю, словно тряпичную куклу.  
Кимми вытащил ее из корабля, когда оклемался, и решил, что более в ее услугах не нуждается. Она была жива, когда он оставил ее, но переломом ребер она точно не отделалась.  
На предварительном сканировании выяснилось, что планета мало пригодна для нормального функционирования человеческого организма, а потом Кимми и сам ощутил это на собственной шкуре, когда через пару минут пребывания на поверхности банально не смог сделать пару вдохов, чтобы не подавиться ядовитыми испарениями. Он прихватил с собой оружие Элен и парочку респираторов, входящих в основной комплект костюма для десантирования, который нашелся на борту. Хотя болото, в которое они упали, источало такой отвратительный запах, что даже респиратор не спасал.   
Помимо того стояла невыносимая духота. Над головой нависали мутные облака, на которых отражались красные лучи заходящего солнца. Вокруг высились огромные деревья с бурыми стволами и разлапистыми желтыми и серыми листьями, земля была устлана ползучей травой неопределенного цвета, в которой путались ноги, и проседала под каждым неуверенным шагом Кимми. Хоть бы не болото, думал он, пытаясь определить, куда ему шагнуть в очередной раз.   
Карта на комме показывала, что рядом находится территория какого-то завода, а сама планета обозначалась как Третья Колония. Кимми не мог вспомнить, что хоть что-то слышал о ней, поэтому понадеялся, что среди сотрудников завода можно будет спрятаться и что-нибудь придумать. Но через почти шесть часов тщетных попыток пробраться сквозь густые заросли, надежда его покинула. Он вышел к обрыву, под которым простиралась пустынная долина, и увидел тот самый завод. Решить, что среди обугленных обломков бывшего строения кто-то мог быть, было бы идиотизмом. Карта по-прежнему утверждала, что внизу находится завод, даже показывала его трехмерную модель, но на деле была лишь выжженная пустыня с торчащими из нее обломками чего-то. Больше карта ничего не показывала.   
Вариантов у Кимми практически не было. Он мог вернуться к месту их падения и надеяться, что за ним рано или поздно прилетят нерейцы, или дождаться тех, кто был у Элен на подстраховке. Быть в плену у нерейцев или у этой ненормальной? Веселенький выбор. В итоге Кимми решил, что лучше вернуться к месту падения, но через некоторое время обнаружил, что корабль больше не пеленгуется, видимо, его окончательно поглотило болото. В итоге Кимми сбился с пути и, решив передохнуть, забрался на какое-то раскидистое дерево, чтобы подремать в относительной безопасности. Тут-то его и застала таинственная незнакомка, которая снилась ему с тех пор, как его разморозили. Она что-то пыталась сказать ему, но слов было не разобрать, Кимми ощутил, что проваливается в какую-то яму, но понял, что произошло, когда было уже поздно. Он рухнул с той самой ветки на землю. Трава спружинила под ним, словно перина, однако ситуацию это не спасло. Респиратор слетел, и легкие обожгло ядовитым воздухом, когда Кимми рефлекторно сделал несколько вздохов.   
Он болезненно застонал, перекатился на спину и кое-как натянул респиратор обратно. Небо, видневшееся сквозь ветви, было по-прежнему темным, едва окрашенным лучами солнца, которое алело за горизонтом и будто бы не собиралось подниматься или садиться, застряв в промежуточном состоянии. Это сбивало с толку. Кимми не мог понять, сколько времени он здесь находится. По ощущениям казалось, прошло не меньше суток, но если верить хронометру на комме — всего часов восемь.   
Кимми провалялся на земле около получаса. Кругом стояла поразительная тишина, будто этот лес и сама планета были необитаемы. Духота по-прежнему стояла в воздухе, поэтому шевелиться не хотелось. В какой-то момент Кимми ощутил под спиной вибрацию, она накатывала волнами через промежуток времени, то усиливаясь, то исчезая совсем. Вдалеке послышался грохот. Кимми предположил три его возможные причины: гроза, землетрясение или извержение. Меньшей из зол была бы, конечно, гроза. Хотя он не был уверен, что осадки на этой планете были не опасны. А потом небо вдруг озарила яркая вспышка, и огненная полоса разделила его надвое.   
— Гребаные астероиды, — прошептал Ким, слушая в отдалении глухой взрыв и чувствуя под собой колебания поверхности.  
Видимо, астероидный пояс вокруг планеты, который сейчас был скрыт за мутной пеленой облаков, давал о себе знать здесь довольно часто.   
Кимми поднялся, решив, что у него еще есть шанс найти место их с Элен падения. Он двигался медленно и наугад. Несколько раз натыкался на большие и зловонные лужи чего-то черного и пузырящегося. Они были похожи на то болото, в которое попал корабль, только меньше. Кимми старался обходить их по широкой дуге, еще и потому что разило от них так, что глаза слезились. Так что к периодической боли в ребрах теперь прибавилось еще и головокружение. Через несколько часов своих скитаний Кимми наконец-таки показалось, что он вышел к месту крушения, но он не смог найти признаков присутствия корабля. Словно природа успела все припрятать, будто ничего и не было. Либо это было не то место.   
А потом он заметил в зарослях что-то или кого-то — мелькнул силуэт. Кимми решил, что если это не плод его воображения, то точно Элен.  
— Я тебя вижу, — сообщил он в пустоту, — твои навыки конспирации оставляют желать лучшего.   
Ответом ему была тишина, а затем в небе раздался гулкий хлопок, и через пару мгновений земля сотряслась от мощного взрыва. Кимми, пошатнувшись, испуганно обернулся, готовясь увидеть огненный столп, но небо оставалось спокойным. Еще через некоторое время поднялся сильный ветер, он клонил макушки деревьев в яростных порывах, пытался сбить Кимми с ног, а затем резко стих.  
— Веселая планетка, — сказал Кимми, снова пытаясь разглядеть в полумраке Элен. Но было тихо и только отголоски взрывной волны гуляли по верхам деревьев.  
Чего бы ей скрываться от него? Ведь она сама его сюда притащила, он ей был зачем-то нужен. Элен бы вышла, выломала бы Кимми руки, как и обещала, за то, что он спер ее нейробластер и что-нибудь бы придумала.   
А будь здесь кто-то другой, сканер на комме засек бы его. Впрочем, как и саму Элен. Кимми начал понимать, что у него снижается уровень кислорода в крови, раз он перестает соображать. Сканер либо сдох, либо на этой планете действительно не было ни одной живой твари. Во всяком случае, в радиусе нескольких десятков миль точно. Элен могли давно забрать свои… Но если он был ей прежде так нужен, почему бы не поискать его? Кимми возмущенно фыркнул. Нет, она определенно была еще здесь. Возможно, все еще там, где Кимми оставил ее.   
Датчик на комме показывал нормальный уровень кислорода в атмосфере, так что Кимми уселся на поваленное дерево и снял респиратор. Как он и предполагал тот был поврежден: система очистки воздуха работала в полсилы и была слишком засорена. Кимми отложил его в сторону и потянулся за запасным, но к ужасу своему не обнаружил его на поясе, как и парочку инструментов, входивших в основной комплект. Скорее всего, он потерял их во время своего неудачного пробуждения.   
— Твою мать, — прошипел Кимми, вертя в руках поврежденный респиратор. Ветер от взрывной волны пригнал свежий воздух, так что некоторое время удавалось дышать самостоятельно. Но когда зловонные ядовитые испарения снова заполонят атмосферу, сломанный респиратор спасет его ненадолго.  
Нужно было выйти из джунглей, уйти подальше от болот и надеяться, что кто-нибудь прилетит за ним или Элен. Уж Сэмсон как минимум должен был за ним явиться только для того чтобы как следует вмазать. Странно, что этого все еще не произошло.   
Кимми двинулся дальше, на карте местности были обозначены горы прямо по курсу через несколько десятков миль и какая-то долина перед ними уже через пять. Она находилась на некотором возвышении, если где и был здесь пригодный для дыхания воздух, он должен был быть там. Чем дальше Кимми продвигался, тем реже становились заросли, а травяной покров иссыхал, крошился под ногами и шуршал, разгоняемый слабым ветром. Под ним обнаружилась почва, больше походившая на песок, и Кимми заметил на нем следы. Принадлежали они явно человеку.   
Кимми огляделся. Кругом было тихо, но в отличие от предыдущей тишины эта была не пустой. Кто-то был здесь, Кимми чувствовал на себе взгляд. Ему становилось не по себе с каждой секундой. След на песчаной почве был от чьего-то сапога, по размеру чуть больше, чем у самого Кимми. Он вряд ли мог принадлежать Элен. Вероятно, корабли нерейцев уже спустились на планету, и его ищут. Тогда в долине он будет виден как на ладони.   
Кимми достал нейробластер и двинулся вперед, выискивая другие следы. Принадлежали они одному человеку и оборвались через несколько метров. Впереди высились редкие деревья и каменные глыбы разных размеров и причудливых форм торчали из земли. Если кто-то был там, оставаться незамеченным было бы затруднительно. Кимми свернул в сторону, двигаясь по кромке леса и оставаясь под его прикрытием. Внезапно за спиной он услышал какой-то звук, обернулся и следующее, что он помнил, как в спину ударил холодный импульс, и его физиономия в который раз за последние сутки встретилась с землей.   
За этим последовала удушающая темнота. Когда он попытался открыть глаза, то увидел, что на нем сидит какая-то девчонка, а руки ее крепко обхватили его шею. Кимми в панике и недоумении попытался сбросить ее с себя, но тело совершенно не хотело слушаться. Незнакомка душила его, и в глазах ее было удовлетворение, словно она мечтала об этом всю свою жизнь. Очень короткую жизнь, мелькнуло в мыслях у Кимми. Наконец, он сделал над собой усилие, спихнул с себя девчонку и в который раз пришел в себя. Было все еще трудно дышать, воздух вонял невыносимо, ему словно положили на грудь пару мешков с тем вонючим удобрением, которое они с «Ниашей» сперли с акарсианского корабля.   
Перед глазами постепенно появилось темное небо с росчерками красных лучей, и оно к удивлению неторопливо двигалось вместе с макушками деревьев. Кимми ощутил под головой мокрую землю, она тоже двигалась под ним. Спина и шея ныли, но их было недостаточно, чтобы отвлечь на себя внимание: ребра болели сильнее. Его что-то ударило по голове, и Кимми, наконец, понял, что это не небо с землей двигаются куда-то, а его волокут по земле. Он попытался приподняться и увидел, что ноги обмотаны веревкой, и ее конец в руках какого-то типа впереди. Сначала Кимми показалось, что он узнал его, но затем здравый смысл пересилил — здесь просто не может оказаться Ромул, хотя со спины мужик был чертовски похож.   
Кимми вдруг осознал, что на нем нет респиратора, мимолетная паника сменилась логикой: раз он все еще может дышать, значит, здесь концентрация кислорода больше, чем в дебрях леса. Хотя вонь от болот по-прежнему стояла несусветная.  
Кимми подумал, что надо бы дать знать о себе, а то голова опять прошлась по каким-то камням, и волочиться мертвым грузом поднадоело. Но потом он услышал голоса справа от себя, мужчина, который его тащил, резко остановился, и голоса тоже стихли. Кимми увидел, как мужчина снял со спины ионную винтовку и притаился за одним из деревьев. Голоса звучали приглушенно. Кимми осторожно повернул голову на звук и увидел, как в полусотне метров из-за каменных глыб появился Рэихи. Кимми сначала глазам своим не поверил, решив, что он опять в отключке. От неожиданности он перевернулся на бок, пытаясь приглядеться получше. Тип с винтовкой, если тоже не был галлюцинацией, видел Рэихи так же, как и Ким. Он прицелился.  
Рэихи что-то услышал, повернулся и удивленно окликнул:  
— Ромул?   
Все остальное произошло в считанные секунды. И если это все была одна большая галлюцинация, Кимми потом обязательно посмеется, но мужик, который его вырубил, сейчас целился прямо в Рэихи, который понятия не имел, что это вовсе не Ромул, а его еще более чокнутый братец. Мысли суматошно заметались в больной голове, и тут Кимми обнаружил, что этот самоуверенный ублюдок даже не забрал у него нейробластер, он по-прежнему был на его поясе. Кимми достал оружие и пальнул из него в глыбу, возле которой замер Рэихи. Плазма врезалась в камень и разлетелась в стороны вместе с осколками, заставляя дока пригнуться и уйти в сторону, буквально через секунду после этого прозвучала винтовка, а следом еще один выстрел откуда-то из-за спины Кимми: он попал Рему прямо в затылок. Кимми быстро переключил режим и направил оружие туда, откуда последовал выстрел. В паре метрах от него, подняв руки с оружием, стоял Йоли и улыбался во все тридцать два.   
— Спокуха, чувак, меня не пристрели.  
Кимми удивленно уставился на него, затем перевел взгляд на Рема. Одного заряда для такой махины было однозначно мало, и он, немного переместившись, чтобы точнее попасть, выпустил в него еще пару для верности.   
— Нахрена ты заряды тратишь, придурок? Я его вырубил.  
— Заткнись, я знаю, что делаю.  
Кимми с трудом умудрился сесть, не зная за что хвататься — голову или ребра, и уставился туда, где был Рэихи, пытаясь высмотреть его.  
— Мне показалось или там действительно…  
— О, черт, ты там живой, Рэй? — крикнул Йоли, выглядывая из-за разлапистых листьев. — Нахрена ты пальнул в него? — спросил он у Кимми.  
— Рем в него целился.   
— Кто? — не понял Йоли.   
— …С моей позиции я бы его не достал, он был за деревом... — Кимми и сам только сейчас задумался, почему стрелял сразу не в Рема.   
Сквозь заросли к ним пробрался слегка запыхавшийся Рэихи. Они с Кимми уставились друг на друга. Док выглядел усталым и встревоженным, его волосы отросли с момента их последней встречи и были собраны в хвост, который успел растрепаться. Но это ничуть не портило его вид, даже наоборот придавало больше естественности, будто он был для этого создан. Тут Кимми представил, как сам сейчас выглядит: с разбитой рожей, изможденный и обдолбанный ядовитыми газами. Он хотел сказать Рэю, что рад его видеть, но вместо этого вырвалась какая-то хрень:  
— Гляньте-ка, кто здесь! Мало тебе было на своей планетке, решил и тут под плазму подставиться?   
Рэихи хмуро присел и принялся развязывать его ноги. Кимми чувствовал, что краснеет, не то от обиды на Рэя, не то от злости на самого себя. Рэихи тем временем справился с веревкой, неожиданно подался вперед и поцеловал его в разбитые губы. Привкус крови смешался с оседавшей на коже болотной дрянью и чем-то еще, ароматным, ненавязчивым. Кимми вспомнил, что так пахло в каюте Рэихи на "Сафитаре". Кимми хотел было ухватить его за рукав, но Рэихи, еще разок обведя языком его рот, прервал поцелуй и поднялся.  
— Еще раз выстрелишь в меня — и я съем твое лицо.  
— Если это будет выглядеть так, я готов в тебя палить без остановки, — заржал Йоли.   
Кимми проигнорировал его, недоуменно таращась на Рэихи.  
— Я, между прочим, тебе жизнь спас!   
Рэихи рывком поставил его на ноги. Все тело свело от резкой боли, так что Кимми зажмурился на мгновение.  
— Да неужели? А я подумал, ты решил меня поджарить от обиды, но промахнулся.  
— От обиды? — фыркнул Кимми. — Ты себе явно льстишь, док.   
Рэихи снисходительно посмотрел на него блестящими глазами и кивнул на Рема.  
— А он как здесь оказался?  
Все трое уставились в ту сторону, где начинала приходить в себя точная копия Ромула. Они были до жути похожи внешне. Разница разве что в более короткой стрижке Рема и походке.   
— Понятия не имею, — сказал Кимми и приблизился. Рем пошевелился, пытаясь перевернуться на спину, и Кимми выстрелил в него еще раз. — Они тут с какой-то девкой соревнуются, кто первый меня похитит.   
Он обернулся и посмотрел на Йоли и Рэихи, словно увидел их впервые. Ладно Йоли, этот непредсказуемый черт мог оказаться здесь. Но Рэй?  
— Какого хера ты здесь делаешь вообще? — возмутился Кимми. Он ощущал острую необходимость убедиться, что это не плод его воображения. Может, он валяется сейчас в какой-нибудь канаве на самом деле и торчит с ядовитых выхлопов местной флоры. — И как оказался так далеко от своей любимой занудской планеты?   
— За тобой прилетел! — взорвался Рэихи. — Я еще на «Ниаше» сказал тебе, что вернусь, но ты же вместо ушей слушаешь задницей.  
Он достал из кармана антисептические салфетки и пластырь и принялся вытирать побитую физиономию Кимми. Тот непроизвольно дергался от каждого его прикосновения. Рэихи раздраженно шипел, пытаясь заставить Кимми не двигаться. Прямо как в старые добрые времена.  
— Сложно было поверить в это, знаешь ли, учитывая в какую задницу ты собирался отправиться в последний раз!  
— Я вам не мешаю, нет? — спросил Йоли насмешливо. — Может, вы потом обсудите ваши семейные проблемы, а то здесь пиздец как воняет. У меня щас шары вылезут.   
Рэихи пробормотал что-то вроде извинений и включил на комме карту, рассчитывая обратный маршрут. Кимми, избавившись наконец-то от медицинских процедур, присел возле Рема.   
— Заберем его с собой. Если мы вернем его Ромулу — он нам по гроб жизнью обязан будет.   
Йоли и Рэихи переглянулись.  
— Он же нас убьет.  
— Не убьет, если его деактивировать, — Кимми с усилием перевернул Рема на спину и, взяв с его же пояса лазерный нож, разрезал футболку на груди. — Ромул как-то говорил, что та штука, которая контролирует его брата, находится где-то у сердца. Снимем ее, и проблемы нет.   
— Ты предлагаешь резать его здесь? — спросил Йоли.  
— Почему бы и нет? Будет хоть какая-то польза от дока, — Кимми нагло ухмыльнулся и сунул Рэю в руки нож. — Приступайте, сайтрэ.   
— Ты с ума сошел, — севшим голосом сказал тот. — Я не хирург, это первое. И второе: я понятия не имею, как работает та штука. Где гарантия, что он не умрет, если мы ее снимем? Тогда нас убьет уже сам Ромул. Да и потом, у меня нет инструментов и здесь полнейшая антисанитария. Нужно как минимум перенести его на корабль.  
— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал дотащить надравшегося Ромула до его каюты? — скептически поинтересовался Кимми. — А я пробовал. Это нихрена не реально. В тот день он спал на трапе. Что-то мне подсказывает, что с его братишкой будет та же история.  
— Можно пригнать корабль сюда, — пожал плечами Йоли и огляделся. — Места хватит впритык.   
— Отлично, вали за кораблем. Надеюсь, нам хватит зарядов, чтобы держать Рема в отключке.  
Йоли неохотно двинулся в сторону, откуда они с Рэихи появились, а потом обернулся на ходу:  
— Если вы начнете трахаться тут без меня, я очень огорчусь, — сказал он и скрылся за деревьями.  
Рэихи проводил его взглядом и посмотрел на Кимми.   
— А у меня была такая мысль, — сказал он. — Как бы там ни было, я рад тебя видеть.  
Кимми чувствовал, что воздух кругом снова начинают заполнять ядовитые испарения. И то, что он сказал дальше, несомненно, было результатом отравления:  
— А я рад, что ты здесь.   
Он в очередной раз выстрелил в Рема. Рэихи опустился возле него на колени, проверил пульс, и поднял взгляд на Кимми.  
— Расскажи подробнее, как работает «та штука» на его сердце. Что-то вроде чипа? Но тогда почему сердце, а не мозг? Если кому-то нужно контролировать его, проще делать это через нервные импульсы головного мозга.  
— С такой хренью в мозге у них ничего не вышло, — пожал плечами Кимми, — я не помню, не вникал особо. Ромул говорил, что они были не первыми с братом. До них были другие, неудачные прототипы. Поэтому решили действовать через сердце. Так яд быстрее распространяется по телу.  
— Значит, это что-то вроде вспрыскивающей помпы? — Рэихи задумчиво прикусил губу. Он водил пальцами по груди Рема, примеряясь к грудной клетке, и Кимми едва переборол желание поменяться с Ремом местами. — Скорее всего, синтезирует отраву из микроэлементов организма, иначе она была бы слишком большой, чтобы вживлять ее в сердце… Ох, у меня ничего не выйдет!  
— Просто думай о том, что Ромул тебя грохнет, если ты накосячишь, — усмехнулся Кимми. — Мотиватор что надо.   
— Ты просто мастер тактичности, — огрызнулся Рэихи. Он принялся скручивать волосы в пучок, чтобы не мешали предстоящей операции. — Кстати, как ты сбежал от нерейцев? Мы с Эйшемом уже хотели вытаскивать тебя оттуда.  
— Я не сбегал, меня сперли, — скривился Кимми. — Заявилась какая-то чокнутая телка, заломила руки и притащила на свой корабль. Не знаю даже, сказать ей спасибо при следующей встрече или…  
— А она была рыжая и симпатичная? — осторожно поинтересовался Рэихи и медленно поднялся, глядя Кимми за спину.  
— Ты тоже ее встречал? — удивился он.  
— Да, только что.  
Кимми резко обернулся, проследив напряженный взгляд Рэихи. Сзади стояла Элен, держа ионный обрез в вытянутой руке. Видок у нее был, мягко говоря, потрепанный, а настроение и того хуже.   
— Оружие на землю, — приказала она, направив ствол на Рэихи.   
— Где ты достала обрез? — удивился Кимми, медленно снимая с пояса нейробластер.   
— Не твое дело, — рявкнула Элен, приблизившись.   
Кимми бросил оружие и продолжал злобно прожигать взглядом Элен. Рэихи, впрочем, свой тейзер отдавать не торопился: оружие было за спиной, под курткой. Вероятно, док надеялся, что Элен его не заметит. Он просто стоял с поднятыми руками и вглядывался в ее лицо, пока неожиданно не сказал:  
— Рыжий тебе не идет, Эла. Хотя должен признать, без звездных дорожек намного лучше.  
Кимми покосился на него. Нашел время комплименты отвешивать!   
Элен перевела взгляд на дока.  
— Доктор Гранзис, — сказала она. — Не ожидала встретить вас так далеко от дома. Как вас сюда занесло?  
— Вы знакомы? — удивился Кимми, косясь на Рэихи.   
— Ты ее не узнал? Она почти два месяца крутилась вокруг тебя на «Сафитаре». — Рэихи покачал головой, снова повернувшись к девушке. — У меня тут сафари на моего неуловимого пациента. У тебя, полагаю, тоже.  
— Ты спятил? Я ее в первый раз вижу. — Кимми возмущенно повернулся к Рэихи.  
Тот обеспокоенно нахмурился.  
— У тебя обострилась амнезия? Это Эла Н’Гора! Только работа медсестрой была прикрытием. На самом деле она работает на Векеса, и очевидно, именно к нему тебя и везла.  
Кимми вытаращился на Элен-Элу, пытаясь разглядеть в ней медсестру с «Сафитара». Сходство, на его взгляд, было нулевое. У медсестрички были волосы молочного цвета, кожа светлее на тон, да и вообще она была акарсианкой, в конце-то концов.   
— Это она слила о тебе информацию Векеса еще в первый раз.   
— У меня башка сейчас взорвется, — пожаловался Кимми.  
— Хватит болтать, — приказала Элен-Эла. — Доктор, мне очень жаль, но лишние свидетели мне не нужны.   
Она наставила оружие на Рэя, и Кимми решил, что терять, в общем-то, больше нечего. Он пихнул Элу в сторону, ионный заряд врезался в дерево позади Рэихи. Тот пригнулся, выхватил из-за спины тейзер, но Эла умудрилась пинком выбить его из рук. Кимми тем временем неуклюжим болевым приемом отобрал у нее обрез и отбросил подальше, а подоспевший Рэихи вырубил ее мощным ударом в скулу.   
— Воу! — оторопело воскликнул Кимми, вскинув руки. — Ты сдурел?  
— Она хотела меня убить, если ты не заметил, — потирая кулак, бросил Рэихи.  
Кимми в недоумении пялился на дока, потом присел и стянул руки Элы за спиной веревкой, которой недавно были перевязаны его ноги. На деле это оказалась вовсе не веревка, а какое-то местное растение. Но как заменитель годилась даже лучше.   
— Разве мама не учила тебя, что женщин бить нельзя?   
Справившись наспех с руками, Кимми обмотал и ноги девушки.  
— Это еще почему? — фыркнул Рэихи. Он подобрал тейзер и снова присел возле Рема, пытаясь сосчитать, сколько времени он уже в отключке.  
— Потому что, — неопределенно развел руками Кимми. — Нельзя и все. Это некрасиво.   
— А красиво целиться в меня из бластера? — Рэихи иронично поднял брови.  
В этот момент над их головами раздался похожий на ветер шум двигателей, яркий прожектор осветил опушку, на которой они расположились, и Кимми оттащил в сторону Элу, чтобы освободить место для посадки. Йоли буквально уронил корабль на свободное место, не заботясь о мягком приземлении, и выскочил наружу.   
— Навигация барахлит, — сказал он, — летел практически наугад. А это че за баба? — он указал на Элу.  
— Это Рэй ее вырубил, — тут же пожаловался Кимми. — Скажи ему, что бить женщин по лицу нельзя.  
— Если я ударю какую-нибудь телку, мать с бабкой мне яйца оторвут, — кивнул Йоли.   
Кимми развернулся к Рэихи, всем своим видом как бы говоря: «вот видишь?».   
Тот в свою очередь оглядел их так, словно перед ним стояла парочка дикарей.  
— Не вздумайте ляпнуть подобное при какой-нибудь анвашаи, — вздохнул он. — Давать женщине понять, что не считаешь ее равной по силе — вот это действительно некрасиво. А если бы я ее не вырубил, нам все равно пришлось бы в нее выстрелить. — Он поднялся и отряхнул колени от листвы и пыли. — Нужно отнести Рема на корабль.  
Йоли и Кимми молча переглянулись, но продолжать спор не стали. Они еще раз выстрелили в Рема для верности и потащили его на борт. Удалось им это с трудом и не с первого раза. Пьяный Ромул и то был легче, подумал Кимми.  
Развернуться на корабле толком было негде, так что Рема устроили прямо в проходе между креслами пилотов и каютой. Йоли сунул доку аптечку, в которой нашелся только антисептик и ампулы с обезболивающим. Рэихи в свою очередь распотрошил собственную аптечку: он додумался прихватить из дома фиксатор для ран.   
— Так, — мрачно начал Рэихи, — по моим прикидкам, одного выстрела для него хватает на десять-двенадцать минут. Этого мало даже для того, чтобы вскрыть грудную клетку. Стрелять в него во время операции слишком рискованно, нужна более внятная анестезия.   
— Он и после анестезии проснулся бы через десять минут, — возразил Кимми. — Работай так.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто я буду обычную перевязку делать! — разозлился Рэихи. — Операция на сердце — это не шутки. Что, если я выкину тебя в открытый космос во время гиперпрыжка и заставлю чинить двигатели? Найди еще веревку и крепко привяжи его за руки и за ноги к креслам. Я не собираюсь собирать его желудочки по полу. Йоли, держи этого типа на мушке, будешь стрелять, когда я подам знак.  
— Ты еще сексуальней, когда командуешь, — расплылся в улыбке Йоли, настраивая свой тейзер на необходимую мощность.  
— И еще невыносимей, — пробурчал Кимми, привязывая Рема ремнями безопасности.  
Рэихи поудобнее надел защитную маску, и Кимми с недовольством заметил, что он слегка улыбается. Отбросив куртку, Рэихи отлучился вымыть руки, а затем, сев на Рема верхом, обильно смазал его грудь антисептиком и дополнительно обезболил ему верхнюю часть тела, выстрелив на минимальной мощности из нейробластера.  
— Плохо, что перчаток нет, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Ногти мешают. Все готовы? Стреляй в него, Йоли, и начинаем отсчет.  
Тот послушно выстрелил. Как оказалось, Рем даже не дернулся. Сократились только мышцы ног и дрогнули веки. Лазерным ножом Рэихи сделал первый надрез. Смуглая кожа разошлась, открывая кости грудной клетки. Крови почти не было — нож удобно прижигал рану. На грудину времени ушло больше, чем док рассчитывал. Вслух Рэихи предположил, что кости были искусственно укреплены. Периодически он отстранялся от Рема и просил Йоли стрелять. Наконец, кости грудины разошлись в стороны — без специальных инструментов это далось Рэихи нелегко, он взмок и побледнел. Кимми не смог побороть любопытство и заглянул из-за плеча Рэихи  
— Когда видишь всю картину, работать проще, — хрипло заметил Рэихи.  
Картина, впрочем, явно его удручала: небольшой чип, всего полтора квадратных сантиметра, был вживлен в ткани так, что казался утопленным в них. Было странно осознавать, что такая мелочь может кардинально менять человека.  
— Убери его, чего ты ждешь? — почему-то шепотом сказал Кимми.  
Рэихи покачал головой.   
— Нет. Нет, он… Видишь, здесь рядом основание аорты? Если его убрать, это повредит ее. Он умрет прежде, чем я успею что-то сделать.   
Он снова склонился над Ремом, рассматривая чип.   
— Может, если повредить его… — бормотал Рэихи. — Кимми, погляди. Как лучше вывести его из строя?  
— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — Кимми нервно дернул плечами. — У кого из нас двоих медицинское образование?   
— Но инженер из нас ты. Как нам определить слабое место у этой штуки?  
— Ты явно преувеличиваешь мою квалификацию, — Кимми опустился рядом с Рэихи и вынул из кармана куртки комм. Сканер, который подвел его сегодня, не предупредив о приближении Рема, явно заслуживал деактивации. Кимми залез в настройки, переключив сканирование с карты местности на технику. — Мы понятия не имеем, как эта штука работает, кроме того, что она синтезирует и впрыскивает отраву. Но на таком небольшом участке сложно разместить много команд. Пару основных, и какое-нибудь лютое самоуничтожение.   
— Так, народ, самоуничтожаться только снаружи, — отозвался Йоли. — Мне корабль еще брату возвращать.   
На экране комма наконец появилась схема чипа. Кимми показал ее Рэихи.   
— Вот, видишь — здесь две микросхемы. Одна отвечает за синтез необходимых компонентов из организма, а вторая сделает большой бум с вероятностью в девяносто процентов. В остальные десять может случиться все, что угодно. Остановка сердца или впрыскивание смертельного яда… Но какая из схем за что отвечает, я без понятия.   
— Да ты издеваешься, — простонал Рэихи.   
Время поджимало — еще минуты три и Рем мог прийти в сознание. Было похоже, что Рэихи впал в ступор.  
— Расслабься, Рэй, про большой бум я погорячился. Рема разворотит, конечно, а мы так, заляпаемся слегка, — Кимми улыбнулся. — Мне кажется, левая отвечает за яд, она выглядит сложнее. Деактивируй ее.  
Рэихи на мгновение глянул на него, затем глубоко вдохнул, дождался диастолы, и прижег острием ножа левую часть чипа. Она оказалась очень хрупкой, материал, из которого она была сделана, слегка расплавился в форме крошечного неглубокого кратера, но Рэихи быстро убрал нож. Несколько ударов сердца Рема они ждали, пока чип остынет, а затем Рэихи повторил процедуру. Легкое касание, так чтобы не повредить живые ткани — и минута ожидания.  
— Хватит, — сказал, наконец, Кимми, коснувшись руки Рэихи.  
Тот тяжело вздохнул, пару минут понаблюдал за работой сердца. Кимми тоже молча поражался силе Рема — сердце делало свою работу без единого сбоя, даже перенеся такой стресс. Тем временем Рэихи принялся закрывать рану. На «Жуке» не было приличной аптечки, и Рэихи определенно радовался универсальному фиксатору, который прихватывал края раны органическими скобами, рассасывающимися по мере выздоровления. Ему было далеко до регенерационной пленки, которой он лечил Юджина, но это было хоть что-то.  
Когда рана оказалась закрыта, дезинфицирована и перевязана тем, что под руку подвернулось, Рэихи стащил с лица маску и откинулся назад, опираясь спиной на кресло.   
— Больше никогда, — с чувством сказал он. — И, ради Анвы, молчите об этом. Если кто-нибудь из вас проболтается, у меня заберут лицензию.  
— Надеюсь, все получилось, — пробормотал Кимми. — Правда, проверять, почему-то не хочется. Может, будем держать его в отключке, пока не сбагрим Ромулу?   
— Сомневаюсь, что нам хватит зарядов, — Йоли повертел в руках тейзер. — У меня есть вопрос получше. С кем и на чем прилетел этот чувак?  
Кимми задумчиво смотрел, как Рэихи направился мыть окровавленные руки.  
— Он явно не пешком пришел, где-то должен быть корабль. И думаю, никого с ним нет. Он один может заменить десантный отряд.  
— С нашей навигацией и сканерами, мы вряд ли отыщем его драндулет, — разочарованно сказал Йоли.  
Из крохотной каюты появился Рэихи, вытирая руки, и кивнул на Рема.  
— На всякий случай его нужно напоить. Чем больше он выпьет — тем быстрее может выйти токсин. И лучше пока пострелять в него еще. Если он сейчас очнется и увидит свою грудь, ремни его не удержат. Было бы проще, если бы я знал, что за вещество синтезировала помпа. А теперь, если вы не возражаете, я прилягу. Голова раскалывается.  
Кимми проследил, как он с их молчаливого согласия скрывается за дверьми каюты. Ему отчаянно хотелось пойти следом. И что только останавливает? Кимми стоял, как идиот, пялясь на дверь, затем на его плечо опустилась рука Йоли. Кимми обернулся.  
— Че ты тупишь? — спросил он и подтолкнул Кимми к каюте. — Вали давай. Я тут присмотрю за всем.   
Кимми неуверенно замялся на месте.  
— Я не думаю, что это сейчас будет уместно.  
—Что? Чувак, от его феромонов у меня уже все колом стоит. Если ты не пойдешь, пойду я.   
Кимми посмотрел на Йоли недоверчиво, а потом все-таки решился. В конце концов, это же Рэихи. Если он прилетел сюда, к нему, со своей занудной планеты, это что-то да значит.  
Он появился в каюте, когда Рэихи, распустив волосы и сняв ботинки, лежал на кушетке и устало тер руками лицо. На звук закрывшейся двери он открыл глаза и вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— Боже, вы еще меньше корабль не нашли? — спросил Кимми, раздеваясь.  
— Предложили только этот, — зевнул Рэихи, но почти сразу помотал головой, словно отгонял муху, и с улыбкой приподнялся на локте. — Ты серьезно?  
— Ты о чем? Я тоже пришел покемарить — не спал черт знает сколько.   
Пару мгновений Кимми наблюдал недоумевающе-разочарованное выражение лица Рэя, а затем опустился возле него на полке, заставляя подвинуться и ловя губы, подавшегося мгновенно навстречу дока.   
— Я грязный, потный и уставший, — сказал он, остановившись.  
— И это лучшее, что может случиться со мной за последнее время, — Кимми разулся, сбросил упавшие на пол штаны и запрыгнул на кушетку. Верхняя койка была задвинута в стену и не мешала, так что Рэихи сел, снимая обтягивающую кофту. — Хотя, если ты заметил, меня потрепало больше, чем тебя.   
Он ловко стащил с Рэихи его серые брюки, в очередной раз молча недоумевая, почему акарсианцы так любят одежду в обтяжку. Не то что бы он жаловался — задница Рэя в таких брюках смотрелась потрясающе — но как ему, должно быть, сейчас было тесно!   
Рэихи снял с него майку, и Кимми кожей почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул, увидев синяки. Темные пальцы невесомо скользнули по коже.  
— Ты в порядке? Сильно болит?  
— Вообще не болит, — сообщил Кимми, целуя его в шею, — пока ты резал Рема, я закинулся обезболивающим из аптечки.  
— Подготовился, значит, — хмыкнул Рэихи.   
Он подобрался, осторожно обхватил Кимми за талию и под лопатки и уложил на спину, а сам сел между его разведенных ног.   
— Неужели я наконец-то вижу стоящий акарсианский член? — ухмыльнулся Кимми, скосив глаза.  
— А раньше не видел? — искренне удивился Рэихи.  
— Только в порнухе. Но там, сам понимаешь, что угодно нарастить можно. А в прошлый раз я же тебя так и не раздел толком.  
Рэихи тихо засмеялся и вместо ответа склонился к его лицу, почти лег сверху, стараясь все-таки не давить на ребра, и поцеловал. Кимми обхватил ногами его талию, прерывисто дыша, и чувствуя, что возбуждается от одного только поцелуя. Это был приятный сюрприз. Периодически Рэихи делал перерывы, но, не успев отдышаться как следует, снова принимался целовать его, глубоко и порывисто, случайно касаясь зубами. Они целовались так долго, что в какой-то момент Кимми осознал, что вовсю трется об него пахом, намекая на продолжение.   
Протянув руку, Кимми взялся за его член, на ощупь казавшийся совершенно обычным, несколько раз провел по стволу — Рэихи при этом негромко застонал и прикрыл глаза — а затем настойчиво направил в себя. На поверку оказалось, что с Рэихи гораздо проще: головка вошла как по маслу, и Кимми тут же принялся фантазировать, как бы это было, будь у Рэя агрегат поизощреннее. Рэихи кусал губы от удовольствия, но двигаться не торопился, будто дразнил. Он снова склонился вплотную, прижавшись ко лбу Кимми своим, и обхватив его плечи рукой. На пару минут они застыли, ловя дыхание друг друга.  
Когда Кимми хотел уже было возмутиться, что он не валяться сюда пришел, Рэихи плавно вошел в него до упора, снова вышел, а затем сходу взял такой ритм, что Кимми не знал, радоваться ему или пожалеть, что поторопил. Рэихи каким-то образом удавалось трахать его глубоко, размашисто и при этом так быстро, что Кимми едва успевал вздохнуть. Сам Рэихи постанывал на выдохе, его волосы щекотали Кимми грудь и лицо, и он, ухватившись за них, отвел назад, заставляя Рэя слегка прогнуться в пояснице. Теперь звездные дорожки было видно гораздо лучше, и Кимми принялся облизывать и покусывать кожу прямо по ним.  
Теперь они двигались вместе — Кимми чувствовал каждое движение мышц Рэихи, каждый вздох. Рэихи был странно-сладкий на вкус, и если он не приврал насчет пота, то и он у него был под стать. Это было не удивительно — он хотел Рэихи с тех пор, как увидел его на «Сафитаре», его глаза, его звездные дорожки и упругую терракотовую кожу, хотел до жадности и до сих пор сомневался, не надышался ли он болотных газов и не сношается на самом деле с древесным корнем.  
Вид Рэихи, двигающегося в нем, прикрывшего глаза от наслаждения, был настолько хорош, что все это просто не могло быть галлюцинацией. Кимми сам не заметил, как начал подмахивать, упираясь одной ногой в стену и насаживаясь глубже. Почувствовав дрожь, он понял, что Рэихи кончает, тихо и мелодично постанывая. От этого ощущения его бросило в жар, мышцы живота совсем окаменели, и еще через несколько мгновений он кончил следом, брызнув спермой на живот Рэихи. Белесые капли на темной коже выглядели как звездные дорожки. Это сравнение породило тягучее волнение внизу живота. Кимми протянул руку, размазывая пальцами сперму по животу Рэихи. Тот сделал несколько ленивых движений в нем, вышел и опустился сверху, стараясь не давить весом, и прижался лбом к виску Кимми.  
— Тебя нужно осмотреть, — прошептал он, щекоча дыханием чувствительную от поцелуев шею.  
— Ага, — согласился Кимми. Горло пересохло, но встать сейчас, чтобы попить, казалось преступлением. Он подвинулся, позволяя Рэихи устроиться удобнее, насколько это было возможным. Рука дока легла на его живот, и Кимми положил свою сверху.   
— Если Рем придет в себя и будет прежним, он грохнет нас, прежде чем мы проснемся, — сказал Рэихи.  
Во всяком случае, я умру счастливым, тут же подумал про себя Кимми и не смог сдержать дурацкой улыбки. Но когда заметил на себе взгляд Рэя, постарался сделать серьезную мину.  
— Ты только что разворотил мой зад и думаешь про Рема? — возмутился он.  
Рэихи пожал плечами и тоже улыбнулся.  
— Возьмешь реванш в следующий раз.  
— Ловлю на слове, — кивнул Кимми и умиротворенно закрыл глаза. В следующие пять часов ему ничего не снилось.


	5. Мередит

**3090 год, колония "Арго"**

 

Веки смыкались, и противостоять этому практически не осталось сил, да и желания тоже. Руки словно свинцом налились, камнем лежали, и для того чтобы пошевелить пальцами, стоило приложить титанические усилия. Джонни вяло тряхнул головой, пытаясь сбросить оцепенение, и привалился к капсуле. Сквозь гул двигателей донесся странный звук, очень напоминавший детский крик или плач. Джонни вяло повертел головой в поисках источника, но ничего не обнаружил, а звук только усилился. Перед глазами расплывалось желтое марево, которое постепенно приобретало очертания тонкого раскидистого деревца, усыпанного белыми цветами. Возле него стоял мальчик лет шести в синем костюме воспитанника интерната и отчаянно плакал. Его обступила стайка ребят постарше в таких же костюмах, они смеялись и тыкали в него пальцами. Джонни болезненно поморщился от этого видения-воспоминания. Но тут к их группе подлетела светловолосая девчонка в красном сарафане, который был перепачкан непонятно в чем, и что было сил пнула одного из мальчишек по ноге. Тот жалобно взвыл, шлепнувшись на землю.   
— А ну, проваливайте отсюда! — возмущенно пропищала девчонка, грозя маленьким кулачком.   
Кто-то из мальчишек указал пальцем на все еще хнычущего мальчика:  
— Да за него девчонка заступается! Он, наверное, и сам девчонка.   
Все снова загоготали, подхватив: «Девчонка! Девчонка!». И тут мальчишка поднял с земли камень и кинул его в сторону ребят.  
— Я вовсе не девчонка! — заявил он, размазывая по лицу слезы.  
Девочка в красном сарафане грозно кивнула, глядя на него, и поставила руки на пояс.  
— Давай поколотим их. Я покажу, как надо.  
— Хорошо, — сказал мальчик серьезно и точно так же пнул одного из ребят по ноге.  
— Эй! Вы чего! — захныкал тот, хватаясь за ушибленную конечность.  
— Бей по яйцам, — подсказала девчонка, и они с воинственным криком кинулись на ребят.  
Что-то толкнуло Джонни в спину, он полетел вперед, и видение растворилось, превратившись в металлический холодный пол. Это немного отрезвило, и Джонни огляделся. С обеих сторон были только капсулы, в одной Джонни заметил Джеймса. Тот, казалось, спал, но был очень бледен. Другая капсула была открыта и пуста. Сначала это удивило, затем испугало, а потом Джонни вспомнил, что пуста она не просто так. Он сам ее открыл для чего-то. Его вжало в пол, когда снаружи раздался рев пламени и гул двигателя усилился. Джонни попытался подняться и привалился к капсуле Эшби. Голова гудела, наполненная разнообразными мыслями, которые лежали там все в куче, придавленные головной болью и недоумением.  
Джонни попытался сесть удобней, чтобы сосредоточиться, и наткнулся взглядом справа от себя на Лиама. Тот сидел, также привалившись к стене между модулями, и смотрел на него. В его глазах не отражалось никаких чувств, они были пусты и… безжизненны. Джонни вздрогнул, страх заставил его шевелиться. Он подполз к Лиаму и пощупал пульс: ничего.   
— Что за херня… — он озадаченно повертел головой по сторонам. Затем вспомнил про открытую капсулу. Сквозь поднятую прозрачную крышку было заметно выгравированное на ней имя. — Кимб? Ты где? Кимб!  
В приступе ужаса он прополз на четвереньках вокруг открытой капсулы в поисках подруги, но никого не обнаружил. Здесь никого не было, кроме него, Лиама и двух спящих офицеров в капсулах. Помещение вновь сотрясло от какого-то внешнего удара, Джонни не удержался и приложился головой о стену. Перед глазами вновь все поплыло, а затем он увидел перед собой девушку. Лицо ее странным образом не желало приобретать внятные черты. Он хотел видеть лицо Кимберли, на секунду даже обрадовался, что нашел ее, но это была точно не она: шатенка, круглолицая со странной татуировкой на лбу. Она подняла на Джонни измученный взгляд, щеки ее были залиты слезами. И тут его прошиб холодный пот, Джонни шарахнулся в сторону и привалился к стене рядом с Лиамом.   
— У меня галлюцинации, — заявил он сам себе, еле ворочая языком, когда по-прежнему не обнаружил возле капсулы никого. Не было тут никакой девушки. И Кимберли тоже.   
В руке Лиама Джонни заметил пустую ампулу со сломанной иглой. Он осторожно вынул ее и повертел в руках. Осознание происходящего возникло в измученной голове мгновенно. Джонни остервенело отшвырнул от себя ампулу и толкнул тело Лиама в плечо.  
— Ах, ты ублюдок, — рявкнул он, пытаясь отползти от него подальше. — Мудак несчастный… надо было замочить тебя еще перед отлетом!  
В голове немного прояснилось. Он вспомнил, как они с Кимберли собирались остановить Гилларда и спасти тем самым «Авалон». Кимберли назвала его чокнутым придурком тогда, но лететь не отказалась. Она понимала, как никто другой, насколько важен был для Джонни «Авалон». И тот факт, что ради него она готова лететь туда, куда никогда не стремилась, заставляло Джонни верить, что для него еще не все потеряно, раз у него есть такой друг.  
План бы сработал идеально, если бы Гиллард не решил подстраховаться. Они решили использовать против станции собственный проект Джонни — вирусную программу для взлома. Лиам был в курсе, он помогал ее программировать. Если поместить ее как часть железа какого-нибудь внешнего носителя и подключить к основной системе, она уничтожит ее, развалит по кусочкам, начав, в случае с «Авалоном» с запасных систем жизнеобеспечения. Это будет катастрофа. Гиллард сознательно отправил на смерть Эшби, Гриффитса и Кимберли.   
Джонни узнал об этом слишком поздно, да и приоритеты пришлось поменять. Теперь первостепенным было вытащить из шаттла девчонку, а «Авалон» не угробить, если время останется. Но в шаттле оказался Лиам, встраивал его программу в капсулу Кимб, когда туда пробрался Джонни. Узнав о его намерениях, Лиам возразил и пришлось ему врезать. Вытащить Кимберли Джонни удалось, она осталась в вентиляционной системе пусковой шахты все еще без сознания, бесцеремонно вырванная из анабиоза.   
Затем — попытка остановить Лиама, они подрались прямо внутри шаттла. Лиам был крупнее Джонни и на порядок сильнее, так что Джонни решил воспользоваться оружием самого Лиама. Ему удалось зажать его в захват и ввести дозу препарата, однако, прежде чем парень отрубился, успел ввести Джонни остатки.   
Отсюда и галлюцинации и каша в голове. Несколько ампул было у Лиама, и Джонни передернуло от мысли, с какой целью он прихватил их сюда. Явись он двумя минутами позже, было ли кого спасать еще на этом шаттле?   
— Возмездие свершилось, — вяло усмехнулся Джонни. Он вынул из кармана куртки Лиама еще три ампулы с серо-желтым веществом. Пластиковые склянки глухо стукались друг от друга, перекатываясь на ладони. Этим веществом он убил Мередит Блант, чтобы попасть на «Авалон», убил и Лиама, чтобы защитить Кимберли. И вот в итоге он летит на «Авалон» сам накаченный этой дрянью.   
— Какая ирония, не правда ли, Мери?   
На плечо опустилась смуглая рука, на пальцах блестели кольца.   
— Подавись своим «Авалоном», — прошептали ему на ухо из-за спины.   
Джонни прошибла неприятная дрожь, но обернуться он так и не рискнул. Спасительным в этот момент оказался сигнал бортового компьютера. На консоли шел обратный отсчет до того, как отключится искусственная гравитация и истечет запас кислородных камер.   
— Как насчет чистосердечного признания? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Джонни. — Может, хоть так ты отстанешь от меня?   
Недолго думая, он оставил сообщение на главной консоли бортового компьютера о том, что необходимо предпринять, чтобы остановить распространение вируса, и о том, что произошло на шаттле и почему. Мередит перебивала его, смеялась над ним, так что к тому времени, как Джонни закончил, голова раскалывалась и отказывалась соображать. Ему начало казаться, что все это одна большая галлюцинация или сон, и только сигнал бортового компьютера не давал просто упасть там же, где и стоял. Джонни кое-как добрался до капсулы Кимберли и лег в нее. Попутно он вспомнил, что настроена капсула на сохранение и поддержание не его организма, но сил перенастроить ее у него не осталось. Перед глазами стояло лицо Мередит Блант. Она заливисто смеялась над ним. Но как только крышка капсулы, которая грозила стать его персональной могилой, опустилась, он увидел посеребренные буквы прямо перед глазами: «Кимберли Вест», и Мери пропала из его головы, ее образ заменила Кимберли. Он коснулся прохладной поверхности крышки и улыбнулся.   
— Надеюсь, у меня получится все исправить.

********* 

Сколько на этой планете длился день, Рэихи не знал, но по ощущениям он проспал всего несколько часов, так что до утра было далековато. Даже этого хватило, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше, хотя что-то подсказывало, что дело тут не только во сне.  
Он сел, осторожно опустив на кушетку голову спящего Кимми, тихо оделся и еще некоторое время просто сидел, разглядывая его бледное, умиротворенное лицо. И чего он на «Сафитаре» с ним не переспал?.. К Цахрану они успели бы перепробовать все, что в голову приходило. Но, конечно, дело не только в сексе. В чем еще — думать не хотелось. Пока и так неплохо. Внезапно похолодев, Рэихи прислушался к его дыханию и насколько мог осторожно ощупал ребра. Наверняка, это просто ушиб, с переломом Кимми бы далеко не ушел.  
Оставив его досыпать, Рэихи направился на мостик, где, сложив ноги на приборную панель, дремал Йоли. Рем не шевелился, но Рэихи все равно постарался держаться от него подальше.  
— Как вы тут? — шепотом спросил он.  
Йоли задрал голову и уставился на Рэихи.  
— Он пытался проснуться, но я его вырубил. Сон — залог здоровья, — он немного помолчал и добавил: — Пиздец он жуткий. Ромул казался не таким.  
— Ромул не лучше, если его разозлить, — Рэихи присел возле Рема, отодвинул повязку и в недоумении отпрянул. Здоровенная послеоперационная рана, которая должна заживать у людей в течение долгих недель, успела зарубцеваться. — Что же ты за монстр?  
Он неуверенно сел в соседнее кресло. Такая регенерация была чем-то невозможным: человеческие клетки просто физически не способны так быстро восстанавливаться. Должно быть, в ДНК Рема и Ромула настоящий коктейль.  
— Иди отдохни, я послежу за ним.  
— Не до того, — отмахнулся Йоли. — Брат прислал сообщение, что Трешка оцеплена нерейскими кораблями. Кажется, они всерьез настроены искать Кимми. Мы не выберемся отсюда незамеченными. Какой план?  
Рэихи потер висок. Нужно было улетать сразу же, а не ждать, пока очнется Рем.   
— Улетать с Кимми через оцепление нельзя — их сканеры засекут его. А окопаться на планете и ждать бессмысленно. — Рэихи был вынужден признать, что никакого плана у него нет.  
Тихий вкрадчивый голос раздался за их спинами:  
— Мой корабль может улететь отсюда незамеченным.  
Рэихи похолодел. Они с Йоли одновременно обернулись. Рем по-прежнему лежал на полу привязанный с закрытыми глазами и не шевелился. На мгновение Рэихи показалось, что ему послышалось, но испуганный вид Йоли рядом говорил, что это не так. Он, не колеблясь, наставил на Рема тейзер, готовый в любой момент выстрелить.  
— Охуеть ты мудак, я чуть не обосрался! — возмутился Йоли, и Рэихи даже был согласен с ним.  
Но, пересилив страх, он снова опустился на пол перед Ремом. Тот открыл глаза — они оказались такого же пронзительно-голубого цвета, как у Ромула.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — осторожно спросил Рэихи.  
— Лучше, чем когда добирался сюда. — Он осторожно повернул голову, глядя на настороженного Йоли. Затем снова посмотрел на Рэихи. — Твоих рук дело?  
— Мы деактивировали твой чип, — кивнул тот.  
Надеюсь, что деактивировали, подумал он. Развязывать Рема было большим риском, но, кажется, все получилось. По крайней мере, он спокоен.   
— Ты ведь работал на Мвеная? — спросил Рэихи. — Мы можем быть уверены, что ты не отвезешь Кимми к нему?  
— Нет, не можете. Но выбор у вас не богатый.  
— Мы можем сами улететь на твоем корабле, — заметил Йоли, перевешиваясь через спинку кресла.   
Рем слабо улыбнулся, словно ждал этого вопроса.  
— Попробуй. Бортовой компьютер включит программу самоуничтожения, если не считает мои биологические показатели.  
Выбора у них и правда не было. Даже выбрать наименьшую из зол не выходило: Мвенай или нерейцы — для Кимми особого значения не имело.  
— Я собираюсь тебя отвязать, — сказал вдруг Рэихи. — Так что лежи и не двигайся.  
Йоли округлил глаза и снова прицелился в Рема из тейзера.  
— Ебанулся? А если его чип до сих пор действует?  
— А этого мы не узнаем, пока не поверим, — вздохнул Рэихи.  
Начать он решил с ног, чтобы в случае чего успеть увернуться. Кимми отлично затянул ремни, на каждый у Рэихи ушло не меньше пяти минут. Когда он закончил, то с опаской подал Рему руку. Тот с иронией покосился на него и, с трудом сев, прислонился к креслу.   
— Не чувствовал этого с тех пор, как мне было пятнадцать, — сказал он тихо.  
— Чего «этого»? — сощурился Йоли.  
— Свободы, — Рем вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. — Спасибо.  
Рэихи улыбнулся и кивнул. О, не приведи Анва этому типу солгать, думал он. Даже если он убьет их, Рэихи в таком случае готов был из-под земли его достать. Он выразительно глянул на Йоли:  
— Пойду, разбужу Кимми. Нужно что-то решать, — и вернулся в каюту.  
Кимми все так же спал, раскинув руки на всю скромную ширину кушетки. Рэихи присел рядом и мягко взял его за плечо.  
— Просыпайся. Есть новости.  
Кимми открыл глаза и резко сел, тут же хватаясь за ребра. Видимо, действие обезболивающих уже закончилось. Он окинул мутным взглядом Рэихи и каюту.  
— Сколько я спал?  
— Недолго, — Рэихи с беспокойством осмотрел его. — Я бы тебя перевязал, если бы было, чем. Дышать больно?   
— Я уже почти привык, — отмахнулся Кимми. Он взял свои майку и штаны и принялся натягивать их, морщась едва ли не на каждом движении. — Что там за новости?  
— Новостей две: плохая и хорошая, — помолчав, отозвался Рэихи. — Вокруг планеты нерейское оцепление, и незамеченными на «Жуке» нам не уйти. Но Рем очнулся, и, кажется, у нас получилось. Он предлагает свой корабль.  
Рэихи помог Кимми надеть ботинки, потому что смотреть, как тот морщится от боли, пытаясь нагнуться, было невыносимо.   
— Серьезно? А если он притворяется?  
— У тебя есть идеи, как это проверить? У меня нет.  
Кимми что-то неопределенно промычал, накинул куртку и застегнул пояс с прикрепленным к нему нейробластером.  
— Если он увезет нас к Мвенаю, виноват будешь ты, — сказал он, выходя вслед за Рэихи из каюты.  
На мостике ситуация успела кардинально измениться. Рем сидел в кресле второго пилота, с опаской и, как показалось Рэихи, несколько смущенно поглядывая на Йоли, который пристроился на подлокотнике и что-то вполголоса рассказывал, жестикулируя тейзером. Кимми бессердечно рассмеялся.  
— Покажи, где твой корабль. — Облокотившись на спинку кресла, Рэихи вывел на панели управления голографическую карту местности.  
— Где-то здесь, — задумчиво ткнул пальцем Рем, — но у планеты странная магнитосфера, которая может искажать данные с приборов. Точнее скажет мой комм, в нем датчик мощнее, чем на этом корабле.  
Рэихи побарабанил пальцами по креслу.  
— Боюсь, твой комм остался снаружи. Пойдем, поищем.   
Рем кивнул и, стараясь не смотреть на Йоли, поднялся слишком быстро для столь сильного и бесстрашного человека.   
Планета встретила их недружелюбно. На темно-синем горизонте сверкали вспышки, похожие на молнии, но это явно была не гроза. Сквозь тучи кое-где просачивалось красновато-коричневое сияние, и деревья, ловя широкими угловатыми листьями бурую иллюминацию, немало пугали.   
На поляне, прижавшись к дереву, сидела Эла и все еще пыталась сражаться с веревками. При виде них ее глаза вспыхнули ненавистью, но до просьб развязать ее, она унижаться не стала.  
— А это еще кто? — усмехнулся Рем под ее тяжелым взглядом.  
— Я знаю ее как Элу Н’Гору, а Кимми она представилась именем Элен. Она работает на Векеса.   
— Бывший конкурент, значит, — Рем поскучнел и завертел головой, вспоминая, где мог выронить комм, и Рэихи повел его к груде камней, где они его вырубили. Трава успела оплести миниатюрный черный комм так, что узнать его Рем смог только по торчащей антенне. Пока он, недовольно бурча, распутывал травяной кокон, Рэихи с беспокойство оглядывал лес.   
— У тебя невероятно быстро заживают ткани, — сказал он. — Я знал, что у вас с Ромулом повышенная сопротивляемость организма и сила, но такого все равно не ожидал.  
— Генетические эксперименты, — коротко ответил Рем, но, освободив комм, поднял на Рэихи напряженный взгляд. — Ты знаешь, где Ромул?  
— Пару дней назад знал, но сейчас они, должно быть, сменили стоянку. Семья того парня, Йоли, может помочь тебе его найти. За умеренную плату, — добавил Рэихи, вспомнив, что сам так с ними до сих пор и не расплатился.  
Рем поднялся, включил комм, который успел уйти в спящий режим и активировал поиск корабля. Сначала комм жалобно пищал, как голодный птенец, но затем понял, чего от него хотят, и вывел похожую голографическую карту, подсветив поляну, на которой стоял материнский корабль. По скромным подсчетам до него было миль пятнадцать пути по лесу и болотам с удушающими испарениями.   
— Прекрасно, — вздохнул Рэихи. — Сколько мест в твоем корабле? Там есть аптечка и медсканер?  
— Если правильно утрамбовать, можно увезти хоть целый взвод, — ухмыльнулся Рем так, что Рэихи не мог решить, шутит он или на самом деле пробовал, — но так, чтобы с комфортом и никто друг другу сильно не мешал — человека два-три. Это скоростной стелс-звездолет, а не круизный лайнер. Аптечка и сканер, разумеется, найдутся.  
Рэихи молча смотрел на карту, пытаясь придумать хоть какое-то подобие плана. Отпускать Кимми одного с Ремом явно не следовало, Йоли может прекрасно добраться до дома один. И нужно было сделать, наконец, с ребрами Кимми хоть что-нибудь. Вдалеке загремело так, что Рэихи вздрогнул. Небо над ними прочертила яркая полоса.  
— Прежде чем мы вернемся на корабль, мне нужно рассказать кое-что о твоем чипе. — Рем ощутимо напрягся, но Рэихи продолжал: — Вынуть эту дрянь мне не удалось — ее вживили прямо в основание аорты. Мы просто сломали часть, отвечающую за синтез токсина в организме. Кимми сказал, что там была и вторая, которая убила бы тебя, если бы мы выбрали не ту. Так что мой тебе совет — если будет время, найди хорошего кардиохирурга и желательно инженера и все-таки удали этот жуткий чип.   
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил вдруг Рем.  
— Рэихи, — удивленно моргнув, ответил тот.  
— Еще раз спасибо, Рэихи. Приятно познакомиться.  
Рем еще раз перенастроил комм, и на карте возникло местоположение «Жука» с зеленой светящейся дорожкой к нему.   
— Взаимно, — улыбнулся Рэихи и, подумав, что в небольшой проверке вреда не будет. А даже если и будет, оно того стоит.  
Он повернулся к Рему спиной и направился к «Жуку», небрежно сказав:  
— Возвращаемся.   
До корабля они шли молча, Рем копался в комме, а Рэихи думал, что ничего это проверка ему не дала. Придется рискнуть и довериться, другого выхода у них не было. Вспышек в небе стало больше. Темнота отступила, полосы сгорающих в атмосфере метеоритов появлялись от неба прямо над головой до далекой линии горизонта. У самого трапа Рэихи остановился, порылся в карманах, вытащил оттуда рукоятку ножа и бросил ее под трап, подпнув для верности.  
— Эй, — позвал он Элу, и когда она злобно поймала его взгляд, сказал, — когда мы взлетим, можешь взять нож. Если доползешь до него, конечно. Счастливо оставаться.   
И они с Ремом скрылись на корабле. На мостике Йоли уже сидел в кресле пилота и, едва завидев, что все в сборе, включил двигатели.  
— Чего так долго? У планеты кольцо взбесилось, намечается метеоритный дождь.   
Рэихи пропустил Рема ко второму креслу, чтобы сориентировать Йоли в полете, а сам отвел Кимми в сторону. Пока корабль не взлетел, он вколол ему еще одну дозу обезболивающего из второй ампулы. Всего их было три, и Рэихи, глядя на последнюю, окликнул Рема:  
— Как твоя грудь? Обезболить нужно?  
— Терпимо, — спокойно отозвался тот, и Рэихи, пожав плечами, вручил анальгетик Кимми.  
Йоли тем временем стартовал. «Жук», ворча двигателями, поднялся в воздух, где усиливалась метеоритная буря. Где-то совсем рядом раздался взрыв, и в паре миль слева в воздух поднялось облако зеленоватой пыли и обломки деревьев. Корабль тряхнуло ударной волной.  
— Нужно все хорошенько обдумать, — сказал Йоли, — куда летим? Как поступим, если опять вмешаются нерейцы?..   
— Или если он все-таки увезет нас к Мвенаю, — весело заметил Кимми.  
— Расслабьтесь, парни, я не собираюсь сдавать вас ему, — отозвался с мостика Рем.  
— Ага, твой братец тоже обещал, что не пьянеет, но, тем не менее, после четвертой бутылки водки его развезло! — крикнул в ответ Кимми, и Рем рассмеялся.  
Держась за поручни в небольшом коридоре, они выбрались на мостик. Через обзорный экран было видно, как проплывают мимо верхушки деревьев, гнущиеся от ветра двигателей и взрывных волн от падающих метеоритов. Небо сверкало, почти искрилось и давно потеряло темно-синий цвет, став бурым.   
Неожиданно «Жук» ухнул вниз так резко, что у Рэихи желудок подскочил к горлу.  
— Мужики, держитесь за что-нибудь, — предупредил Йоли, и оба вцепились в поручни. — У нас нерейцы на хвосте.  
Корабль шел удивительно спокойно и без особой тряски, учитывая скорость и то, что приходилось уворачиваться от метеоритов. Небо продолжало ослеплять узкими огненными всполохами. Кимми обеспокоенно посмотрел на Рэихи. Тот по привычке принялся покусывать нижнюю губу и лихорадочно думал. Четкого плана в голове так и не появилось, но одну вещь он осознавал ясно, как день.   
— Йоли, уходи от них так далеко, как только сможешь, — хрипло сказал он. — Они не должны видеть Кимми.  
— Что? Почему? — одновременно спросили те.  
— Пусть думают, что ты не выжил при крушении, — пояснил Рэихи. — А мы просто летели мимо и решили проверить. Рем, сможешь спрыгнуть вместе с Кимми?  
Тот удивленно обернулся, задумался на мгновение и кивнул.  
— Отлично. Значит, отрываемся от них, снижаемся, и вы оба уходите к кораблю.  
Идея была так себе, зато давала шанс на то, что нерейцы больше никогда не будут преследовать Кимми. Но, кажется, сопровождать их у Рэихи не выйдет. Рем и Кимми вдвоем уже были хорошей мишенью, а троих и вовсе будет намного проще отследить. К тому же, если кому и лгать нерейцам, то только ему — дипломатическая неприкосновенность не позволяла применять к Рэихи силу и препараты для допроса. Словно почувствовав, о чем он думает, Кимми спросил:  
— А ты?  
— Кто-то должен обрадовать их новостью, — слабо улыбнулся Рэихи.   
На мостике стояло напряженное молчание, и он не выдержал:  
— Слушайте, у кого-то есть идея получше? — парни уныло помотали головами. — Тогда хватит молча осуждать. Йоли, прибавь ходу.  
Чтобы оторваться от нерейцев, понадобилось немало времени и это с учетом того, что те изначально были относительно далеко. Как ни странно, им помогли метеориты. Йоли за штурвалом матерился, что они разобьются к чертовой матери, но вел «Жук» так виртуозно, что взрывные волны только подгоняли их, а поднимавшиеся от них в воздух облака пыли затрудняли обзор преследователям. Особенно Рэихи восхитило то, что при этом он умудрялся не отдаляться еще больше от корабля Рема, облетая его полукругом. Лес под ними шумел, как океанский шторм, Рэихи никогда в жизни такого не видел: массивы деревьев гнулись под напором горячего ветра в одном порыве, словно на самом деле были просто луговой травой.  
— Еще минуты три — и вам придется прыгать, — объявил Йоли. — Пока похоже на то, что мы сматываемся от метеоритного дождя, но скоро эти петухи выйдут на связь, и мы станем нарушителями.   
Рем тут же поднялся, принялся проверять оружие и настройки комма, забрал винтовку, которую Йоли предусмотрительно принес на корабль еще перед операцией, и ушел осматривать наружный шлюз с трапом.  
Пошарив по карманам, Рэихи отдал Кимми свой респиратор, и тот надел его сразу, чтобы не терять времени. Вид у Кимми был недовольный, но глаза странно блестели, как во время их вынужденных приключений с командой «Ниаши». Пожалуй, именно этот блеск успокаивал Рэихи, пока тот был дома, успокаивал, когда приходили в голову мысли вернуться, и говорил, что Кимми такая жизнь нравилась больше, чем скучная рутина. Только сейчас Рэихи задумался: может, блеск в глазах был вызван вовсе не приключениями? Именно с таким восторгом Кимми смотрел на него, когда он захватил цахранский корабль.  
— Где встретимся? — приглушенно спросил Кимми.  
— Давайте у меня, на Двенашке, — откликнулся Йоли. — Слышь, Рем! Знаешь, где это?  
Тот что-то утвердительно промычал, и Йоли расплылся в довольной ухмылке. На приборной панели замигал сигнал входящего вызова.  
— Вас вызывает нерейский патруль. Вы находитесь на планете, закрытой для гражданских лиц. Немедленно остановитесь и доложите цель вашего прибытия.  
Йоли затормозил, резко снизился, так чтобы за деревьями не было видно открытого шлюза, и нажал кнопку обратной связи.  
— Валите! — одними губами скомандовал он. — Экипаж «Жука» вызывает нерейский патруль и спрашивает, не рехнулись ли вы. Остановиться посреди метеоритного дождя?!  
Рэихи подтолкнул замешкавшегося Кимми дальше по коридору. Рем уже успел прицепить к створкам шлюза карабин и теперь регулировал длину веревки. У самого трапа Кимми замер, с недоверием глядя то на темный провал внизу, то на Рема, но тот, бросив Рэихи короткое «Увидимся», подхватил Кимми подмышки и прыгнул вниз. Веревка разматывалась неторопливо, чтобы не вышло резкого удара о землю. Затем она натянулась, карабин коротко щелкнул, и веревка упала следом, зазмеившись на ветру.   
Рэихи бросился на мостик.  
— Закрывай, — сказал он шепотом, усаживаясь в кресло.  
Он появился как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть в камеры заднего вида, как от горизонта к ним, петляя между падающими метеоритами, приближается легкий и миниатюрный, но вооруженный катер. Йоли развернулся к ним носом и начал неторопливо снижаться, пока не сел окончательно.  
Когда на борт поднялись два офицера, Рэихи был готов играть роль туриста, который ищет острых ощущений. Но военные не спешили задавать вопросы, сначала им приказали отдать тейзеры, угрожая ионным оружием, затем просканировали обоих и обыскали корабль. Йоли не сопротивлялся и не возражал, поэтому Рэихи тоже решил помалкивать.   
— Поднимайте корабль и следуйте за нами, — приказал один из военных. — Попробуете сбежать — вас расстреляют без предупреждения.   
Они покинули корабль, и Йоли поднялся вслед за их перехватчиком, следуя на достаточном расстоянии.   
— Ну все, жопа, — констатировал он, — тебя будут пытать, пока ты не расколешься. Я слышал, у акарсианцев высокая сопротивляемость ко всяким препаратам для допросов. Это правда?   
— К вашим — да, хоть и не ко всем. Но пытать меня они не станут. А если и станут, у них будут большие проблемы, — злорадно ухмыльнулся Рэихи.  
Йоли смерил его насмешливым взглядом, но продолжать разговор не стал. Они вошли в атмосферу вслед за перехватчиком, Рэихи на секунду ощутил нулевую гравитацию, приборная панель нервно замигала, а потом все нормализовалось. Через пару минут Рэихи обнаружил, что их сопровождают как минимум три корабля. Один вел их впереди, а двое других пристроились, видимо, когда они вышли на орбиту.   
Впереди сверкало в лучах красной звезды кольцо астероидов. Издалека они казались осколками, звездной пылью… «Жук» прошел прямо над ними, когда они приблизились. Через обзорный экран можно было наблюдать под кораблем скопление астероидов самой разной величины. Если нырнуть туда, удастся ли уйти от нерейцев? Это было бы сумасшествием. Рэихи покосился на Йоли. Он вел себя спокойно и, кажется не помышлял ничего неожиданного. Он заметил взгляд Рэихи.  
— Да не ссы ты, вашу братию могут держать не больше суток. Все отрицай и требуй связаться с вашим посольством. Ниче сложного.   
Рэихи хотел ответить, что так и будет, но язык не поворачивался. За кольцом астероидов, на удаленной орбите, расположился исполинский эсминец со старинными артиллерийскими башнями на нижней и верхней палубах. По его гладким бокам скользили алые отсветы от звезды и планеты. Один из шлюзов был открыт заранее, и вся процессия вплыла в огромный док. Стыковка здесь, видимо, предусмотрена не была, эсминец просто заглатывал маленькие корабли. Перед выходом из корабля Йоли и Рэихи многозначительно переглянулись.  
У трапа их встретила небольшая группа военных в синей форме: офицер, пара его помощников и охрана. Рэихи старался не подавать виду, что нервничает и вспомнил, как отстраненно вел себя на «Сафитаре» с Кимми — самое то в такой ситуации.  
Когда они подошли ближе, Рэихи мог наблюдать, как изменилось лицо старшего офицера при виде их. Он уже было решил, что его узнали, но тут услышал фырканье Йоли.  
— Здорова, Кайл! — воскликнул Йоли. — Не ожидал тебя тут увидеть. Как жена, дети?   
— Сеньор Руссо, — процедил военный, стараясь сохранить каменное выражение лица. — Какая встреча.   
— А я думал, тебя уволили после того случая с пятью нерейскими крейсерами. Охренеть, ты, наверное, виртуозно вылизываешь жопы.  
Парочка военных позади офицера тщетно пытались сдержать смешки, а сам он пошел бурыми пятнами, его чуть ли не трясло от злобы, заметил Рэихи. Еще немного и он застрелит Йоли из бластера.  
— Сеньор Руссо, вы можете быть свободны, — процедил военный.  
— Че, серьезно? Даже не спросишь, где те пять кораблей сейчас? — расплылся в ехидной ухмылке Йоли.  
— Пошел вон! — рявкнул мужчина, теряя самообладание, и приказал охране: — Вышвырните его отсюда.   
— Я ухожу, — Йоли попятился, поднимаясь обратно по трапу в корабль, и подмигнул Рэихи: — Я буду на «Арго» ближайшие сутки. Найдешь меня там, если отпустят.  
Рэихи безнадежно проводил его взглядом, а затем снова посмотрел на того, кого Йоли назвал Кайлом. Судя по нашивкам, он был старшим по званию из всех присутствующих, но кем именно, Рэихи сказать не мог.   
— Этого в камеру для допроса, — мужчина кивнул в сторону Рэихи, и двое из охраны, схватив его за плечи, повели вглубь корабля по широким запутанным коридорам. Рэихи пытался запомнить дорогу, но сдался после десятого поворота. Наконец, его привели в комнату, в которой не было ничего, кроме стула.   
Охрана оставила его, и с этой минуты для Рэихи начались долгие часы ожидания. Поначалу он рассматривал комнату, стараясь уловить детали из обстановки: выдвинется ли из пола стол, где находится смотровое зеркало, где, в конце концов, камеры и динамики на этих гладких ровных стенах. Но затем беспокойство все-таки взяло верх. Рэихиоставил свою бесстрастную позу надменно-спокойного анвашаи, и устало потер веки. За глазными яблоками начинала противно пульсировать головная боль.  
В мыслях, как назло, прокручивались неудачные попытки Рема и Кимми сбежать с планеты. В первом варианте обоих прикончил метеорит, во втором — нагнавшие нерейцы, в третьем — пояс астероидов, через который они пытались пролететь, в четвертом из болота на Трешке высунулось щупальце и раздавило обоих, в пятом… На пятом варианте Рэихи понял, что сам себя накручивает, снова прикрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться.  
Когда Рэихи потерял счет времени, в комнату вошел все тот же военный, который их встречал. Он, судя по виду, все еще злился, поэтому Рэихи поспешил достать из внутреннего кармана свои настоящие документы. Кайл принял их равнодушно, но по мере прочтения, его лицо несколько вытянулось от удивления.  
— Что ж, приветствую, сеньор Гранзис, — сказал он, помрачнев. — Меня зовут полковник Кайл Сэмсон, и я руковожу операцией по задержанию одного нашего общего знакомого. Полагаю, это не совпадение, что вы оказались здесь?  
Рэихи мысленно усмехнулся.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
Ты сам развязал мне руки, выставив Йоли, думал он, теперь мое вранье не с чем будет сравнить и, следовательно, разоблачить. Полковник глубоко вздохнул, словно пытаясь сохранить контроль, сделал знак рукой, и из пола и в самом деле выдвинулся простой стальной стол.   
— Располагайтесь поудобнее, сеньор Гранзис, нас ждет долгий разговор. В нашем распоряжении акарсианские сутки.  
Рэихи показалось, что он уже прирос к своему стулу, поэтому держать спину прямо было нелегко. Полковник наблюдал за ним без интереса, но взгляд у него был цепкий, такие обычно склонны подмечать мелкие детали. В остальном он выглядел вполне обычно: высокий мужчина с невыразительного цвета волосами, возраст, так или иначе, приближался к сорока годам. Заметив, что Рэихи внимательно смотрит на него, полковник Сэмсон прокашлялся и продолжил:  
— Если мне не изменяет память, это ваш экипаж принял на борт гражданина Нереи в состоянии анабиоза. И именно вы были его лечащим врачом.  
Справа от Рэихи на стене появись очертания экрана, на котором высветилась его фотография и личное дело.   
— Как видите, мы пристально наблюдали за вашими приключениями. Год назад вы стали участником вооруженного столкновения на Цахране, затем были замечены на Луне нашими агентами, после этого объявились на «Медведице», устроили перестрелку в доках и вернулись на родную планету восстанавливать мир и порядок. Все это время по нашим данным с вами находился ваш, так называемый, пациент, который затем исчез из виду на длительный срок и объявился только несколько дней назад. И тут снова появляетесь вы. Невероятное совпадение, не правда ли?  
В животе нехорошо потянуло от того, насколько много знает полковник. Рэихи не строил иллюзий о работе разведки, он слишком хорошо знал Эзариса, и этот опыт помогал справиться с неприятным осадком от новости полковника. Рэихи постарался сосредоточиться на ответе.  
— Польщен вашим вниманием, — спокойно отозвался он, — но в действительности это и есть цепочка невероятных совпадений. Началась она, как вы знаете, с покушения на меня на Цахране.  
— И то, что вы оказались на планете, где разбился ваш пациент буквально через несколько часов после этого, тоже совпадение?   
Перед глазами встало болото, из которого торчал хвост корабля. Рэихи с Йоли появились там как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как болото с чавканьем проглотило и его. Держи в голове этот образ, сказал он себе.  
— Да, — кивнул Рэихи, — совпадение.  
Полковник кивнул в ответ, словно согласился.   
— Тогда расскажите мне, как уважаемый анвашаи в здравом уме решил отправиться на закрытую нерейскую колонию?   
— Как скажете, — Рэихи откинулся на спинку кресла. — Трудно поверить, но я, знаете ли, до экспедиции покидал Акарсу всего раз. И, несмотря на то, что пришлось пережить три сезона назад, мне понравились другие миры. Поэтому и решил провести этот отпуск на Нерее с другом. По дороге туда мы перехватили сигнал о помощи и спустились на планету, но опоздали.  
— Вы совершаете большую ошибку, называя Руссо «другом», — улыбнулся полковник. — Я бы сказал, это последние люди в галактике, которым можно доверять.   
Сэмсон, заложив руки за спину, сделал несколько шагов по комнате.   
— У людей есть старая поговорка: человека можно узнать по компании, с которой он общается. Так что вы сейчас выставляете себя в очень невыгодном свете.   
Рэихи улыбнулся уголком рта, продолжая молча смотреть на полковника.  
— А у нас есть поговорка о том, что при правильном подходе и с плотоядным червем можно подружиться. Не читали акарсианский эпос?  
— Читал, но очень давно. Я надеюсь, вы освежите мою память, пока будете мотать срок в нерейской тюрьме для политических заключенных. Хотя я не гарантирую, что буду часто навещать вас.   
— Вы это серьезно? — спросил он с улыбкой, быстро соображая, как заставить полковника смутиться и ослабить напор. — Собираетесь посадить меня за то, что я сплю с людьми?  
— Но вы упустили одну важную деталь, сочиняя свой такой складный рассказ об отпуске с «другом», — полковник сделал выразительную паузу, на экране появились данные какой-то телеметрии. Рэихи понял, что это анализ магнитосферы Третьей колонии. — До падения преследуемый нами корабль не подавал сигналов бедствия — оно и ясно, ведь они пытались сбежать, даже когда попали в астероидный пояс. А с самой планеты невозможно отправлять сообщения, сигналы сильно искажаются. Так о каком сигнале СОС идет речь?   
Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Рэихи. Идиот, обругал он себя. Получить такой шанс, зеленый свет на любую ложь, и так облажаться! Думай, Рэихи, думай, они не должны поймать тебя так легко. Несмотря на то, что от страха его бросило в жар, он заставил себя говорить:  
— То, что сигналы искажаются, не значит, что их нельзя поймать. Может, ваше оборудование и не может засечь сигналы с поверхности Третьей колонии, но мой комм смог.   
— И где же он сейчас? — иронично спросил Сэмсон.  
— В болоте, полагаю, — отрезал Рэихи. Он глубоко вздохнул. — Послушайте, мы оба понимаем, что вас не интересуют причины, по которым я там оказался. Что вам нужно на самом деле?  
— Мне нужно знать, где мой беглец, — невозмутимо пожал плечами полковник. — Думаете, я поверю, что он не выжил при крушении?   
Иными словами, упустил птицу, несущую золотые яйца, вспомнил Рэихи другую человеческую пословицу, и теперь пытается вернуть.  
— Я видел только тонущий в болоте корабль. И больше ничего, — твердо сказал Рэихи. — Даже если он выбрался из корабля, думаете, он выжил бы в метеоритном дожде? Там негде укрыться, полковник.  
— Но ведь он был там не один, да? Вы прибыли туда очень вовремя и наверняка нашли его. У вас ведь такие усовершенствованные приборы, которые ловят несуществующие сигналы бедствия.   
— Вы слышали, что я говорил? Мы опоздали, — повторил Рэихи. — Да, мы немного поискали его, когда приземлились, но не нашли ничего, кроме болот. Если бы мы нашли его, то взяли бы с собой на корабль и уж точно не бросили бы там умирать. А корабль вы просканировали. Где, по-вашему, я могу его прятать? В кармане?  
Полковник явно начинал выходить из себя. Рэихи понимал, что дал зацепку для него своей неудачной историей, так что полковник всеми силами пытался заставить Рэихи ошибиться еще раз.   
— Я не знаю, — признался Сэмсон. — Но выясню это, будьте уверены. На вас имеется несанкционированный спуск на закрытый военный объект. Я добьюсь вашего ареста и обвинения в шпионаже, как минимум. Знаете, что делают на Нерее со шпионами? Их расстреливают. А перед этим подвергают допросам. Так что я узнаю все, что знаете вы. И ваше правительство ничего не сможет сделать, пока идет расследование.  
Был бы жив отец, подумал Рэихи, он бы меня сам арестовал, если бы узнал, что я ввязался в подобное дерьмо. Однако угрозы неожиданно разозлили его.   
— Я, пожалуй, ни слова вам больше не скажу, пока не переговорю с послом Акарсы на Нерее и моими адвокатами, — мрачно сказал он, сложив на груди руки. — Меня оскорбляет ваше недоверие, а это необоснованное давление вкупе с тем, что у вас нет ни одной улики против моих слов, ни что иное как превышение полномочий.  
— Ни одной улики? Да вы сами по себе одна большая улика! — рявкнул полковник. И тут же постарался взять себя в руки. Его голос вновь стал спокойным. — Сеньор Гранзис, вы уважаемый на своей планете специалист, за которым до событий годичной давности не водилось никаких нарушений. И тут внезапно вы связались с сомнительными личностями, контрабандистами, и участвуете в сокрытии опасного преступника. Я допускаю мысль, что вас ввели в заблуждение все эти люди, и если вы согласитесь сотрудничать и все рассказать, никаких претензий и обвинений против вас выдвинуто не будет. Вы согласны сотрудничать?  
— Я уже рассказал вам все, что знаю, полковник. И ничего нового вы от меня не услышите. Но, разумеется, я согласен сотрудничать — и пересказать все, что сказал и раньше — только в рамках закона и своего дипломатического иммунитета, который не позволит применить ваши методы допроса без особого разрешения Председателя Акарсы и единогласного решения членов Малого круга Хайресис. Если вы успеете получить такое разрешение за то время, что осталось у вас, можете делать все, что захотите.   
— Разрешение Хайресис нам ни к чему, сайтрэ Гранзис, — презрительно усмехнулся Сэмсон, и Рэихи на секунду решил, что этого человека ничего не остановит, чтобы выведать правду, даже закон. — Вы сами все расскажете, если у вас есть хоть капля совести.   
В этот момент на все том же экране развернулся документ с досье. Рэихи увидел фотографию Кимми в полный рост. Он стоял вытянувшись, словно в позиции «смирно», и выглядел несколько иначе во многом из-за прически: волосы были коротко стрижены по военному образцу, а на нем самом была надета синяя военная форма с кадетскими нашивками. Смотрелась она очень контрастно по сравнению с расхлябанными футболками и куртками, которые Кимми носил в своей «второй» жизни. Рядом с ним стояла улыбающаяся девушка в легком белом платьице, с кудрявыми светлыми волосами. Она обнимала его обеими руками, явно пытаясь скомпрометировать его военную стойку.   
— Это фото из личного архива вашего пациента, — голос Сэмсона прозвучал неожиданно, заставив Рэихи едва заметно вздрогнуть. — Оно сделано на Земле в день столетнего юбилея Военной Академии. Вы узнаете этого человека?  
Рэихи сделал глубокий вздох, демонстрируя утомленность, и наиграно закатил глаза.  
— Разумеется, я узнаю его.   
— Как он вам представился, когда вы разморозили его?  
— Он сказал, что его зовут Кимми.  
— Что же, это не удивительно. Обман — меньшее, на что способен этот человек. Его настоящее имя Джонатан Л. Гиллард. Он рос в интернате, после окончания колледжа поступил в Академию, где уже на первом курсе стал выполнять поручения Квентина Гилларда — наместника колонии — в обмен на участие в печально известном проекте «Авалон».   
— Он, что — сын наместника? — беспардонно перебил Рэихи.  
— Нет, — спокойно отозвался полковник. — Он вырос в сиротском приюте, в то время подкидышам, о которых не было никаких данных, давали фамилию наместника станции, где его нашли. Хотя, кто знает… Как бы там ни было, поручения наместника были далеко не легальные. В основном он следил за порядком в точках, которые приносили Гилларду сторонний доход: бордели, наркопритоны, различные конторы для отмывания денег. У вас начинает складываться картинка о том, кем был на самом деле ваш пациент?  
— Не преувеличивайте вашу значимость, полковник, эта картинка сложилась у меня еще до того, как нас похитили контрабандисты, — прохладно заметил Рэихи, и подумал, что уж это-то чистая правда.  
Но где-то в районе желудка снова неприятно заныло от плохого предчувствия. Знает ли все это Кимми-Джонатан? Он ли это вообще? Ведь им ничего не стоило подделать фото. Но главное, конечно — помнит ли он себя до заморозки? Помнит ли эту девушку? Помнит, за что его преследуют?..  
— То есть вы сознательно позволили убийце покинуть ваш корабль без каких либо ограничений? И затем позволили ему сбежать, пользуясь стрельбой у посольства Меран-14?   
Рэихи побуравил Сэмсона взглядом, пытаясь понять, что за чушь тот несет.  
— От посольства мы сбежали вместе. И да, я ему позволил. Потому что в противном случае, нас обоих поджарили бы плазмой. Надеюсь, вы об этом не забыли. Что касается его поведения: он был засранцем и ублюдком, это неоспоримо. Но в течение нашего путешествия каждый раз, когда он спускал курок, он делал это из самозащиты.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся полковник. — Вам несказанно повезло, что вы не стали свидетелем убийства и тем более жертвой этого человека.   
Как будто по беззвучной команде, картинка на экране вновь сменилась. Теперь там было фото девушки-полукровки. Она лежала в неестественной ломаной позе на окровавленных простынях, полуобнаженная и искалеченная, голова ее свешивалась с кровати, на лице было множество ссадин и синяков. Но больше всего Рэихи поразили ее глаза. В них навсегда застыла мольба и ужас, они были открыты и смотрели прямо на Рэихи.   
— Это тоже была самооборона, как вы считаете?   
Рэихи его не слышал. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от фото. По меркам анвашаев, убитая была совсем еще девочкой, круглолицей и большеглазой. Ее тонкие запястья с еле заметным узором звездных дорожек, уже окоченевшие, сжимали простыню. Темные волосы водопадом спускались с кровати на пол. Рэихи замутило, когда он рассмотрел некоторые из ее ран.   
— Почему вы решили, что это он? — услышал он собственный голос, но не смог даже определить интонацию.  
— После того как Квентин Гиллард был арестован в 99-ом году, было заново открыто и пересмотрено множество дел, к которым он так или иначе приложил руку, будучи наместником. В том числе и это. И когда, после ареста, он начал сдавать своих шестерок, им пришлось признаться в содеянном. Они сознались в сексуальном насилии над девушкой, а также рассказали, что смертельную дозу, ставшую причиной смерти, ей ввел именно Джонатан, к тому моменту считавшийся погибшим на станции «Авалон».   
Рэихи постарался расслабиться, когда понял, что подался вперед, к экрану и снова откинулся назад в кресле. Не верь во все и сразу, подсказывал разум, но где-то глубоко внутри он уже понимал, что и сам давно считал Кимми способным на подобное. С другой стороны, подумал он, это объяснимо: сообщники Гилларда свалили всю вину на того, кто, по их мнению, был уже мертв и не мог дать показаний и защитить себя.   
— Вы проверяли ее тело? — поинтересовался Рэихи. — Находили на ее коже следы его ДНК?  
— Нет, никаких улик на теле против Джонатана не было найдено. Вероятнее всего, они были уничтожены. Поэтому дело быстро закрыли, не без вмешательства наместника, разумеется.  
— Тогда откуда такая уверенность? Его могли подставить, чтобы снять обвинения с себя! — воскликнул Рэихи, однако не позволил полковнику ответить. — Послушайте, когда все это случилось, меня и на свете не было! А самого Кимми я не видел больше трех сезонов. Чего вы от меня хотите?  
Сэмсон терпеливо вздохнул и потер переносицу пальцами.  
— Я понимаю, что вам сложно поверить в это, и мне совсем не хочется прибегать к радикальным мерам. Но мне нужна ваша помощь и содействие. Поэтому я дам вам прослушать одну запись.  
На экране появился эквалайзер и линия звуковой дорожки. Послышались помехи, линия запрыгала словно кардиограмма:  
— Короче, здрасьте. Надеюсь, вы прослушаете это сообщение до того, как вам придет жопа. Итак, сразу к делу. В капсуле лейтенанта Вест закреплен вирус, который поразит запасную систему жизнеобеспечения, как только вы подключите ее к внутренним системам станции, чтобы разморозить трех ледышек. Советую вам сделать все вручную. Да-да, вы не ослышались. Очень на вас надеюсь. Если все-таки капсула будет подключена до того, как вы прослушаете это сообщение, у вас будет минуты три, чтобы вырубить запасные генераторы. Стоит ли говорить, что включать их после этого нельзя, пока полностью не обновите всю систему. Так, дальше.   
Во всем этом дерьме виноват Квентин Гиллард — наместник станции "Арго", хотя очень надеюсь, что через семь лет он будет разорен, или зарезан своими шлюхами, или что-нибудь похуже, до чего мой воспаленный мозг пока не в состоянии додуматься. Это его идея — уничтожить «Авалон», использовав эту программу. Также вы, наверное, сильно удивлены, что с нами ехал один безбилетник. Это шестерка Гилларда, и я его убил, чтобы он не убил меня и Кимб. Кстати, я за нее. — Рев турбин заглушил голос, хотя Рэихи на секунду решил, что это кровь стучит в ушах, подражая эквалайзеру. Наконец звук выровнялся, и Рэихи услышал прерывающийся шепот: — Все, все, только заткнись, ладно? Кхм. На чем я остановился? Так, да, я убил Лиама. И еще кое-кого. Ее зовут Мередит Блант, она дочка акарсианского посла на «Зеф», — тут над звуковой дорожкой возникло фото улыбающейся девушки, в руках она держала букет белоснежных цветов. Рэихи даже не сразу сообразил, что эта девочка и есть та изувеченная жертва насилия. — Я сделал это, чтобы попасть на этот драный «Авалон», у меня просто не было другого выбора! Девчонка бы спалила нас всех. Я не мог этого допустить…. Ты довольна, милая Мери? Ах да, у меня тут нехилые такие глюки. Так что если я после разморозки стану овощем без мозгов, убедительная просьба быть ко мне терпеливым. Вот, в общем-то, и все, что я хотел сказать. Надеюсь, увидимся. Джонни Уокер связь закончил.   
Голос Рэихи узнал сразу. В тот момент он хотел плюнуть на все и рассказать обо всем, что произошло на планете: о Реме, о Кимми, об их плане и условленном месте встречи. Эйшем был прав, когда говорил, что это не его жизнь, и место Рэихи — дома, рядом с сестрой и пациентами. Он не подписывался покрывать убийц.   
Но здравый смысл и жалость заставили молчать. Они не могут напрямую связать причастность Джонатана-Кимми, понял он. Сэмсон сам признался, что других доказательств, кроме слов задержанных сообщников, у них нет. Фото и запись вполне могут быть поддельными, хотя непонятно было, зачем бы им это делать. Но мертвая девушка подделкой быть не могла, почему-то Рэихи был уверен в этом. Когда он смотрел на свои руки, то вместо своего узора видел ее.  
То, что Кимми нравился, не повод его выгораживать. Однако Рэихи понимал, что сдать Кимми сейчас — значит, никогда не докопаться до истины самому. Если Кимми снова попадет в лапы нерейцев, то он вряд ли когда-либо снова увидит его. Рэихи посмотрел в глаза девочке на фото и мысленно попросил у нее прощения. Он будет наказан, пообещал Рэихи, если это его рук дело, его накажет время, судьба, он сам, в конце концов. Дай мне время во всем разобраться, попросил он и снова посмотрел на полковника.  
— Это многое проясняет, — задумчиво сказал он. — Мы пытались разгадать загадку того, как он мог оказаться в криокапсуле «Кроноса», но до внутренних интриг правительства «Арго» не додумались. Но полковник, я надеюсь, что в этот раз вы услышите то, что я пытаюсь вам сказать: я не видел его. Я даже не знал, что на корабле мог быть Кимми, пока Руссо не догадался. Если вы считаете, что он мог выжить в метеоритной бомбардировке — валяйте, ищите его. Я сомневаюсь. И полагаю, такая смерть — от взрыва, удушья болотными газами или кораблекрушения, едва получив второй шанс в новом будущем — вполне себе воздаяние за то, что он совершил.  
Сэмсон смотрел на Рэихи, и во взгляде его читалось недовольство. Он явно сейчас считал Рэихи упрямым бараном и вряд ли поверил его словам окончательно. Рэихи и сам верил себе все меньше с каждой минутой. Ему необходимо было спросить обо всем самого Кимми. Если он соврет ему, Рэихи поймет это, увидит по глазам, по жестам, по интонации. Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, хмурясь.   
— Хорошо, — сказал наконец полковник. — Раз вы говорите, что не видели на планете Джонатана Гилларда, я вам верю. У нас осталось еще некоторое время, если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы узнать, говорил ли что-нибудь ваш пациент в период ваших с ним злоключений о вирусной программе, которая уничтожила «Авалон»? Хоть что-нибудь? Может, упоминал о чем-то подобном.  
Рэихи задумался, припоминая.  
— Не помню ничего такого, — медленно проговорил. — Кстати, а как выглядит этот вирус? В записи сказано, что он был закреплен в капсуле. Вероятно, на съемном носителе?  
— Мы точно не знаем, но до того как сбежать, Кимми согласился воспроизвести программу. Для этого он запросил несколько основ для микропроцессоров, но начать так и не успел. — Сэмсон прошел вокруг Рэихи, остановившись справа от него и перегородив своей массивной фигурой часть экрана на стене. — Возможно, вы могли видеть эту программу у него?   
— Нет, как я ни пытался, мне так и не удалось получить хоть какую-то информацию у него самого. Память не возвращалась к нему из-за длительного анабиоза, — сказал Рэихи, краем глаза наблюдая за полковником, но затем осознал кое-что и повернулся к нему. — Постойте, что значит «воспроизвести»? Вы думаете, что с самого начала вирус писал он сам?  
Улыбка Сэмсона была жалостливой, но Рэихи показалось, что больше в ней насмешки.   
— Вы совсем его не знаете, да? — сказал полковник. — Он сказал, что ничего не помнит, и вы просто поверили. Что ж, это не ваша вина.   
Рэихи не мог быть уверен, что все это время Кимми действительно ничего не помнил. Одним из свидетельств этому было имя, прозвучавшее в конце записи. Джонни Уокер. Не с потолка же Кимми взял его, когда назвал Рэихи? Он явно помнил больше, чем признавался, Рэихи догадывался об этом еще тогда, но только сейчас он задумался, как много Кимми действительно мог помнить.   
Сэмсон отошел в сторону, и на экране снова возникла картинка. На это раз это были чертежи, перемежающиеся с текстом.   
— Это неполный вариант дипломной работы Джонатана Гилларда, которую он писал в последний год учебы. Здесь отсутствует значительная часть информации и основные коды, видимо, чтобы никто не смог воспроизвести эту программу. Мы получили ее от Кимберли Вест. Она была близкой подругой Джонатана и, после того как тот улетел вместо нее, она, как многие думали, уничтожила все улики, связанные с ним. Прикрыла, так сказать. Но после ее смерти несколько десятилетий назад, адвокат согласно ее завещанию передал нам архивы с документами, которые помогли многое узнать о том, что в действительности произошло на «Авалоне» и почему. Так что да, мы не сомневаемся, что именно Джонатан создатель вируса.  
— Откуда я мог это знать? — сердито спросил Рэихи. — Я врач, а не телепат, и не обязан читать мысли нерейских полковников. Но спасибо, что поделились информацией, хоть и с опозданием на год.  
Рэихи отбросил мысли о степени вины Кимми на второй план. Об этом он поговорит с ним позже. Сейчас важно было вывести полковника на спокойный диалог.  
— Как бы там ни было, мы провели почти три октавы в одной каюте, где очень сложно скрывать что-либо, и поверьте, носителя с вирусом я у него не видел.  
Сэмсон собирался что-то сказать, но его внезапно перебил включившийся внешний динамик.  
— Полковник Сэмсон, на линии посол Акарсы, — раздался запыхавшийся голос. — Он очень… зол.  
Мужчина раздраженно выдохнул.   
— Что ж, сеньор Гранзис, сейчас мы с вами попрощаемся, но я дам этому делу ход, будьте уверены.   
Его миролюбивый тон сменился на тот, с которого они начали. В голосе снова сквозила угроза, и хоть Рэихи и был уверен, что этому человеку никогда не позволят допросить его с использованием препаратов и прочих вещей, менее жутко и неприятно от этого не становилось.  
— Вы можете быть свободны, — полковник приглашающим жестом указал на дверь, и та открылась.  
Рэихи кивнул ему и вышел в коридор, где уже ждали двое охранников. Они вполне миролюбиво, но настойчиво сопроводили его по тем же петляющим коридорам к внешнему шлюзу.  
Комм он с собой предусмотрительно не взял, поэтому не мог ни проверить время, ни вызвать «Жук». Его проводили в гражданскую зону станции и предоставили самому себе. Первые минут десять он просто стоял, прислонившись к обшитой светлым пластиком стене. Мыслей было так много, что поймать и осознать конкретную Рэихи не мог. Потом он все же пришел в себя и побрел к докам гражданской зоны.  
Он обошел доки дважды, прежде чем понял, что «Жук» все это время был перед ним. Чистенький корабль теперь был покрыт копотью и грязью. Рэихи и узнал его только благодаря тому, что бот-чистельщик оттер наружную сторону мостика. Он попробовал набрать код на двери шлюза и постучать, но ответа не было. В конце концов, он устроился на кресле, ряд которых стоял вдоль дальней стены и прикрыл глаза.  
С внутренней стороны век на него смотрела девочка-полукровка. Рэихи прокручивал в голове услышанную запись и разрывался от противоречий. Порядочные люди и анвашаи не пошли бы на убийство ради наживы. Но хладнокровные убийцы не стали бы предупреждать станцию об угрозе. Ему хотелось только одного — посмотреть в глаза этому лживому мерзавцу. Только вот что делать с мерзавцем дальше, Рэихи не знал.  
— О, док, тебя уже выпустили? — послышался слева голос Йоли. — Отлично выглядишь, все-таки не пытали?  
— Лучше бы пытали, — вяло отозвался Рэихи, поднимаясь.  
Им навстречу спешил невысокий очень смуглый анвашаи с круглыми от беспокойства медовыми глазами.  
— Сайтрэ Гранзис, я — Эви Мотхари, атташе по внешней политике, — сходу выпалил он на ансарском. — Меня направил за вами господин посол. Вы в порядке? Они не применяли противоправных действий?  
— Все нормально, — Рэихи немного опешил от такой заботы и потому удивился запоздало: — А откуда посол узнал, что я здесь?  
— Производящие арест обязаны сами уведомить об этом должностное лицо, — официально ответил Мотхари. — Посол просил сопроводить вас к нему.  
Рэихи глянул на заинтересованно слушающего Йоли и пытался догадаться, понимает ли он ансарский. Он снова посмотрел на Мотхари.  
— Сожалею, но я очень спешу, — виновато сказал он. — Если вы передадите мне координаты комма посольства, я свяжусь с послом по дороге.  
— Но… сайтрэ Гранзис! — Рэихи с облегчением отметил, что тот возражает, уже протягивая ему серебристую визитку. — Что мне сказать послу?..  
— Пожалуйста, передайте послу мои искренние извинения за скорый отъезд и неподобающее поведение, которое послужило причиной моего ареста. Спасибо за вашу работу, — добавил он привычную фразу и поспешил скрыться на корабле.  
Когда Йоли зашел следом, Рэихи передернуло от его довольной улыбки.  
— Гранзис, значит? — проворковал парень и прошел к креслу пилота, усаживаясь и начиная выводить корабль из доков.  
Может, ансарский он и не понимал, но имя услышал четко. Рэихи едва удержался, чтобы не удариться лбом о стену. Кажется, человеческая поговорка о том, что беда не приходит одна, полностью себя оправдывала. 

 

***

 

Как только они с Ремом оказались на земле, пришлось удирать и довольно резво. Над ними уже кружил нерейский челнок, и Кимми оставалось только надеяться, что их не засекут сканеры. Он поражался сам себе, шустро рыся сквозь заросли вслед за Ремом и ловко перескакивая все препятствия. Видимо, сказывался хороший секс, сон и обезболивающие. Иначе он свалился бы, зацепившись ногами за первый попавшийся корень.   
Корабль Рема, судя по карте, был совсем недалеко, но им пришлось потратить немало времени, чтобы отыскать его в сумерках. Они ходили кругами минут тридцать, пока, наконец, не сообразили, что холм, поросший кустарниками с красивыми желто-белыми цветами, вовсе не холм — природа здесь не церемонилась с чужаками.   
Они с трудом освободили от цепких ползучих веток шлюз, а потом и турбины двигателя. Внутри корабля места было еще меньше, чем в «Жуке»: два кресла для пилотов перед приборной панелью, и еще одно напротив шлюза, видимо для пассажира. Остальную массу корабля занимали мощные двигатели и всякие примочки, позволяющие делать корабль быстрым и невидимым.  
— Пристегнись, — велел Рем, занимая одно из кресел, — взлет будет быстрым и не очень приятным.   
Кимми послушался, стоило системе убедиться, что шлюз закрыт и герметичен, а пилоты пристегнуты, корабль взмыл вверх так резко, что Кимми вдавило в кресло, оставляя лишь возможность испуганно хватать ртом воздух. Рем при этом умудрялся еще управлять кораблем. Видимо, перегрузки для него были незначительными. За считанные минуты они преодолели атмосферные слои и вырвались в открытый космос. Впереди к ним стремительно приближался астероидный пояс, и Кимми покосился на Рема.   
— Придется пройти через кольцо, — сказал тот, заметив взгляд Кимми. — Нерейские корабли мониторят пространство внутри. Магнитное искажение за кольцом нас прикроет.  
— То есть, сказав, что твой корабль может вывезти нас отсюда незамеченными, ты имел в виду пройти через астероидный пояс?  
— Мы пройдем только часть пояса, а потом сразу уйдем в гипер-пространство.  
Кимми округлил глаза, таращась на Рема.  
— Ты рехнулся! Прыгать среди астероидов?! Нас разнесет к чертям!  
— Расслабься, я сто раз так делал.  
Кимми вцепился в подлокотники мертвой хваткой. Рем выглядел вполне уверенным, но это нисколько не успокаивало. Перспектива влететь на полном ходу в астероидный поток, а затем рвануть в прыжок смахивала, мягко говоря, на последнее, что Кимми сделает в этой жизни. И что-то подсказывало ему, что третьего шанса у него уже не будет.   
— Ты точно уверен? — спросил Кимми, когда увидел, что Рем начинает вводить координаты.  
Рем смерил его насмешливым взглядом и включил ускорение. Они ворвались в кольцо астероидов стремительно и ловко, и корабль затрясло от перегрузок при маневрах. Кимми не мог сфокусировать взгляд на панели управления и даже на Реме, — перед глазами рябило, — поэтому ему только и оставалось смотреть в обзорный экран на то, в какой близости от них проносятся огромные космические глыбы, и молиться.   
Затем на панели включился обратный десятисекундный отсчет, и корабль провалился в огромную мерцающую массу. В ту секунду Кимми почувствовал себя так, словно его размазало тонким слоем по мостику, а затем все прекратилось, перед ними открылась чернота, стабилизировалась и Кимми смог различить звезды.   
Рем коснулся его плеча.  
— Все хорошо?  
Кимми сдавленно кивнул, ощущая, что сердце колотится сейчас в самом горле.   
— Чтоб я еще раз сел с тобой в один корабль? Да ни за что.   
— До Двенашки лететь двенадцать часов, можешь пока поспать. Позже сделаем еще один прыжок, выиграем время на всякий случай.  
Кимми неуверенно кивнул. Повторить опыт прыжка с этим чокнутым? Отлично. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что на их пути не окажется еще какого-нибудь астероидного кольца.  
Не многие корабли могли позволить себе делать несколько прыжков за рейс, обычно они ограничивались всего одним. Это было безопаснее и экономило топливо. Но корабль Рема был создан человеком, которого не тревожили ни безопасность, ни, тем более, экономия.   
Пока все складывалось хорошо, Рем не выказывал агрессии и не был похож на себя до того, как Рэй сломал его чип. Хотя это все могло быть талантливой игрой лучшего наемника Мвеная. Кимми не переставал наблюдать за ним, как ему казалось, исподтишка.   
— Куда ты потом? — спросил он. — Будешь искать брата?  
— Да, — кивнул Рем.   
— Знаешь, не так давно ему почти удалось обменять тебя на меня. Но ты сбежал, прежде чем Ромул успел совершить сделку.   
— Ты про тот случай, когда я разнес лунную базу Векеса? Честно говоря, я не знал, что это все Ромул. Думал, Векеса решил отловить меня для себя. А мне не очень хотелось менять одного хозяина на другого такого же. Мвеная я хорошо знаю, по крайней мере.  
Кимми устроился удобнее в кресле, откинув спинку немного назад. Через обзорный экран была видна какая-то звезда поблизости.   
— Ну ты передай, когда найдешь Ромула, что это Рэихи постарался для него, окей? А то он сам бы еще хрен знает сколько пытался тебя спасти.  
Рем угрюмо вздохнул.   
— Я не виню его в бездействии. Уверен, он делал все, что мог. На его месте я бы тоже старался держаться от Земли подальше.   
— Вы так боитесь этого Мвеная?  
— И ты бы боялся, пройдя через все, что прошли мы. При этом мне еще повезло. Я рос в семье, как обычный гражданин. А Ромул — в лаборатории.   
— Мвеная я никогда не встречал, но Векеса не показался мне таким уж ужасным.  
— Векеса другой. Он… в нем больше человеческого, чем в любом ублюдке из земных синдикатов. И от этого иметь дело с ним еще страшнее.  
— Поверю на слово. Кстати, почему я вдруг понабился твоему бывшему боссу?  
Рем пожал плечами.  
— Полагаю, потому что ты понадобился Векеса. Эти двое никогда не умели делиться. Даже не представляю, что начнется, когда Векеса умрет.   
— Мне он показался крепким старикашкой.   
— Так или иначе, Мвенай гораздо моложе его.   
— Наверное, в завещании Векеса есть пункт: «После моей смерти, ебаните от всей души нашими боеголовками всех видов по синдикату Мвеная». Я бы на его месте добавил бы такой пункт.  
— Будет война синдикатов, — мрачно усмехнулся Рем.  
— Вот и пусть перебьют друг друга.   
Кимми заметил на панели управления мигающий индикатор и указал на него.  
— Что это?  
— Маячок, — помрачнел Рем. — Я давно не связывался со штабом, они пытаются запросить координаты. Но мы слишком далеко в космосе. Отключу его, когда сядем на Двенашке.   
Кимми немного расслабился. Чем больше проходило времени, тем больше он убеждался, что им удалось освободить Рема.   
— Мвенай будет охотиться на вас, — сказал Кимми. — У него есть кто-то, кто лучше вас с Ромулом?  
— Конечно.  
— Серьезно? А кто?  
Рем неопределенно пожал плечами, Кимми расценил его взгляд как: «Тебе лучше не знать». Следующие несколько часов они провели, обсуждая пространные темы, Рем рассказал немного о том, что творится на Земле, они с Кимом сравнили нынешнюю ситуацию с той, что была там сто лет назад и пришли к выводу, что ничего практически не изменилось с тех пор. За это время система синдикатов только упрочнилась и стала повсеместной. Даже люди остались прежними, такими же озлобленными, жестокими, алчными.   
Когда пришло время делать очередной прыжок, Кимми только и успел порадоваться, что поблизости нет ничего, кроме космической пустоты. Корабль в ускорении трясло, казалось, еще больше, чем в первый раз. Кимми все ждал, что он вот-вот развалится, но затем его вновь размазало по салону, и из гипер-пространства они вылетели, как пробка прямо в объятия солнечной системы, где располагалась Двенашка.   
Кимми вздохнул спокойно, но вскоре ощутил, что его все еще что-то тревожит. Пользуясь случаем, пока Рем занимался управлением корабля, Кимми решил подумать обо всем, что случилось за последние дни, начиная с его пребывании на «Арго». Слова Сэмсона, его история, заставили Кимми многое понять и кое-что вспомнить. Теперь обрывки его прежних воспоминаний складывались лучше.   
Но что ему действительно не давало покоя, это та самая запись с «Кроноса». Он узнал свой собственный голос, и был уверен, что это не подделка. Кимми помнил, что когда-то действительно сделал эту запись, просто не помнил всего, что в ней говорилось. Он признался в убийстве двух людей. Раньше он мог только догадываться, ловя обрывки воспоминаний и бродя в своих кошмарных снах. Но теперь это было неоспоримо. И невозможность вспомнить своих жертв и мотивы, которые заставили убить их, пугала и раздражала одновременно. Кимми знал, что пожалеет, когда все вспомнит, но не мог не желать обратного. Эти воспоминания — все, что у него есть. Они единственный ключ к его новой жизни: все вспомнить, осмыслить и принять. Без этого все его будущее казалось бессмысленным.   
— Мы подлетаем, — сообщил Ромул, — подними кресло и пристегнись.   
В обзорный экран уже можно было разглядеть Двенашку.   
— Рискнем спуститься? Если нерейцам известно о твоих связях с Руссо, они бы прислали сюда кого-нибудь.   
— Нет, к Руссо они не сунутся. У них с ними какой-то финансовый договор.  
Йоли как-то в своем очередном приступе болтливости рассказал ему, что его дед и мать держат Нерею на крючке. У этой семейки просто немереное количество денег, они проплатили собственную неприкосновенность и живут припеваючи, не заботясь о нерейцах и их законах. Удобная штука, но если ты летишь на дело с Руссо на территорию Нереи, на тебя эти условия, разумеется, не распространяются.   
— Ты уверен? Я засек на орбите еще один корабль, военного класса… погоди-ка… — Ромул вывел на экран изображение: корабль действительно был, но не принадлежал ни нерейцам, ни меранцам, ни даже акарсианцам с цахранцами. На черном корпусе были выгравированы ничем не выделенные класс и название корабля. Так делали пираты, чтобы их судно не могли опознать сразу. Что-то вроде черного флага на мачте в древности.   
— Этот корабль с Земли, — сказал Рем и включил обратную тягу. — Валим отсюда.  
— Нет, подожди! — запротестовал Кимми. — Мы договорились встретиться здесь. Высади хотя бы меня.   
— Войдем в атмосферу, и нас засекут.  
Внезапно штурвал резко дернулся, вырвавшись из рук Рема, и зафиксировался под панелью управления. Вся электроника нервно моргнула пару раз и отключилась. Раздался сигнал тревоги. Красно-желтые лампы озарили кабину своим раздражающим мерцающим светом.  
— Что за…?! — возмутился Рем, пытаясь запустить двигатели. Штурвал его не слушался, двигатели даже не пытались реагировать. — Нас вырубили.   
— Мы можем послать сигнал на Двенашку? — спросил Кимми, отстегнулся и залез под панель управления, вскрывая нишу с проводами.  
— Нет. Какого черта ты делаешь?  
— А ты знаешь, чей это корабль?  
— Нет.  
— Даже примерно?  
— Точно не Мвеная.  
— Уже радует, да? — Кимми нервно улыбнулся, глядя на Рема.   
Его попытка «прикурить» от энергоблоков оказалась неудачной, так же, как и запустить систему оповещения. Очевидно, ЭМИ на борту того судна было круче, чем щиты корабля Рема.  
Неизвестное судно тем временем приближалось. Его сигнальные огни мерцали так ярко, что их можно было бы принять за звезды, если бы рядом не светило местное солнце и не освещало весь корабль. В его лучах он даже казался не таким устрашающим.  
Прошло пару долгих минут, прежде чем корабль приблизился, и от одного из стыковочных шлюзов потянулись роботизированные «клешни». Они довольно грубо пристыковали их к кораблю, но вполне эффективно.   
Внешний шлюз практически сразу открылся, предлагая Рему с Кимми зайти на борт корабля. Кимми тут же приник к смотровому окошку, ему открывался вид на хорошо освещенную посадочную палубу. Абсолютно пустую, к слову. Не было видно ни людей, ни катеров.   
— Нас никто не встречает? — удивился Рем, заряжая свою винтовку и прилаживая к поясу бластер.   
— Похоже, что нет. Можем посидеть здесь, подождать пока все оживет и свалить отсюда.   
Рем скептически покосился на него, упрекая в наивности. Можно подумать, им кто-то даст так просто уйти. Не зря же их «поймали».   
— Так, план такой, — сказал Рем, — сейчас выйдем и разделимся. Ищем инженерный отсек и прикуриваем через их энергоблоки.   
— Отличный план, — фыркнул Кимми. — Ты-то может и дойдешь куда нужно, а меня срежут вон у той лестницы, — Кимми указал через окошко на другой конец зала в пятидесяти метрах от них.   
— Ты меня не дослушал. После того как прикурим, спасаем тебя и сваливаем.  
— План утвержден.  
Кимми опустил аварийный рычаг, и шлюз их корабля раскрылся перед ними, впуская внутрь пиратского судна. Рем тут же огляделся через прицел винтовки, и вдоль стены двинулся куда-то вглубь помещения. Кимми только и успел увидеть, как тот шустро перемахнул через лестницу и, зацепившись, за следующий уровень, карабкался все выше, в итоге затерявшись где-то в переходах.   
Кимми переборол в себе желание вернуться на корабль и спрятаться там. Он двинулся, как и планировал, к лестнице напротив их шлюза. Та вела куда-то в соседний отсек. Постоянно глядя по сторонам, Кимми осторожно поднялся наверх и прошел через приветственно раскрытые двери на другом конце короткого коридора.  
Увиденное заставило его испуганно шарахнуться назад, но, как оказалось, двери за ним успели закрыться, да и выглядел бы побег довольно жалко. Так что Кимми заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть и шагнуть вперед на ярко-зеленый живой газон, где впереди в плетеном кресле спиной к нему сидел мужчина и любовался фонтаном. На потолке разворачивалась голограмма с плывущими по синему небу облаками.   
Чем ближе Кимми подходил, тем звонче журчала вода в фонтане. Странный непривычный звук бил по ушам, заставляя нервничать.   
— Лучше только вид моря, — проговорил мужчина немного устало, как показалось Кимми.   
Его голос прозвучал тихо, но твердо, чтобы можно было услышать его.   
— Ты бывал когда-нибудь на море?  
Кимми обошел мужчину сбоку, заглядывая ему в лицо. Это был Векеса. Кимми узнал его с самого начала, а когда приблизился, сомнений и вовсе не осталось. Он очень изменился с их последней встречи. Волосы окончательно побелели, на лице прибавилось морщин, однако спину он по-прежнему держал прямо, а черные глаза, несмотря на возраст, казались очень живыми. В них бурлила энергия, которую дряхлое тело, увы, уже не могло выплеснуть.  
— Ты, наверное, удивлен, увидев меня здесь?   
— Да не особо.   
— Эла нашла тебя?  
— Нашла, а потом опять потеряла. Она у вас та еще косячница. Вам бы уволить ее.  
Векеса издал странный смешок и взял с маленького стеклянного столика кружку с чаем.   
— Ты прав. Я так и сделаю, если она вернется, — он сделал глоток и кивнул на свободное кресло рядом с собой: — Присаживайся.   
Кимми послушался и осторожно сел. Не то чтобы ему хотелось сидеть, скорее, нервно бегать из угла в угол, орать и ругаться, но возражать этому человеку почему-то не хотелось. В нем чувствовалась сила.   
— Так, и зачем я здесь? — осмелился спросить Кимми, нервно барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику. Это максимум, что он мог позволить себе. — Если вы хотите получить вакцину из моей крови, то немного опоздали.   
Векеса снова сделал глоток и отставил кружку на столик.  
— Мне никогда не нужна была вакцина, — едва заметно улыбнулся старик. — Я хочу получить другую вещь, которая была в твоей капсуле.   
Кимми напрягся. Логично — не одно, так другое. Что от него еще могло понадобиться?  
— У меня нет той вещи, — сказал Кимми и даже не соврал. — И я не собираюсь ее воспроизводить. Ни для вас, ни для кого бы то ни было еще.  
Эта проклятая программа принесла столько смертей сто лет назад. Тогда Кимми было плевать, но не сейчас, когда он начал вспоминать все, что натворил. Это зло должно остаться в прошлой его жизни, как и он сам. И если ему придется сдохнуть из-за этого, так тому и быть.   
Он облегченно вздохнул, словно это решение сняло с него какой-то груз. Оно далось ему удивительно легко. То ли потому что он не верил в такой исход до конца, то ли потому что наоборот — верил. Слишком хорошо верил и смирился уже давно. И сейчас признался в этом самому себе.   
— А ты разве помнишь, как ее воспроизвести? — усмехнулся Векеса.  
Его взгляд прямо таки пронзал насквозь. Было не по себе. Этот человек, казалось, знал о нем больше, чем все другие заинтересованные. Даже больше, чем он сам.   
— Нет, — отрезал Кимми и поднялся. — Вы для этого нас сюда заманили? Я не буду делать для вас вирус. Можете пристрелить меня или — желательно, конечно — отпустить.   
Векеса рассмеялся низким хрипловатым смехом. Он не был насмешливым или злым. Совсем наоборот. Или Кимми так только хотелось думать.   
— Ты вовсе не пленник, — сказал старик. — Ты мой гость и можешь уйти, когда пожелаешь. Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался подольше, Джонни.   
Тревога Кимми сменилась паникой. От чувства дежа-вю голова пошла кругом. Он вот-вот был готов вспомнить. Воспоминания стояли на самом краю пропасти по имени Кимми и готовы были сорваться в нее с минуту на минуту.  
— Как вы меня назвали? — в горле резко пересохло, слова были едва слышны.   
Векеса улыбнулся. В его глазах искрились смешинки. Он все знал. Знал и ждал, пока до Кимми дойдет. Его воспоминания топтались на краю, испытывая себя, заглядывая за край и тут же отбегая обратно — было страшно прыгнуть в неизвестность.  
— По имени, — ответил Векеса. — Ты помнишь? Каждый день после занятий ты приходил домой, заваливался на диван в надежде выспаться, а я тут же бежал к тебе, забирался на колени и кричал тоненьким голоском: «Джонни, Джонни, пошли играть!» или «Джонни, пройди уровень в моей новой игрушке», — Векеса не мог воссоздать детский голос, но интонация у него получалась, и Кимми бросило в дрожь. — Ты ругался, а потом брал свои конспекты и пытался учиться. А я продолжал бегать вокруг тебя и хныкать, пока ты не сгребал меня в охапку. Ты играл со мной, проходил сложный уровень в игре, читал книги, рассказывал сказки и матерные анекдоты. Ты помнишь, Джонни? Помнишь?  
Его воспоминания, наконец, осмелились. Им стало интересно, о чем говорит этот старик. Кимми захотел знать, захотел вспомнить тот писклявый надоедливый голосок и мальчугана, которому он принадлежал. Этого мелкого вредного засранца, которого невозможно было уложить спать вовремя и потому приходилось самому ложиться позже и не высыпаться перед занятиями, и косячить на парах от невнимательности из-за сонливости, и ругаться потом с Кимберли из-за ухудшившихся оценок. И доказывать ей, что это мелочи, и ты все нагонишь в следующем месяце, нужно только дождаться релиза новой игрушки для мелкого, чтобы шантажировать его ею и заставлять ложиться спать раньше. И купить эту новую игрушку и самому просиживать за ней всю ночь, чтобы потом опоздать на экзамен и получить нагоняй от этой противной девчонки, которая способна вынести тебе мозг одним своим бешеным взглядом. И потом мириться с ней, и вместе торчать за той несчастной игрушкой ночами перед пересдачей, и нестись потом в Академию рано утром, и опоздать, и уговаривать препода принять его, и рассказывать ему билеты на ходу один за другим, и вынудить, наконец, поставить ему зачет…  
Кимми осторожно опустился на траву, чувствуя, что ноги подкашиваются, и уставился на плетеные ножки кресла. Он все вспомнил, абсолютно все. Будто внутри переключили рычаг, сменили режим, и вот он все помнит даже слишком хорошо.   
Все это время он думал, что попал в криокапсулу на "Кроносе", заняв чье-то место. Думал, что убил своего соперника, чтобы сделать это прямо там, в шаттле. Он думал, что им была девушка, имя которой выгравировано на его криокапсуле. Но все было не так. Вернее, не совсем так. Он действительно занял место той девушки, но он не убивал ее. Он не убивал Кимберли.   
От осознания этого у него внутри все свело. Кимб не было в шаттле, когда он взлетел. Там были только Лиам, Гриффитс, Эшби и он сам. Все четверо ублюдков в одной лодке. Трое из них получили свое, один остался искупать грехи.  
Кимми поднял растерянный взгляд на Векеса. Тот смотрел обеспокоено.  
— Гачи, — сказал Кимми, вспоминая, наконец, имя надоедливого младшего брата Лиама. — Я убил твоего брата. Прости меня.   
Взгляд Векеса погрустнел, он тяжело вздохнул, но улыбка стала шире.  
— Ты сам знаешь, каким был Лиам, — сказал он. — Так что ты сделал мне одолжение, избавив от него, и вытащив Кимберли из шаттла.   
— Она выжила?   
— Конечно, ведь ты спас ее.   
— Что с ней стало?   
— У нее все было хорошо. Она стала успешным военным летчиком, работала на испытаниях. Заслужила признание при жизни: Кимберли разоблачила злодеяния Квентина Гилларда, благодаря ей он провел остаток жизни в тюрьме.   
— Навела порядок, значит, — усмехнулся Ким.   
— Как обычно, — добродушно пожал плечами Векеса. — Ты косячишь, она убирает. Она вышла замуж за хорошего человека, у нее было двое родных детей — мальчик и девочка. Мальчика она назвала в честь тебя — Джонатан, а девочку — Мередит.   
Кимми почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает сухой ком. Кимб все сделала, чтобы загладить его вину, чтобы успокоить его душу и свою собственную.  
— Ты сказал, двое родных… — пробормотал Кимми, смаргивая выступившие слезы.   
— Был еще я, — Векеса приложил ладонь к груди. — Она воспитала меня, как своего собственного сына, была лучшей матерью в мире. У нее был отличный опыт в воспитании тебя, хотя, может, немного неудачный.  
Кимми слабо рассмеялся, и Векеса снова улыбнулся. Кимми смотрел на него и не мог поверить, что этот властный человек, владелец одного из крупнейших синдикатов Земли — тот самый мелкий пацан, которому он когда-то рассказывал сказки на ночь.   
Он перебирал в памяти воспоминания, пытаясь убедиться, что вся его прежняя жизнь была в них. Кимми был одновременно рад все вспомнить и также отчаянно хотел многое забыть. Время, проведенное здесь, в этом мире, через сотню с лишним лет, поменяло в нем что-то. Он встретил новых людей, — и новых инопланетян, — которые заставили его измениться и отличаться от себя прежнего. И два этих человека в нем — Джонни и Кимми — не могли сосуществовать вместе. Но у них не было выбора.   
— Это невероятно, что спустя столько лет мне удалось встретить тебя снова. — Старик сцепил руки в «замок» на коленях. — Знаешь, мама… Кимберли никогда не сомневалась, что ты жив. Ей все говорили, что этого не может быть, но она была упрямой, ты сам прекрасно знаешь. Она говорила мне, что однажды ты прибежишь просить у нее прощения за все, что натворил. Думала, что дождется тебя, но не смогла. Поэтому она просила меня передать тебе ее слова. — Кимми закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что его эмоции готовы перелиться через край. Перед закрытыми веками встало ее лицо. — Кимберли никогда не держала на тебя зла, она всегда любила тебя и надеялась, что ты не станешь мучить и простишь себя так же, как она простила. Ты сделал много плохих вещей, но она верила: если ты вернешься, значит, тебе откроется новый путь. И ты сможешь искупить прошлые грехи.   
Кимми готов был разреветься от досады. Это глупая девчонка даже сейчас заставляет чувствовать его никчемным ничтожеством. Новый путь? Грабеж и контрабанда, вот его новый путь. Он не сделал ничего хорошего за то время, что находился здесь.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился со мной, — сказал вдруг Векеса, заставив Кимми поднять на него взгляд.   
— Куда?   
— Домой. К Земле.   
Векеса откинулся расслабленно в кресле. Взгляд его снова сделался тревожным. Кимми заметил, что он старается не делать лишних движений, а если и делает, то они выходят очень скованными, словно ему было больно.  
— Видишь ли, я не знаю больше никого, кому я мог бы доверять так, как тебе.  
Кимми настороженно нахмурился.   
— И оставшееся мне время я хочу провести среди своей семьи.  
Кимми вытаращился на старика.  
— Подожди, ты же не собираешься помирать сейчас?   
— О нет, — рассмеялся Векеса, — я еще составлю вам компанию. Ты не откажешь мне?  
— Как я могу, — прошептал Кимми и вспомнил о Рэихи. Ему это не понравится. — Мне нужно будет уладить одно дело, здесь на Двенашке. Протянешь еще пару часиков?   
— Я постараюсь, — улыбнулся Векеса.   
Сейчас он совсем не походил на главу синдиката. Просто старик, уставший и больной, но слишком гордый, чтобы показывать это окружающим, кроме Кимми: было дело, он ему пеленки менял.  
Над головой вдруг голограмма неба моргнула пару раз вместе с освещением, погружая помещение в темноту. Векеса удивленно посмотрел наверх, и Кимми вспомнил про Рема.  
— Черт! — он подскочил на ноги. — Это, наверное, Рем пытается завестись от ваших блоков.   
— Что ж, проникнуть на этом корабле куда угодно проще простого. Здесь никого нет, кроме меня и моего внука. Он на мостике.  
— Серьезно? — удивился Кимми. — Ты прилетел сюда один?   
— С возрастом начинаешь быть проще, — пожал плечами Векеса и подлил себе еще чаю.   
— Я должен найти Рема, пока он тут все не разгромил.   
— Буду ждать тебя здесь, — кивнул старик.   
Кимми выскочил обратно к посадочной палубе, Рем уже был там. Судя по его выражению лица, он явно был в недоумении. Заметив Кимми, он ускорил шаг, и встретились они уже возле шлюза.  
— Тебе удалось «прикурить»?   
— Это оказалось слишком просто. — Рем первый забрался внутрь корабля. — Я сразу вернулся сюда, за тобой. Ты кого-то встретил? Этот корабль будто вымер.   
— Да, тут такое дело… в общем, можем сваливать, я договорился.  
— С кем это?   
— Неважно, отчаливаем на Двенашку.   
— Мои щиты не выдержат, если этот корабль решит расстрелять нас в упор.   
— В нас не будут стрелять, расслабься.   
Кимми первым занял место пилота и включил двигатели. Спускались на планету в молчании. Рем, вероятно, пытался понять, зачем их притащили на пустой корабль и что вообще там произошло, раз их в итоге так просто отпустили. А Кимми думал, каким образом расскажет все Рэихи. На раздумья у него были целые сутки, если не больше. Но все равно первой мыслью было просто позорно сбежать. Что он ему скажет? Ему придется рассказать о том, что он вспомнил свою прежнюю жизнь, и, конечно же, Рэихи захочется знать подробности. И они-то как раз ему очень не понравятся. Так что побег пока был лучшим вариантом. Конечно, кое-какие детали можно и опустить, но Кимми чувствовал, что не сможет этого сделать. Обманывать Рэихи не лучшая идея. С другой стороны, так было бы лучше для него. В итоге Кимми решил, что не будет его обманывать, он просто не расскажет всей правды.   
Тревога внутри нарастала все больше, пока они приближались к планете. Казалось, что Кимми что-то упускает. Внутри ворочались сомнения и страх. Наконец, они спустились в атмосферу, и через пару минут Рем посадил катер на полигон у дома Руссо.  
— Я больше не нужен тебе? — спросил он, глядя на Кимми.  
— Нет, дальше я сам. Спасибо за помощь.   
Рем кивнул.  
— Обращайся, если что. Я ваш должник с Рэихи.   
— Передавай привет Ромулу. Удачи, — Кимми махнул ему рукой и спустился по короткому трапу.  
Катер Рема бесшумно поднялся и быстро скрылся высоко в темном небе. В этом полушарии была глубокая ночь, судя по хронометру на комме. Кимми постоял немного, сунув руки в карманы, и медленно двинулся к гаражу.   
Было прохладно, недавно здесь прошел дождь: бетон был мокрый, лужи шлепали под ногами, но небо уже очистилось от туч. Были видны звезды и слегка подсвеченный силуэт планеты, вокруг которой крутилась Двенашка. Над гаражом висел прожектор, освещавший округу метров на триста вокруг. Так что когда Кимми вошел в круг света, он был уверен, что о его присутствии точно знают. Это подтвердилось, когда дверь со скрипом открылась, и ему навстречу вышел Джеро. Он выглядел довольно бодро для столь позднего часа. На нем была белая майка вся в пятнах от масла и штаны с вытянутыми коленками. В зубах торчала самокрутка, подмышкой был зажат газовый ключ, а в руке он держал банку с пивом.  
— Гляньте-ка, кто к нам пожаловал! — сказал Джеро, посмеиваясь. — К Йоли притащился?   
Кимми неопределенно повертел в воздухе рукой.  
— Вроде того.  
— Ладно, заходи, — Джеро махнул ему проходить внутрь. — Йоли прилетит завтра к обеду. Он предупредил, что ты будешь раньше.   
Они прошли к пристройке, под которой располагалось что-то вроде мастерской: столы, заваленные старыми вещами и запчастями, стеллажи с ними же, старый потертый диван и холодильник, на котором высились стопки коробок из-под пиццы.   
Винг валялся на диване, надвинув на лицо кепку. Заметив Кимми, он приподнялся, пожал тому руку и пробормотал:  
— Ты не похож на того, кто потерпел крушение на недружелюбной планетке.   
Кимми устало вздохнул и упал на другом конце дивана, заставляя Винга подвинуться.   
— Меня виртуозно подлечили, — сказал он.   
Ребра почти не болели, наверное, обезболивающее все еще действовало, а может, он просто привык уже.   
— Все прошло хорошо? Братишка цел?  
— Когда я видел его в последний раз, с ним было все в порядке.   
— А твой друг?   
Кимми покосился на Винга. Лицо того все еще было скрыто кепкой. А вот Джеро с хитрецой смотрел на него, успевая ковыряться при этом в каком-то здоровенном зонде. Все это время Кимми не задумывался, как вообще Рэихи оказался вместе с Йоли на Трешке. Рэихи, который должен быть за миллионы миль отсюда.   
— С ним тоже. Как он нашел вас?  
— Эйшем привел его.   
Ну конечно, эти акарсианцы всегда знают, где найти друг друга… Рэихи проделал такой путь, чтобы найти его. Почему? Что его заставило? Неужели то же, что заставляло Кимми все это время держаться от него как можно дальше? Или просто обещание, которое он дал, заставило его прилететь на Трешку. Голова начинала болеть. Действие анальгетиков точно заканчивается, рассудил Кимми.  
— Кстати, у нас тут твой бот, — Винг не поднимаясь, указал куда-то себе за спину. Там в тени лениво мигал синий индикатор, основное шарообразное тело было сложно различить. — Встал на подзарядку с тех пор, как Рэй улетел.   
Кимми удивленно поднял брови. Вот кого не ожидал он здесь увидеть, так это Саймона.  
— Спасибо, что присмотрели за ним.   
— Без проблем. Я немного поковырялся в его внутренностях. Этой модели хренова куча лет. Где ты нашел этот раритет?  
— В меранском хранилище.   
— Нахрена они хранят такое старье, — пробормотал Винг.  
Из тени послышалось жужжание, синий индикатор перестал мигать.  
— Я все слышу, — раздался голос Саймона.  
Кимми усмехнулся. Он ни разу не пожалел, что притащил с собой Саймона на «Ниашу» и даже переживал, что ему пришлось оставить его там. Видимо, как и Рэихи, его сюда привел Эйшем.   
— Я упаду куда-нибудь на пару часиков, — сказал Кимми, поднимаясь. Он давно не чувствовал себя таким вымотанным.  
— Только осторожней в доме, — предупредил Джеро. — Мы там ремонт замутили, внешняя лестница держится на честном слове, так что если пойдешь к Йоли, поднимайся через дом.  
Кимми промычал нечто неопределенное в ответ, давая понять, что принял к сведению, вышел на улицу и направился к дому. Путь занял минут пятнадцать. Кимми медленно брел, спотыкаясь на каждом ухабе, думал о том, что его тревожит, и пытался различить в темноте тропинку. В серой пыли ее практически не было видно, пока ближе к дому не появилась трава.   
Дом был совсем не освещен, там, видимо, никто почти не бывал в отсутствие Неске с Эльзой. Он казался покинутым, и это было очень непривычно. Когда Кимми приезжал, здесь всегда было шумно, суматошно и просто по-домашнему тепло. Эльза ворчала на внуков, Неске их покрывала, Джеро спорил со своей бабкой, братья суетились, пытаясь всем угодить. А Кимми просто наблюдал, вкушая стряпню Эльзы. Он стал ее любимчиком, после того как бабка поняла, что он просто бездонная бочка, охочая до вкусной еды.   
Кимми немного задержался на крыльце, глядя, как вдалеке горит одинокий прожектор у двери гаража. За горизонтом уже занимался рассвет. Кимми зашел внутрь и побрел в комнату Йоли. Он редко поднимался туда через дом, так что почти не бывал на других этажах. Дом был деревянный, половицы и ступеньки скрипели почти на каждом шагу. Кимми порадовался, что в доме никого нет, иначе он бы уже всех перебудил.  
Комната Йоли скрывалась на другом конце коридора третьего этажа за низковатой дверью наверху узкой лесенки, ведущей на чердак. Не удивительно, что ею почти не пользовались. Внутри царил привычный глазу бардак. Кровать под Кимми скрипнула, когда он с ходу рухнул на нее и постарался выкинуть из головы все, что случилось с ним за последнюю неделю, в надежде поспать.  
В итоге сон совсем не задался. Ему снилась какая-то обрывочная хрень, помесь воспоминаний прошлой жизни и нынешней. На него кто-то кричал, что-то требовал, просил, умолял, множество лиц мелькало перед глазами, и всем от него что-то было нужно. Как бы ни пытался он убежать от них и спрятаться, они находили его, гомонили все сразу, хором. Кимми проснулся на рассвете усталым и не выспавшимся и провалялся остаток утра в тщетной попытке снова заснуть.   
Он лежал, наблюдая, как лучи солнца медленно движутся по дощатому потолку из одного угла в другой. Прямо над ним проходила та самая потолочная балка, где он когда-то оставил микросхему. Даже сейчас Кимми не мог определиться, хочет ли он ее уничтожить. Это было то немногое, что связывало его с прошлым, пусть даже оно послужило гибели тысяч людей. Если задуматься, все что он создал в своей короткой жизни, принесло лишь страдания. О каком искуплении говорила Кимберли? Он никогда не изменится. Та жизнь, о которой он мечтал тогда, даже на «Авалоне» была бы несбыточна. Он просто не мог держаться подальше от неприятностей, они нашли бы его даже там, так же как сделали это здесь. Все что ему оставалось, это выбрать каким человеком он будет теперь.  
Снаружи послышался отдаленный гул, приподнявшись, Кимми увидел в окно заходящего на посадку «Жука». Ну вот, через пару минут он встретится с Рэихи и они снова разбегутся. Тяжело было осознавать это, когда у него появилась, наконец, крохотная надежда, что у них все может сложиться.   
Кимми еще немного полежал, собираясь с духом, и, спустившись вниз, вышел на крыльцо. Навстречу уже шли Йоли и Рэихи. Оба живы и вроде бы невредимы. Хотя, с чего бы им быть раненными, хмыкнул про себя Кимми. Йоли что-то приветственно крикнул, а Рэихи только слабо улыбнулся. Его взгляд Кимми не понравился — слишком спокойный и задумчивый даже для дока.  
— Как добрались? — сходу ухмыльнулся Йоли.  
— Почти без приключений, — ответил Кимми. — А вы?  
— Мы тоже. Кайл решил помурыжить Рэя на своем летающем корыте, но я сразу как прилетел на станцию, доложил в посольство и его скоро отпустили. Хотя, подозреваю, что Рэй вполне обошелся бы и без моей помощи, — Йоли неопределенно посмотрел на дока и скрылся в доме со словами: — Щас вынесу сканер, Рэй.   
Кимми не сразу сообразил, о ком говорит Йоли.  
— Кайл? — переспросил он и тут же вспомнил, кому принадлежит это имя. Он перевел взгляд на Рэихи, и его тревога, мучавшая со вчерашнего дня, прокатилась по телу волной неприятных мурашек.   
— Говорил с Сэмсоном, значит, — сказал Кимми, садясь на крыльцо.  
— Говорил в основном он, — вздохнул Рэихи, потеснив его.  
Он нервно пощипал травинки, растущие у крыльца, но срывать их не стал. Наконец, Йоли вышел, вручил доку сканер и, почувствовав накаляющуюся атмосферу, молча вернулся в дом, прикрыв дверь.  
— Я пытался убедить его, что ты не выжил, но он не поверил.  
— На его месте и я бы не поверил. — Кимми посмотрел на Рэихи, пытаясь увидеть в его глазах что-то, но док смотрел куда угодно, только не на него. — Что он… о чем вы говорили?  
Рэихи долго не отвечал, настраивая сканер, затем долго смотрел на показатели. Внутренне Кимми успел состариться и поседеть. Заметно успокоившись, Рэихи сухо сказал:  
— Он в свою очередь убеждал меня, что ты преступник. Какая невероятно свежая новость, — фыркнул он, отложил медсканер и посмотрел наконец на него, как показалось Кимми, сердито. — Переломов нет. Есть небольшая трещина, но зарастет сама, остальное — ушибы. И хоть это непрофессионально, но мне сейчас хочется их тебе добавить.  
Кимми непроизвольно поежился. Было что-то в интонации дока, что не давало повода усомниться в его намерении.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что он мог наговорить все, что угодно, — неуверенно пожал плечами Кимми.   
— Понимаю, — откликнулся Рэихи, — потому и не сдал тебя в первую же минуту, как он рассказал о той девочке, Мередит.  
Кимми ощутил, как кровь отхлынула от лица, из головы тут же вылетели все возможные подготовленные оправдания. Но Рэихи, кажется, они были не нужны. Все и так было написано на лице Кимми.   
Он так радовался, что Кимберли не была убитой им девушкой, что забыл о ней самой, словно пытаясь отгородиться от этого подсознательно. Но Мередит Блант была не так проста. Она напоминала о себе во снах, мельком, исподтишка. И до того, как воспоминания вернулись, Кимми не мог понять, чей это образ. А теперь он предстал перед ним во всей красе. Убитая акарсианская полукровка. Черное клеймо на его душе, которое никогда не исчезнет. Он никогда не сможет ее забыть, потому что она никогда не оставит его в покое.   
— Я сделал это, потому что хотел попасть на «Авалон», — признался Кимми.  
— Нужно было оставить тебя там, — неожиданно зло сказал Рэихи, но взгляд у него был почти жалобный. — Раз уж ради такой ерунды ты готов был убить, то на мертвом «Авалоне» тебе самое место.  
Кимми провел руками по лицу, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Все складывалось не очень хорошо, мягко говоря. Рэихи был зол и, что хуже всего, разочарован. Прежде, он даже Кимберли не боялся разочаровать, да и вообще никого. Ему было плевать на мнение других, пока он шел к своей цели. А сейчас ему очень хотелось, чтобы Рэихи перестал на него так смотреть. И чтобы он никогда не узнал о Мередит.  
— Тогда это казалось мне выходом, — сказал Кимми, понимая, как жалко будут выглядеть его оправдания. — Но даже тогда я этого не хотел. Просто… так вышло.   
Он вздрогнул, когда Рэихи зло стукнул кулаком по деревянному полу.  
— «Так вышло» — просто отличный повод! И как ты видишь мои действия?! — Кимми понял, что он спрашивает, потому что и сам себе свои действия представить не может. — Хочешь, чтобы я молча это проглотил и верил тебе? Что мешает тебе в безвыходной ситуации убить и меня?  
— Я не… — Кимми удивленно уставился на дока и поднялся с крыльца, становясь напротив него. — Что? Ты спятил, я не собираюсь тебя убивать.  
Рэихи скептически усмехнулся и тоже поднялся с крыльца.  
— Кто такие Лиам и Кимберли?  
Кимми сначала растерялся, вновь удивившись осведомленности Рэихи — этот ублюдок Сэмсон разболтал все что можно?! — но затем решил, что лучше ответить на все вопросы. Тем более что память очень вовремя к нему вернулась накануне.   
— Кимберли была моей подругой, — сказал он, — это в ее капсуле вы меня нашли. Лиам был шестеркой наместника, он установил вирус в шаттле.  
Но судя по взгляду Рэихи, даже откровенность его не порадовала.  
— И давно ты все это вспомнил? — издевательски-ироничным тоном спросил он. — Все наше прошлое путешествие ты мне врал, что помнишь только имя, но и оно, скорее всего, просто выдумка.  
— Нет, я мало что помнил год назад. Ты можешь мне не верить, но воспоминания вернулись относительно недавно, — сказать, что это случилось буквально вчера, Кимми не решился. — И имя было настоящим, просто неофициальным.   
От волнения Кимми мутило, и он вглядывался в Рэихи, пытаясь понять, о чем он думает. Но тот и сам выглядел не лучше. Он злился, вымещал обиду и страх, но что-то подсказывало, что будь Рэихи на самом деле полностью разочарован в нем, то не стал бы возвращаться ради этого разговора. Он явно ждал, что Кимми скажет, что полковник солгал хотя бы частично, и успокоит его. Вдруг Рэихи по его примеру с силой потер лицо руками.  
— Я так не могу, Джонатан, — сказал он тихо. — Я надеялся, что на сей раз ты примешь мое приглашение и полетишь со мной на Акарсу, но теперь я не уверен, что хочу этого.  
Кимми скривился от неожиданно накатившего отвращения.   
— Не зови меня так, — резко сказал он.  
Рэихи неопределенно кивнул, но ничего не ответил. Кимми сделал несколько шагов вдоль крыльца, массируя пальцем переносицу. Если подумать, это был тот самый выход, который он искал. Рэихи теперь не хотел видеть его рядом с собой, а он сам хотел вернуться к Гачи. Вряд ли Рэихи согласился бы полететь с ним на Землю, да еще к Векеса.   
— Тот вирус в самом деле написал ты? — спросил Рэихи, глядя в землю.  
— Да, — просто ответил Кимми, понимая, что уже слишком далеко зашел, чтобы начинать отрицать. — Все это сделал я: убил Мередит, Лиама, людей на «Авалоне».   
— А еще он наступил на ящерицу, когда был здесь в прошлый раз! — раздался из дома голос Йоли.  
Рэихи неприязненно покосился на дверь, и посмотрел Кимми в глаза.  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я это принял? Чтобы я доверился убийце, вроде тебя?  
— А что такого? — Кимми сложил руки на груди. — Я разве когда-нибудь угрожал тебе?   
— Мне — нет, но что насчет других?  
— Да плевать я хотел на других!   
Рэихи помолчал немного, то ли пытаясь принять информацию, то ли сформулировать мысль.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты и дальше будешь поступать так?  
— Да, буду, Рэй, — к собственному ужасу, Кимми даже не понадобилось время, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос. — Если придется… Если от этого будет зависеть моя жизнь или твоя или просто не будет другого выхода. Хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что этого никогда не произойдет? Я солгу, если скажу это. Единственное, в чем я могу быть уверен — что я никогда не причиню вреда тебе.   
Он почти сразу пожалел, что сказал это, но с души словно камень свалился. Рэихи пораженно смотрел на него.  
— А вот я в этом не уверен, — покачал он головой. — И на других мне не плевать.   
Кимми скованно кивнул в ответ. Ему не хотелось признавать этого, но он понимал Рэихи. На его месте он бы думал так же и уж тем более не стал бы продолжать отношения. Если то, что между ними было за их недолгое знакомство, можно так назвать.   
— Да я бы все равно с тобой не полетел, — сказал Кимми, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — Мое мнение о планете зануд не изменилось за это время. Удачно тебе добраться домой, док.  
Он прошел мимо Рэихи в дом, закрыл дверь и привалился к ней спиной, пытаясь успокоиться. Мысли путались. Он судорожно соображал правильно ли все сложилось и можно ли все исправить, если он вдруг решит, что нет.   
На него, развалившись на диване, смотрел Йоли.   
— Столько интересного можно узнать, просто проторчав за дверью, — ухмыльнулся он, — ты, оказывается, не врал, когда сказал, что тебе сотня лет.  
Кимми поднял руку, жестом приказывая замолчать.  
— Просто заткнись, хорошо?  
Йоли пожал плечами. По его физиономии было видно, что ему до жути хочется обсудить все услышанное. Только мрачный вид Кимми и останавливал. Наверняка потом подкатит с расспросами. И тут Кимми мысленно порадовался, что ему есть, где спрятаться. На Землю Руссо точно не полетит за ним, только чтобы утолить свое любопытство.   
Кимми посмотрел в окно, выходящее на веранду. Рэихи стоял там, глядя в одну точку, и выглядел теперь не злым, раздраженным и разочарованным, а попросту расстроенным. Затем, видимо, решив поставить точку, направился обратно к ангару. Кимми смотрел ему вслед и думал, что вместе с Рэихи сейчас уходит его обещание Кимберли, единственная его возможность быть тем, кем она хотела его видеть, а не тем, кем он стал.


	6. Эпилог

На «Медведице» мало что изменилось. Док давно починили, и Рэихи уже ничто здесь не напоминало о вооруженной стычке с собственным дядей. Он немного постоял у входа, но затем все же прошел через все помещение к терминалу. Вспомнив, как искал судно Эйшем, он задал в поиске подходящие параметры, и долго колебался, выбирая между знакомым кораблем серии «АланТи» и акарсианским курьерским. Любопытство пересилило, и Рэихи выбрал первый вариант.  
На этот раз Милу он застал за утренним кофе. Кончики ее растрепанных волос, лежащих на столешнице, закрывали угол экрана, и Мила лениво смахнула их. Под глазами у нее были внушительные синяки, но по тому же равнодушному виду нельзя было сказать, отчего они — от утомления и недосыпа, или слез. Было заметно, что она явно была из тех, кто не считает каждое утро добрым.  
— А где Эйшема забыл? — без приветствий поинтересовалась Мила.  
— Он вернулся к своей команде, — сказал Рэихи. — Я видел, твой следующий рейс будет на Акарсу. Буду признателен, если подвезешь.   
Она отхлебнула кофе и пожала плечами.   
— Почему нет? Поднимайся, Ильмари тебя впустит.  
Найти грузовой док, где стоял нужный корабль, оказалось непросто. Коридоры станции петляли так, что вместо логически правильного помещения, он выходил в жилой или и вовсе производственный сектор. Когда Рэихи надоело петлять впустую, он загрузил с ближайшего терминала план станции, и по нему наконец пришел куда надо. Широкий нос «Ильмари» сиял новой краской и укрепленными противометеоритными пластинами. Он открыл перед Рэихи шлюз и, пока тот поднимался в кают-компанию, похвастался:  
— Крутые щиты, правда? А еще у меня новый запасной сервер. Кто-нибудь другой в плохом настроении купил бы себе выпивки, а вот Мила обновляет меня.   
Ага, значит, с плохим настроением он угадал. Рэихи вежливо улыбнулся.  
— Рад за тебя.  
Мила все еще сидела в кают-компании, и, когда Рэихи поднялся по лестнице, щелкнула пальцем по панели комма.  
— Держи язык за зубами, — проворчала она «Ильмари». — Еще бы всей «Медведице» рассказал.  
— И расскажу, если захочу. Потому что я безмерно рад, что ты вырвалась, наконец, из этих нездоровых отношений, и не понимаю, чего ты так переживаешь. Выше нос.  
Рэихи сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, и смиренно присел за стол. То, что не он один вляпался и сумел выйти из опасных отношений, обрадовало его еще больше, чем Ильмари. У них все равно ничего бы не вышло — как можно было доверять убийце, не ломая самого себя, неизвестно. На Акарсе к преступникам такого рода всегда относились с пренебрежением, в разные эпохи доходило до открытой охоты, бывшей чем-то вроде шоу для древних анвашаев, и несоблюдения прав личности. Убийцам, сумевшим избежать казни, внушали чувство благодарности за то, что им позволили жить. Если бы дома всплыли преступления Кимми, он мог заработать и без того довольно большой срок, а если помимо убийства, он участвовал еще и в изнасиловании Мередит, то и вовсе пожизненное. Никаких оправданий и быть не может. Целовать убийцу, просыпаться рядом с убийцей, жить бок о бок с убийцей, в постоянном страхе и напряжении, с прогрессирующей паранойей и подспудным ожиданием ножа в спину или шприца в горло. Нет, отношения с таким человеком — не то, чего Рэихи хотелось в жизни. Пусть благодарит уже за то, что остался на свободе.  
— Правила тебе перечислять не буду, – сказала Мила, выводя Рэихи из задумчивости. — Цену помножь на три. Уверен, что хочешь провести почти две недели с болтливым кораблем и его унылым пилотом?  
— Уверен, — улыбнулся Рэихи, доставая карту.  
— Ну тогда добро пожаловать на борт, — повторила Мила прежнюю фразу, и на этот раз не улыбнулась.

Путь и правда вышел немного дольше, чем Рэихи рассчитывал. Сначала они долго загружались, потом Мила ждала документы на груз, и только на второй день они отчалили от «Медведицы». В полете Рэихи в основном читал новости из дома, которые успел загрузить в комм на станции, и с облегчением заметил, что политических статей стало меньше. Отец говорил, что их всегда становилось меньше, когда народ был доволен курсом правительства. Нет недовольства — нет и тем для обсуждения, так что Шави, должно быть, отлично справляется.  
Мысли так или иначе возвращались к принятому решению, но Рэихи не позволял себе слишком долго размышлять на эту тему. Не его вина, что Кимми такой. Не его вина, что он не хочет связываться с преступностью. Впрочем, скоро появилось нечто, на что можно было переключиться. Или, вернее, некто.  
За день до пункта назначения он обнаружил Милу качающей пресс на турнике под потолком; когда он появился, она как раз досчитала до двухсот. Она и раньше казалась ему больше жилистой, чем худой. Как врач он прекрасно знал, что даже в худом и хрупком на вид теле может скрываться невероятная сила. По ее светлой коже скатывался пот, мышцы на животе напряглись, и хотя «кубиков» у Милы не было, рельеф смотрелся привлекательно. Мила закончила, расслабила руки и, пытаясь отдышаться, вопросительно поглядела на него. Рэихи усмехнулся, склонив голову набок.   
— Не думал, что у тебя такое хобби, — сказал он и после неловкой паузы спросил, вспомнив претензии после драки с Элой: — Помочь спуститься?  
— Акарсианец, предлагающий помощь женщине? — уточнила Мила. — Правда, что ли?  
Рэихи пожал плечами и молча подал руку. Мила задорно хлопнула по ней открытой ладонью и через мгновение уже стояла рядом, поправляя растрепавшийся хвост.   
— Чего хотел-то?  
— Забыл, как только вошел сюда, — многозначительно улыбнулся Рэихи.   
Мила подняла брови, но было заметно, что она не удивлена. Она немного сократила расстояние между ними и распустила волосы.  
— Что, это и есть знаменитый «изысканный» акарсианский флирт?   
— А я не самый выдающийся анвашаи, чтобы быть лучшим во всем.   
— Не страшно, — наконец, улыбнулась Мила. — Как говорят у нас, людей, — никто не идеален.   
— Хорошая поговорка, — заметил Рэихи, стараясь снова не впустить в голову Кимми.  
К его облегчению, инициативу проявила она. Губы Милы на вкус напоминали кофе, и перед закрытыми глазами Рэихи встала темная кают-компания «Принцессы Ниаши», а на губах появился еще один еле заметный привкус — лекарств. От нее пахло потом и машинным маслом, но это возбуждало сильнее дорогих духов и аромата цветов. Тем не менее, она повела Рэихи именно в душ, и под тугими струями они нетерпеливо раздевали друг друга, посмеиваясь и отфыркиваясь от воды.   
— А как насчет твоих же правил? — спросил Рэихи.   
— «Не мастурбировать»? — хохотнула Мила. — Я ввела это правило, потому что одной этим заниматься чертовски скучно.  
Мила отбросила за спину мокрые потяжелевшие волосы; ее тело было именно таким, как представлял себе Рэихи — стройным, светлым, без намека на загар, с небольшой упругой грудью. Пол в душе был с противоскользящим покрытием, и Рэихи, не опасаясь переломать им обоим шеи, подхватил Милу под бедра и прижал к стене. Она коротко вздохнула, прикусила ему мочку уха, когда он вошел в нее, и крепко обхватила его ногами за пояс.   
Глаза Мила держала закрытыми, и Рэихи понял, что она хочет видеть перед собой кого-то другого. Вопреки ожиданиям, это не обижало. Наоборот, Рэихи понимал ее, как никто другой, и просто закрыл глаза следом. Гибкая Мила отлично удерживала равновесие, даже подаваясь ему навстречу. Звуков она почти не издавала, и Рэихи постарался следовать ее примеру, их негромкие вздохи успешно заглушал звук льющейся воды. Пар сделал кожу скользкой и влажной, но, несмотря на это, они быстро поймали нужный ритм. Мила была возбуждающе узкой, ее зубы слегка касались уха, и дыхание в жарком паре казалось прохладным, и Рэихи кончил куда быстрее, чем рассчитывал.   
Словно извиняясь, он глянул на прикусившую губу Милу, опустился перед ней на колени и, приподняв одну ногу, коснулся языком клитора. Мила вздрогнула и снова закрыла глаза, запрокинув голову назад. Пальцы несильно, но жадно ухватили его за волосы. Только сейчас она застонала, и этот отчаянно интимный звук, чувства, которые она хотела скрыть, показались Рэихи куда более эмоциональными и распаляющими, чем весь их секс.   
Он продолжал дразнить и ласкать ее, но сам в мыслях уже был далеко. Когда Мила наконец задрожала в оргазме, прикрыв рот ладонью, он отстранился, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза, и молча подал полотенце.  
Немного позже, когда они все еще голышом сидели у Рэихи в каюте с чашками какао и ждали, когда высохнет одежда, он осмелился спросить:  
— Тоже с кем-то рассталась?  
Мила сморщила нос.  
— Не прикидывайся дураком, ты же слышал Ильмари.   
— Расскажешь? — поинтересовался он, отпив из термокружки.  
— Рассказывать особенно нечего. Я пять лет пыталась делать вид, что меня любят, но недавно поняла, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Ильмари вообще-то не врал, когда говорил о нездоровых отношениях. Нет ничего здорового в том, чтобы воображать себя чьей-то девушкой, пока твой «парень» видит на твоем месте давно умершего человека.   
Рэихи прерывисто вздохнул.   
— Это мощно. Прости, я такого даже не предполагал…   
— Я тоже долго не видела в этом ничего плохого, — глухо сказала Мила в кружку. — Пока не осознала, что давно уже думаю, будто ничего лучше не заслуживаю. Как будто большее, на что я могу рассчитывать — короткие свидания в самых загаженных клоповниках Млечного пути и ни намека на взаимность. — Она помолчала, явно сдерживая поток эмоций, и уже бодрее добавила: — Хотя, вообще-то, это все Ильмари. Без него я бы не нашла в себе силы это прекратить.  
Рэихи молча пил какао. Вот бы ему такой потрясающий корабль: который хоть и с опозданием, но все же куда лучше и проницательнее, чем хозяин, видит, куда ведут кажущиеся такими желанными отношения. Вовремя разглядеть в партнере самую суть — как раз то, что ему было нужно. Хотя нет, одернул он себя, Кимми-Джонатан — явное исключение из всех его вкусов. Такого никто не мог предусмотреть.  
— В общем, я расстроена не только из-за разрыва, но и из-за осознания, что пять лет прошли даром, — подытожила Мила. — А ты? Не расскажешь, куда направлялся?  
Рэихи помрачнел и кисло улыбнулся.  
— Сложно описать. Я рвался спасать человека, который оказался убийцей и преступником. В прошлый раз я вынужден был вернуться домой, чтобы помочь семье, в этот раз — мы просто разошлись.   
— Все настолько серьезно, что ты не смог дать ему второй шанс?   
С тяжелым вздохом Рэихи отставил кружку на столик. Он с радостью дал бы второй шанс, если бы Кимми захотел им воспользоваться.  
— Ну, он сказал, что сделает это еще раз, если возникнет необходимость. Так что, думаю, ему этот шанс не нужен.  
— Что ж, по крайней мере, он был с тобой честен, — сказала Мила, залпом допила какао и взъерошила Рэихи волосы. — Но если я что и усвоила за последнюю неделю, так это то, что от людей, доставляющих тебе боль и неприятности, нужно лететь на другой край галактики.  
Он не причинял мне боли, хотел возразить Рэихи, но вовремя понял, что она имеет в виду свою боль, и промолчал. Кимми был ходячей неприятностью, но когда он сказал, что не причинит вреда Рэихи, тот поверил безоговорочно, хоть и не перестал бояться, и за это корил себя. Страх за себя выглядел… неуместным. Страх за подруг, сестру или малышку — вот, что на самом деле скрывалось за малодушным, на первый взгляд, желанием убраться подальше от источника проблем. Но как ни парадоксально, в отличие от Милы, ему не было жаль потраченного времени. Не было жаль ни себя, ни Кимми, а только ту бедную девочку-полукровку.  
Когда Мила ушла к себе, и Рэихи вытянулся под одеялом, его неприятно удивила одна мысль: он с самого начала знал, на что способен Кимми, видел это в глазах и даже манере двигаться, но не придал значения. Кажется, эти люди совсем свели его с ума.

Когда они причалили к Орбитальным гаваням, Рэихи еще спал. Ильмари разбудил его довольно грубо, на мгновение отключив в каюте искусственную гравитацию; Рэихи неторопливо взлетел, ударился лбом о потолок и тут же рухнул обратно на кровать. Но отчасти он был даже рад резкому пробуждению: ему снилось, как отец отговаривает лететь в экспедицию, он отчаянно хотел уйти, хлопнув дверью, но сон не отпускал. Затем Ильмари с приличным ускорением выплюнул из сушилки одежду. Она врезалась Рэихи прямо в живот так, что тот охнул и отступил на пару шагов.   
— Что ты творишь? — не выдержал он.  
— Я? Это все легкие неисправности, — равнодушно сообщил Ильмари.  
— Ты со всеми ее партнерами так обходишься? — поинтересовался Рэихи, одеваясь.   
Но тот, судя по всему, был упрямым.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.   
— Слушай, так нельзя, — укоризненно продолжил Рэихи, застегивая пояс. — Ладно ее прошлый парень и я — я на серьезные отношения не претендую — но в конце концов ты можешь отпугнуть того, с кем она может быть счастлива.  
— Ты оделся? — осведомился Ильмари. — Если да, то счастливо оставаться, мы причалили.   
В животе забурчало. Обойдусь без завтрака, решил Рэихи. Не хватало еще, чтобы его отравил корабль. Пристроив на ладони комм, Рэихи направился на выход. В кают-компании, положив ногу на ногу, сидела Мила с той же чашкой ароматного кофе, словно и не уходила никуда в то утро на «Медведице».   
— Извини за это, — она неопределенно взмахнула рукой, словно пытаясь обвести жестом весь корабль.   
— Ничего страшного, — отозвался Рэихи. — Удачи тебе.  
— Взаимно, — улыбнулась она.  
Спустившись по трапу на палубу доков, Рэихи, как и на «Медведице» огляделся. Почти год назад он вывалился здесь из «Ниаши» в объятия Анзель вымотанный, перепуганный и измученный ожиданием известий о новых несчастьях. Сейчас жизни ничто не угрожало, но Рэихи чувствовал себя куда гаже, чем в прошлый раз.   
Он проглядел расписание шаттлов на поверхность, купил билет и в ожидание рейса направился перекусить в транзитную зону. Вокруг сновали люди и анвашаи, и Рэихи почему-то казалось, что людей намного больше, хотя он отлично знал, что это не так. Глаза почему-то смотрели только на них, словно именно они — его раса, родные и привычные. Внутри скручивался тошнотворный комок противоречий. Рэихи не хотел быть с Кимми после всего, что узнал, но было почему-то обидно, что тот вот так просто принял это. Рэихи гадал, не было ли это местью за то, что он оставил Кимми в прошлый раз, но потом решил, что это слишком мелочно. Может, Кимми и сам не ожидал, что его прошлое окажется таким? Такие вещи не могут не давить изнутри, а Рэихи помнил, каким Кимми был во время их первого путешествия: беззаботным, радовавшимся уже тому, что жив, ловящим момент.   
И все же, наверное, его решение было правильным. Наверное.   
Погруженный в мысли, он почти не заметил, как вышел из кафе. В шаттле Рэихи вяло поздоровался с бортпроводником, занял свое место и пристегнулся. Акарса внизу распростерла свои объятия заплутавшему и вновь вернувшемуся сыну. Вспомнив сон, Рэихи решил больше не сопротивляться порывам. Он подключился к сети, которая появилась по мере приближения к планете, вызвал с домашнего комма завещание отца и ввел код. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прогнать волнение и начать, наконец, читать, но и по ходу Рэихи часто останавливался, чтобы осмыслить очередную строчку.  
Первым делом, конечно, отец назначал на должность председателя Малого круга Ниширу. По правилам, страховать претендента должны были еще двое членов Дома, и Рэихи с дрожью перечитал их имена: Шави-Хафеш и Тэори-Ила. Никакого Рэихи.  
Облегчение захлестнуло с головой. Рэихи с глубоким вздохом провел рукой по лицу и подавил желание рассмеяться вслух. Отец не хотел, чтобы он шел по его стопам. Все-таки не хотел. От затопившей тело легкости хотелось взлететь обратно к Орбитальным гаваням без всякого шаттла. Никакой политики, никакой головной боли!  
Дальше стало значительно легче: ему было решительно все равно, кому достанется имущество. Дом, в котором жили родители, отец оставлял матери — думал, что она не пострадает. Пакет ценных бумаг он распределил между Рэихи, Шави, семьей Ниширу. Рэихи и его доля в десять процентов показалась слишком большой. Зато — он сначала не поверил своим глазам — ему досталось нечто, что шокировало и обрадовало одновременно. Отец завещал ему космический корабль, который оставил в частном ангаре Орбитальных гаваней до востребования. У корабля даже было имя — «Агила».  
Рэихи снова перечитал эту строчку и растерянно моргнул. Корабль? Но почему именно корабль и именно ему?  
Еще раз пролистав сообщение с завещанием, Рэихи в самом конце документа, рядом с личной подписью отца, обнаружил мигающий элемент, запрашивающий биометрические данные. Заинтригованный Рэихи приложил к сенсорной панели ладонь, а видеокамера комма отсканировала радужку, и через несколько мгновений на экране развернулся еще один текст, не похожий на формальное завещание. Это было письмо.   
Чуть не выронив от волнения комм, он жадно уставился в экран:  
«Рэихи,   
Я не должен бы этого делать — вообще-то, я всерьез надеюсь выйти из всех этих перипетий живым — но все-таки делаю. Если все кончится благополучно, то, когда ты вернешься, я скажу тебе все это вслух, обещаю.   
Первым делом давай договоримся кое о чем. Никто из нас не обязан просить прощения за ту нелепую ссору перед твоим отлетом. Мы поступили неправильно, но, уверен, ты сожалеешь об этом не меньше меня. Я опекал тебя дольше, чем Ниши и Шави и хотел оттянуть момент, когда дом и планета станут тебе малы. В отличие от меня, твоя мама знала, что это случится скоро.   
В деревнях у полярного круга, где выросла твоя мама, было принято сразу после рождения омывать младенцев в снегу. С одной стороны, это вроде как закаливание и обычная гигиена там, где большая часть воды — лед, а с другой, когда-то местные жители верили, что так можно разбудить в ребенке его истинную сущность, призвать духов на его защиту и выбрать имя. Всех вас Кинранн родила именно там, и всех троих она окунала в снег. Ниши и Шави ревели, как голодные вистры (хотя, думаю, их возмутил грубоватый обычай). Ты повел себя по-другому. Когда ты родился, на улице бушевал сильнейший буран, который я видел в своей жизни. Снег завалил окна и двери, и мне пришлось приложить силу, чтобы помочь Кинранн выйти. Ты смотрел на танцующий снег так, словно уже мог видеть, ворковал и вслепую ловил снежинки. И ты стал Рэихи, ведь судьба всегда следует за тем, кто зовет ее по имени. Так твоя мама сразу после твоего рождения поняла, что тебе мало будет собственного дома и даже собственной солнечной системы. Метели всегда нужно больше пространства.   
Ты уже давно взрослый анвашаи и волен выбирать собственный путь. Именно для этого — поиска собственного пути, собственной судьбы — я дарю тебе корабль. Он совсем новый, я купил его несколько лет назад и так никуда и не летал на нем. Он поможет раскрыться твоей любознательности, поможет проявить себя и свое призвание, поможет встретить больше людей, которых ты так любишь. У меня будет только одна, совсем маленькая просьба: пожалуйста, иногда все же возвращайся домой. Чем бы ни закончился этот заговор, мы будем ждать тебя.  
Папа»  
Рэихи вытер слезы, осторожно сохранил документ и выглянул в иллюминатор. Снаружи, за толстым термостойким стеклом, разгоралось пламя от вхождения в атмосферу, и шаттл затрясло. Как и просил отец, он возвращается домой. Семья — сколько бы от нее ни осталось — всегда готова была поддержать его. Теперь пришло время поддержать их. 

Шави встретила его скептически, и, судя по виду, слегка обиделась на то, что он приехал к ней в гости и сбежал. Эзарис, видимо, вошел во вкус новой роли старшего брата и с чувством наорал на него за то, что нарвался на неприятности и отвлек от работы посла на Нерее. Через два дня Рэихи устал извиняться и сбежал на работу. Хоть там проблем не было, он вернулся как раз к концу отпуска, и коллеги понятия не имели, где он пропадал. Пациенты, надоедливые, говорливые и очень разные, встретили его с радостью, и на время Рэихи забыл о тяжести в груди.  
Снег в Шиа-Тэйле сошел окончательно, на деревьях успели появиться небольшие листья и иголки, и вид из окна стал куда разнообразней. А на следующий день после Фаратри, когда на этот раз Шави решила навестить брата, решив, что так надежнее, дежурный врач вдруг вызвал их в педиатрическое отделение. Те не сразу сообразили, зачем, но через мгновение до обоих дошло. Они примчались в клинику спустя десять минут, перепуганные и растерянные и успели как раз к моменту появления на свет.   
Инкубаторы, конечно, были не такими волнующими, как обычные роды, но не в их случае. Стараясь не мешать акушерам, Рэихи и Шави держались в стороне, наблюдая, как младенца достают из широкой прямоугольной капсулы. Ее вид заставил Рэихи вздрогнуть, напомнив о криокапсуле с «Авалона». Но уже в следующий момент девочка огласила палату пронзительным воплем, и ассоциация распалась, как перемешанный паззл.  
Когда девочка, чистенькая и накормленная, уже лежала в кроватке с высокими бортиками, доктор Сариш подозвал их. Шави приблизилась первой, за ней, отставая на пару шагов, Рэихи.  
— В целом состояние хорошее. Физически она здорова, но что будет, когда она начнет расти, мы пока сказать не можем. Чуть позже сделаем несколько тестов, постараемся составить прогноз для ее нервной системы и умственного развития.   
— Спасибо, — еле слышно отозвалась Шави.  
Она еще что-то спрашивала у врача, а Рэихи рассматривал племянницу. Он никогда не работал с младенцами, даже с людьми, все-таки он был обычным терапевтом. Дети вызывали в нем не больший отклик, чем очаровательные котята хиивы — да, такие же большие блестящие глаза, такие же мяукающие звуки, такая же мягкая шерстка, выпадающая, правда, к полугоду. Дети всегда были для Рэихи милой идиллической картинкой, за кадром которой оставались ночные кормления, вонючие памперсы, утомительные развивающие игры и прочее, что было проблемой только их родителей.   
Но эта девочка показалась ему особенной. Она — частица его умершего брата, частица того, что ушло в небытие, привет с того света, доказательство чуда. И кому еще заботиться о ней?  
Осторожно обогнув Шави, Рэихи склонился над кроваткой и поднял девочку на руки. Каштановый мех невесомо и мягко скользил под пальцами. Малышка забеспокоилась, и он перехватил ее надежнее.  
— Прости, что тебя держат не мама и папа, — тихо сказал Рэихи, и Шави удивленно обернулась на него. — Надеюсь, у меня получится их заменить.  
— Все-таки хочешь оформить опекунство? — озадаченно спросил доктор Сариш.  
Рэихи кивнул, глядя в темные глаза девочки. Они пока ничего не видели, зрение появлялось у малышей-анвашаев спустя октаву после рождения, и первое время они ориентировались по звуку. Согревшись на руках, девочка стала исследовать окружающий мир. Ее ручка задела Рэихи подбородок, и она изумленно агукнула.  
— Кажется, ей тут удобно и спускаться она не хочет. Поможешь заполнить документы? — спросил Рэихи сестру.  
— Помогу, и не только с документами, — улыбнулась та, но ее улыбка тут же увяла. — Как мы ее назовем? Ферин не успела придумать ей имя. Кроме маминого имени, в голову ничего не приходит, но в честь мертвых детей не называют…  
— Давай вообще назовем ее не именем анвашаев, — предложил Рэихи. — Мы не знаем, что с ней будет в будущем, а сама она — как послание из другого мира. Я никогда не думал, что мне понравится людская идея жизни после смерти, но, если подумать, эта девочка будто пришла с той стороны. Пусть будет Ксенией. У людей это имя означает гостью.  
— Звучит неплохо, — кивнул подоспевший доктор Сариш и вручил Шави документы.  
— Нет, звучит превосходно, — улыбнулся Рэихи, и маленькая Ксения в ответ ухватила его за нос.

********** 

Шайка ворья и разбойников — вот кем были ее внуки. Шатаются постоянно невесть где, тащат домой что и кого попало, ходят с побитыми рожами, их постоянно кто-то ищет, от них что-то требуют, им угрожают. Нет ни дня, когда бы все было спокойно. Постоянно что-то случается, а Эльзе ничего не остается, кроме как быть хорошей бабушкой и поддерживать младшее поколение во всем.   
И хоть бы одна девчонка уродилась! Так ведь нет, все пацаны.   
И все пошли в отца, как один. Что бы кто ни говорил, Эльза была уверена, что виноват во всем был только Вит. Если бы он не испортил Неске, она была бы такой же умницей, как ее сестра Агата. Но нет, этой нерадивой угораздило влюбиться по уши в Вита.   
Вот в ее времена молодежь себе такого не позволяла. Но разве сейчас будет кто-то слушать пожилую женщину? Конечно, нет. Все ведь и сами умные. Так что оставалось только ворчать и печь пирожки.   
Вообще-то, обычно Эльза не очень ругалась по поводу рода занятий ее внуков. Она еще в самом начале, глядя на своего мужа, который выходил из тюрьмы только чтобы сделать сестренок старшенькой дочке, понимала, чем все может обернуться в итоге. Но вот после их с Неске визита к Агате, Эльзу буквально прорвало. Она была так рада, что старшая дочь хорошо устроилась в жизни: при муже, с собственным бизнесом и двумя чудесными детьми. Так что глядя на Неске душа болела — целый выводок оболтусов, каждый из которых стремится перегнать в количестве судимостей другого, с мужем в разводе, своего места нет, занимается сомнительными делами. И как тут не превратиться в монстра извергающего постоянные сравнения с идеальной старшей дочерью? Да Эльза при всем желании не могла замолчать, даже когда видела, что Неске от нее готова выпрыгнуть с сорокового этажа высотки, где жила Агата.   
Когда они вернулись поздно ночью на Двенашку, Неске была так рада, что моментально сбежала к отцу на фермы, несмотря на поздний час. Эльзу выползли встречать сонные Винг и Фер. На их лицах читались натянутые улыбки, пока они с честью пытались выдержать бабушкины объятия. Ну ладно, хотя бы они не дерутся и друг за друга стоят, думала Эльза, вспоминая чудесных детей Агаты. Одно утешение, не очень хорошее, правда, но уж какое есть. Да и жизнь их многому учит. Эльза оценила, что к ее возвращению в доме был порядок. Хотя что-то подсказывало, что за время их с Неске отсутствия сюда просто никто не заходил, законсервировав дом, как капсулу времени, чтобы любимой бабуле не к чему было придраться по возвращении — сама же прибиралась в последний раз. Ладно хоть пыль догадались протереть.   
Не смотря на это, в ночь возвращения Эльза так и не легла спать. Во-первых, выспалась, пока летели к дому, а во-вторых, дел было столько, что не присесть, пока не сделаешь все. Внуки постарались не разнести дом, но в огороде и саду творился апокалипсис. Дед, конечно же забил на все указания своей бабки, и сорняков было на грядках больше, чем самих саженцев. Так что, когда проведя остаток ночи за плитой, готовя завтрак и обед для всей семейки, Эльза вышла в огород, единственное, что ее радовало, это погода.   
Под утро проснулась Санни, вылезла из своего домика на дереве и принялась помогать Эльзе. Вот к кому у Эльзы никогда не возникало претензий. Санни всегда ее слушалась, хоть позиция у нее и была самой отстраненной в семье.   
Когда совсем рассвело, к дому стали сползаться все его многочисленные жильцы. Джеро с Неске прилетели с ферм, Фер вылез из мастерской, Винг притопал из гаража, Йоли был безнадежен и спал. Эльза накрыла на стол и пошла будить младшего.   
В этом доме определенно нужен лифт, думала Эльза, поднимаясь к Йоли. Взобрался на самый чердак, зараза, и думает, что бабушка сюда лишний раз не пойдет. Он очень ошибался, что это его спасет. Когда Эльзе было нужно, ей достаточно было просто прикрикнуть, и внучек уже бежал вниз.  
В этот раз все было иначе. Видимо, накануне Йоли крепко надрался, даже зов любимой бабушки не пригнал его за стол. Эльза зашла без стука, как обычно, и застыла на пороге в праведном возмущении. В следующую секунду она сообразила, что не может различить Йоли среди того хаоса, что творился у него в комнате. Это было нечто невероятное, чего он прежде себе никогда не позволял. Коробки из-под еды валялись на полу вместе с одеждой. На столе и полках слой пыли толщиной в палец, мелкий хлам разбросан чуть ли не на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, паутина висела по углам и на потолке. Какой-то склеп подземный! Вдобавок к этому на кровати ее внука, подмяв под себя его самого, лежал сомнительной наружности голый тип.   
Эльза привыкла, что младший таскается в поселок по ночам и возвращается под утро, но чтобы тащить кого-то из поселка в дом — это было впервые. Эльза собрала всю свою выдержку и направилась в крохотную ванную комнату, которую сделали на чердаке для Йоли. Она налила в ведро ледяной воды и окатила из него два тела на кровати. Эффект был поразительным.   
Мужик, которого Йоли притащил, подорвался с дикими воплями, плавно перешедшими в ругань, и, увидев Эльзу с ведром, практически сразу сообразил, что произошло, хотя и был видимо, все еще изрядно пьян: его сбивчивая речь и резкий запах перегара говорили сами за себя. Он двинулся на Эльзу, решив разобраться с потревожившей его мирный сон старухой, но тут же получил от нее ведром по и без того помятой роже. Мужик потерял равновесие и отлетел в сторону внешней двери. Эльза двинулась на него, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, с ведром наперевес. Мужик, ошалев от неожиданности, вывалился на лестницу. Ему удалось кубарем спуститься почти до середины, а потом та со скрипом отделилась от стены, не выдержав нагрузки, и рухнула вместе с горе-любовничком в огород. Благо участок пустовал, а то Эльза бы не поленилась спуститься и огреть его еще пару раз, на этот раз уже чем-нибудь потяжелее, вроде лопаты.  
На шум сбежались братья Йоли — выскочили на крыльцо из дома и как один, задрав голову, уставились на Эльзу, стоящую в проеме чердачной двери.   
— Вышвырните этого дурака вон отсюда, — велела она и бросила в голого мужика, все еще валяющегося на ее участке, ведро. Оно угодило ему прямо меж ног. Он скрючился, издав вопль отчаяния.   
Братья, что-то довольно гогоча, отправились исполнять указание Эльзы.   
Йоли тем временем сонно тер глаза, сидя на кровати и явно не соображая, что происходит. Эльза поняла, что не только от его случайного любовничка разило перегаром. Она пожалела, что основная часть воды из ведра досталась тому мужику, потому что он практически перекрыл своей тушей Йоли. Но ничего, для внука у нее есть наказание пострашней.   
Она загнала Йоли в угол кровати и принялась его распекать за несусветный бардак. Это было для него в данный момент хуже кары небесной: Эльза была знакома с похмельем не понаслышке, она ведь тоже была когда-то молодой.   
— Ба, пожалуйста, не ори так, — хныкал Йоли, пытаясь спрятаться от Эльзы под одеялом.   
Она огрела его шваброй, которую притащила с третьего этажа, не выдержав мысли, что в ее доме — пусть и на чердаке — царит такой бардак. Из-под одеяла донесся приглушенный вопль.  
— Ты безответственный кретин! Абсолютно не уважаешь старших! Как ты посмел привести эту образину в мой дом?! — Эльза остервенело шарила шваброй по потолку, пытаясь собрать на нее паутину. — Я тебя так выдеру — месяц сидеть не сможешь! Как только додумался? Еще и в день нашего возвращения! Хороший подарочек ты устроил, ничего не скажешь. Вроде взрослый парень, а мозгов как у макаки! Хотя и у нее их больше. Это же надо было притащить невесть кого!.. Ах ты, паразит!   
Она еще раз в запале треснула Йоли, осмелившегося высунуться из-под одеяла. Он соскочил с кровати в попытке спастись, но запутался в тряпках, сваленных на полу, и получил шваброй еще и по голой заднице.  
— Ай! Ба, ну ты че! — он подхватил свои вещи и спрятался с ванной.   
— А ну живо взял тряпку и вылизал здесь все! А потом еще раз! Чтобы все сияло и ни пылинки не было! Приду — проверю!  
Она еще раз прошлась по потолку шваброй, пытаясь немного успокоиться. Сверху на нее в очередной раз посыпались несколько особо крупных пауков и пыль. Вдруг с потолочной балки что-то упало и легко стукнуло Эльзу по лбу, шмякнувшись на пол. Она по инерции сделала шаг, чтобы не потерять равновесие, и под ногой что-то жалобно хрустнуло. Эльза отступила, глядя себе под ноги — на полу лежали две половинки микросхемы. Похожие штуки валялись в комнате ее внука повсюду: он в тщетных попытках пытался что-то из них собирать.   
Эльза раздраженно вздохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы и, обернувшись на дверь ванной, где все еще возился Йоли, принялась шваброй собирать мелкий хлам на полу и выметать его за раскрытую внешнюю дверь на пустующий участок, где сейчас валялись обломки лестницы. Насчет нее у них с внуками будет отдельный разговор.   
Таким образом, под резиновой подошвой домашнего тапочка нашла свой конец вирусная программа, унесшая жизни двадцати тысяч членов экипажа многоцелевой космической станции «Авалон».

*** 

В Орбитальных гаванях всегда было мало туристов, в основном благодаря тому, что на Акарсе даже летом делать нечего, а даже если бы редкий турист нашел себе занятие по душе, это встало бы ему в кругленькую сумму. Поэтому в доках гражданских кораблей было значительно тише, чем, к примеру, в доках маленькой, но шумной «Медведицы». Шлюзы располагались на значительном удалении друг от друга, и толпы приезжих, встречающих, провожающих и персонала вполне могли перемещаться по помещению, не мешая друг другу.   
Собравшимся у самого крайнего шлюза много места и вовсе не требовалось — их было всего четверо.  
— Я думал, у тебя много дел, — улыбнулся Рэихи сестре. — Хотя это все равно очень мило, что ты нашла время нас проводить.  
— Как я могла не приехать? — риторически воскликнула Шави, щекоча брыкающуюся Ксению.  
Девочка никак не могла понять, смешит ее щекотка или раздражает, поэтому то звонко хихикала, то морщила нос, угрожая раскричаться. Ей недавно исполнилось полгода, шерстка давно выпала, но щекотать ее все равно было забавно. Стоящая рядом Анзель наблюдала за ними с вежливым интересом.  
— Я уж думал, опять станешь отговаривать, — хмыкнул Рэихи.  
— О, обязательно.  
Шави опустила племянницу вниз, держа за руки, и та нетвердо встала на ноги.   
— Я знаю, что тебя тут не удержишь, — вздохнула вдруг Шави и кивнула на девочку, — но ты подумал о ней?  
Рэихи достал из кармана комм. Решение улететь было поспешным, но далеко не необдуманным.  
— Сариш разработал для нее оздоровительную программу — массажи, купания, развивающие игры. Можно будет давать ей немного полетать в невесомости или пожить на планете с пониженной гравитацией, чтобы ее организм учился справляться с нагрузками. Не переживай, Шави, я столько всего для нее накупил, что в корабле мне самому еле места хватает.  
Сестра промолчала, снова поднимая Ксению на руки. Да, подумал Рэихи, меня-то ей отпускать не жалко, а вот малышку... Почувствовав, что пауза становится напряженной, Анзель с улыбкой сказала:  
— Скоро у меня рейс на Меран 14, примерно через три сезона. Если будешь неподалеку, свяжись со мной.  
Рэихи пожал плечами. Кто знает, где они окажутся через три сезона?  
— Постараюсь. Передавай привет своему коммодору Как-его-там.  
— Эйвери, — проворчала Анзель, но в глазах у нее по-прежнему горели искорки веселья.  
Шави, наконец, отдала Ксению брату и внимательно поглядела на него.  
— Тебе пора. — Он попыталась сымитировать строгость, что плохо сочеталось с печальным взглядом. — Только, пожалуйста, не зли на этот раз нерейские власти. И посла на Нерее, — подумав, добавила она. — Он потом еще с три октавы жаловался на твое поведение.   
— Я постараюсь, — широко ухмыльнулся Рэихи. Такого морального подъема он не чувствовал уже давно.  
Уже стоя на трапе, ведущем в жерло короткого, подсвеченного мягким светом ламп, стыковочного коридора, он обернулся.  
— Куда ты сначала? — поинтересовалась Анзель.  
Над ответом Рэихи даже не раздумывал: он был ясен, как день, едва смутное желание оформилось во вполне серьезные планы. Он кивнул на племянницу, игравшую с нашивкой на его сером комбинезоне.  
— С самого начала к бабушке, на Дестрану. Познакомлю наконец Ксению с ее братом, а то он ее видел только по этой жуткой прерывающейся связи. — Он поудобнее подхватил ее под ножки. — А потом хочу познакомить ее еще и с другими планетами и расами. Например, одна из прелестей людей в том, что у них много миров, и все разные. Их нам вполне хватит на ближайшие пару лет. 


End file.
